Insanity is Beautiful
by Lovelywicked
Summary: They called him crazy, insane even. People feared him and avoided him at any cost, even in the asylum. So what is Dr. Elena Gilbert supposed to do when she not only takes this insane monster as a patient, but falls in love with him, and him with her?
1. Prologue

**A/N: ****Hi guys! Well, this is my first ever fanfic, so let me just start off by saying that I am a HUGE Delena fan. I have been reading TVD fanfics for TVD every day since the show started, so now, I think I'm ready to give it a try. I should warn you guys though, this prologue may seem very crazy and difficult to understand, but understand now that I am a sucker for happy ending, and don't make any assumptions. After all, I am very well-known for being absolutely insane and unpredictable sometimes : ) One thing to know for now: Katherine and Elena do look similar, but not exactly the same. So, here's another warning. This fanfic will be rated M all the way for LOTS and LOTS of lemons, smut, blood, gore, and all that other FUN stuff. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I will update !**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own, nor am involved with TVD or any of the characters. Only this story is mine.**

Insanity is Beautiful

Prologue

"So why did you do it, Dr. Gilbert?" Dr. Caroline Forbes sat at her desk, staring at what was once one of Mystic Falls' most renowned psychiatrists, Dr. Elena Gilbert. Elena kept her head down. Her long hair was loose and wild, most of it covering her face. She glanced at her wrists and ankles, which were handcuffed to the seat she was in, facing Caroline's desk. She was told that she'd have to sit several feet away from the desk as a safety precaution; apparently, they didn't want to risk a repeat of what happened just several weeks ago. They thought she'd go crazy again. The handcuffs had given her red marks on her olive toned wrists, but she refused to grimace at the pain. Her prison clothes had an uncomfortable stench to them, though she did realize that she had gotten used to it after a few hours.

"Dr. Gilbert?" she heard Caroline ask again, but she remained silent. A lot was going through her head. To be quite honest to herself, she had often wondered why she had done it, too. But in the end she always knew why, and she'll stick to it, even now.

"Ms. Gilbert?" Caroline exclaimed, a bit louder. Elena instantly snapped out of her trance and narrowed her eyes at Caroline. "Really?" she smiled softly at her former boss. "Since when are we on a last name basis?" Dr. Forbes' eyes softened at her friend. Suddenly, she was at a loss for words. She glanced at the two officers near the door. "Will you give us a few minutes, please?" she asked. The two officers looked down at her sternly. "We have strict orders-" "And I have strict orders to get her to talk for the record! I'm sure your commanding officer wouldn't want to hear that two of his most prestigious officers are preventing me from completing my given assignment, now would he?" Elena glanced at the two officers, who looked completely traumatized. She grinned to herself; she always knew Caroline had it in her. The two police officers reluctantly walked out the office and closed the door behind them, leaving the two best friends and doctors alone.

Caroline stared at her friend, who held her gaze softly. Caroline stood and faced the window, turning her back to Elena. Elena leaned back into the chair and looked around the office. She had lost count of the number of times that they had spent girl talks, lunches, dinners, and much more in this room. She would have never thought that the last time she'd be here with Caroline would be as a prisoner in an asylum, the same exact asylum she had worked in for four years.

Caroline sighed softly. "Do you remember when we first met? Those two girls were bullying me in the cafeteria. It was my first day of school in the first grade. I was the new girl in the middle of the school year. I already was a target, and I had the blood stain on my new shirt to prove it," she chuckled as she stared out the window, reminiscing. "You came and started to beat the shit out of them, and all I can do was watch. And I thought to myself, "God, she's amazing. I hope we can become best friends." Little did I know that my wish would come true. We became sisters." Caroline glanced back at Elena, who was staring at her softly. "We still are, right? Have you truly changed?"

Elena stared at her, silent. Caroline let out a sigh of annoyance and walked away, behind Elena. Elena stared at the floor. "Care…" she spoke softly. "I haven't changed completely. You know that." Caroline, happy that she finally spoke, came around and knelt in front of her, placing her hand on Elena's knee. "What I know, Elena, is that you never do anything without thinking through first. So why? Why did you do it? Why did you kill him? If you had any problems, you should have come to me! What the hell happened?" Elena stared at her. "Caroline, I can't tell you," she whispered. "At least not yet. But remember that you're right; I never do anything without thinking first. Remember that, no matter what happens. Can you do that for me?" Caroline nodded slowly.

After a few seconds, she stood up and walked back to her desk. "Elena, I was able to talk to the mayor, and he's allowing us to take you in while we're waiting for the trial." Elena giggled. "Please, everyone's already decided that I'm guilty. The trial's just collateral damage."

Caroline smiled softly. She couldn't help but enjoy her sarcasm, despite the fact that it may have not been the right time for it. "I will be taking you in as a patient, since your lawyer wants to plead…innocent due to insanity." She pauses. It was difficult for her to be here, talking to her friend and former coworker as a patient who is charged with murder.

"Elena," she starts, but is interrupted by a loud knocking outside the door. "Dr. Forbes!" A loud voice, clearly belonging to Dr. Jameson, Caroline's partner, called out. "Did you get the confession for the record?" Dr. Forces glanced at Elena, who looked at her with a sad smile. "It's okay, Care," she whispered low enough for no one outside the door to hear. "Let them in. I'm ready."

Caroline swiftly gave her best friend and new patient a big hug. "Whatever it is you planned, I hope it works," she whispered against Elena's ear. Elena smiled to herself. Caroline always managed to know and trust her, no matter what happened. Caroline took one last glance at Elena before opening the door and allowing the two officers and Dr. Jameson in. "Did she confess?" he asked again. Dr. Forbes nodded. "Yes, she did." He looked at Elena, who gave him a hard glare. She never liked him. He was a bastard ever since she rejected his offers to go out with him in front of the whole staff. She only put up with him for four years because he was a coworker. Other than that, though, she highly resented him. "I want to hear it myself," he sneered, giving her a disgusting smile. He came closer to her until he was inches away from her face. "Sir, you shouldn't-" one of the officers started, but Dr. Jameson held up his left hand to stop him in his tracks. "Elena," he said slowly, never taking his eyes off her gaze. "What did you do?" Elena smiled slowly. "You really want to hear it?" He nodded. She opened her mouth. As if to reply to his question, but instead surprised everyone by spitting on his face. He stumbled back, wiping her spit from his face. "Don't take it off," she laughed. "You look better that way."

Dr. Jameson came at her and slapped her across her face. Everyone remained silent, but Caroline could feel the anger boiling inside her. Elena chuckled, unharmed by the blow, and settled further back into her seat. Her grin and cold gaze at Dr. Jameson never faltered. Caroline smiled to herself. She realized that Elena's appearance and attitude reminded her of a certain blue-eyed patient they once had. "Dr. Gilbert!" Dr. Jameson hollered at her. She rolled her eyes. "No need to yell. I'm right in front of you." She tugged on her handcuff. "I'm not going anywhere." Dr. Jameson smiled. "Ms. Gilbert," he said in a normal voice. "Why are you here? I'm not asking again." Elena leaned forward as she glanced at everyone in the room. It was difficult to say, but she had to follow through. Otherwise, all this would have been for nothing. She had to follow through the plan, no matter what. She recalled what Damon had told her just several weeks ago:

"_Elena, you have to be cold. Show absolutely no emotion, no regret. They might go over the details with you, and trust me; it will be gory and bloody, but you can't let them win." Damon stood only a few inches away from her, his face showing more seriousness then she had expected. She rolled her eyes, despite this. "Damon, I am a psychiatrist. I do know how to lie and trick people." Damon smiled at her. "Don't think they won't use that against you. They will try ever single attack, and-" Elena stopped his lips from talking anymore and kissed him. Without hesitation, Damon wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against him. After a few minutes, Elena reluctantly drew back. "Damon, I got this. I'll be ready. I won't let you down." He smiled at her. She looked stronger then she'd ever had before. "Well, alright then." Damon grabbed the knife and placed it in her hand. He held out his arms and stepped back and gave her one of his wickedly, sexy smiles. "Kill me. And don't be afraid to have fun with it."_

She gathered all her strength and allowed the words that she had spent a long time practicing in saying to flow out of her mouth. "I…Dr. Elena Marie Gilbert….killed one of my patients…Damon Salvatore." She grinned at Jameson. "Happy?" He nodded and laughed. "I never would have thought that you would stoop to this level, Gilbert. Killing one of your patients in cold blood? And he was doing so well…" His voice showed little sympathy towards Damon. He turned around and started to walk out of the room. He stopped in front of the door and turned back to her. "Your first session with Dr. Forbes will be tomorrow morning. Guards, show the lovely Elena to her new room." The guards uncuffed her from the chair and walked her out the room.

Before leaving the office, Elena glanced at Caroline and then at the chair. Caroline knew that meant something, but she remained confused long after she was left alone in her office. As she was turned to walk back to her desk, something caught her eye. There was a small white piece of paper behind one of the legs of the chair that Elena was sitting on. It had to belong to Elena; Caroline had swept her office herself several hours before Elena came. Caroline walked over to the chair, read the note quickly, and smiled. She tore the note up and put it in her pocket. She was right; Elena never did anything without thinking it through first. Looks like Caroline wouldn't use her car tonight.

**D&E**

Elena was placed in her room, which was a windowless room with three solids walls and a large, see-thorough door. She sat on her bed in a fetal position, her back against the wall, facing Dr. Jameson. He smiled at her. "Well, I must say, the clothes and setting fit you perfectly." She rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Well, Elena, not to ruin your mood, but I'm going to away for a few days. I have to go to New York for personal matter." She snorted. "Please! We all know that you're taking your secretary, Vicki Donovan, who you've been fucking for the last few months, on a trip. It's no secret she has always wanted to go to New York. But I must admit that I'm happy for her. After all, every dog should have its day," she grinned again. Dr. Jameson rolled his eyes. "Well, then, do you have anything to tell me before I leave?" Elena knew he was only asking because it was procedure, but she froze and shut her mouth. Dr. Jameson rolled his eyes and walked out the room. He waited until the guard locked her door. It was then that he started to walk down the hall that Elena stood up and pounded on the door. "Jameson!" she hollered. He turned back to her and came closer to the door. "What?" Elena smiled. "I do have something to say." "What is it then?" he pressed. She smiled and glared at him, and hissed before breaking into a wild laughing frenzy, "Insanity…is beautiful."

**D&E**

Elena lied on her bed after Dr. Jameson left, patiently waiting. After a while, she fell asleep. Hours later, right before midnight, she awoke to a small tapping on her glass door. She looked up and smiled. "About time," she giggled softly. She got up and skipped to the door, pressing her hands against the door. "Finally you're here!" Alaric smiled at her. "Sorry I took longer than I thought." He stopped and raised his eyebrows at her. "You've looked better," he chuckled lowly. Elena rolled her eyes. "These last few weeks haven't been exactly luxurious for me." He grinned, and glanced down the hall. "The coast is clear. I brought the keys, and Caroline already turned the alarm off. Jeremy's going to be waiting for us. Are you ready? Remember, there's no going back after this."

Elena smiled. "Let's do this."

**A/N: Next chapter, we're going to start taking a look back in order to see what lead to this part of the story. If you want me to continue, you know what to do. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG GUYS! Thanks SO much! Honestly speaking, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! You are all FREAKING AMAZING! Go on and clap for yourselves. Go on; I'll wait. LOL**

**I am very excited about this fanfic, but I really feel like I should warn you guys about something. As stated before, I am extremely unpredictable, so unpredictable, I surprise myself every day. My writing has always been very bipolar, and most of the time, I put a lot of myself in the stories and poems I write. In this story, Damon is sorta gunna be my bipolar, psychotic, insane, crazy, sociopathic, unpredictable, yet lovable and truly amazing side of me. So just be prepared for the ride, consider yourselves warned. But for those who are scared (ha ha), don't worry just yet. We won't see Damon until next chapter. Now then, let's get on to the show!**

**Chapter 1: Her New Assignment**

Elena stared at the clock with complete hatred. Her leg bounced in a constant rhythm as she battled the desire to jump up and completely destroy that stupid clock. Her head was slightly throbbing, and she had run out of Advil.

Caroline smiled at her. "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

Elena tore her eyes away from the clock and narrowed then at Caroline. "Honestly? I heard the words 'CUTE' and 'GUY'. After that, I zoned out," she admitted with a small smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I swear, I've never met anyone who zones out as fast as you. I don't know how you do it!" She sighed as she took the last bite of her burger.

Elena sighed and leaned forward to catch Caroline's glance. "I'm sorry, Care," she said, using the pet name she uses whenever she wants to be sincere with her. "I just didn't get any sleep last night, and my head is pounding."

"Did you get any sleep last night? No, wait," the vibrant blonde giggled. "Let me guess: you spent the entire night in your office working on your reports…again. Am I right?" She shook her head. "I don't understand why you have a house if you're barely in it at all."

Elena laughed softly. "I swear, I would totally move into my office if Alaric would let me."

"Well," Caroline shrugged. "He's a cool boss and everything; he'd probably let you, since you kinda already do, anyway. But I'm not sure you'd like to live in that tiny office."

Elena nodded in agreement. Her office was the smallest since she had been the newest doctor to join the staff, despite the fact that she had been working there at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Ward Institute for almost the last four years. However, despite that, it was a well-known fact that she was arguably one of, if not the best, psychiatrist in Mystic Falls. Caroline, who had been her best friend since the first grade, was also her boss in her department, which dealt with talking to the patients and other areas that were relatable. The boss, however, of the entire asylum was Alaric Saltzman, who, coincidently, had been Caroline's and her professor in college. She loved her job; she was able to help people with their mind, their emotions.

"So," Caroline chimed. "What are you doing tonight?"

Elena laughed again. "I think you know the answer to that, too."

"Elena, let me ask you something. When was the last time you went out on a date? Or even had a lunch date, or any other event involving food, with someone other than me Alaric, or Jeremy?"

Elena sighed softly. She understood her frustration. Caroline, for years, has been trying constantly to get her with someone. She's tried everyone, and I really do mean everyone. This includes her family members, old high school friends, Facebook friends, MySpace friends, strangers, her old landlord, etc., etc., etc. It wasn't that Elena didn't want to be with someone; she just found something wrong with everyone that came across her path, whether it be their smile, their clothes, their smell, their walk, their eyes, their personality, etc. Simply said, she never had a second date with anyone. She knew it bothered Caroline, and truth be told, it bothered her, too. But what could she do?

"Well, your silence speaks for itself." Caroline rolled her eyes.

Elena glanced at the clock again and smiled smugly. "Oh, would you look at that! It's already 5:30pm! Our break's over. Looks like we have to get back to work!"

Caroline chuckled as she got up and threw away her garbage. "Fine, but if you change your mind, tonight, me and some of the guys are going to The Grill for Happy Hour. You're more than welcome to come. Besides," she smiled. "Matt's paying."

Elena raised an eyebrow at her. "Does he know that he's paying?"

Caroline laughed and shook her head. "Not yet!"

**D&E**

"Finally!" Elena breathed out as she closed her last file for the night. She managed to finish about an hour before her shift ended, which meant she could sneak into the employee's lounge and watch her favorite T.V show on Thursdays, which was about a girl who was in love with two vampires at the same time (hee-hee).

Elena was turning off her computer and grabbing her bag off the floor when a soft knock on her door caused her to stop in her footsteps. "Come in," she called out. The door opened to reveal Dr. Alaric Saltzman, her father figure, boss, and friend. She smiled at him. "Hey, RIc."

He came into the room, holding a large coffee and a rather large filing folder in his hands, and shut the door behind him. " Well, looks like Caroline was right!" He sat on her sofa near the door. She sat next to him, tucking her legs under her, and looked him over, smiling. She always thought he looked goofy with his glasses on, especially since she knew that he could see very well even without them. He probably just wore them to look more professional. Her smile widened when she realized that he was wearing the new shirt she had bought him for his birthday last month.

"About what?" She inquired.

"About you spending the night here again. Which is why she bought this for you," he sighed, handing her a large coffee from the diner down the street. Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed it. "Well, tell her I said thank you. But she's wrong this time." She motioned her head towards her desk behind her, where her finished pile of papers stood proudly next to her computer. "I finished early today. I was going to chill out in the lounge and watch T.V. You want to come with me?"

He shook his head. "Actually, I can't. I came to talk to you about a new assignment."

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Already? I just finished with my old ones."

"I know," he nodded. "But this one…he's…like nothing we've ever handled before."

Elena shook her head and chuckled. "I highly doubt that. You're probably just giving him more props than he deserves."

Alaric smiled and raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh, really? Just look at his file." He threw the huge filing folder in front of her and onto the space between them. Elena couldn't help but be taken back when the weight on the couch caused the cushion to completely sink in. She stared at him incredulously ant pointed at the file. "Wait, how many patients are in there?"

"One. His name is Damon Salvatore." He lifted the file and walked over to her desk, setting it away from her done pile, which was practically small in comparison. He held out her chair as Elena sat down to look through the packet.

Her jaw dropped. There wasn't anything that he hadn't done: murder, torture, stealing, sadism, cannibalism, etc, etc, etc, ; the list went on and on. And this was only the first ten pages or so.

Alaric sat in front of her. "He's already on Death Row. He's scheduled to be killed in Richmond by lethal injection about a year or so from today. But it's the law that they see psychiatric help until…well, you know. And there's one other thing."

Elena nodded, but she couldn't keep her eyes off his picture. His eyes were sinister and hypnotizing. His facial expression was unreadable and haunting. His hair was very messy, but all in all, it made him look deliciously wicked.

"Elena," Alaric whispered, calling her attention to him. "There's no background info on him. No security number, no birth records, no parents, no family, no friends…nothing. It's as if he just appeared!" She realized that he was right; the entire file only held info on his crimes and info on when he was going to be executed. Nowhere was there any info on his past.

"That just makes it more difficult," she sighs as she slumps back into her chair. "When will he come?"

"He's, umm, coming in tomorrow. Your first session with him probably will be tomorrow afternoon."

Elena raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "What? Tomorrow? That barely leaves me any time to prepare, not to mention, read all this!" she pointed to the files.

He nodded apolitically. "I know, and I'm sorry about that, but they told me to give the case to the best doctor I trust and have, and you're the only one. This case is very serious and insane."

Elena smiled at his words. "Ok, well, when you put it that way…" she sighed as she turned her computer back on. "Well, looks like I will be able to put that coffee to good use. So what are you doing tonight?"

Ric smiled. "Your brother and I have plans to meet up with Caroline and the others for Happy Hour." He stood up and started towards the door. "Elena, just promise me something?"

She looked up. "Anything, RIc. What?"

"Don't let this case get to your head. Salvatore is known for even driving some of the best doctors insane or unstable. He's been called and labeled everything, from insane and sadistic, to satanic, a sociopath, and psycho. Because of his…work…he's even been called "The Ripper". Just be extremely careful, and don't let him gain the upper hand. If you ever feel as if you can't handle the case anymore, just tell me, and I'll take care of it."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Ric, how many times must I tell you: never underestimate me."

Alaric chuckled. "Alright then. See you tomorrow. We'll welcome the new patient together."

"Bye! Tell Jeremy to get home safe, since I won't see him. And the same goes to Caroline."

"Take care, Elena. And good luck." He shut the door behind him.

Elena wanted to say that she wouldn't need it, but while staring at Damon Salvatore's picture, she held back on it, since she couldn't help but wonder that she might need it after all.

**A/N: We will meet Damon in the next chapter, guys. I just wanted to tell you guys, if you guys have any questions about this story, don't hesitate to ask. I'll answer them, but I won't reveal too much. I must also admit that I kinda disliked the season finale. However, I still love the show, and I am still a devout DELENA fan. I just want Damon to be happy and loved. I mean, it's like Elena doesn't realize how blessed she is to be loved by someone so passionately, so sincerely… I still have hope for any DELENAness to happen. I have faith. I always do.**

**If you want me to continue, then you know what to do! Thank you all for your support; you guys make me smile so wide, my dentist would be so proud **

** XD- Emely **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't even begin to explain how psyched I am, guys! There I was, checking my email inbox to see if I have any SAT information, and instead, I find almost a HUNDRED email alerts that you guys have added me as favorite story, favorite author, etc., etc. ! You guys are amazing! I can't even begin to explain!**

**I want to send a shout-out to one of the many reviewers that made my day: 02melanienie. Let me just warn you: French is my third language, so it may not be perfect. Vous êtes incroyable! Merci beaucoup! Votre commentaire m'a rendu si heureux, je ne peux même pas commencer à le décrire. J'aime la façon dont vous avez capturé mes idées et mes vibes dans cette histoire. J'aime la façon dont vous êtes attentif à même les plus petits détails. Vous êtes phénoménale.**

**Let me just say this: I want to get to AT LEAST 25 reviews before I upload the next chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a little selfish, but I want to know for a fact that you guys really want me to continue Also, my birthday is on the 22****nd****, and I would love some more mind boggling reviews as a birthday present! From now on, I will try to start picking random reviewers to give shouts outs to for the next chapters that I upload. More reviews mean faster updates! Lml **

**Many of you have anticipated the meeting between Damon and Elena. Well, I hope I did your wait justice. Sorry this A/N was so long. Don't worry, though. The actual chapter is much longer Remember my warning guys: This story is going to be gruesome, and unpredictable, and absolutely FILLED with smut, and all that jazz **

**Disclaimer: TVD still isn't mine…neither is Damon **

**Chapter 2: Something Wicked **

"**By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." –**_**Macbeth**_

Next page…

"…_The murder was done ruthlessly…victims were found in pieces, scattered all around the room…No motives were found…Salvatore was found consuming the first victim's limbs…suspect showed no remorse…"_

Next page…

"_Victim, who was later identified…22 years old…was found hanging by her ankles from the chandelier…body was damaged beyond recognition…Salvatore, was nowhere to be found…"_

_Next page…_

"_Witnesses said the house fire started around midnight…fire killed family of six…No motives found…."_

_Next page…_

"_Two bodies found….mutilated…burned…no identifications found yet, due to the extremity of the damage…"_

_Next page…_

"_Girl was found tortured alive…dead…limbs showed severe bite marks…autopsy revealed that the body was completely drained of blood…"_

_Next page…_

"_Twelve victims were-"_

"Elena!" An annoyed Caroline Forbes shrieked, slamming the door as she barged into Elena's office. "Are you kidding me?"

Elena looked up at her. As soon as her attention was brought onto Caroline, she realized what was going on: the office wasn't dark anymore. In fact, it was bright now; the sun was up. The hallway lights were on, and her clock read 9:23 AM. Her eyes went wide. "Oh, my God, Caroline! I-I spent the entire night?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No really?" she scowled in an annoyed tone. She walked over to the couch and threw a large bag onto it. "Jeremy called me early this morning as I was getting ready. He said that he woke up-hung over, of course- alone in the house!"

Elena groaned. "Did he think something happened to me?"

Caroline laughed. "No. Trust me, whenever you don't come home, it's because you're here. Besides, it's Mystic Falls; nothing ever happens here." She pointed to the bag. "He insisted that I come over and bring you fresh, clean clothes, your toothbrush, and some other stuff. Since it's still early, you can go downstairs to the lounge and shower."

Elena smiled to herself. "What would I do without you guys?" She settled back into her chair and closed her eyes, already feeling the wave of sleepiness and tiredness consuming her. "I'll go take a shower in a few minutes." She opened one eye and stared at Caroline. "Did you hear about my new assignment?"

She raised her eyebrow at her. "Ric told me about him last night. He sounds like a complete lunatic!"

"His name is Damon Salvatore," Elena said, crossing her legs.

Caroline grinned. "Well, that's ironic. Doesn't that mean "savior" in Italian or something?"

Elena sat up and motioned for her to come stand next to her. "Do you want to see his picture?" she asked her, holding it out for her to see. As soon as Caroline took it in her hand, her jaw dropped. "Damn! He's…he's…" she struggled to find the correct words.

Elena nodded and chuckled. "Yep, he's-"

"HOT!" Caroline hissed. "He looks like a Greek god!"

She nodded. "Well, he certainly didn't behave like one. This is his file," she patted down on the huge binder that held his info.

Caroline's eyes became even rounder. "Wow. Ric wasn't kidding. He really is insane."

Elena shook her head as she stood up and walked over to the couch. "He's insane, yes, but...Caroline, he's…amazing." She sighed when Caroline gave her a look of confusion. "I meant his work, Care. All of his murders are insane, crazy, bloody, gory...but…" She sighed again.

"What?" Caroline insisted.

"I don't know…I guess I'm kind of excited to meet this one. Just reading his file…I get the vibe that he's…different."

Caroline smiled as she looked through the paper in the Salvatore file. "Well, he's different, all right. But he's going to be very difficult, considering how he has no background information."

Elena smiled. "Well, you know me; I always love a good challenge."

"When are you meeting him?"

Elena glanced at the clock. "He's coming this morning. My first meeting with him is at noon."

Caroline smiled. "Well, that gives you more than enough time to go downstairs, shower, and eat breakfast." She walked over to the door. "When you finish, come upstairs to my office. I got you some breakfast. Besides, it's always a bad idea to deal with the insane on an empty stomach," she giggled as she dashed out of the office and into the hallway.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE**

Elena's leg bounced up and down, again and again, in annoyance. Ric had told her to wait here for him before meeting the new patient. He was supposed to meet up with her at noon. It was now quarter before two o'clock.

"Maybe he forgot?" Caroline asked.

Elena shook her head. "No, he wouldn't forget."

Caroline smiled. "Well, he was a bit over the top with the drinks last night." She leaned over and placed a firm hand on Elena's thigh in attempt to stop her bouncing. "Relax, ok? You prepared as much as you could. You're going to be fine," she insisted.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm not nervous, I'm annoyed. But thanks for caring, Care."

At that moment, the door down the hallway opened, revealing two men walking very hasty towards them. It was a large hallway, so it took the two girls some time to realize that it was Dr. Saltzman and Dr. Jameson. Elena, once realizing that the man she hated with all her being was walking towards them, sunk back into her chair and groaned softly.

"Ric, what took you so long? Elena's been here forever waiting," Caroline asked, standing up.

Elena stood up and glared at Jameson. He gave her a nasty smile that made uncomfortable shivers run down her spine. He never left her alone in peace after rejecting him. But she had to; after all, he was an egotistic womanizer. Ever since then, he tried everything in his power to make her miserable. The only reason he was still employed here was because Elena talked Alaric out of firing him; she didn't want him fighting her battles.

"Elena, I'm sorry I'm late." Alaric motioned them all to follow him into the room down the hall, which was his office. He shut the door behind them and faced Elena. "It appears that Salvatore didn't want to arrive without making a big entrance. He attacked the men who escorted him here. They're both in the infirmary."

"What?" Caroline hissed at him.

Elena put her palm against her forehead. "Please tell me you're joking," she groaned.

Alaric shook his head. "I really wish I was, Dr. Gilbert." He sat down, obviously looking exhausted. "I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to meet him today."

Dr. Jameson sneered at Elena again. "Of course she isn't! After all, a man like Salvatore would eat Elena alive!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Look, Jameson, we all know that you're jealous that the assignment went to Dr. Gilbert instead of you. Why are you even here, anyway?"

Jameson rolled his eyes and stared at Alaric. Ric looked intently at Elena. "Dr. Gilbert, what do you think?"

Elena stepped closer to Alaric and smiled at him. "I'm not afraid of anyone, Dr. Saltzman. I know what I am capable, and you should, too."

Ric smiled at her. "I know…"

"If anyone can do this, it's Elena," Caroline happily proclaimed as she gave Jameson a hard glare.

Elena smiled at her. "Thanks, Care."

Alaric stood up. "Well, alright, then." He came around the desk and walked towards the door. "You two wait here. I'll take Elena. Can I trust you two to behave while I'm gone?"

"Me, yes." Caroline crossed her arms across her chest. "But I wouldn't trust a dog to behave while unattended."

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE **

Elena peered through the small window of the door at the raven-haired man who sat on the small steel chair in front of the large desk. If it wasn't for the handcuffs, she would've thought he looked like a boy who was sent to the principal's office; he was hunched over like a rag doll, as if in disappointment. His clothes were very messy and wrinkled. His hair was just as wild, but Elena had to admit that it looked really sexy on him.

Elena glanced at Ric, who stood beside her. "You're not going to watch me, are you?"

He smiled at her. "No, of course not. I will, however, be a few feet away from the door if you need me." He patted her back. "Good luck." He turned to walk down the hall and sat on a small chair while giving her a small smile of encouragement.

She took a large breath and entered the room. She shut the door behind her and glanced around the room. The room had several large windows. It was larger than her office. The room only had a few materials in it; a large desk, the chair Salvatore was sitting in, a large lamp next to the desk, and a couch on the other side of the room.

Elena was careful to make her stride confident, without falter, when in reality, she was a bit nervous. This was the man that many doctors even more prestigious than her were scared of. She hated that she was a little apprehensive.

She sat in front of him and placed her folder on the desk. They were two opposites; her posture was perfect and undeniable, while he was still hunched over.

"Mr. Salvatore?" she finally spoke. "My name is Dr. Gilbert. I will be your doctor while your stay here-"

"_Mr. Salvatore?" _He hissed in annoyance. "Seriously?" His abruptness startled her. He slowly sat up and glared at her. His icy blue eyes narrowed down at her. Elena instantly got the feeling that he was trying to intimidate her, so she decided to retaliate.

"What's wrong?" she scowled at him. "You don't like your name?"

He laughed softly. "No, love, I love my name. It's just that whenever someone addresses me as 'Mr. Salvatore', it reminds me of my father, a person who I was never really fond of."

"So what do you want me to call you?" Elena sighed.

"Well, you could call me Daddy," he chuckled. "But since we've just met, I guess you can call me Damon for now. I'd offer you my hand, but, unfortunately…" he tugged on his handcuffs, underscoring his point. He did this eye thing that made Elena blush to herself.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh dear," she groaned. "You're not going to be easy, are you?"

He grinned. "Nope," he said, emphasizing the p by making a popping noise. "Not at all. It wouldn't be much fun if I were, anyway." He looked her over slowly and licked his lips slowly. Elena instantly felt a bit uncomfortable, but a small spark of excitement lit up in her. "Well, you weren't what I expected."

Elena scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

He grinned. "Well, you don't look like any of the doctors I've had before. You don't have that creepy Dr. Phil look."

Elena smiled at him. "Sorry for the disappointment."

He shook his head. "Trust me, love, I'm anything but disappointed." He frowned. "You're not going to be like the other doctors, are you?"

Elena frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged and looked out the window. "They called me crazy, insane even. It didn't bother me at first, but when you start to hear the same thing over and over again…I dunno, it drives me nuts after a while."

Elena settled back into her chair. She felt more comfortable now. "Do you think you're insane?"

He narrowed his eyes back at her and grinned wickedly. "Sweetheart, I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it."

"I can see that," she sighed, looking down at the file that Ric had given her the night before. "Most of you previous doctors have called you a sociopath because you admitted that you have no regret for what you've done."

He smiled back at her. "Now, princess, explain this to me. Why should I regret something that I enjoy doing?"

Elena glared at him. "You don't mind that you killed, tortured, and mutilated many innocent people?"

Damon pouted his lip and shrugged. "Nope. But let me ask you something. Do you believe everything you read in paper?" He sat up and glared at her, his posture becoming more and more defined. "You came in here, already being sure of one thing: that I am a monster; I am murderer who shows no regret, and will be killed in a year or so. I will be put down like a dog. You know all this, mostly because you've been told this. Not because you know for a fact, but because it was told to you, and because it was written on paper, and because you base everything on first impressions."

"Well, Damon, do you deny these reported actions?" Elena asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

He laughed. "I try not to admit or deny anything; it makes me more interesting."

Elena grabbed her pen and started to take some notes. "Damon," she said, keeping her eyes on the paper. "Do you want to be here?"

Damon grinned. "Well, it doesn't really matter, now does it?"

"It matters to me."

He glared at her. "Why?"

She glared back. "Why not?"

For once, in fact, for the first time since she's walked into this room and started her session with him, he remained quiet. She could tell that he didn't expect to face him head on, unlike the doctors before her.

After a few minutes in silence, he spoke. "Do I look…crazy to you?" His face looked, surprisingly, very sincere and serious.

The question slightly startled her. "What do you mean by that?"

He rolled his eyes. She couldn't help but think how sexy it looked on him. "I mean, do I look as vicious and evil as they all claim I do? To you, I mean."

She shrugged. "You look ordinary to me."

He smiled at her. "Ordinary? That's one of the many words in the English language that don't mean anything to me." He stared down at her. "I've accepted the fact that I am a monster, Ms. Gilbert. Who knows? Maybe I was made this way. Maybe I was designed to be the sadistic demon that I am now before you. But is it really my fault that I enjoy my insanity? I accept my fault, and I've learned to love it."

Elena put down her pen and listened intently to him.

"I am what I am, Dr. Gilbert."

"And what is that, Damon?" she asked softly.

He stared intently at her, than looked away. "I'm not sure yet." He stared at her again and smiled. "I should warn you, though. What you're doing here is very dangerous. You see, my mind is a very dangerous place to wander in. Trust me; I should know. I like to wander in it from time to time before I lose it."

Elena smiled at him. "Consider myself warned." She glanced at the clock near the door. Their session would end in a few minutes. "Damon, may I ask you something?"

He smiled wickedly. "Anything, love."

"Can you describe how you feel when you killed? What made you continue it?"

He grinned. "The thrill, dearie. The excitement that runs through my veins." He leans over slightly. "The problem is…you don't know what it feels like. To be able to have control over someone. To have their life in your hands, at your mercy. When I kill, in the spur of the moment, I become drunk with power."

Elena shook her head. "No one should have that kind of power, Damon."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't knock it until you've tried it." He frowned again. "While we're playing this game of twenty questions, may I ask you something as well?"

Elena nodded. "Of course."

"Why do I have to be here?" He held his palms up. "Not that I'm not enjoying this lovely conversation with you, but is it absolutely necessary that I seek so many doctors? Since I'm supposed to die in a year or so, I'd like to die in peace."

Elena smiled. "Well, Damon, if you weren't so busy scaring off the other doctors you've had, you wouldn't have had to move around so much."

He shrugged, a shadow of amusement overcoming his face. "It's not my fault they were so boring. Besides, how else was I going to entertain myself for the time being?" His smile became wider. "Why? Are you scared you're going to become like them?"

She frowned at him. "I'm not scared of you, Damon, Not you, not anyone."

He chuckled darkly. "You should be." He chuckled again. "You know," he sighed, bringing her attention back to him. "I killed someone not too long ago who reminds me of you. She was pretty, but not as pretty as you." He looked out the window and settled back into the chair. "But she certainly was entertaining. I absolutely _loved _how loud she screamed for me to stop killing her. She was a prostitute, actually….Or maybe she was a stripper…" He glanced at Elena. "Forgive me; I tend to mix up the order of victims sometimes. I don't always focus on knowing about their occupations before ending their lives. Anyway, I had invited her into a motel, and she was good, I'll tell you that. But it wasn't long until I started to get bored and decided to experiment, if you know what I mean."

Shivers began to run down her spine, but Elena refused to allow him to see this. A loud pounding from the other side of the door began to echo in the room. She glanced at the door, revealing a frantic looking Alaric staring at her through the window. She looked back at Damon and sighed softly .

"Is that your boss?" Damon inquired.

Elena nodded. "Yes. I think he needs me. Looks like we will have to continue this another day." She got up quickly and gathered her things, fighting the urge to run to the door. Her heart beated faster than she thought she could handle. She wasn't scared, but Alaric's pounding was making her more nervous by the minute. Just before Elena opened the door, Damon called her name. She looked back at him. "Yes, Damon?"

"I'm glad you're not scared of me yet, Dr. Gilbert. Don't worry; I don't plan on killing you. Not just yet, anyway." He winked at her and gave her a sexy grin that would have made her pass out if she hadn't been dragged out the room by an anxious Dr. Saltzman at that moment.

**A/N: I hope this did justice. To be honest, I'm not completely happy with this dialogue. I really wanted to portray Damon as very sinister at first. However, I have much more in store, and I promise the story and the Delena action are going to get better. The romance between them will be boiling up very soon, guys. We will also see other characters like Katherine, Stefan, Jeremy, Klaus, Elijah, and Bree soon. But that won't be for a while. Remember guys, I want more reviews! More reviews, faster updates! Did you realize that they changed the review button? Yeah, check it out as you're leaving me a review **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys, once again, are so amazing! Thanks to all who have read this story so far, and to those who left reviews. Also, a special thanks to those who wished me a happy birthday. It feels kinda odd to be 16 years old, but I'll probably get used to it soon. **

**I want to give some shout-outs to some of my lovely reviewers **

**02melanienie:**** Vous êtes mon nouveau meilleur ami! Je vous remercie beaucoup. Je suis vraiment commencer à nous réjouissons de vos commentaires! J'aime la façon dont vous êtes alerte avec les personnages! Vous êtes incroyable. Et votre anglais est excellent.**

**TnshSlvtr15: ****I love your enthusiasm. Lol Thank you so much! Yor review was freaking amazing.**

**Anon: ****Thank you soo much for your suppot. You are amazing!**

**missing-in-venice: ****Happy belated birthday! Lol your review put a HUGE smile on my face. Your great lol. I hope you had the birthday you deserve!**

**There are a few things I want to talk about before I start this chapter. One of my lovely reviewers, ****Angel Marie Winchester****, asked me if Damon was a vampire. I was going to keep it unknown to you guys for a while to keep things interesting, but after thinking about it, I figured I'll just tell you. Damon is a vampire in this story, and so are some of the characters that we have yet to see. This story won't have the whole doppelganger business. The story is different. Now, you guys are probably thinking, how can Damon be a vampire if he's on death row? Well, that's an important part of the story, so I won't tell you just yet.**

**I tried something unexpected in this chapter. So far, I've told you guys over and over about how sinister Damon is, and how unpredictable he will be. Well, I figured that I will write some of this chapter in Damon's pov. Let me know if you guys like the story from Damon's point of view. If you all do, I will try to incorporate his point of view much more.**

**Last chapter, we got 29 amazing reviews! Thank you to all of you guys. This chapter, I want us to reach 40 reviews. You guys are awesome, and your reviews really do help me write faster.**

**Enough talking! Let's get on with the show!**

Chapter 3: When the Insane Come Out and Play

"_Insane are those who walk on this earth, sincerely believing in the pretense that they are actually sane."_

"What the hell, Ric?" Elena paced back and forth, clearly angry at her boss, who was leaning against her office door. His arms were crossed and his head was slightly bowed, as if in shame. "Not only did you watch over me as if I didn't know what I was doing, but you deliberately stood there, banging on the door, as if you were a child, begging for attention! What the hell?"

Alaric sighed. "I know! And I'm sorry, really, Elena," he was struggling to find the exact words. "But you don't understand-"

"No, it seems I don't!" Elena interrupted. She stopped in front of him and stared at him. Elena felt as daring in the moment as to step closer and interrupt his personal space. She glared at him in the eye as she fought the desire to either cry or slap him in the face. "I don't understand, because I actually believed you when you said that you gave this case to your most trusted doctor." She laughed sarcastically. "Besides, how can a well-known psychologist not know when she's being lied to?"

Alaric was struck dumbfounded. It was rare that he'd seen her like this. He's known her ever since she was born. He was a friend of her parents before they died. He took care of her and Jeremy, since they didn't have any more family besides each other. He'd gotten her through college, and got her a job he knew she'd dominate. But, despite all these years, he's only seen her upset twice. The first time being when she lost her parents, and the second time being now. "Elena, I'm-"He started.

"Just go, Ric." Her voice sounded defeated. Her eyes closed as she turned around and sat on her couch. "I haven't slept in a few days, and I really don't want to do this right now." She lied down slowly and closed her eyes. She bit her lip even harder as she heard the door close behind Alaric as he slowly walked out, the sadness clearly being reflected off his footsteps.

She knew that she was probably overreacting, but it still bothered her, personally and professionally. Alaric wasn't just her boss. He was her father-figure. He was the person that took care of her all these years. His looking after her as she's doing her job, especially since her new patient saw him practically baby-sitting her, made her feel as if he doesn't completely trust her as much as he claims he does. Even if he was just worried about her, he clearly overreacted.

Elena groaned. Glancing at her schedule on the wall, she realized that her next session with Damon was in two days, in the afternoon. She smiled softly, knowing that she'd have more time to prepare. But for now, she needed to sleep.

But there was something about this new patient that made her feel…anxious. But in a good way…she thinks. The way he smiled made her warm rather quickly. His cockiness was very obvious, yet as enjoyable as it is annoying. She could already sense his need to challenge people, especially the way he did with her. He's clever, and it's clear that he wants to be noticed. His emotions changed quickly…bipolar, maybe?

The thoughts were running through her mind at a constant speed as she drifted off to sleep. Oh, yes, she will really much enjoy this new patient.

**D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E **

**Damon POV**

It didn't matter how many times he tried; he wouldn't be comfortable in this _pathetic_ excuse for a room. The window was always barred, and he was left with no privacy, as people were always passing by to catch a glimpse of the acclaimed monster themselves. The room wasn't that small, but it wasn't exactly freaking paradise either.

But that wasn't what bothered him. No, it wasn't the small room, nor was it the flickering lights within the small hallways that was driving him crazy. No, it was this _burning_ hunger him. His blood lust tonight was driving him nearly more insane than he already was. He hadn't fed in days; the transfer from Richmond to Mystic Falls took a lot longer than he had expected. He wasn't just hungry. He was _starving_. And he was even worse when he was starving.

He needed to escape, to get out of here, at least for an hour or so. The clock outside in the hall said it was well after midnight or so. He doubted that anyone other than janitors would be here in the building.

He glanced down the hall and smiled. His new blood bag is coming.

"Sir!" He cried, making his voice sound very sincere. This janitor was old, very old, and very tired. He probably wouldn't taste good, because of his age, but beggars can't be choosers. "There's a rat in my cell, and I don't have anything to catch it with."

The janitor looked up at him. "Alright, hold your horses!" He coughed hard as he fumbled through his keys and walked to Damon's room, slowly. "I haven't seen a rat down here in ten years, but I guess anything's possible."

The closer the janitor came, the more excited Damon became. He could literally hear the old geezer's blood coursing through his veins, his heart routinely pumping it.

The janitor finally reached the door and held out the key to the keyhole. Damon gladly took this opportunity. "Sir, look in my eyes, please." The man looked at him with a confused gaze on his face. "I don't see a rat. What-" _Got him._

Damon smiled at his easy prey. "You will take that key and open the door. Come in slowly, and don't make any noise. I don't want to risk anyone coming in." His compulsion, as always, worked like a charm; the janitor unlocked the door, quietly came in the room, and stood in front of Damon. He smiled at him. "Good. Now take off your uniform." The janitor's uniform looked a bit bigger than Damon's size, but it would have to do at least for now. The janitor took it off quickly, without muttering a word, and handed it to Damon. He put it aside and quickly slipped out of his own uniform and handed it to the old man. "Put these on."

The two men quickly exchanged outfits, without making any unnecessary noise. Damon glanced down the hall, then back at the old man. "Does anyone come here around this hour?"

The old man's mouth opened to let a robotic voice answer. "No. Only I do. I clean down here every night. The cells down here are rarely ever used."

Damon smiled. "I'm going to take a little trip. I have a friend I need to visit. While I'm gone, you will stay in my bed with your back turned to the door, so that just in case anyone comes by, they'll mistake you for me."

He nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. Whatever you say." Damon grabbed the keys from the janitor's hand and turned to leave, but looked back and smiled. "But before I do…" He ran to him in vampire speed and bit into the man's neck, sucking in as much blood to sustain him for his trip. The man tried to fight back, but, of course, was unsuccessful.

Damon drank and drank, but as soon as he could feel the man's pulse weaken, he stopped and bit into his wrist. He held it out to the man's mouth and ordered him to drink. The man did as he was told, then turned away and laid down on the bed, with his back turned to the door. "Sorry about that," he whispered. "I needed a drink for the road."

He walked out into the hallway and locked the door behind him. "Don't wait up, honey!" He softly cried out over his shoulder.

D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E D&E

The deliciously harsh liquid burned him as it went down his throat. It had been a while since he'd had his last shot of Scotch, and he had to admit, he missed it. Blood mixed with alcohol was his heaven on earth.

Damon sat down on the sofa and kicked aside the lifeless body of the hooker he'd picked up on the way here. She was a beautiful blonde, and her blood was just as divine. What was her name again?...Sarah…Sandy…Sadie…something like that. He picked her up, and when she'd asked about his choice of clothing, he'd told her that he had just finished his shift at a hospital. She didn't even seem to mind that he was a "janitor." In fact, he didn't even have to compel her. _Easy prey_, he thought to himself.

He had made sure to drink every drop of blood from her body. He didn't want to risk more evidence against him, since he was supposed to be in the asylum at this time. After all, he was insane, not stupid.

He sat back and sighed heavily. It had been a long time since he'd been here. The house looked the same, which didn't surprise him. Its shadows and dark look reminded him of the boarding house, which he hadn't been to in several months. However, he loved the sweet "homey" feeling that this house always gave him. The few good memories that he had happened here. With that glass of scotch in his hand, a pretty dead body by his side, and a belly full of blood and alcohol, he has straight up happy.

"Well, look at what decided to show up!" A voice said from the shadows. Damon took another sip from the glass and looked behind him, where the voice came from. He smiled widely at the slim form, glad to see a familiar face that wasn't out to kill him…most of the time.

"Yes, love. Even the locked up, wickedly insane monsters come out to play every once in a while." He sighed. "Glad to see you, too," he chuckled softly. He raised his glass. "Care to join me?"

Bree shook her head and smiled softly at him as she walked out into the moonlit room and stood a few feet away from him. "No thanks. I've been sober since you left." She glanced at the open whiskey cabinet with a raised eyebrow. "Which would probably explain why I haven't opened that thing ever since."

"You're sober, but you still work at the bar?" Damon sighed. "Good thing these things get better with age, and I'm talking about the scotch this time, not me."

Bree smiled wider. "Same old Damon." She sat on the couch next to him, not paying much mind to the body at his feet. She looked at it once, pursed her lips, and looked at Damon. Damon was able to examine her better in this light; she hadn't aged a bit. She looked tired, but other than that, she looked the same. _She's probably using herbs and spells to slow down her aging_, he thought to himself. He smiled even wider when he realized that she was wearing the nightgown he had gotten her birthday a few years ago. Damon had always considered her his sister. He cared about her very much. They had met when Bree was in high school, and Damon attended her school under a different name. When he had found out the she was a witch, he was instantly interested in her. She returned the feeling when she found out that he was a Damon. Two supernatural souls, facing the world together, and all that jazz. They instantly clicked, and together with Stefan and Katherine, they all hung out together as much as possible. That is, when Damon had thought that what he and Katherine had was real. They never had a real thing, though they did mess around a lot.

He leaned over and poured himself another drink.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Bree asked up front.

Damon smiled. "What? I can't visit my best friend?"

"Who? Me or your precious Scotch?" She rolled her eyes and motioned her head to the corpse. "Well, obviously you didn't come to just see me. But what I really mean is why are you in the asylum?"

"Haven't you heard? Apparently, I'm crazy," he replied in an annoyed tone.

Bree retaliated. "Don't be snotty with me, Damon Salvatore. A battle between a vampire and a fully-realized witch is hardly a battle at all. What I'm referring to is why the hell did you let yourself get caught?"

Damon stayed quiet, which was something he wasn't used to. He loved Bree like a sister, but he hated whenever she had the upper hand in their arguments.

"You're a vampire, Damon! If you're on death row, how do you plan on actually dying by lethal injection?" Bree paused suddenly, a wave of realization coming across her face. "Are you acting this way because of Katherine?" she asked in a small voice. She knew that Damon was ultimately crushed after what happened with Katherine several years ago. However, she also knew Damon; he had a bad habit of never getting over anything. If he was hurt emotionally, he wouldn't show it to anyone, not even Stefan, and not even herself. He would put it away in a little box, and never let it come out. He'd get drunk, and kill, probably even say a sarcastic joke here and there, but he'd never address the problem directly. Bree, having known Damon for a long time, knew all too well what a heartbroken, angry Damon was capable of, but never in her wildest dreams would she have predicted this.

Damon rolled his eyes and took another swing of scotch, but he never denied her allegation.

"Damon," she whispered to him. "You know…she and Stefan called me earlier today. They said that they were coming soon. They said that they'd like to see you-"

"No," Damon bluntly interrupted. "I'm too busy being insane for a living. They can't come anyway. I don't have visitation rights yet."

Bree shook her head softly at him. "Damon, please don't do this. Are you going back?"

He nodded. "Yes, actually, I should be heading back now." He stood up and looked down at her. "But if it's alright with you, I'll probably come out and visit you every once in a while."

Bree smiled. She understood that he wasn't ready to talk just yet. "Fine. I'll start leaving the liquor cabinet open for you at night." She stood up and hugged him. "Whatever it is you think you're doing, Damon, be careful. You're a good person; I don't care what anyone says. One day, you will find someone who loves you for who and what you are. I guarantee it."

Damon snorted. "What are you? A psychic now?"

Bree giggled. "No, at least, not for now." She stepped back and looked down at the body. "I guess I'll take care of this one," she said. "I still have the old spells I used to turn bodies to dirt when you used to…you know…"

Damon smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks, sis. I'll see you soon." He left right then and there, not wanting their temporary farewell to become more emotional than needed.

Once back at the hospital, Damon found the janitor, in his room on the bed, just as he had left him. He compelled the man to change back into his uniform, compelled him to forget everything, gave him back his keys, and sent him on his way.

Lying down there, ready to sleep after a long day, his mind began to wonder. He found himself thinking about his new doctor, Dr. Gilbert. He actually found it surprising that he remembered her name that fast.

He couldn't admit it out loud to himself, but internally, he knew that he had an interest in this new doctor. She was hot, very hot, and he could tell right away that she was going to be different than the others. She did manage to surprise him; she challenged him in her line of questioning. She answered back at his sarcastic replies in ways that really caught his attention. He's pretty sure, from his experience, that doctors don't usually verbally challenge an asylum patient who is on death row, especially upon their first encounter.

While thinking about this Dr. Gilbert, he recalled what Bree told him. _"…You're a good person; I don't care what anyone says. One day, you will find someone who loves you for who and what you are. I guarantee it." _Maybe she's right, maybe not. After all, who could ever learn to love a monster?

She was a rebel, apparently, and he liked it. Maybe she could become his next toy, his next interest_. So it's settled_, he thought to himself. _I won't kill her, not just yet anyway._

**A/N: ****I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Please leave me your thoughts and reviews, guys! They mean the world to me! Remember: ABSOLUTELY NO UPDATES UNTIL I GET MY 40 REVIEWS! Until then…MUAHHHH!**

**XD Emely **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys, as always, are amazing. Your reviews are great! I'm sorry; I wanted to update sooner, but I have a lot on my plate, especially since the school year is ending. However, I was able to brainstorm a lot of ideas for this story. **

**There is something I want to say before I continue. I know that some of you guys are disappointed that Damon is a vampire in this story, and trust me; I get it. However, I want you all to know that the way I envisioned this story was as Damon as a vampire. Believe me; I tried, before even posting this story up for the first time, even before I signed up for Fan fiction, to write a version of this story with a human Damon. Honestly speaking, I felt that I could do more with a vampire Damon. The story I started to write with a vampire Damon was much more exciting, a lot more twists, and much more meaning. I don't want to disappoint any of you guys, but keep in mind two things: 1.) This story just started, so I have but just started to truly unleash the Damon and Delena romance that I want you all to see and experience. What you guys have read so far is just the beginning. 2.) I need to write this story in a way that I know that I can do, and in a way that I am comfortable doing. Now, if you wanted a Damon who was human because the story would have been gorier, don't worry; you will not be disappointed. I guarantee it. To those who are happy with a vampire Damon, thanks ever so much **

**I want to thank some of my lovely reviews!**

**KatelynRose: ****I love your review. Thanks so much. I thought it would be hard for me to portray a dark Damon, but thanks to you, I'm much more confident about doing this.**

**Angel Marie Winchester: ****Trust me! To be honest I'm the same. But now that I am writing my own fanfic, I understand how it feels to stay up all night and anxiously wait for new reviews. Your review means a lot to me, and thank you so much. Knowing that you're making the effort is heartwarming! You're awesome. **

**TnshSlvtr15:****Ugh, you're awesome! Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you love this story!**

**Kurochatchan: ****Thanks for bringing up some questions! Well, Elena's not on vervain in this story, and Alaric isn't a vampire hunter in this story. Remember that the whole "Founder families, doppelgänger, stuff" doesn't exist in this story. Also, thanks so much for your support! You're amazing lol**

**Anon****: I'm sorry I made you wait so long! Lol I hope this is worth the wait!**

**We got 49 reviews, guys! Thanks so much! Our next goal: 65 reviews. Also, here's a treat: If we exceed more than 65, I will review faster for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: I Warned You, Didn't I?**

"_**Most dangerous is that temptation that doth goad us on to sin in loving virtue." -Shakespeare **_

"_That bastard," _Elena thought to herself. She was supposed to be concentrating on her new patient in front of her, but instead, she was busy focusing on Alaric, who stood on the other side of the door, watching her.

Despite their little fight several days ago, he came to look over her. This time, he didn't escort her; he waited until she was already in the room.

Damon looked back and forth between Dr. Gilbert and the creepy man standing out the door. He didn't say anything; he was just observing them, but mostly her. "You look different today," he sighed, breaking the silence.

Elena looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You look less tired than before."

She smiled. "Yeah, I actually got some sleep last night." She sat up correctly. "I'm sorry; I dazed out for a second."

Damon smirked. "More than a second, actually. You and your lovely stalker over there have been giving each other a stare down for the last ten minutes."

Elena blushed. "Sorry."

He smirked as he saw her cheeks turn red. The smell of her blood was very sweet, even from here. "He's right, you know."

"About what?" she inquired.

"He's watching you because he's worried about you. He's scared about me." He shrugged. "And he has every right to. The damage I could do to you…" he took a deep breath and licked his lips as he looked over her body again. "Trust me; screaming wouldn't be the only thing you'd do."

Elena rolled her eyes. She had been seeing Damon for the last week and a half and every time they'd meet, he'd throw in several innuendos and many intense body stares. However, she noticed one thing: he would never let the conversations get too deep. He wouldn't talk much about his murders, or his past. He'd try to scare her with some bloody stories, but she tried her best to not let it get to her. So far, she's been successful. Whenever she'd try to get him to talk he'd change the subject by saying something sarcastic or funny. He was a challenge, though; he wasn't easy to manipulate at all.

Elena grinned at him. "I have a present for you."

Damon scrunched his eyebrows at her. "A present?"

She nodded. "What's wrong? You don't like gifts?"

He shook his head and sighed heavily. "Nope, it's just that every time I've heard someone say that to me, it's because they wanted to kill me or something."

Elena shook her head as she walked to the other side of the small room. She made several changes to the sessions between her and Damon. She scheduled their sessions in smaller rooms with less furniture. She even refused to work with a desk and she no longer took notes in front of him. She wanted him to know that all of her attention was on him, as he wanted, and probably would have preferred.

She grabbed her bag, reached inside it, and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. She walked over and sat in front of him again. She held it out to him closely, since he was still wearing handcuffs. To be quite honest, they were starting to annoy her; how could she get closer to him if they were still treating him like a criminal?

Damon raised his eyebrows, staring at it. "It looks like something made of sturdy cardboard that is holding together a bunch of lined paper." He glanced at her. "Wait, let me guess. Is it a notebook?" He grinned even more. "What do I get if I'm right?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Just take it. Besides, I never said it was a _great_ present."

Damon laughed as he took it. "Seriously? This is my present? You are giving me a pencil and a notebook?"

Elena sat back into her seat and folded her arms across her chest. "Hey, I had to get special permission to be able to even give you anything! Be happy it's something."

He stared down at it. "What do you want me to do with it?"

She smiled. "You don't like talking about yourself. You brag about your work, and your victims in an attempt to scare me, but I'm still here. But whenever I ask you a personal question, you change the subject. Obviously, you don't trust me yet." She held out her hands, palms facing him. "Which I understand! But from now on, I want you to write. This is going to be your journal. I don't care about what you write. You can write about anything at all. The point of this is, at some point, if you want me to listen, I'm here." She paused. "I'm not just your doctor, Damon. I can also be a friend. With me, you're safe. You have sanctuary. Let me prove it."

Damon stared at her silently. He looked down at the pencil and the n notebook. "You know, you're the first doctor who's ever trusted me with a sharp pencil in front of them. Even though I have on handcuffs."

Elena smiled at him. "Tell you what. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to convince my boss to let you not have them on, at least when you're with me."

Damon stared up at her and smiled softly. "I got to admit, you're nothing what I expected."

Elena smiled back and stood up. "Well, if you're still waiting for Dr. Phil, I'm sorry for the disappoint." She walked over and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you again soon. And please use the notebook. It wasn't easy for me to convince my boss to let me do this."

Just as she was about to walk out of the room, Damon called her name again. "Dr. Gilbert."

She looked at him. "Yes, Damon?"

"If I do write…you may not like what I have to say." He grinned. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She smiled. "I'll take my chances. Bye, Damon."

She walked out of the office and gave a small nod to the two guards, waiting to escort Damon back to his room.

**Two Days Later…**

Caroline giggled. "After that, he took me home, and…well, you know the rest."

Elena smiled. "No wonder you didn't pick up your phone last night. When I heard Tyler on the other line, I kinda figured."

Caroline blushed in embarrassment. "I know, I forgot. You said you'd call me."

Elena laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad your date went well. "

"I'm just glad I had a change of clothes in my office. Otherwise, I would have come to work with the same clothes from last night."

The two women walked up the stairs, laughing with one another. It wasn't until they were on the floor of Dr. Saltzman's office that they started to hear the yelling.

Caroline froze. "Wait…that sounds like Jameson," she whispered. She grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her over to Alaric's door. She stopped a few feet away from the door and stared at Elena. "What do you think he's yelling about?"

She shrugged, but then leaned closer to the door, not wanting the two men inside to see her or Caroline. She tried her best to make out some of the exchanged words.

"…_the case should have gone to me!..." _That was definitely Jameson's voice. He sounded furious.

"_I trust her…she's doing a great job…" _Alaric groaned. The annoyance in his voice was loud and clear.

"I think they're talking about a case," Elena whispered to Caroline over her shoulder.

"Who's in there?" Carline hissed.

"Jameson, definitely. And Alaric." Elena turned to look at her blue-eyed friend. "What do you think they're arguing about?"

Caroline pursed her lips. "You said they're talking about a case?"

Elena nodded. "Jameson said there's a case that he should have gone to him."

Caroline's eyes became wide as she softly groaned. "Geez…I think I know what they're talking about," she hissed. "There were rumors going around after you were assigned Salvatore. Apparently, Jameson wanted to take him on as a patient because it would boost his reputation as a doctor. You know, doctors that would take on a serial killer get much recognition. Some doctors, and by some, I really mean Jameson, thought that you shouldn't have gotten the case, since you already have a good reputation."

Elena's eyes became wide. "Wait a minute. You're telling me he thinks I'm doing this for a publicity stunt?"

Caroline folded her arms across her chest. "I don't understand half the things that go through his mind, but everyone was talking about it. I didn't believe it…" She glanced at the door. "But now, I guess it makes sense."

Elena closed her eyes and groaned. "That jackass."

Caroline nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

Elena glared at her for a moment, deciding what to do. A part of her didn't want to retaliate, knowing that if she put a fight, she would only risk proving Jameson right. But Jameson had gone too far. Damon was her patient. No one else's. "I know what I'm going to do," she sighed in annoyance. She turned around and opened the door, not even bothering to knock.

As soon as she walked into the office, both men became instantly silent. She stood there and folded her arms across her chest. "May I ask what you two are talking about?"

"No, you may not," Dr. Jameson scowled.

Alaric glared at him. "Well, you were talking about her. It only seems fair that we include her in this conversation." He looked to the door. "Caroline, will you give us a minute?"

Caroline giggled. "Oh, hell no." She closed the door behind her and exaggeratedly plopped down on the nearest chair. "I'm not missing this."

Alaric groaned in annoyance. "Alright, let's all calm down," he insisted. He straightened his posture and glared at Jameson. "Back to what you were saying."

Jameson rolled his eye. "Let's face it. The board narrowed their choice to several doctors, including me. Why was I not assigned Salvatore?"

"You're forgetting that Dr. Gilbert was also on that list. When the board presented me the list of doctors they believed were more than capable to handle the case, they told me to give the case to a doctor I trusted. The doctor on the list that I thought was capable in all aspects."

Elena only looked down at the floor, refusing to say anything just yet.

Jameson snorted. "If you trust her as much as you claim you did, you wouldn't have been watching over her sessions with Salvatore."

Elena glanced at Jameson. She was surprised to admit this to herself, but she slightly agreed with Jameson. It's been haunting her for days, and now that the truth was released aloud, she couldn't help but accept its presence.

Saltzman gritted his teeth. "You're out of line, Jameson. I was taking precautions. None of you have seen what this patient is capable of. He is responsible for the murders of countless of people, including doctors."

Elena let a dry chuckle escape her lips and shook her head. "He's right, Ric."

Everyone, including Caroline, couldn't believe what had just come out of Elena's mouth. "What the hell did you say?" Caroline protested.

Even Jameson seemed surprise.

Elena walked over to Alaric and stared at him. "I've been putting up with this for the past few days, but I've about had it. I haven't gone through much progress with Damon because you're hovering over my shoulder while I'm doing my job. I understand you care, Ric, but I honestly can't anymore." Elena knew that she would regret this somehow, but she didn't let this stop her.

She turned around and looked at Jameson, who had a serious look on his face. "Jameson, I'll have to agree with you on this one. As much as I would love to continue this case, if my own boss won't trust in my methods, than I feel I can't continue." She took a deep breath. "If you still want the case, I will hand over the paperwork to you by the end of today." She held out her palm in the air, wanting to establish a point. "However, I want you to know that I did not take this case because I wanted publicity. I took it because I take my work seriously. Understand?"

Jameson silently shook his head. The corners of his mouth were slightly twitching, as if he was fighting a victory smile.

Elena didn't wait for anyone else to speak. She turned away and strutted out of the room, fighting back the urge to kick herself in the ass for committing one of her biggest regrets in her professional career.

DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE 

Elena couldn't fight off the wave of guilt she felt that was nearly suffocating her as she walked down the long hallway. Since most of the lights were off, the moonlight was the main source of light.

Today had been a long day. The "meeting" that morning had drained her entire positive attitude for the day. Even bubbly Caroline couldn't get her to smile. After leaving Alaric's office, Elena spent the whole day preparing to transfer her paperwork over to Jameson. She felt an entire mixture of emotions; anger, guilt, despair, disappointment. If this was how bad she felt over this, she could only imagine what he would feel like after he finds out.

Elena stopped in front of Damon's cell and looked inside through the window on the door. The moonlight was very vibrant in his room. The bed wasn't slept in yet; the sheets were still neatly in place. The mirror on the wall across the small room balanced out the light in the room, giving the setting an angelic glow.

However, that wasn't what almost took her breath away. It was when her eyes settled on _him_ that her heart decided to coincidentally skip a beat.

The moonlight shined on his body in a way that made him look in a state of pure perfection. He was shirtless, and to make matters worse, his pants hung dangerously low in an angle that made her body quiver in a way that both frightened and excited her. His hair was messy, yet it made him look much sexier. He was slightly turned away from her, staring out the window, in a way that he wasn't facing her directly, but she could have a perfect delicious view of his slick back and fit torso.

"It's not polite to stare," Damon said softly.

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes as she heard the smile in his voice. "I'm sorry for coming so late. I would have thought that you'd be asleep by now."

Damon turned to her and shook his head. "I don't sleep much, to be quite honest. Anyways, I like company." He glanced around the room. "I would have cleaned up if I knew I was to have guests."

Elena smiled again. "Actually, I'm not here for long."

Damon folded his arms across his chest. Elena tried as hard as she could to not stare at his chest as he walked closer to her, until he stopped a few feet away from the door. "What are you doing here anyway? I mean, here at work? Don't you have a family or a husband waiting for you at home?"

She shook her head as she fidgeted with her fingers. "I'm not married. I live with my brother, but he usually sleeps over with his girlfriend." She grinned. "I usually spend nights here. I take my work a bit too seriously, I suppose."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "So I'm the deranged murderer, and you're the workaholic." He snorted. "We really do make a great pair."

Elena looked away, down at the hall. She knew she'd have to tell him. "Damon."

"Yes, love?" he stepped a bit closer to her. "Why do I get the feeling that you're about to tell me something I might not like?"

Elena smiled apologetically at him. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but I think you have a right to know." She took a deep breath. "Damon, they're reassigning you to another doctor."

It happened in a millisecond. Damon's playful facial expression was instantly wiped away and replaced with a look of absolute confusion and anger. "What?" he hissed.

His change of personality made Elena nervous almost instantly. "Umm…they're giving your case to another doctor," she purposely spoke faster. She had never felt so nervous in her life. "His name is Dr. Jameson. He's very good-"

"No," he harshly spat out at her, shaking his head insistently. "I don't want him. I want you."

"Damon," she insisted. She tried to hide the way her face flushed when she said his name. It was meant to calm him down, but it came out sounding like a caress.

He, thankfully, didn't notice. "I don't give a shit about who he is or how good he is. I don't want anyone. I only want you as my doctor."

"Damon, you don't have choice!" she insisted.

He began to pace around the room anxiously. "Why are you doing this? Did I do something? Was it something I said? Was it because I didn't like your present?"

Elena began to get more nervous. She'd never seen him act like this. His entire demeanor, his emotions just took a wild turn. "No, Damon, it's not you," she groaned. "Trust me, it's more complicated than that." She paused. "Please stop, Damon. Look at me for a second."

Damon reluctantly complied. "So you won't treat me anymore?"

"Damon, I'll see you, but not as your doctor. Not anymore."

He had a cold expression on his face for a few moments. His eyes never left hers. He then, after a while, strided across the room to the door, until he reached the door. His face was now a few inches away from hers. She could see his breath on the thin glass between them. His eyes became more intense.

Wait…were his pupils dilating?

He spoke in a smooth monotone voice. "You will not leave me. You will continue to be my doctor. Do you understand?"

Elena grew angry at him. "Damon, stop it! I already told you, it's not from my doing! I can't do anything!"

His facial expression turned from serious to shock. "It didn't work?" he breathed to himself. "How did you do that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Damon, I'm sorry. I really I am. I just thought you had a right to know." She took a step back. "You'll see him in a few days. I'm sorry. I really am."

She couldn't handle it anymore. Elena turned around and began to walk quickly down the hallway. She could hear Damon going into a loud tantrum; screaming, banging on the doors and walls, throwing his little furniture around, etc. She missed the safety of her office, which she would now no longer take for granted.

Elena caught a small glimpse of the monster they all warned her about, including Damon himself. This was the first real moment where she felt utter fear towards him. And something told her, despite that he would be reassigned, despite the fact that he would not be her patient anymore that this would not end well. Not by a longshot.

**A/N****: I wanted to make this scene a lot longer, but I felt bad about making you guys wait so long for this chapter that I decided to write it this way. Please let me know what you think.**

**Remember what I said guys: 65 reviews. I've already started to work on the next chapter. If we reach more than 65 reviews soon, I will update before Sunday night : ) **

**Next chapter, we will see the majority of the chapter told from Damon's pov, and some in Elena's. There will be two EPIC scenes that I am excited to write for the next chapter. **

**You know what to do til then….SEE YA! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING! You guys gave me a lot of reviews, so I've updated much faster, just like I said. I worked really hard on this chapter. I have been really excited about this chapter, but at the same time, I'm not too sure of it, so let me know what you guys think. I want to give some shout outs!**

**02melanienie: ****Comme toujours, votre avis est incroyable. Je suis si heureux vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre. J'ai été effectivement taper les dernières phrases de ce chapitre quand j'ai vu que je suis un nouvel examen. Je vous manque, parce que je pratique mon français avec vous chaque fois que je réponds à vos commentaires. Je suis également heureux que vous analysez Damon très bien. J'aime la façon dont vous êtes conscient des personnages. J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre. C'est court, mais je mettrai à jour bientôt. :) Bonnes nouvelles: Il est concentré sur Damon! LOL**

**Angel Marie Winchester****: I'm happy you loved the chapter. I hope I did your wait justice. I'm really ecited about this chapter. **

**missing-in-venice: ****She let him have the case because she didn't want Alaric over her shoulder, watching over her while she's working. For her, it's like your favorite teacher always looks over your shoulder while you're taking a test, as if they don't trust you. She also gave Jameson the case because she wanted him to stop harassing Alaric about him not having the case. This also happened because I wanted this following scene between Jameson and Damon to happen.**

**Claire****: LOL! Damon won't kill Jameson….at least, not for now… but there will be a lot of animosity between them. Thanks for the love!**

**cdaye8184****: Thanks for the feedback! There's a reason to why Damon's compulsion won't work on Elena. It will be revealed very, very soon. It's not vervain.**

**TnshSlvtr15****: TRUST ME, LOVE, THERE WILL BE A LOT OF THAT HAPPENING! LOL! I wasn't kidding when I said that there will be a lot of smut. All in good time. Thanks for your review **

**SweetWillowTree****: Thanks! Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I try to type as fast as I can to update faster. Also, I tend to multi-task A LOT, especially while I'm writing lol.**

**DelenaVD****: Sweetheart, I hope I've done you justice! I love your review. Thanks so much. Trust me; the more reviews, the faster updates **

**Here's a warning to you guys. This chapter will be a bit graphic, as in violence, cursing…the whole nine yards. No smut yet, though it is coming, guys. Thanks to everyone! You are all amazing! We reached over 70 reviews. I will not update until AT LEAST 90 reviews. AND REMEMBER: If I get more than 90 reviews, I will update faster. **

**Chapter 5: Unleashed **

"_**If you don't like the game, then change it. If you can't change the game, then change how you play."**_

**Damon's POV **

Red. That's all he saw. Red. He wasn't just angry. He was _enraged. _

"_Who the fuck does she thinks she is?" _Damon's thoughts were rapid. He hadn't felt this angry in a long time, and secretly, that scared him. But he wasn't going to give in to it.

The girl in his arms screamed bloody murder. Thank God he dragged her out to the woods so that no one would be able stop him. He had compelled her to not make any noise on the way there, but when they were far enough from the town, he lifted her compulsion and told her to scream to her heart's content. He didn't mind. It excited him. He lived for that fear that he was able to easily create. In fact, he didn't plan on just draining her blood out of her. No…that'd be too easy.

"STOP! PLEASE!" The girl cried hysterically.

This one wasn't a prostitute. She was a young woman he found sitting at the bus stop on a desolate road, waiting. He didn't bother seducing her. He walked up to her, compelled her to keep her mouth shut, and dragged her by her hair into the woods. Once they were far enough, he took her into his arms and lifted her compulsion.

She hasn't stopped screaming since.

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, there's no one here. Give it up." He knelt next to her on the ground and grabbed her arm. "Are you a leftie or a righty?" The girl simply whimpered.

The moonlight reflected on the tearstains on her round face. Her black hair was wild, completely covered in dirt and mud. "I'm a leftie," she sobbed.

He smiled and brought her fingers to his mouth. "Are you? That's interesting…" he whispered against her knuckles. He softly placed a kiss on each finger, keeping his eyes on her. She continued to cry loudly.

He shrugged. "Well, not anymore." He grabbed her pointer finger and pulled it off with all his might, throwing it over his shoulder. She screamed even louder, as if it were possible. She became frantic; the sight of him ripping off her finger as if it were a piece of paper made her absolutely frenetic.

But he didn't stop there. He bit down hard on her hand and ripped it off, devouring it right in front of her; he didn't bother discarding it. Her screams were endless, and it only made him more and more excited. He ripped off her sundress with one hand, leaving her completely naked in the cold ground. She screamed loudly. "Please. Stop!" Her sobs were uncontrollable, but they had no effect. "Why? Why?"

Damon stood up and shrugged. "Does it really matter?" He watched her as she tried to crawl away from him. Of course, the absence of her left hand made it more difficult. He rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you look right now?" However, he let her crawl for some time; he enjoyed this. "Do you really want to get out of here? Do you want to live? Do you want to escape?"

"YES!" She shrieked over her shoulder.

He sighed. He walked over to her side and picked her up by her hair. She fought hard, trying to slap him with the only hand she had left. Her screams were ringing in his ears as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against his body. He looked into her eyes. He realized they were blue. "What's your name?" He asked her in a soft voice. "Tell me your name."

"J-J-Josie," she whimpered.

He smiled apologetically at her. "You have a beautiful name, Josie." He stroked her cheek, maintaining his other arm around her waist, pressing her hard against him. "There was a time, Josie," he whispered. "Where I was like you. Scared. Hurt. Lonely. There were moments like this one, where, in order to cheer myself up, I'd tell myself that everything would get better, one way or another. That I'd survive."

Her screams lessened slightly. "What happened?" she managed to blurt out.

He sighed softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I died…just like you."

He turned his head and plunged his fangs into her throat, growling at the sensation of her blood in his mouth. She screamed in protest, but it was no use. Her body became more and more limp as Damon continued to swallow, devouring her blood. After a few seconds, her body went completely limp. He unwrapped his arms, allowing the corpse to fall onto the ground. Looking down at her body, he realized that she had peed on herself out of fear. What a shame.

He took a few steps back and wiped his mouth on the ripped sundress. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath of well-deserved fresh air.

His rage was still there, but now he had it in check.

"Well, that was interesting," a voice sighed from behind him.

Startled, Damon whipped around and stared at the slim figure in the shadows. He didn't need to look at her face in order to recognize her voice. "Katherine," he growled.

Katherine stepped out from the shadows and walked up to him, arms crossed across her chest. "Hello, Damon." She glanced at the corpse. "Had fun?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He spat out.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, civilized people usually say hello before they engage in conversation."

Damon folded his arms. "Why are you here?" he asked again.

Katherine leaned against a tree and looked at the ground. "Bree told you we were visiting, didn't she?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I told her I didn't want you two here." He paused. "Is Stefan with you?"

She looked up at him. He noticed that she had an odd expression on her face; if he wasn't mistaken, she looked a bit…sad. "He's with Bree at her house. I needed to go hunting."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hunting? Since when do you feed on Bambi? I thought you liked human blood."

She smiled. "Damon, I go both ways."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her response. That was so Katherine of her. Turning away from her and facing the body, he said over his shoulder "Since you're here, you might as well help me bury the body."

"Already did. While you were going all Hannibal Lecter on poor Josie there, I dug a hole over there," she pointed to a large tree nearby. "You're welcome."

Damon rolled his eyes. "What do you want Katherine?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. I just want to know why are you in an asylum, is all. You know, they're not like hotels. In case you haven't noticed, those aren't mints that make you take. They're actually pills."

He rolled his eyes again. "Mind your business, Kat."

She groaned in annoyance. "Fine. Don't tell me." She got off the tree and started to pace in a straight line, back and forth, while never taking her eye off Damon. "Then tell me what got you so worked up tonight? Whatever it was, it must have really bothered you." She eyed the corpse again.

"Oh, I was just being the well-behaved monster you taught me to be, Katherine. What else is new?" He grabbed the detached finger and the corpse's lifeless arm and dragged Josie's body to the grave Katherine had dug, throwing and kicking her body in. After throwing in the ripped sundress and every other pieces of material evidence, he faced Katherine.

She gave him a soft glance. "Damon, I'm not here to fight."

He snorted. "Sure. I believe you."

"I'm serious. Stefan and I are worried. Bree told us everything, and-"

"Why do you care?" Damon shrieked. "Katherine, you're a cold, heartless, manipulative bitch! If you want to show any compassion, save it for Stefan. At least he'll give a shit."

She sighed and turned her head. "Fine, then. Don't tell me." She looked at him in the eye. "But you and I both know good and damn well that that's not true. I am not heartless, not completely, and you know it. I may have chosen Stefan, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, Damon."

Damon turned around and started to walk away. "Sorry I can't stay long. I'm too busy being insane." He looked back at her. "You know how it is, right?"

Katherine groaned. "Fine. Be that way." She stood there silently, watching Damon walk away until he was out of sight. "Looks like it's just you and me," she said to the corpse in the hole she'd dug. As expected, no response.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE **

Lying down on his bed, after compelling and sending away the janitor, Damon lied there, staring at the ceiling, absorbed in his thoughts.

So the bitch and her boyfriend were in town. Great. Just great. That's just what he needed. After all the hell he went through with her, Katherine wants to now come back and taunt him some more. And how dare she say that she cared about him?

He believed her once. He wouldn't do it again.

But it wasn't Katherine's appearance that was on his mind tonight. All he could think about was _her_. He couldn't explain this feeling Dr. Gilbert had brought onto him; when she'd told him that he was being reassigned, he lost it. He didn't know why, but he did. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the one doctor who actually showed him some form of respect.

She was special. There was no denying that. She was different. She put up in a way that no one else did…ever.

It was a very simple act, but giving him a sharpened pencil? No doctor had ever done that…_ever_. _"Be happy it's something….I had to get special permission to even give you the pencil…" _Her words rang in his ears, in his mind. He wanted-no, he needed- more of her. He needed to get her back, somehow. He wouldn't settle what's-his-face…Jameson. He even sounded like a turd.

This was the challenge, the game he was faced with. He recalled something Bree had told him several years ago… "_If you don't like the game, then change it. If you can't change the game, then change how you play."_

It's settled then. They expected a monster. He'd show them one. He can play, too.

Dr. Gilbert said he'd see Jameson in a few days. No problem. He could wait til then.

He will get her back. One way or another.

**A/N: ****This was short. I know. But I keep my promises, and I told all you lovely people that if I got more than 65 reviews, I would faster. So I gave you guys this, and I have already started to work on chapter 6. Chapter 6 is going to be epic. **

**Some spoilers: We will see the first meeting between Jameson and Damon. A certain moment between Elena and Damon. A cute "fatherly" moment between Alaric and Elena. Damon watches Elena while she sleeps in her office.**

**Just to let you guys know, I do like Katherine's character. After seeing that episode in season two, I think it was, that showed her whole story of how she became a vampire, and her family being massacred, and not able to keep her baby, I began to understand her more. I admire her strength, in a way, and I do personally believe that she is not as evil as she appears to be. Maybe her bitchyness is her defense mechanism because of everything she's endured. Point is, in this story, she will be the feisty, unpredictable vampire we all know and love, but she will also be much more complex in the sense of her emotional side. You guys will understand this as you read on in this story, but I'll tell you something now: Katherine is with Stefan, but she does regret hurting Damon in the process of choosing his brother. Is that a reason as to why he chooses to be on an asylum? You'll have to read on and see! **

**The fun has only begun guys! If you want me to continue, you know what to do. I will try to upload the next chapter whether this Tuesday night or this Friday night instead of next week.**

**Til then, Nos vemos pronto, mi gente!**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I know you're all mad at me. I was going to update Friday night, but the power in my apartment died. It took us a while but, we were able to get it back…Damn those wires…**

**Anyways, I am updating tonight, and I've made this chapter SUPER long to make it up to you guys.**

**Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope I didn't scare you guys too much with that scene with Damon. I actually based that scene with a dream I had a few nights ago, and I thought that it would be perfect to incorporate it into the story. **

**I want to give some shout outs to some awesome readers!**

**midnightwings96:**** OMG! I am a huge fan too! I grew up watching all those shows: Teen Titans, Justice League, Batman, Superman, etc. I loved Harley Quinn. She and Joker make a great couple! **

**KatelynRose: ****I hope this was quick enough for you lol! I didn't get to update on Tuesday because I was studying for my physics regents.**

**Rjjoupa****: Thanks for your reviews! I just wanted to tell you, I have great friend named Michelle, just like you, and I think that's awesome! LOL. Bye the way, I love the Miami Zombie and bath salts jokes you made. hilarious!**

**02melanienie****: J'espère que je n'ai pas vous effrayer trop! Je suis content que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimez celui-ci.**

**LokYa:**** Thanks for reading lol. I am so glad you like it so far. Thanks for your reviews. And trust me; you're right: Damon will not go down without a fight. **

**So guys, I only have one more regent to worry about: Math. Shudder** I hate math with a passion… Anyways, I should be able to update soon, probably within the week. **

**I have been VERY excited about this chapter for a while. Please let me know what you think. We got 111 reviews! You are all amazing! I know I say that a lot, but that's cuz I mean it lol. Let's see if we can reach 125? Maybe more…remember: more reviews, faster updates!**

**Chapter 6: Someone Should Have Warned You…**

"_**I have long stopped asking why the mad do mad things. Why, you ask? Because I learned that lesson the hard way…"**_

Jeremy held the picture in his hands, studying it carefully. His eyebrows were scrunched together as his brain worked in full speed, focusing on the picture. He looks up at Elena. "He looks familiar," he muttered.

Elena shook her head slowly, staring at the floor. "No, you've never seen him before. Trust me."

Jeremy silently disagreed. The man in the picture in his hands looked _very_ familiar… "Lena, what's name again?"

Caroline giggled. "Damon Salvatore. His name is Damon Salvatore. Doesn't it sound hot?" She settled back into Elena's office couch, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Is he your patient?" Jeremy asked, shifting his position on the couch beside Caroline.

Elena opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Caroline. "Nope, not anymore, anyway! Apparently, Elena here doesn't appreciate when she's given a hot assignment!" Caroline crossed her legs. "It's too bad, too. He's a real looker! If I wasn't with Tyler, I would _totally_-"

"Caroline, shut up!" Elena exclaimed.

A grin swept across Caroline's face as she started to play with her hair. "It's true, and you know it!" She glanced at Jeremy. "Why do you say that? You've seen him before?"

Elena shook her head once again. "It's impossible. You probably have seen him in newspapers, or on the internet."

Jeremy shook his head. "No…I've seen him before. I'm almost sure of it." After a few more moments, he gave it back to Elena. "Anyways, why are you handing in the case? You've never done that before."

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Well, it seems she likes to give up on hot men."

Elena ignored Caroline's comment. "Alaric's been watching my sessions with him. He doubts me, and what I'm capable of. Instead of letting it progress, I'd rather throw in the towel and move on." She flinched saying those words. She could only feel guilt as she remembered Damon that night, and how upset he'd been. She hadn't been able to sleep well since then.

Jeremy stood up. "Well, I know for sure that Alaric wouldn't do something unless it had meaning behind it. He loves you, Lena." He stretched and grabbed his keys from Elena's desk. "Well, I should be heading out. I'm meeting up with Anna at The Grill for our lunch date."

Elena smiled. "Tell her I said hi."

Caroline sat up. "How are you two lovebirds, anyway?"

Jeremy slightly blushed. "Well, everything's amazing! She's amazing."

Caroline giggled. "That's cute!"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm gone. Bye."

Elena smiled. "Thanks for the drive. I'll see you soon."

Jeremy closed the door behind him, leaving the two girls alone.

Caroline looked back at Elena, who sat in her chair, staring at the picture in her hands.

Their entire conversation replayed over and over in her head…

_"Umm…they're giving your case to another doctor," she purposely spoke faster. She had never felt so nervous in her life. "His name is Dr. Jameson. He's very good-"_

_"No," he harshly spat out at her, shaking his head insistently. "I don't want him. I want you."_

_"Damon," she insisted. She tried to hide the way her face flushed when she said his name. It was meant to calm him down, but it came out sounding like a caress._

_He, thankfully, didn't notice. "I don't give a shit about who he is or how good he is. I don't want anyone. I only want you as my doctor."_

_"Damon, you don't have choice!" she insisted._

_He began to pace around the room anxiously. "Why are you doing this? Did I do something? Was it something I said? Was it because I didn't like your present?"_

She'd never forget his face, his movements. He acted like a child; he didn't bothering keeping his cool, like he usually did. He, then and there, admitted that he was attached to her, for some odd reason. It destroyed her, knowing that she had caused him that much pain.

Caroline frowned. "Elena, are you alright?"

Elena narrowed her eyes back at Caroline. "Yes. Why?"

Caroline cocked her head to the side and glared at her carefully. "You dazed out for a moment. What's on your mind?"

Elena pursed her lips. "Umm…promise you won't be mad?"

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows. "What did you do? Steal a lollipop from the candy store?"

Elena shook her head. "Umm…I told Damon…" she said slowly.

Caroline cocked her head to the side and glanced at the floor. "What do you mean? Told him what?"

"I went to his cell that night and told him…that he was being reassigned."

Caroline's eyebrows rose as she straightened her posture. "What?" she exclaimed. "You told him? You're not supposed to do that, Lena! What were you thinking?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh, Caroline, don't you dare judge me! Since when do _you_ ever follow the rules?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows again and stifled a giggle. "Touché! You got me there! But seriously, Elena, tell me everything. What happened? Why did you tell him? How did he take it?"

Elena pursed her lips and looked away. "He…blew up at me. He was upset. He started to throw things around and bang on the walls, screaming…it was bizarre." She looked back at Caroline. "Care, I feel horrible. You should have seen him."

Caroline leaned over the desk and grabbed Elena's hand, trying to comfort her. "Lena…I understand why you gave up the case. Alaric was overdoing it. But you were the first doctor to ever give Damon a chance. Now, I know he's crazy and I agree that he's where he should be…but he's already being his punished for what he's done. He's on death row! It can get any worse." She paused and looked at their hands on the desk. "I honestly think that you shouldn't have given up...on him. He needs you."

"_And I need him,"_ Elena heard a voice in her head whisper. Her eyes became wide at her sudden thoughts. _Where the hell did that come from? _Elena shook her head softly. "Well, I can't do anything about it now. He's Jameson's patient now. Besides, they're meeting today in about 15 minutes," she sighs, glancing at the clock.

Caroline sat back into the couch and grinned at Elena. "Well, let's go visit them!"

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. She knew that Caroline met by "visit". "What? No, we can't do that! That's doing the same thing Alaric did to me!"

Caroline nodded her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Yes, and I bet that he won't do it to Jameson. Only to you."

Elena frowned. "Damn…I guess you're right."

Caroline grinned at her victory. "So you want to go?"

Elena pursed her lips and glanced at Damon's file photo. It was amazing how haunting his eyes were, even in a picture. She nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE **

Caroline walked down the hallway, trying her best not to make too much noise with her heels. She looked back at Elena and whispered "Now I know why you hate wearing heels to work!"

Elena held back a giggle. "Are they in the room yet?"

Caroline slowly walked to the door that leads to an examination room of the room where Jameson and Damon would have their meeting. She looked back at Elena and motioned for her to follow her into the room.

There was a reason why most doctors didn't use this particular room. It was dark and depressing. Many stories circulated around the hospital about this room. Since it was the oldest room in the hospital, it was believed to be haunted. Supposedly, when the hospital was first built, which was sometime after the Civil War, it was run by a very sadistic and malicious doctor who enjoyed torturing his patients. He went as far as to make the rarely fed patients fight in front of him for mere snacks, simply because he would want to be entertained. He reportedly used to consume some patients, even the bodies of those who had been dead for days. This particular room was believed to be where the unknown doctor tortured most of his victims.

But there was another reason why this room was avoided. Like the many briefing rooms in all the cop shows like Law and Order, the examination room where Damon and Jameson would meet was overlooked by another room beside it. The wall separating the rooms was large, but it was mostly covered by a one way mirror. Therefore, the room where Elena and Caroline stood could be used to examine meetings and people without them knowing.

Caroline shut the door behind them carefully. Elena looked through the large window and looked into the room. Just like the first time she had met him, he sat on his side of the table, with his upper body slouching forward, leaning on his elbows on top of his knees. He looked very tired and stiff. From the angle he was sitting, she could see the side of his face. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were furrowed, as if he was concentrating on something.

It broke her heart to see him like that.

Caroline stood behind her, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest. "He can't hear us. The intercoms aren't on. Looks like Jameson is a little late. And, like I said, no sign of Alaric."

Elena unconsciously placed her hand against the glass, fighting the small desire to walk into the room and comfort him.

As if in a response, Damon's eyes shot wide open and looked to the side, in her direction. Despite the fact that there was no way that he could see her through the one way mirror, he looked like he was staring _right_ at her. Elena's heart started to beat faster. "_Wait, he can't know I'm here! That's impossible!" _Her thoughts screamed at her, but her senses believed otherwise. "_There's no way he heard me! The intercom isn't on…"_

Her heart started to beat out of control. She looked back at Caroline to see if she had noticed it too, but she was busy staring at her phone screen, probably texting Tyler. Elena looked back into the room. Damon continued to look at her. Feeling brave, she mouthed the words _"Can you see me?"_

Damon glared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He nodded softly.

Elena forced herself to take a deep breath. She glanced back at Caroline, who was blissfully texting away on her phone. She looked back at Damon with a sorrowful expression on her face. "_I'm so sorry,"_ she mouthed.

Damon said nothing back, but the gaze in his eyes became softer. He bowed his head again, but kept his gaze on her.

Caroline shut her phone and looked at Elena. "I think he's coming," she whispered, shaking Elena's arm. The door they entered through opened to reveal Mr. Jameson, with a small folder in his arm. He looked startled as soon as he laid eyes on Elena and Caroline.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He exclaimed.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips. "She already gave you her assignment, Jameson. At least let her see how you're going to handle her case."

Jameson sneered at them. "Well, it's not her case anymore, now is it?" he walked past them to the door to the meeting room where Damon was waiting. Before opening the door, he smiled at Elena. "I guess you can stay, now that I think about it. Though I suggest you take notes and see how a well-established doctor does it."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Jameson, the only thing I ask you is to not treat him like a monster. Treat him with respect, please."

He scoffed. "He's not a puppy, Elena." He walks into the small hallway connecting the room to the door to the meeting room and walked in.

Damon turned his head and looked down at his lap. He didn't acknowledge Jameson as he sat in front of him, setting the papers aside.

Elena frowned as she realized that they were all her notes on Damon. She and Caroline stood side by side, leaning against the wall in silence, alert. "Ignore that dumbass," Caroline snarled.

Elena shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Care."

Jameson folded his hands on the table and narrowed his gaze at Damon, who hadn't moved to acknowledge Jameson's presence. If Elena didn't know any better, she'd say he looked like a marble statue.

"Mr. Salvatore, my name is Dr. Jameson. I realize you're probably wondering where Dr. Gilbert is, but I've good news." His glasses looked disgustingly glossy from where he sat. It made Elena's skin crawl, and it made her worry even more about Damon. "You've been reassigned. From now on, I will be your doctor."

Silence. Nothing came out of Damon's mouth. The outburst that came from him the precious few nights ago wasn't surfacing. He hadn't moved an inch since Jameson arrived.

"Mr. Salvatore?" Jameson asked.

Elena frowned again. _"He doesn't like to be called that, you idiot…" _her thoughts screamed.

"Mr. Salvatore, do you hear me? What's wrong with you?" Jameson leaned over the table, trying to glance at Damon's face. "Hello? Do you hear me?"

Unexpectedly, Damon's face shot up and glared at Jameson, startling everyone, including Elena and Caroline, and forcing Jameson to jump back slightly in his seat. "Do you hear that?" Damon whispered softly at him. His voice and his face shared the same expression: sincerity.

Jameson frowned. "No. What do you hear?"

Damon looked around the room. "You don't hear them? They're everywhere…"

Jameson shook his head impatiently. "No! I don't hear anything. What is it?"

Damon looked back at Jameson with a serious expression. "I'm hearing voices, and even they don't like you."

Elena couldn't help it; she stifled a giggle. That was actually funny. Caroline chuckled softly as well. Damon quickly stole a glance towards the direction from where Elena's giggles came. The glance was so quick, only Elena noticed.

Jameson frowned again and rolled his eyes. "Please, Mr. Salvatore, let's be civil adults here. How are you feeling today?"

Damon sighed loudly and sat back, scratching his head. "Pretty good, actually. I have some plans today, you see."

Jameson nodded. "You seem to be in a pleasant mood, I see."

He shook his head and smiled proudly. "I'm smiling. That should scare you."

Jameson looked startled. "Mr. Salvatore, I-"

"Okay, let's get one thing straight," Damon groaned. "I don't answer to that name. Mr. Salvatore is my father, and that's one person I'd rather not reminisce about." He shrugged. "There are a thousand names they're calling me, like killer…demon…ripper…" He grinned. "I like those. They're not exactly creative, but they'll do."

Jameson nodded. "Yes, I've read my files." He patted his hands down on the pile of papers next to him.

Damon rolled his eyes and snorted. "You mean Dr. Gilbert's files."

"Someone went as far as to call you a Devil-worshipper," Jameson said this with an unnatural grin. It was clear that he enjoyed getting on Damon's nerves.

Damon laughed. "You know what? I hate it when people calling me a devil worshipper…because if the Devil actually did exist, he'd be worshipping me."

Jameson shook his head and chuckled. "Quoting Marilyn Manson doesn't scare me, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon rose as eyebrow. "Oh, honey…" he chuckled. "I've just started."

Jameson grabbed a file and started to write things down.

Elena pursed her lips. "Doesn't he know that he hates when people do that?" She exclaimed softly at Caroline. "He likes full attention! He hates it whenever I write down notes in front of him." Caroline replied with a small nod. She began to examine Elena more than Damon.

As predicted, Damon glared harshly at Jameson's hands as they wrote down meaningless scripples on his paper. "What is it with doctors these days?" Damon scowled. "Don't you people take into consideration how we feel whenever you write about us right in front of us?"

Jameson shrugged without so much as a glance at Damon. "It's standard procedure, Mr. Salvatore. You of all people should know that."

Damon grinned and brought his face closer to Jameson's. "You know, that's actually one of the reasons why all of my previous doctors end up dead, missing, or crazy," he whispered.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Wow…he's really letting Jameson have it. Was he this hostile with you?"

Elena shook her head. "No, not exactly."

Jameson grabbed photos from his files and laid them out in front of Damon on the table. Elena gasped. "What the hell is he doing?"

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "What's going on? What's he doing?"

"He's bringing out crime scene photos. He already has my notes on Damon's reactions on them. Why is he doing it all over again?"

Caroling shrugged. "He's probably trying to irritate you."

"Or Damon," she sighed. "In either case, it's working."

Jameson ran his hand over the pictures. "What do you feel when you look at these?"

Damon glanced over at them and grinned. "I feel proud." He grabbed some of the pictures and started to trace the outlines of the dead bodies in the pictures with his fingers in admiration. "They're works of art. Pure art." He glanced at the pictures, one by one, as if studying every detail. "My favorite part in each and every one of these was the begging. They never stopped. Not even when they were on their last breathes. They decided to waste their last seconds on me, begging me for mercy. They went to waste." He glanced at Jameson. "But don't worry; I'm not as bad as everyone says I am," he says in a sarcastic tone. "I'm not crazy; you see, my reality is just different than yours. It's less boring, for one."

Jameson started to write more notes again. "You feel pride, you say?" Damon was silent. He settled back into his chair and stared ahead at the wall, ignoring Jameson. His chest heaved drudgingly, and his grin never faltered. Jameson glared at him. "What's wrong, Mr. Salvatore? What's on your mind right now?"

Damon smiled again, keeping his gaze on the wall. "You want to know what I'm thinking? I'm finding it _really_ hard to look at your face because I really, really want to bash it in."

Goosebumps ran down Elena's arms. It was both terrifying and intriguing how his grinned never faltered. Not once.

Jameson settled back into his chair, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "Mr. Salvatore, are you acting this way simply because you don't like being reassigned? What is it; do you have a thing for female doctors?"

Damon chuckled. "You bet I do." He glanced at Elena behind the mirror and quickly gave her one of those eye-raises that made her heart beat faster. Elena prayed to the heavens that he couldn't realize how hard she was blushing. But at the same time, it was a bit unnerving how he could see her behind well-defined one way mirrors.

Jameson didn't notice this. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but in case you haven't noticed, not everything in life goes our way." He grinned. "Besides, I doubt fate would show a monster like you any mercy."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Really? What makes you say that?" He placed a hand over his heart. "I'm not a monster! Really! I'm just a misunderstood!" He laughed. "That's the kind of crap patients say, right? 'I'm just misunderstood'?"

"Please," Jameson growled. "If I didn't know any better, from the looks of what you're capable of," he said, glancing over the pictures once more, "I'd mistake you for the devil himself!"

"Sir, I resent that! I'll have you know we're the best of friends!" Damon smiled.

Jameson rolled his eyes. "You might as well deal with it, Mr. Salvatore. She doesn't want you as her patient. Not anymore."

The pain on Damon's face reappeared for a moment. However, it seemed much longer to Elena.

"But I'm curious; what is it about her that you find intriguing?"

Damon shrugged. "Well, for one, she's not you." He paused. "She's different. Complex. Compassionate. Entertaining." His eyes settled back on Jameson. "She's worth my time here."

"Well, she obviously didn't feel the same about you."

Damon leaned over the table and glared at him in a way that made everyone's skin crawl. He raised his hand from under the table. "Jameson, I'm warning you. See this hand? It's going to descend in an arc that will, in the process, have contact with your face. Just warning you."

Jameson sighed. "Aw! Did I strike a nerve?"

Damon grinned. "Patience is a virtue I have yet to receive."

Jameson scoffed. He raised his hand and pointed his finger at Damon in the face. "A monster like you has no virtues."

Damon sighed. "You know, someone should have told you that you're annoying."

What happened next came unexpected, even to Jameson, who was standing in the line of fire.

Damon rose from his chair and struck Jameson in face, hard enough to make him collapse from his seat. Damon quickly grabbed his seat and positioned it against the door, preventing from anyone, including Elena and Caroline, from entering the room. They banged on the door and slammed their bodies against it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Someone also should have told you that I hate being called Mr. Salvatore." Damon grabbed Jameson by the collar and slammed his body down on the table. "And someone should have told you, my friend, that you should never point your fingers at crazy people. It's just wrong."

Elena screamed from the top of her lungs. "DAMON! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!" She glanced all over the room, searching for anything to help her, but found nothing. "Caroline, go get Ric!" The blond nodded and ran out the door. Elena went back to banging on the window, screaming.

Damon ignored her screams and brought his face in front of Jameson's. "I'm not going to kill you," he whispered against Jameson's ear. "Not yet, anyway. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of knowing that you've escaped from me. But I want to get one thing through that pathetic head of yours." Damon punched Jameson square in the jaw, a gush of blood being released from his nose. Damon felt the blood lust in him fight to surface, but he composed himself before Jameson or Elena could notice. Now was not the time.

He threw Jameson down onto the floor and stood over him. "I don't want you. I'm sorry to offend, but that's how it is. If you want me to talk, I'll only talk to one person: Dr. Gilbert. I don't want you." He grinned. "Sorry, love. It's not me, it's you. You're not my type." He brought Jameson up to his feet and slapped him again. He held back purposely, not wanting to kill the man for Dr. Gilbert's sake. "I want her, do you understand? I only want Dr. Gilbert. And for your sake, I better get her soon. Otherwise, you'll have to answer to me. Have I made myself clear?"

Jameson only nodded. He made no attempt to fight back. _Pathetic…_

Damon stepped back and grinned. "Good. This session has been fun. A lot better than I expected." He laughed as he heard Jameson cry. He walked to the door and pulled the chair aside, throwing it across the room. Opening the door, he grinned down at Elena, who looked shaken up beyond measure. "Hello gorgeous! Long time no see!" He laughed.

"What the hell?" Elena screamed.

He shrugged. "What? At least he's alive! Besides, I did warn him." He stepped back. "He's all yours now."

Elena ran into the room and grabbed Jameson.

"By the way," Damon sighed, relaxing against the wall. "You should clean yourself up, Jameson. You're bleeding."

As much as she hated the guy, she knew he needed help.

Damon walked to the other side of the room and sat on the seat, facing the window. He did not acknowledge Elena as she dragged Jameson's body out the room, not bothering to wait for Caroline and Ric.

When she was almost out of the room, Damon called her back. "Oh and Dr. Gilbert?"

She looked up at him.

"I do mean it; I look forward to our session. Until then…" He winked at her once more.

Even then, it made her body quiver as she dragged an unconscious Jameson into the hallway. She could hear Caroline's and Saltzman's hurried footsteps down the hall.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

Elena softly knocked on Alaric's door, which was slightly ajar.

"Come in," a voice groaned from inside.

She pushed the door open and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hey." She greeted Alaric, who sat at his desk with his hands on his face, with a look of tiredness imprinted on his face.

He grinned half-heartedly at her. "Hey back."

She walked over to his desk and pulled up a chair in front of him. The room was dark; nightfall was descending, and the asylum was quieting down from the uproar Jameson's session with Damon had caused.

Elena stared at Alaric. "Is he ok?"

He grinned softly. "Yes. He's going to live." Elena couldn't help but smile at how depressed he sounded while speaking about Jameson's recovery. "Just a broken nose and a small concussion. He's in the infirmary. He going to leave for the day in a few minutes." He paused. "Salvatore, on the other hand, is a different story. I'd like to move him to a different hospital."

Elena's heart began to beat faster in panic as the words fell from his mouth.

Ric continued. "But we're the only hospital in the country how wants…rather, can handle him. We had to sedate him, but he's in his room now, probably sleeping the meds off."

Elena stared down at her hands in her lap. "So who will be his doctor?"

Alaric smiled. "I think you know, Lena."

Elena stared at him with a small smile. "I guess I do. However, I'll take him back on a few conditions."

Alaric raised an eyebrow. "Really? And these conditions are?"

Elena folded her arms across her chest. "No more supervised sessions. I get to choose when and where to meet up with him." She paused. "And no more handcuffs. I hate whenever he has them on."

Alaric pursed his lips. "Gilbert, you're pushing it."

Elena held up a finger. "I'm not done," she smiled. "Overtime, if he behaves, I want him to gain rights, like any other patient."

"But he's not like any other patient."

Elena shook her head. "That may be so, but he's my patient. Now, the rights include but are not limited to being allowed to walk outside at appointed hours, visitation rights…the whole nine yards. Do we have a deal?"

Ric glared at her softly. "You drive a hard bargain. And if I say no to any of your demands?"

Elena took her deep breath and shrugged. "Well, then I won't treat him."

He smiled. Glancing outside the window, he gathered his thoughts. Elena stared at him intently. Her leg shook in anticipation. She quietly prayed to herself that Ric couldn't tell how nervous she was.

After a few moments, Ric stared at her. "I truly am sorry for what I did. I had no right in monitoring your sessions." He paused and smiled sadly. "You know, ever since your parents' accident…you and Jeremy are all I have. Let's face it; I'm not getting any younger. I'm probably not going to have that family I always thought I'd have by now. And that's ok," he insisted. "Because, whenever I think of kids, I only think of you and Jeremy."

Elena's heart softened. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. "Ric…"

"I know that I could never replace Grayson….not even Miranda…but you two mean the world to me, and I'd do anything to make you and Jeremy safe and happy. When I die…I'll die in peace, because I'll know that I've accomplished that _at least_ that. Being your guardian means more to me that all these ever will," he proclaimed, pointing at the diplomas and certificates on the walls surrounding him. "When I saw what Damon was capable of…I was terrified that you'd end up the same." He smiled. "But I've realized my error, and I do apologize." He held out his hand to Elena. "Lena…we have a deal."

She smiled. A handshake wouldn't suffice. She jumped up and hugged Ric over the table, allowing the tears to fall. Ric hugged her back, keeping his eyes on the picture that was framed on his desk. It was taken a few years after Jeremy was born, on Christmas day. The picture showed a six year old Elena hugging her four year old brother. They both sat on Alaric's. The picture was taken by Elena's mother, Miranda, who had a small obsession in photography. Grayson that Christmas was away on a business trip, but made it back Christmas night.

_Things were so much easier back then…_

Instinctively, he hugged Elena harder, who made no objection.

DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE

Elena walked through the walls towards Damon's room with a smug smile on her face. She felt happy after talking with Ric. She felt obligated to tell him the good news, so she waited until most of the staff left home to go downstairs and see Damon.

The lights were still out, and the moon outside was dancing behind the clouds, causing its rays to occasionally hide.

Elena knocked softly on the door before glancing in. To her disappointment, Damon wasn't shirtless. This time, he was in a straightjacket, sitting on the floor, in a corner away from the door. His head hung low, but Elena could tell he wasn't sleeping.

"Hey," she softly called out.

Damon looked up slowly and softly smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about the straightjacket. Dr. Saltzman told me that he will have it taken off tomorrow." Elena leaned against the door, making herself comfortable.

Damon shook his head softly and grinned. "Don't bother, love. I think it flatters my appearance."

Elena smiled. "Looks like your little show worked. Congrats, I'm your doctor again."

He smiled and glanced out the window. "It wasn't easy, but I didn't mess him up as much as I wanted to."

She nodded. "The doctors in the infirmary said that he'll live. He only got a-"

"A broken nose and concussion." Damon nodded. "I know."

Elena smiled. "I don't completely blame you though; in your defense, he was hammering you. I've wanted to beat him up for a long time now…"

He smiled. "What can I say? You bring out the best in me."

Her eyebrows came together in confusion again. "How did you see me? I mean, there's no way to see behind the glass window. Not even Jameson could see us."

He shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about me, love. Now that you're my doctor again…maybe you can start to find them out."

Elena smiled. "Damon, I said that I'd take you back on a few conditions."

His eyebrow raised in interest. "You mean you want to bargain with me?"

She nodded. "Damon…you're my only patient. That means you have my absolutely undivided attention. Make use of it."

"I intend to."

Elena smiled. "Besides, if you improve with me…if you behave, you'll be awarded rights. You'll be able to walk outside; you won't have to have your handcuffs on all the time…the list goes on and on."

Damon nodded. "Alright," he sighed. He stood up and walked over to her, staring at her intently through the door. "And what will happen if I don't abide by these rules?"

Elena shrugged. "I won't be your doctor." She placed her hands on her hips. "Damon, trust goes both ways. If you want me to trust you as my patient, you need to trust me as your doctor. Understood?"

A wicked smile came across his face. "Trust goes both ways?" He stepped back several strides into the shadows. "Well then. Let me ask you this: do you trust me?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

"Then come in."

Her heart thundered in her chest. "What?"

"I know you have the key to this room. Come in and take off my straightjacket. You want me to act civilized. Now how can I do that if I'm tied up?" His grin widened. "Trust goes both ways," he said, using Elena's previous words against her.

Sweat came down her forehead, and it wasn't from the heat in the room. Her heart thundered in her chest powerfully as she grabbed her key from her pocket and slowly unlocked her door. _I must be stupid…_

She glanced down the hall to make sure that no one was coming. Slowly walking in, she couldn't see him. "Damon?" she breathed.

He came slowly out of the shadows and walked out, stopping right in front of her. His cocky grin never lessened in its glamor. "Well?"

Elena held her breath as she slowly untied the strong laces from their latches, never taking her eyes off Damon's. His gaze never left either.

As if her heart couldn't beat any faster, once she'd removed the jacket and slid it away from his chest, it revealed a shirtless Damon. _My God…_ Her fingers released the jacket, allowing them to fall onto the floor.

Her eyes must have bulged out of her eye sockets, because the next thing she heard was Damon's wicked chuckle in her ear. "Like anything you see?"

Elena nervously licked her lips. "Umm…"

He nodded. "I thought so." He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, softly brushing his fingers against her olive skin. She involuntarily took a deep breath. He smiled at her reaction.

"You know…" he murmured, "It's rumored that even Sigmund Freud had sexual relationships with his patients…I wouldn't want to break tradition…"

She forced herself to breathe. He was closing in on her…softly pressing her against the wall… His pants were dangerously low, and they made an ill attempt to hide the bulge that was quickly growing in them. Her lips, against her will, allowed a low moan to escape in excitement.

"What do you want Elena?" he moaned in her ear. "Tell me…"

Before the words could escape from her mouth, before her lust could take over her…her phone rang. She instantly jumped, quickly using the chance to run out and locked the door behind her. She locked it, not bothering to look back as she ran back into her office. Her heart beated out of control, but even she couldn't ignore the pool of watery heat that had formed between her legs.

**A/N: ****FIN! For now anyway. This was the longest chapter I've written yet. Let me know if you love it. Now, I know you all were probably expecting the scene about Damon watching her while she sleeps. Time flew, and I have to go study for my trigonometry regents tomorrow. But don't worry! That will be in our next chapter. Other Spoilers: Damon gets an inside look on Elena's thoughts…**

**I'm proud of this chapter. Let me know if you like! Wish me luck tomorrow. Tomorrow is my last testing day, so I should be able to update more frequently!**

**Til next time, you all know what to do! XD**


	8. Important News! :

Sorry Guys! This isn't an update. I'm sorry to disappoint.

THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! One of my best, loved friends sent me an email to bring some unsettling news to my attention. So, many of you guys have heard that fan fiction has been deleting many stories, mostly because of sexual content, no disclaimers, lyrical content, inappropriate language, racial comments, etc. So basically every story rated higher than K is in danger. Here is a link to protest this. The goal is 50,000. All of our wonderful stories, including this one, are in danger. Now, I can't live without Fan fiction. Please spread the news and protest. Here's the link:

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Now, don't worry, I will update probably tomorrow night or Monday night. Chapter 7 is half way done, and I can't wait to upload!

Thanks for all of your reviews! Please spread the word, even if you're not going to sign up. Please, guys!


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** That's it. You guys are so amazing, it's beyond measure! Thank you all for reading this story, and thanks to all who took time to leave reviews. You have no idea how much this story means to me, and how much your reviews and support mean to me. Let me know though, if you guys are starting to get annoyed by how much I say this **

**Shout outs are needed!**

**midnightwings96: ****Lol for last Halloween I was Lady Gaga in the meat costume, but this Halloween, I want to be Catwoman. I'm really looking forward to it : ) I know I'm planning ahead, but it's something that a group of my friends and I have been planning for a while now: )**

**DelenaVD: ****I'm so glad to hear you say that! That means a lot to me. I hope the story continues to keep your interest as we continue.**

**02melanienie:**** Je suis content que vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre. Je suis très anxieux, inquiet, et excité à propos de ce chapitre. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez!**

**Sailor Peach: ****Don't worry! One thing I will say about the ending is that it will be a happy ending. Do not worry I'm glad you like the story so far. It means the world to me.**

**Skeezixx: ****Damon wasn't wearing the cuffs because (this is something I should have included in the chapter) since the room was monitored by another room through the mirror, patients do not have to be handcuffed nor restrained. After doing some research, even some asylums in America have this rule.**

**xxxMrsSalvatorexxx:**** I can't even begin to emphasize how much your review means to me. One criticism that I have received many times from my writing is that I am, at times, too graphic. This story was meant to be gory and unpredictable and bloody, and crazy. I am glad that you are open-minded enough to not only accept that, but to also notice it. Thank you so much.**

**cdaye8184:**** My lucky number 125! Thanks so much! I hope that this chapter is worth your wait!**

**Some stuff to remember for the next few chapters: Damon cannot compel Elena. Is it because of vervain? Maybe…maybe not : ) Also, Jeremy finds Damon to be very familiar…why? We won't find out for a while, but we will get to it eventually : ) Katherine and Elena do not look the same. In my story, picture Elena looking the same as we all know she looks like, and Katherine with lighter hair, lighter eyes, and slightly taller. However, it's safe to say that they look similar. **

**Updating this story look longer than I expected. A lot of drama hit me hard unexpectedly, and made my life a bit more unstable then it already is. But I'm updating now : ) We reached 153 awesome reviews! Let's see if we can reach 165. Do you think we can do that? : )**

**One more thing: I've forgotten for some of the previous chapters to put disclaimers, so, just for the record, so that I don't risk this story being deleted….**

**Disclaimer:**** No copyright infringement intended. I do not own anything related to TVD, its characters, cast, crew, productions, the books, LJ Smith, the whole shinbang. In other words, only this story is mine. **

**Chapter 7: Goose bumps**

"_**I'm not afraid of the dark…I'm afraid of what's in it."**_

"_What the hell was that?_" Elena's heart beated erratically as she slammed her office door behind her and turned on her computer. She was anxious, she couldn't help it. "_But how dare he?"_

"_But you did let yourself unlock the door and let yourself in," _her thoughts reasoned with her. This was true. It was a win-win situation. She proved to him that she's worth trusting, but in the process, she allowed herself to cross a very essential line.

But even so, Elena was madder at herself for how her body had reacted. She still had goose bumps all over her, and it was not because of the temperature in the room. She hated the fact that there was a part of her that had hoped that her cell phone wouldn't have interrupted them.

She fished out her cell phone out of her pocket and stared at the screen. It was Jeremy; he wanted to know if she was spending the night again in her office. She smiled as she texted him back, informing him that she had too much work to go home. She'd have to spend the night here again after all.

She groaned as she settled into her seat. She had to be…professional. She had to admit, Damon was…_very_ attractive. But he is dangerous, and her patient, and Lord knows they both went through hell in order to end up together again.

Her cheeks blushed as she thought of that word. _Together_.

She forced herself to focus and stared at the files on her desk. A small paper was taped to the top folder.

_**I brought your files on hot Damon S. Don't worry; Jameson was too busy bleeding to notice. I know you're probably going to stay here for the night, so get started! I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow. Have fun! Love you!**_

_**XOXOXO Caroline**_

_**P.S: DON'T SCREW IT UP AGAIN! I MEAN IT!**_

Elena giggled as she read the note. "_What would I do without her?"_

Sighing as she glanced at the clock, she decided that she should have some sleep before preparing for her next session. _Just a few minutes…_

Elena walked over to her door and closed the shades. She took off her shirt and slacks, leaving her tank top on and her boy shorts. It was cold in her office, but the nights tend to get warm after a while. Tossing them to the side, she walked over to her couch and lied down, allowing herself to fall asleep.

Even in her sleep she was still thinking about her encounter with Damon. And even in her sleep, she couldn't bring herself to ignore the goose bumps that had yet to leave her body.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE **

Annoyed. That's how he felt right now. Annoyed. Angry. Tired. Sore. Which was understandable, considering the events that occurred today. He wanted to go home for the day, but the nurse had insisted that he not drive for the remainder of the night due to his concussion. Saltzman luckily had given him the next day off. But their heated conversation replayed in his head over and over, adding to his pain.

_Alaric busted through the doors into the infirmary. He had just missed Caroline and Elena, who'd walked out for some air. His face clearly portrayed his anger. "What the hell happened?"_

_Jameson opened one eye to stare at him. "The monster's what happened! He beat the crap out of me!"_

_Alaric shook his head. "I know that already! What I mean is, what the hell happened with you?"_

_Jameson tried to sit up more. He winced as he felt the comfort of the gurney bed leave his upper back. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I spoke with Forbes and Gilbert. They told me that you aggravated Salvatore."_

"_I was doing my job!" He roared back. "What? He deserves special treatment just because he was your precious Elena's patient?" _

_The nurses stood there surrounding the bed, witnessing their conversation. They glanced at each other frequently, silently taking noted for their gossip. _

_Alaric let out a dry laugh. "Well, this never happened when she was treating him. Which is why I'm taking the case back." He held up his hand. "No excuses! I don't think you are in the position to argue at all."_

_Jameson lied back onto his bed and inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. _

"_Jameson," Alaric sighed, trying to maintain his tone. "You are a good doctor. You just need to be very careful when you're with patients." He shook his head. "Just get some sleep. The nurses said you're stable now. Just rest for now, and you can have the day off tomorrow. In fact, come back when you're well." He walked over to Jameson and softly patted his shoulder. "Take care of yourself first."_

_With that, he walked out the room, rubbing his temples._

Jameson did feel tired. That he couldn't ignore. He sighed, glancing at the clock. It was well after midnight. _Maybe I should get some sleep…_

"Wakey-wakey, sleeping beauty." A sinister voice beside him whispered.

Jameson called out in alarm and looked beside him, sitting in the chair, was the devil himself. "Damon?"

His face was relaxed and calm. He was slouching forward, resting his elbows on his knees. A small surgery knife was in his hand. His eyes gleamed down on it mysteriously as his fingers traced the blade. "I see you've stopped calling me Mr. Salvatore. I guess some people learn the hard way."

Jameson opened his mouth to scream for help, but was stopped. Damon looked up at him and said "Don't scream."

Oddly enough, he couldn't. He couldn't cry for help, no matter how much he wanted to. "What the hell's happening? How did you-"

"Escape?" Damon smiled. "Well, for one thing, this place has horrible security for an asylum. Besides, I thought you'd like some company." He stood up and stood against the gurney, looking down at Jameson. "I know you can't move much because of the meds they gave you," he grinned. "But don't worry; I didn't come to kill you."

Jameson let out a sigh of relief. "I suppose you haven't come to apologize, either."

Damon chuckled. "I came for two reasons. The first is because there's something I want to make clear to you. You are not the first to hate me, and chances are, you will not be the last."

He chuckled nervously. "No kidding."

Damon nodded softly. "But I will never apologize for what I've done, nor for what I am. You see, many people see me as a killer, psychotic, murderer, Satan…now, all of these names may be true." He paused. "Maybe not. But one thing I am, and I will gladly admit it, is insane."

Jameson tried his best to not let Damon see how terrified he was. His heart was beating fanatically.

"But, you see, you fail to understand me. My insanity is what I am most grateful for. It makes me what I am."

"You're proud of murdering people?" Jameson hissed.

Damon shrugged. "Well, not everyone's perfect." He placed his hands on the gurney and leans over, staring at Jameson in the eyes. "What I'm saying is don't judge what you don't know."

"Your insanity is destructive," he hissed.

"My insanity is beautiful," Damon hissed back.

Jameson turned his head away and groaned softly. The pain in his head was almost unbearable.

"Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't take a couple of hits," he heard Damon chuckle.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sleep now." he snarled. "So what's the second thing?"

"You see, I'm an honest man." He brought the knife to Jameson's arm and glared at him with a devilish smile on his face. "So when I say that this is going to hurt, I'm not lying."

Jameson groaned as Damon made an incision into his forearm, drawing blood. "What are you doing?" he asked frantically. His voice was barely over a whisper as the terror in his body gripped his voice box. His eyes widened in horror as Damon's eyes became dark and his canine teeth in his mouth extended.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, but all I want is a taste."

Damon brought his mouth to Jameson's large incision and began to drink his blood. Jameson's eyes showed the upmost horror, but alas, he could not scream, for some mysterious reason.

Damon refrained from letting his fangs pierce Jameson's skin, so that he could compel his later on, without any evidence on his skin. That, however, didn't keep him from enjoying his snack.

**A few minutes later**

Damon sighed, settling back into his seat. He had finished his meal. He didn't drink as much as he wanted to, but he didn't want to preoccupy himself with another death. At least, not tonight.

He had compelled Jameson to forget their nightly encounter and to fall asleep. Damon stood over Jameson and whispered into his ear. "I wasn't kidding when told you I had plans, you know. Believe it or not, there are more important things besides you and me. Sweet dreams."

With that he stood up and walked the path to his objective.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

It took a while to find it, but he couldn't ignore the fact that it was worth it. Closing the door softly, in order to not wake her, Damon walked into the small office. He grinned as he looked at her sleeping body on the couch_. I guess she wasn't kidding when she had said she was a workaholic…_

Dr. Gilbert was on her side, sleeping on the couch. He had to admit. She was breathtaking. Her face was relaxed and perfect. Her long tan legs were tucked under a pillow, as if she was cold. Her long hair was sprawled on top of a pillow. She was wearing a light blue tank top and black boy shorts that made her look absolutely delicious. The rest of her clothes were in the corner on the floor. He walked over and picked them up. He, truth be told, was a neat freak. He was very orderly when it came to his things. Now was no different. As he folded them, he placed them on the couch, near her feet, in a neat pile.

He looked around. Her office was small, but something about it that made him feel comfortable. It was cozy. She had a good view from her windows. The moon shone proudly into the room, but its lights mixed with the dim rays from the lamp across the room.

He walked over to her desk and sat on her chair. Yes, she was definitely different. Unlike him, her papers were all over the desk, in a way that would only make sense to her. His settled on her name plate next to her computer. Dr. Elena Marie Gilbert.

She looked like an Elena. He grinned. He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. _Elena…_

He glanced at the photos on her desk. One was with her and that blonde chick and her boss at a bar. A younger man was looking over his shoulder at an Asian looking-girl with black hair behind him. Elena and he looked alike…possibly siblings. Another picture was Elena as a little girl dressed in a fairy costume, probably for Halloween. _Even then she looked_ _adorable_. A woman, her mother he guessed, was hugging her.

His gaze shifted to the folder on top of her desk. He grinned like Cheshire cat as he read the note signed by someone named Caroline. Caroline…Something told him it was that blonde chick Elena hung around a lot. "_Looks like she's good people," _he told himself. He made a mental note to not kill her…for Elena's sake.

He grabbed the files and leaned back into the chair, setting them on his lap as he placed his feet on the desk, making himself comfortable. He started to look through the papers, studying them. Damon contently threw out all of the papers that he recognized that were from Jameson.

Routinely glancing at Elena, he continued to look through her notes. Many of them he found to be _quite_ interesting…

"_Damon S. seems to be very protective. The subject does his best to avoid answering personal questions regarding his past. He particularly seems to strongly dislike his father. Childhood theory could be proven; bad childhood could have led to his current state..."_

"…_He appears to be physically attractive-" _His eyebrow raised at that one- "_This_ _could have helped him lure female victims..."_

"…_Damon…shows high intelligence and wisdom, articulate vocabulary…"_

"…_very demanding…shows no regret…however, repeatedly emphasizes it…could mean that he has a need to prove himself to others…or possibly to himself…possible sign of regret?…"_

"_He…is absorbent of others…studies people and their habits…knowledge in psychology? Sociology?" _

The list went on and on, each making very arguable and impressive points. "_She has beauty and brains," _he chuckled. But there was one letter that quite amazed him. It was at the end of the file, folded into several pieces. He felt as if he was a teenage boy reading a cute girl's diary, but all amusement left his face as he read her letter.

_Meeting him…was nothing like I expected. He was aggressive in both his posture and his speech. He was, in layman's terms, a complete jerk. He was ready attack everything I said, even before I said it. It was as if I had to face a large barrier he had put around him. A battlefield, it appeared to be, and, at times, it seemed as if he was more ready to fight than me. But there were those times where he seemed…different. He would, for example, ask me for my opinions on him. His tone would change suddenly. That night when I told him I couldn't be his doctor…I'll never forget his face. The guilt brought upon me was overbearing. Imagine my surprise when I found out that I've had him for the longest, out of all the doctors he's ever had, and it's only been a little over a week. _

_He's different. Very, very different. I admire the challenge I see in him. But one question that faces me every time I see him is "Do I see him as the monster or as a man?" I know what he's capable of. I know what he can do. So why don't I have fear of him? Why don't I run for the hills every time I see him? I know, as a doctor, I have to put aside my opinions of him in order to do my job. But that in itself is a task. _

_It's funny…now, as I write, I recall the author Truman Capote, and the time he spent writing _In Cold Blood. _He went as far as to interview the two killers of the Clutter family in Kansas in 1959. He is my favorite author, truth be told. But what always struck me was the fact that he saw a different side of one of the killers, Perry. He saw him as a man, and even a lover, but not as a killer. Not exactly. _

_Will my fate be the same? I know it may seem to soon to ask, or even unrealistic, but that question has always haunted me, ever since day one. _

_I have high hopes in Damon. By intellect, I see him as my equal, and that alone excites me. Truth be told, he's chaotic, destructive, dangerous, manipulative, unpredictable, and yet…he's the most …entertaining patient I've ever had. _

_Only time will tell if I see him as the monster or the man. Who knows? Maybe I see him as both. Why not? Maybe, just maybe, I'm just as insane as he is, only difference, I apply it to my lifestyle. Like I said, only time will tell. _

_I have to leave, come to think of it. I need to go downstairs and tell Damon the news: Alaric has decided to reassign him back to me. I'll have to thank him for beating up Jameson. My only regret is I didn't do it myself. _

Damon stared in silence at the letter, reading it over and over again. His thoughts ran full speed in his mind. _How can she understand me so well? Why can't I compel her? Is she drinking vervain? _He glanced at her sleeping form. He bit his lip as she unconsciously shifted around until her back was turned to him and her face was facing the ceiling.

He stood up and walked over to her, sitting on the floor beside her. He leaned forward, staring at her face. He could hear the blood running through her veins, and he was tempted. He'd never felt this desire before…not even with Katherine…and that terrified him.

"What is it about you that's driving me crazy?" he whispered to her, only a small portion of him expecting an answer.

He would have never begged anyone to be there for him, let alone be his doctor. And yet he did…for her. He would have never thought about a human in this way before…and yet he is, even now. If this were any other doctor, he would have teared apart her blood already and devoured her blood and organs, just out of pure enjoyment. When she had walked into his room, prey walking into a predator's domain, he could have killed her right there. And yet, he hasn't. Truth is…he doesn't plan to.

This confusion infuriated him, and yet…he loved how complex it made her to him. She was making him tick, and he had only known her for a week.

He sighed heavily, letting his finger softly stroke her hair that was hanging down the side of the pillow. He stopped when he noticed her shiver in her sleep. Was it really that cold in here? He got up and walked over to the other side of the room, grabbing a large thin blanket. He gently placed it over her body, allowing it to reach up to her shoulders.

She smiled contently in her sleep. _She's adorable. _

It was late. As much as it pained him to, he knew he had to leave. It was well past one in the morning, and he felt as if he had to rest for an eternity. He hadn't slept the last few nights, the first being the night when Elena had come by and told him she couldn't be his doctor anymore. Now, he felt as if he could sleep like the dead…pun intended.

A part of him wanted to lie down next to her and hold her body against his, but of course, he couldn't.

As he was about to leave, a sound made him stop. He whipped around, looking back at Elena on the couch. _My lord… did she call out my name? No…she's still sleeping. _He listened intently. A few seconds later, it happened again.

"Damon…" she moaned softly in her sleep.

Holy crap. Was she dreaming about him? The thought alone made his crotch twitch. He wanted to stay…God, he wanted to stay…but he couldn't. However, his room was directly under her office. The walls weren't too thick… He could hear her from his room. He would touch himself to her delicious moans, imagining the things he would do to make her soft moans into deafening screams.

_Yes…that's just what I'll do._ He quickly kissed her forehead, allowing his fingertips to sinfully run over her cheek, neck, breasts, stomach, and core through the sheet. As he walked towards the door, he let his fingertips run down her legs under the sheet.

"Sweet Dreams, Elena," he whispered as he walked out. He bit his lips out of excitement.

**A/N****: OMG GUYS! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it too! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts! Let me know if this update was long enough. **

**I have two important questions to ask you lovely people. All of my reviewers, please answer.**

**One: Would you guys prefer longer chapters, but less frequent updates, or medium sized chapters, NOT SMALL CHAPTERS, OBVIOUSLY, and more frequent updates? I was just thinking about this question out of the blue, and I want to hear what you all have to say. **

**TWO: For the next chapter, I have two ideas. And just for the fun of it, I will ask you guys and let you all decide. **

_**OPTION ONE:**_** Now, I really want you guys to look into Elena's dream and see what on earth got her so worked up! So, if you all want, you decide on the next chapter: option one is a smutty, exciting DELENA dream, AND we get to hear and see Damon's reactions when he hears her moans, and possibly looks into her dreams. We even get to see what he does in his room…if you know what I mean…lol. Now, **_**OPTION TWO **_**will happen ****no matter what****. So if you guys decide on option one, the chapter uploaded after that (the next chapter) will be option two's chapter. Let me know if you don't understand. However, I won't tell you guys what is option two. I'd like to keep some suspense in here.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry that the update took a while. Drama came and beat me up, but don't worry! I'm a survivor and a fighter. This fanfic is at the top of my agenda : ) Remember: I'm a review whore, and proud of it, lol, so go ahead and tell it to the review button! I'm all ears : )**

**Til next time, my wonderful friends…. XOXOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! I asked for 165, and you guys gave me 206! You guys are fricking amazing! Our next Goal: 220 reviews! : ) Do you think we can top that?**

**Time for shout outs!:**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel****: I love all your questions! I'm going to answer them in order. 1. ) Katherine and Elena in this story are not doppelgangers. They just look alike…somewhat. Katherine did sire Damon, and they are ex-lovers. 2.) Damon is going to be after Jameson, I believe. But not to kill him. To occasionally drink blood from him, yes. There is one scene, that will come soon, I believe, that will be a huge scene between Elena, Damon, and Jameson…possibly more people….that's all I'll say lols! 3.) By frequently, I mean weekly. Maybe once, possibly twice a week. I feel that if I were to update long chapters would take me over a week or so to plan, type, correct, etc. 4.) Damon can't compel Elena. The reason will be revealed soon. It's not vervain! However, in this story, Damon will be able to penetrate Elena's dreams, and possibly others'. **

**02melanienie: ****À vrai dire, je voudrais répondre à vos commentaires en français parce que je peux pratiquer mon français. Il est ma troisième langue, et je n'ai pas à quiconque de le pratiquer. Toutefois, si vous trouvez que ça devient ennuyeux au bout d'un moment, je vais m'arrêter. Je suis tellement heureux que vous aimez le dernier chapitre. Vous êtes l'un de mes préférés examinateurs.**

**Kellmorris: ****Aww! Thanks! I hope this update is worth your wait!**

**There are a few shout-outs because most of you lovely people put in your votes for my questions. Most of you answered that you would like medium chapters and more frequent reviews. I will try my best to do so, but keep in mind that my life has been pretty hectic. Even though it's summer vacation, I do have a job, I do have to babysit, and I do constantly review the chapters before I upload them…a whole bunch of other stuff. I won't bore you guys with my life too much lol. But no worries: for those who prefer longer chapters and less frequent reviews, some of the updates will be lengthy. Besides, there's that saying…absence makes the heart grow fonder… ha ha ha.**

**I'm so sorry that this update took so long. It's hard to write this much smut, especially when you live in a house with an overprotective mother, an annoying but loving five year old brother, and a twelve year old sister who doesn't act her age…AT ALL. Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

**One of my lovely reviewers, ****FangLoverLX****, asked me where I get my inspiration for this story. I have a few inspirations, actually. My number one inspiration is the movie Quills. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND this movie! If you love this fanfic, you will definitely love the movie. It takes place in a Napoleonic era insane asylum in France. The movie includes some of my favorite actors: Geoffrey Rush, Kate Winslet, Joaquin Phoenix, Michael Caine, etc. This movie is gripping, seductive, absolutely FULL of smut, and INSANE. It's not like a porno, guys. It revolves around the famous Marquis de Sade, insanity, literature, and a little bit of religion. It's utterly amazing, and I would REALLY love it if you see it! Other inspirations are the movie A Dangerous Method, Truman Capote's ****In Cold Blood****, and the T.V. show American Horror Story. I highly recommend the show American Horror Story. There's only one season so far, and there's only twelve episodes. OMG GUYS, PLEASE CONSIDER WATCHING THIS SHOW! It's utterly amazing and addictive, and completely unpredictable! And yes, there's smut in it too! If you guys want a web link to watch it, let me know, and I'll put it in the next update. **

**To end this long author's note, let me explain something about this chapter: The votes are in, and most of you guys wanted option one! Option two's chapter will be next. This chapter is Elena's dream with Damon. It is told in both Elena's POV and Damon's POV. Another warning: This fanfic is very a mature audience. This story, especially this chapter, will contain massive amounts of sexual…stuff (WHOO-HOO!), graphic material, possible language, etc. Reader discretion advised.**

**Disclaimer****: No copyright infringement intended. I do not own anything related to TVD, its characters, cast, crew, productions, the books, LJ Smith, the whole shinbang. In other words, only this story is mine. **

**Chapter 8: Beautiful Nightmare**

"_**You have to be very careful when you work around monsters because you risk becoming one yourself."**_

**ELENA POV **

_Silence. That's all she heard: silence, and it was deafening. _

_She was lying on her back, on the floor, it seemed. Though she didn't question it. Her entire body felt stiff in the cold night air. Something told her that it was night out. She could feel the moon's rays illuminating her skin. Finally opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling, her eyes narrowing on a large chandelier._

_She smiled. She recognized that chandelier. She was in the asylum, in the main hall. Why? She doesn't know. But for her, it was comforting knowing that she was in a place she considered home. Looking around, she saw that she was all alone in the large room. Though it was night, and everything had a large cloak of darkness upon it, everything looked…ordinary. Absolutely normal. There was the nurses' station in the corner, where they'd administer to the patients their drugs. Over there was the main entrance, which led to the gardens and the gazebo outside the building. To the side of the room was a bunch of couches and tables, where the patients that were given proper permission were allowed to linger and play games. There was even an old jukebox, where the doctors and the nurses, usually on special occasions, such as staff and patient birthdays, holidays, and simple parties, would put in coins and play music for all to hear. Other furniture was around, but they all gave a warm feeling to everyone, even now._

_She closed her eyes, allowing the feeling of calmness to come over her…_

_But it didn't._

_In an instant, she felt it all: pain, anger, destructiveness…but what overpowered her the most was…power. Lust…for something she didn't recognize. Insanity. _

_All these emotions, and more, instantly suffocated her, crushing her chest. She fought to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She started to scream from the top of her lungs, swinging her arms and legs around, not being to get off the floor. But all that came in the darkness of her eyes, all she could see with her forcibly shut eyes, were a pair of self-lustrous blue eyes._

**Damon POV **

He was watching her. His body was in his own room, on his bed, like any other patient at this hour. But, though he was alert of anyone passing by the hallway, his inner consciousness was more focused on Elena, who was still asleep in the room above him.

It was easy getting into her dreams, and he made himself invisible to her, so she couldn't see him. From a few feet away, he watched her in her dream.

Her dream, at first, startled him. She was dreaming that she was on the floor, in the main hall, studying the room. He knew she wasn't aware of it yet, but she was only wearing a hospital gown, the one that landed mid-thigh. It kept him from studying her curves, as he usually did when she wasn't looking, but he did get a good view of her long, tan legs. She wore nothing else; her feet were bare, but still, she didn't notice.

_Whatever…It's her dream._

He studied her face very closely. She was utter perfection, even in an outfit that symbolized instability. He watched her intently as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply, as if she wanted to rest. He felt a desire to walk over and lie beside her, just to watch her.

But just as fast as the peace came, it left. She started screaming, uncontrollably. Though he stayed away, he looked over her frantically, searching for the cause to her distress. But he couldn't find it. He couldn't help her.

**Elena POV**

_She finally opened her eyes and gasped for air. Her heart was racing beyond what was normal, and goose bumps had spread all over her skin, all over her body. She instantly sat up, hectically searching her body for anything; marks, scratches…anything that would explain the bizarre feeling. _

_She didn't find anything that would have attacked her like it did. Not even Damon. That should have comforted her. It should have brought some peace to her…but it didn't, because once she dared to take a look around…peace was the last thing that could come to her._

_The room was different, to say the least. The furniture was destroyed and all over the place. The windows and doors were all broken and wide open, allowing the cool night air into the room. There was blood. Blood EVERYWHERE. It stained the wall, the ceiling; all of the furniture…every inch of space and mass in the room had its heavy mark of blood, of death._

_To add to the horror, there were bodies scattered everywhere. Looking at them carefully, they seemed to have been bodies of patients, doctors, nurses, visitors…they were all dead. They all looked like their blood had been sucked right out of them and scattered all over the room. What's worse, some of the bodies were decapitated, ripped apart…It was too much to bear._

_Elena started to scream as the tears rained out of her eyes. Her heart raced in her chest, daring to break apart her ribs. All of her co-workers, all of her work friends, the patients…they were all dead. They were all gone._

_She got up and looked around in frenzy, struggling to gather herself. "Caroline!" she screamed. "Ric!" she sobbed. Her eyes attacked the place, alert and anxious. What if they're dead, too? What if the killer was still here? Why am I still alive? She anxiously looked down at herself, expecting to see much physical damage. She was absolutely drenched in blood, head to toe. She was wearing nothing but a hospital gown, which would explain why she was so cold. She was barefoot; with every step she took on the porcelain-clear floor titles, her feet left behind footsteps outlined in blood. Her arms formed a protective barrier around herself as she walked around, absolutely terrified. _

"_I have to keep moving," she thought to herself. She took every step with precaution, terrified that the killer would come out and claim her next._

_To keep herself from sobbing, she pressed her hand against her mouth, trying to calm herself. She couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched, but she was alone. Elena kept glancing at the corpses' faces, hoping to not find Caroline or Alaric. _

_The tears running down, though they burned with shock and fear, started to fade. Her footsteps became hurried as she went through all the rooms, searching for them. But she couldn't find them. _

_This was good…this means there's still hope._

**Damon POV**

He was confused. But even more so, he was worried. He didn't like seeing her like this. He always saw her as the cool, collected, calm Elena. He never saw her…so terrified.

Deep down in his heart, he hoped to God that he wasn't the cause.

If he wasn't so preoccupied on looking after her, he would have questioned himself…Why am I so worried about her? She's just my doctor…but of course, he couldn't. He wouldn't. He won't.

He watched her as she ran through every room, searching for that blondie friend of hers and her boss. He wanted to help her, but something told him not to interfere. Just not yet.

His eyes widened. _She stopped. _

Maybe it was time to interfere.

**Elena POV **

_She froze. No, that's an understatement. She was stunned. In fact, she didn't know what to feel. She was, in a way, happy she, after all, wasn't the only one here that was alive. But this person at the end of the hall, shadowing over a body covered in blood, was not anyone she expected. _

"_Damon…" she breathed._

_He was on the floor on his knees, hunched over the body that was in his arms. The moonlight shone through the large windows that ran down the hall at Damon, while she remained at the door, observing. He was dressed in his normal patient clothes: his white t-shirt and loose white pants. However, they were completely drenched in the red thick liquid. _

_The hall was much destroyed. Some of the windows were broken, and glass was all over the floor. The curtains and other furniture were ripped in shreds, aiding to the animalistic scene. To make matters much worse, several unidentifiable corpses were scattered around the hallway. Most of them were doctors, but she could tell that none of them were neither Caroline nor Alaric._

_His blue eyes looked up at her, shining. A wicked smile ran across his face visible through the blood smeared across his mouth. "Hello, Elena…" he dragged his words. _

_He looked like a predator._

_Elena forced herself to take in a deep breath. "Damon…what are you doing out here? Who let you out?"_

_He chuckled lowly. "You did, love. Don't you remember?"_

_Her heart slammed against her chest. "No…" she admitted. "I don't remember anything. I just woke up at the main entrance…and all this happened." She forced herself to take another deep breath, allowing her heart to finally calm down. _

_Damon leaned against the wall, allowing himself to sit down as his back settled against the wall. The body was motionless on his lap. "Now what are you doing all the way over there?" He lifted his finger nonchalantly and motioned for her to come over. "Come here, love…I promise I won't bite…unless you want me to."_

_Elena bit her lip as she started to walk very cautiously over to him, taking small steps in order to avoid stepping on glass. "You did all this, didn't you? It was you?" she asked. "Just like your victims in the files…"_ _She felt the color run away from her face when she realized that the man on the floor was Dr. Jameson. He was covered in blood, and his body was limp…_

_Damon laughed and stared at her intently. "Yes, it was." He glanced down at Jameson. _

_She let out a sob. "Damon, where are-"_

"_Your friends?" He raised an eyebrow. "They're not here. Relax," he cooed. "They're perfectly fine. They weren't here when we attacked."_

_She paused mid-step. "We?" she raised her voice._

_He smiled. "You didn't think I did all this by myself, did you? I wouldn't hog all the fun. You know that."_

_Tears ran down her face. "You're lying, Damon. You have to be. Please tell me you are."_

_He shook his head softly. His facial expression became very sincere. "No, love," he whispered to her. "I wouldn't lie to you. You know that." He stood up, allowing Jameson's body to roll over onto the ground. He walked over to Elena slowly._

_She pressed her body against the window behind her. "Damon…" she breathed. She desperately wanted to hold her breath as he stood only inches in front of her, but she didn't know if she wanted to do it out of fear or out of lust. _

_He ran his fingers through her blood- stained hair. "Are you scared of me, Elena?"_

_She shook her head softly. "No…but that's what terrifies me, Damon."_

_He smiled sadly as he wiped her tears away, cleaning up some of the blood on her face in the process. "I'd never hurt you, Elena…you know that."_

_She sighed. "I helped you do this?"_

_He replied with a small nod. Though the tears were gone, his hand remained on her face, cupping her cheeks._

"_Why don't I remember?" Elena asked._

"_I don't know," he shrugged. "But what I do know…is that you liked it."_

_She bit her lip. "You're insane." _

"_Yes," he muttered to her. "You knew that already."_

"_I'm insane," she whispered, looking over her bloody patient gown._

_Damon shook his head. "You're perfect." _

_She let out a nervous chuckle as he traced her bottom lip with his blood-stained finger. "Damon…"_

_He chuckled. "I love the way you say my name."_

_Elena blushed in response, but before she could reply, something from the corner of her eye called her attention. She looked over Damon's shoulder at the body on the floor. _

_He was groaning._

_She froze. "Damon!" she shrieked. _

_He looked over at the body and grinned. "Looks like this one wants to put up a fight. Finally…" He walked over to the body and kneeled beside him. He picked up him and pressed him against his chest. He glared at Jameson's neck, where his blood slowly flowed out onto the floor. "I left him for last…since I knew you'd want to do this one yourself."_

"_We need to help him, Damon!" she shrieked._

_Damon glared up back at Elena, who stood leaning against the window. "Back at the main entrance…what do you remember feeling?"_

_Elena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself in order to gather her thoughts. "Umm…I don't know." She thought harder. "Pressure…in my chest…"_

"_Emotions, Elena. What emotions did you feel?" He inquired._

"_Power…." She breathed after a moment of thought. "I felt….power…anger…"_

"_What else?" Damon softly growled. _

"_I…I felt lust…but I don't remember for what…" She whispered. "Please, Damon, we have to help him…"_

_He smiled at her. "Bloodlust. You felt bloodlust."_

_She looked at him in disgust. "What?"_

"_Why do you think we did all this? This massacre wasn't just for fun, Elena." He grinned. "Don't believe me? Then come here and find out if I'm lying." He held out his hand, which was covered in blood from the dying man's body. He grabbed Elena's trembling hand and softly tugged on it, forcing her onto her knees, onto the ground in front of him._

_Her heartbeat quickened. It wasn't because of fear this time. It was for a reason entirely different. An unfamiliar sensation came over her as she glared at the man's blood. He was still unconscious, but his moans didn't stop. _

_Without even realizing it, she brought her face closer to the man's bleeding neck, until she was only inches away from the wound. Hesitating, she glanced at Damon, who was watching her every move with a wicked smile on his face. _

_He encouraged her with a nod. "Don't be afraid to take what you want, Elena," he purred softly. With that, his teeth plunged into the man's neck, grabbing him forcefully. More blood flowed out of the man's neck, staining Damon's lips as it poured out. He never stopped glaring at her. His eyes stared at her intensely as he drank slowly, agonizingly. _

_Elena was never one for eye sex, but the way Damon's intense gaze made he feel almost made her pass out._

_Jameson gasped as his eyes opened wide, frantically looking around. He tried to scream, he wanted to fight back. That was clear; but he was too weak. His eyes settled on Elena before him. His mouth parted, as if he wanted to call out for help, but he couldn't. Elena slowly ran her hand along the blood, allowing her hand to enrich itself in it._

_Damon pulled back and groaned. He didn't bother to wipe away the blood from his mouth._

_Elena sighed nervously. "Damon, this isn't me…" _

_He shook his head slowly. "You're wrong, dearie…" he reached out and softly cupped her neck, allowing his fingers to place themselves on the back of her neck. "Elena…" he groaned seductively. "This is who you are. What we are. This is why you love your job so much. You love being with your own kind. When you work with monsters for so long…you become one yourself."_

_Elena cupped his face, matching his intense gaze. "You're not a monster, Damon."_

**Damon POV**

He gasped as he gripped his sheets. This girl was going to be the death of him. How can she have faith in him, even when she sees him in his true nature?

She doesn't know that he's a vampire, but she does know that devouring his victims' blood and body parts is his signature work.

This woman was so pure…so intense, it both disgusted and intrigued him. He felt a desire for her he had never encountered for anyone else before…and that both terrified him and fascinated him.

_God help me._

**Elena POV**

_Damon reached up and grabbed Elena's bloody fingers, bringing them to his mouth. His eyes never leaving hers, he inserted them in his mouth, one by one, sucking off the blood. Elena's breath hitched when she felt his tongue slowly circling her fingers. Though she tried to fight it, a moan escaped from her lips._

_When he finished, Damon softly kissed her knuckles, and then her wrist, right over her pulse. He closed his eyes only for a moment in order to completely savor the moment. "Elena…" he gazed at her as he pulled on her hand even further, until her face was only centimeters away from the open wound on Jameson's neck. He was still breathing, though his eyes were closed again. "Give in. Just for once," he pleaded softly. "Just let go and trust me."_

_She felt that hunger…that lust…that bloodlust build up in her once again. But this time, it came harder…stronger. This time…she sincerely wanted to give in._

_This time, without hesitation, she allowed her lips to settle on the open wound, sighing with unexpected content as she felt the warm liquid stain her mouth. Feeling daring, she allowed her mouth to open and drink deeply, sucking in the exhilaratingly delicious liquid._

_Any fear she had was immediately erased when she felt Damon fingers running through her blood-drenched hair, his skin routinely brushing against her neck, driving comforting shivers down her back._

**Damon POV**

OH MY GOD.

Words could not explain how incredibly erotic she looked in his lap as she started to suck on the man's blood. As the lust took over, he lost his breath as she started to slowly grind her hips against his, instantly driving him insane.

He couldn't help himself; he bit into the man's the neck, creating another wound, and started to drink.

She looked like a completely animalistic savage, and she has never look so… _bloody_ delicious!

He didn't dare take his eyes off her as he slowly drank.

Back in his room, as he heard Elena's soft moans increase, he allowed his hand to travel into his pants, grabbing his shaft.

Even he had to admit it; he was big. Absolutely enormous. He could barely wrap his fingers around himself, so he used both hands eagerly. He started to pump slowly, setting a pace as he felt his dick throb with anticipation.

He whispered her name over and over, loving how tongue treated to the sound of it.

_God, I need more…_

**Elena POV**

_Everything felt intense. The hunger was absolutely consuming. Every time she swallowed, she became more alert. She could feel the monster in her become more alive. Seeing Damon feed on him at the same time added to the excitement._

_It was delicious._

_She groaned in disappointment when Damon tugged on her shoulder, forcing her to stop drinking. "What?" she breathed out. "What happened? What did I do wrong?"_ _Elena growled in approval as she saw the blood from his lips run down his jaw and neck._

_Damon looked intensely at her, grinning. He shook his head. "I want him to watch," motioning to Jameson._

_She looked at him, confused. "Watch what, Damon?"_

"_This," he breathed. Like the predator in him, he grabbed her waist and crushed her hips hard down on his, using the opportunity to grind hard into her, earning a loan moan from her._

_Elena screamed in pleasure as he grabbed her gown and ripped in half, groaning when he saw her nipples hard instantly in front of him from the cold night air. _

_Damon felt the hunger in him rekindle as he attacked her left nipple with his mouth. Elena eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her off the ground, allowing the remains of her gown to fall onto the floor. He placed her on top of Jameson's body. Jameson groaned in protest, but his cries of help went unnoticed. _

_Damon began to attack the other nipple with his fingers, not wanting it to feel ignored. He growled as he heard her groan in pleasure. "Damn it, Elena," he breathed against her skin. He backed away and stood on his knees, eagerly peeling off his clothes._

_Elena lied panting on top of Jameson. Her eyes never left Damon's as he shadowed over her. Her jaw dropped as she raked her eyes down his body. He was HUGE._

_Damon chuckled as he lowered himself to her level. "Like something you see?" he growled softly._

_Elena slightly nodded, feeling anxious. Damon swiftly hooked his finger into her panties and ripped them off, having her hiss sharply in the process. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed his hand on her hip, leaning his face in. "God, you really are perfect," he muttered._

**Damon POV**

_If this is how beautiful she is here in her dream, I can just imagine how she looks in real life!_

He pumped harder and harder, but he wouldn't let his release come just yet. His body grew tighter, more excited by the second. In her dream, he was over her, leaning in. He was very aware of the fact that Jameson, in the dream, was watching in horror, and his blood never ceased to stop flowing.

_I love how kinky she is._

This added to the excitement, to the thrill. He wanted her even more, as if it was possible. It was a wonder he could handle staying down here in his room, when Elena's delicious moans were increasing by the minute. _God, I want to make her scream._

In her dream, he brought his face of hers. Swiftly kissing her, he then brought his mouth to her cheek, smoothly licking away some the blood from her face. She purred like a kitten. _She's driving me crazy._

He reached down and, cupping my hand, brought some of Jameson's blood into my hand and poured it over her stomach, rubbed it over her breasts, and ran it against her neck. He leaned down and firmly licked it off, savoring the combined taste of blood and her skin. Upon reaching her breasts and neck's pulse point, He sucked the blood off hard. Elena burrowed her hand in my hair and tugged, bringing his face back to hers, kissing him.

**Elena POV**

_She bit her lip watching him. Blood was all over his mouth and neck. Some of it was dripping down onto the planes of his chest. _

"_Well, let's face it; red's your color," she thought to herself._

_Damon smiled as he poured some of Jameson's blood onto her sex, drenching it with the hot liquid. Shivers ran down her body under his intense gaze. He chuckled as he took the initiative and rubbed her sex firmly with the blood. _

_His eyes were shining on her very intensely, but she no longer felt afraid. He slammed his lips against hers hard, kissing her, ravishing her. Then, without any warning, he thrust into her hard, and he didn't dare to go slow. He pounded into her savagely. Elena screamed in uttermost pleasure, shutting her eyes in pain. Damn, he's FUCKING HUGE!_

_Damon shook his head. "Don't…you…dare…close…your…eyes!" he groaned with every thrust. He grabbed her hips on each side and made them meet with his every thrust. _

_She did what he said and opened her eyes. Staring in his eyes, she saw so much passion, so much wilderness, so much…love, was it?…it just had to be that of an insane man. She felt as she would explode._

_Damon watched her with eager eyes as she leaned back, moaning harder. "Damon…please don't stop!" she managed to burst out._

_He chuckled darkly against her skin. "I don't plan on it."_

**Damon POV**

Jameson moved involuntary under them due to their movements, still alive…barley. Still bleeding…unstoppably. Damon took pleasure in knowing he was watching. The last vision he will have in Elena's dream will be of him fucking a girl he desired so desperately.

_If only this dream were real…_

Back in his room, back in reality, he wasn't paying attention when the janitor walked by, unfortunately unaware that Salvatore's screams were not exactly from pain… however, he did apparently find out the truth when he peeked in the window, for the next thing Damon heard was the poor janitor's hurried footsteps down the hall.

_I'll compel the old geezer later. _

Back in her dream, Damon leaned in close to Elena's ear. "I want to make you scream, Elena," he growled. "I want to make you come so hard, you will forget your name!" He chuckled as he moved down against her neck's pulse point. "I want to make you mine!"

Elena screamed. "God, yes!"

"I love the name-calling, but call me Damon." He slammed harder into her, hitting an entirely new angle.

**Elena POV**

_The tension was deliciously unbearable. They both came harder than they both had anticipated. Elena shut her eyes and screamed hard into the night. She absolutely loved how she could feel his dick throb during his intense release. She could feel his nails dig into her skin as he gripped her hips hard until they came down from there intense highs. _

_They lied there on top of the corpse of Jameson, absolutely drenched in blood, sweat, and each other's juices. _

_Elena opened her eyes slowly, wanting to look into his blue eyes…but couldn't find them. _

_Damon was gone. So was Jameson._

_So was she._

**Damon POV**

He was…silent, to say the least. Lost in his thoughts.

Elena's dream had finished. He couldn't keep into their connection after their release. It was now well past five in the morning, and within three hours, roll call would take place. After that will be morning showers. Then there will be breakfast. Then the administration of drugs, though they never had an effect on him.

But none of this mattered. The only significance these future events had to him was that they would lead to his most anticipated event: his session with his Dr. Elena Marie Gilbert.

It took him more than a while to clean himself of his cum. The bed was absolutely drenched in it, and in his sweat. He took the few towels he had in his room and cleaned himself as much as he could.

But he couldn't ignore the small desire he had to have her right next to him. To have her drenched in their juices and sweat right next to him, in his arms. Not a dead prostitute. Not a drained corpse.

In his defense, he didn't kill everyone he had sex with. He had had casual sex with Bree many times before, and she's still walking around, alive. And Katherine…well, Katherine, even he had to admit, he did it many, many times with her, both when he was alive and after she turned him.

But this time…even though it wasn't real…he did it with someone he…cared…about. Someone who was…important. In her dream, she willingly gave herself to him, and it excited him. She wasn't a whore. She wasn't a prostitute. She was…Elena. _His_ Elena.

And he didn't kill her. In the dream, where even if he did kill her, she wouldn't have been actually dead. But he still couldn't do it. And even if he could go back, he knew, right then and there, that he wouldn't have.

He knew no boundaries now. God knows what will happen now…and if truth would be told…he felt nervous. And he liked it.

**A/N**: **Guys, you have no idea how hard and fun writing this was! I know; it's weird. To write this chapter, I had to really think about this dream. I had so many scenarios, and yes, that's why I took so long. However, this, according to my Microsoft word, was almost 15 pages, so it was worth the wait. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. I'm sorry if this dream seemed hard to follow at times. Just remember: Damon took control of the dream. Elena was not a vampire in this dream; Damon simply transferred his bloodlust to her. However, the physical lust was shared by both Elena and Damon. Any questions you guys have, I'll gladly answer! However, please leave your lovely thoughts I look forward to seeing what you have to say.**

**And for all my American friends, happy Fourth of July! I know I'm late, but still…**

**Until next time, here's one little spoiler for the next chapter: Damon and Elena's next session…Damon tells Elena something he was hoping to keep to himself…**

**Adios para ahora, mi gente! XD**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****I'm back! Thank you all for your reviews and support!**

**I was a bit nervous about the last chapter because I thought that it would turn out too much, or too little. However, as you can tell, I have a VERY imaginative mind… But I'm glad that you all loved how crazy and bloody it was.**

**Just to let some of you guys know, since some of you guys were wondering in the dream, when did Damon take charge, or what would have happened if Damon hadn't taken charge. Well, even if Damon didn't take charge of the dream, Elena would have imagined him in the hall anyway. It wasn't Damon who imagined Jameson as his victim in the hall. Damon, at first, played along in her dream. However, their conversation was controlled by both of them. In other words, whatever Damon said was what he wanted to say. Elena had no control over what he said. The same goes to Elena. **

**Shout outs!**

**Seaaox****: trust me: just knowing that you loved the chapter is amazing for me. Thank you for your review : )**

**princessrae91285:**** Ask, and you shall receive lol. I did have a bit of writer's block on how to begin this chapter, especially after that dream. But I got over it! I hope you love it!**

**hiddenfanggirl16:**** Don't worry! I have A LOT planned for this story, so I would never leave my readers hanging : )**

**mrs. Elijah:**** Dark and Disturbing are some of my favorite adjectives! Thanks so much. I'm so glad you liked the dream!**

**Angela76:**** Your review made me cry tears of joy! Thank you so much! Your reviews are amazing! **

**Denburys: ****Thank you so much! One of the reasons why I started this fanfic was that I loved a dark and sinister Damon. When I was planning on how to write this fanfic, that was something I wanted to emphasize in the story. I've always loved dark themed stories. And yes, you can be infatuated with a fanfic. I'm just glad it's this one! Lol**

**Missielynn:**** I'm glad you love this story! Thanks so much for your review. It made me laugh. Thanks : )**

**bexpaddock1031****: I'm glad I inspired you. As writers, we always need that reason, that desire to pick up a pen and leave our identity on paper. I love you review. Thanks so much. I look forward to reading your work : )**

**02melanienie: ****Je suis très heureux que vous ayez aimé le rêve. J'avais à réécrire plusieurs fois afin d'obtenir d'une manière que j'aimais. Merci beaucoup pour votre avis. J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre suivant ainsi.**

**This chapter is option two, which is basically picking up from where we left off. I hope you all like this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block after last chapter because all my thoughts were all over the place. But I'm back now Let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 9: Trust**

"_**Someone once asked me if he should trust the dark and wicked…so I asked him 'You trust me, don't you?'"**_

Elena woke up, startled, gasping for air. She looked at herself, only to discover that she was covered in sweat from head to toe. Her heart raced in her chest, daring to break through her ribs.

Glancing at the clock, it was almost seven in the morning. She had been asleep longer then she had expected.

But that wasn't what was racing in her head. She bit her bottom lip hard as she recalled her dreams…every single moment…every single touch…every single scream…every single- She stopped herself.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

She dreamed about a patient! She dreamed she had…relations…with her own patient. ..that was the modest way she could describe it. And that was only the beginning! She went on a killing spree with him! In her own workplace! She…drank blood!

She ran her fingers repeatedly through her hair as her thoughts raced at high speed.

_It was just a dream…right? I mean…it's not like this is the first time I've dreamed about someone…but it is the first time I dreamed about having sex with one of my patients…I mean, he is attractive, but I'm his doctor! But still-"_

She groaned, leaning back into her couch. Recapping on what she had been taught in college, dreams sometimes had meaning behind them. What they meant depended on the person, their past, their personalities, events, memories…the list went on and on. That dream was certainly about Damon. _But it seemed so real…I'm so messed up. _

A soft knock attacked her door as it opened slightly, revealing her perky blonde friend.

Elena smiled as she settled back into her couch again, swinging her legs over the edge. "Hey, Caroline," she chuckled.

Caroline skipped over to the couch, closing the door behind her. Throwing several bags to the side, she lied down next to Elena and threw her legs over the arm rest, placing her head on Elena's lap. "You wouldn't believe the night I had!" She exclaimed.

Elena chuckled as she absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Caroline's hair. "Why, what happened now?"

Caroline groaned. "Tyler and I were going to go out last night. He was going to take me to a new restaurant out of town. But we got lost, and Tyler refused to stop to ask for directions! I mean, what it is with men and asking directions?"

Elena laughed. "Care, it's a male-pride thing! Remember? We learned about that."

Caroline shook her head slightly. "I know…" A smile played across her lips as she gleamed up at Elena. "But I can't complain. We did manage to have a lot of fun in his backseat…"

Elena snorted out with laughter. "Sounds like you really did have a bad night!"

Caroline rolled her eyes as she sat up. "So how was your night?"

Elena shot her head back to her in panic. "Why are you asking?"

Caroline stood up slowly, staring at her with a confused gaze on her face. "What do you mean, 'Why?' What's got you so nervous this morning?"

Elena bit her lip as she chuckled nervously. "Umm…nothing. I just had a weird dream."

Caroline's expression grew more sympatric as she tipped her head slowly, looking quite melancholy. "Oh, no…a dream? It wasn't about your parents, was it? Lena…"

Elena shook her head slowly as she stood up and stretched stiffly. "No, Care…not about my parents. Not this time. It was…umm…never mind. It's not important."

Caroline nodded as she approached Elena. "Of course it's important, Lena! Tell me what's wrong…" She sat down on the couch again and patted the cushion next to her. "Come on, we've got plenty of time! Tell me what's wrong. I'm all ears."

Elena licked her lips nervously as she sat down next to her. Trying to avoid the curious blonde's gaze, she toyed with her fingers on her lap anxiously. "Umm…I had a dream about someone…a guy in particular-"

"Holy Crap!" Caroline giggled. "You met someone! Finally!" Caroline roared with laughter. "And here I thought you'd be alone for God knows how long!"

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled. "Geez, Caroline. Thanks a lot," she muttered.

Caroline held out her hands defensibly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just… the last time you dated someone was in high school!"

Elena nodded. "I get it, Care."

Caroline squealed with excitement. "So tell me, where did you meet him? Who is he?" Before Elena could form an answer, Caroline held out her hand to stop her. "No, don't tell me yet! We don't have time. Just tell me about the dream! How was it?"

"Umm…" Elena sighed. "it was… stimulating, I guess. Very…kinky," she said slowly as she struggled to find the proper words without giving out too much information. "Completely out of my comfort zone, but very…interesting."

Caroline chuckled. "This is hilarious! I have to meet him someday!" She stood up and grabbed one of the bag beside her and threw it to Elena. "But not right now. You need to go and shower. I brought you some clothes. You have your first session in a few hours. I want to eat breakfast before we start, and I have to tell you more about last night!"

Elena smiled graciously. It appeared that Caroline was so excited about her exotic night with Tyler to continue to ask her about her dream.

_Thank God…_

Elena stood up and started for the door with her things. "Oh Caroline, thanks for the blanket," she pointed to the couch.

Caroline looked at her with a confused expression on her face. "Blanket? I didn't put that there." She paused. "Maybe it was Alaric?"

Elena pursed her lips. She knew it couldn't have been Alaric because he left after their talk. But she didn't say anything to Caroline. Nor did she let her mind wander on possibilities on who it could have been. After all, things were weird enough as it was.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE **

Elena's shoes were silent as they made their way towards Damon's room. Her heart was beating at a nervous pace. She had to constantly remind herself that there was no way that Damon would know about her dream, but she still felt exposed.

She forced herself to breathe as she turned the corner. Allowing her mind to wander, she chuckled as she realized that this was the first time she was going to Damon's cell during the daytime.

_Great. Even when I'm trying not to think about Damon, I'm think about him._

Finally reaching the hall of Damon's room, she paused and smiled at the man in front her who was heading toward the elevator. "Hey, Kol. How are you?"

Kol smiled at her. "Hey, Gilbert! On your way to see your patient?"

She nodded. "Yes. What are you doing down here?"

Kol shrugged nonchalantly. "Alaric sent me to the pipe room to check on all the pipes. He said that some of them aren't looking too good, and he sent me to see if I could do anything. We sent a work order, but it'll take forever before anyone actually comes to fix them."

Kol was one of the most well-respected nurses in the Mystic Falls asylum, mostly because he was one of the best handymen they had. He could repair almost anything, and that was very important, especially since much of the building was aged and run down. Pipes, fuse boxes, lights, and other electronics were often breaking down. Since the asylum received only a certain amount of money from the state government, the hospital had to work with what they have. Many people multi-tasked in order to keep the hospital up and running. Kol was one of those people. He was an excellent handyman, a kind nurse loved by many of the patients and staff, and a good friend.

"How does it look?" Elena asked.

Kol pressed hard on the elevator button and smiled. "I fixed what I could. I give it a couple of months, guaranteed. But we're in trouble if we get any big storms. The ceiling's not looking too good in the boiling room, either."

Elena smiled. "Awesome. I'll see you later, then." She patted on his back as she made her way down the stairs to Damon's room, reminding herself to not be nervous.

However, despite her efforts, her nerves were still at large as she looked into Damon's door window. She frowned; he wasn't there.

"Damon," she called out softly, but received no reply. Maybe he was still downstairs in the breakfast hall? She pulled out her key and unlocked the door, stepping inside. His bed was neat, and his room still smelled like him. She placed her hands on her hips, slightly discouraged. She knew that this was taking time from her session.

"Normally, I'd get upset if someone walked into my room without knocking," a cocky voice chuckled from behind her. Elena jumped up and squealed in shock. Damon grinned in response. "However, for you, I'm willing to make exceptions," he mused softly. His blue crystal eyes gleamed at her as she tried to compose herself.

Damon stood behind the door in the room, leaning on the wall with his right foot flat on the lower wall, supporting his weight. He had a book in his left hand, while the other was shoved in his pocket.

Elena sighed in relief. _He's clothed…thank God._ "Hey, I did call out," she insisted. "It's not my fault you didn't hear me."

Damon rolled his eyes playfully. "I suppose so. I do tend to absorb myself in books more often than I should." He shook the book in the air for emphasis.

"What are you reading?" Elena chimed.

"One of my favorites of Hannibal Lector; Red Dragon by Thomas Harris. Have you read it?" he asked, stepping past her and placing the book on his bed.

Elena shook her head and smiled. "No, but I must admit, it doesn't surprise me that you're interested in Hannibal Lector."

Damon snorted. "Please! The guy's an amateur compared to me…though I do have high respect for the man."

Elena smiled. "Well, I promise if I have time, I'll look into Harris' books."

"I'll hold you up to that." Damon smiled at her as he studied her carefully. He bit his lower lip as he scrutinized her his eyes, clearly thinking about something. "I trust you slept well?" He mused.

Elena could feel the air being sucked out of her lungs. "What?" she breathed out in shock.

Damon chuckled. "Something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Elena took a deep breath in an attempt to recollect herself. "Umm…sorry. You startled me, is all." She said with her eyes closed. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I apologize," Damon nodded sincerely. "I was only wondering how you slept, considering how…restless you look. Something must have been keeping you up last night," he chuckled darkly as he took a step closer to her. "No offense."

Elena chuckled fretfully. "No worries." She stepped back outside and held the door wide open. "Come on. We're in session."

Damon walked out of his cell smoothly and stood beside Elena. She swallowed nervously as she closed his room door and locked it. She could feel the intensity of his gaze on her, even from behind. She turned to him sharply and glared as she caught him staring at her ass.

"Damon!" she snapped at him. "Can you please stop staring at me like that? I'm not eye candy."

Damon's eyes raked down her tan legs, and back up, studying every inch of her body's curves until he reached her face. He smiled again. "Sorry. Force of habit." He leaned against the wall. "I promise I'll try to control myself…but," he sighed, "I wouldn't confide in the promises of the insane."

He did his signature eye raise that made Elena nervously chuckle. She then rolled her eyes as she started to walk down the hall towards the doors. It took a while for her to notice that she was alone. She looked back at Damon's room, confused. There stood Damon, with the same expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, facing him.

Damon cocked his head to his side as he slowly stepped closer to her. "No guards, no nurses?" he pointed up and down the hall, keeping his eyes on her. "Not even a straightjacket? Am I being pranked?"

Elena smiled at him and shook her head. "I wasn't kidding last night, Damon. I meant what I said. Trust goes both ways. If you behave, you get rewards. Today, you and I start anew. Besides, everyone deserves second chances." She paused. She couldn't admit it then and there, but she knew didn't want to walk into her office with him alone, because she knew very well that she will never again be able to look at her couch without turning into a blushing mess. The memory of the dream and the feelings it made her feel still haunted her. "In fact…we're going to have our session outside, in the gardens. It's a nice day out, and I'd like some fresh air and sun."

For what may have been the first time since they've met, Damon remained silent. He started at her in disbelief for a moment or so as they walked away from his room and onto the main halls. _"She literally takes the words right out of my mouth," he thought to himself._

While walking with her in an awkward silence, Damon instantly noticed another change; all of the doctors, nurses, and staff they passed were staring at them. Their expressions were odd, yet similar. Some of them looked confused, some disapproving.

Damon leaned into her ear as they walked and muttered, "Is it just me, or is almost everyone staring at us?"

Elena nodded stiffly. "No, it's not just you," she muttered back.

Once they were alone in the staircase, Elena turned to him and explained as they walked. "Sorry about that. I guess news travels fast around here." She noted Damon's scrunched eyebrows as a sign for confusion. "They were all pretty shocked when they found out that I willingly took you back as by patient."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Well, you didn't think your little showdown with Jameson wouldn't cause gossip, did you? He's been sent home on a little vacation, but he's left his mark. He completely exaggerated on the details, claiming that you went completely animalistic and savage on him. Which you did…" she giggles, "but he added more to what really happened." She shrugs. "Besides, there are several nurses and doctors who feel uncomfortable with having you here." She looked at him intently. "But don't mind them; they don't matter."

Damon smiled at her. "Believe me, love, I've had more than my fill when it comes to people hating me." He paused. "You know, I'm not sorry for what I did to Jameson."

Elena grinned. "Truth be told, either am I. I only regret I didn't do it myself."

Damon shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked along with her, matching her stride. He studied her from the corner of his eye very intently. He noted that she did seem rather nervous, but he couldn't complain; he knew very well why. "You know," he muttered softly as they walked outside into the main garden. "I must admit…you're the first doctor I ever fought that hard for. It kinda makes me glad I haven't killed you yet."

Elena glanced at him with a small smile on her face. He kept his gaze away from hers, not allowing himself to look at her, but instead kept his eyes firmly forward as he talked. "Well, you're the first patient I ever insisted that hard to have and keep."

"Well, I'm all yours now," he sighed in his signature velvet voice.

Elena bit her lip softly in response in order to keep herself from blushing. "Well, don't let it get to your head."

Damon chuckled in response.

They walked into a small garden that was mostly covered in shades given by the higher trees. They sat on a small bench next to an old water fountain and patch of yellow tulips.

Elena smiled sadly when she saw them. Yellow tulips were her mother's favorite.

"So what's the lesson plan for today, doctor?" Damon sat back in to the bench, making himself comfortable. His legs were spread as he leaned back, closing his eyes, waiting for a response.

Elena glared at him. "Have you been completing you assignment?"

He opened one eye at her. "You mean that little notebook?" He closed his eye again. "I write in it from time to time, yes."

Elena nodded contently. "I'm glad you're using it." She cleared her throat. "So-"

"Are you sure you're all right?" Damon asked her. He was no longer smiling like a Cheshire cat as always; this time he was staring at her intensely, studying her face.

Elena nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'm fine."

Damon grunted softly, but he didn't look at all convinced. "So what's for today?"

"Today, since it's our first session since the Jameson incident, I wanted to ask you how have you been since then. I mean, what were your feelings that drove you to-"

He interrupted her again. "I already told you. I didn't want him, I only wanted you."

Elena frowned. "You're annoyed. I can tell."

Damon chuckled sarcastically. "I'm glad your doctorate degree prepared you to identify emotions so well."

She crossed her arms. "Tell me. I'm all ears. There's no one here. Just you and me."

He chuckled softly and looked at her. "You'll think it's stupid."

She shook her head. "No, Damon. Nothing you say is stupid." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me."

He closed his eyes again and smiled. "Tomorrow's my birthday," he whispered in a small voice. "I'm not quite sure why it came to my mind this morning, or why it bothers me, but this morning, at breakfast, they served us chamomile tea." He paused. "It reminded me of my mother. She always used to drink chamomile tea in the morning." He turned to face her and looked in her eyes fully. "We shared a birthday, you know? She used to say that I was the best birthday present she'd ever received. We always celebrated it together." He laughed. The sound of it made Elena's heart warm. She's never heard him sound so…happy. "She'd always get me the best presents, but every year, she would have a cake made just for the two of us. She would never tell me the flavor. In fact, we had a game, you see. If I could eat one bite of the cake with my eyes closed and guess the flavor of it correctly, she'd let me cut the next piece all by myself." He grinned. "I always guessed it right, of course." His smile faltered slightly. "Of course, that was a while ago."

Elena smiled at him so hard it made her cheeks hurt. She was in awe. She'd never seen him like that, so happy, so…blissful. At the same time, however, it reminded her of her own late mother. Her bottom lip quivered at that.

She snapped back to focus when she had realized Damon had said something. "What did you say?" she asked him. "I'm sorry; I dazed after you finished."

"I said you're crying," Damon frowned.

Elena touched her cheek softly, feeling the moistness. "Sorry," she muttered. She searched her pockets, but found no napkin.

"Here," Damon whispered, handing her one from his pocket.

Elena muttered a thank you as she took it and wiped her eyes and cheek. "I'm terribly sorry…" she muttered.

Damon chuckled softly as he took the napkin from her hand and wiped her eyes softly. He pretended not to notice her sudden intake of air as their skin touched. He also pretended not to notice her increasing heartbeat. He did, however, notice her eyes. "What's wrong?" he muttered.

Elena, in a slight panic, stood up and cleared her throat. "Sorry," she repeated, avoiding his question. "What I did…was inappropriate." She forced to take in a deep breath. "Umm…that was very…lovely, Damon." She nervously glanced at her watch.

"Time to go?" he asked.

"Umm, yes, unfortunately," she lied.

Damon, of course, knew she was lying, but he made no attempt to retaliate. He stood up and walked along with her back into the building, silent, but observing.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE **

Elena felt guilt. She shouldn't have done that. First of all, she broke into tears during their session. Then, she ended it way too quickly. Poor Damon probably knew that she had lied.

She bit her lip. She knew she had to make this up to him. Her conscience was practically screaming that at her. But how?

Sitting in her office, alone, she pondered hard. The hours came as she walked around in her office, lost in thought. It wasn't until around six in the afternoon that an idea struck her.

She giggled eagerly as she ran to her desk across the room and grabbed her keys. The idea was brilliant, absolutely brilliant. It would take her a few errands, but she'd do. She had to. She wanted to.

**A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I've already started on the next, so keep an eye out for it. If I made any mistakes, I'm sorry; I wrote this chapter really fast in order to update tonight. Next chapter, we will see what Elena's idea is, and look deeper into why Elena got so upset during her session.**

**I didn't put a goal number for the reviews, I know. However, I still want to hear from you all, so please review as much as you can. I know; I'm a review whore….**

**Lately, more drama has come into my life, and unfortunately, today I found out that, apparently, my health is in jeopardy. Don't worry; I'm ok, and nothing but death will keep me from updating : ) **

**Until next time : )**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heyy guys! I'm back. : ) **

**I want to sincerely thank all of you guys who did review. I also wanted to sincerely thank Prue Stevens, who has started to translate this fanfic into Russian. Shout out to all my Russian friends! :)**

**Your reviews are awesome, as always. Here are the shout-outs!**

**Denburys: ****LOL! Talk about good timing, right? Your review was one of my favorites! Thanks so much! I hope I hear from you again :) **

**Angela76:**** You're psychic, aren't you? Lol I absolutely loved your review! I love how you analyzed the conversations between everyone. Thanks so much for your love and review! You are awesome! But of course, you knew that already, didn't you? :) **

**Melissa:**** OMG thank you so much! Your review means so much to me! I am so glad you love this story. You are amazing! Thanks**

**MrsSeminara: ****I'm ecstatic that you love this story. Thank you so much. In this story, I'm all about details, and I really try to establish that, especially when it comes to the chemistry between Elena and Damon. Thanks again for reading this story. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Quin: ****Thanks so much for the love! I'm glad you like my style. Lol if you like Damon's complicated now, just wait as this story progresses! I have a lot planned for this fanfic. Trust me!**

**vintage2101: ****LOL! That's the million-dollar question! Don't worry though; we will see much of the answers revealed as the story goes on. Trust me! Thanks for your review : ) **

**mrs. Elijah: ****I love your analysis! And by the way, you're right about Elena! Also, I saw that movie, but I never really understood the ending. Can you explain it to me, if you understand it? I saw it like three times, but I still don't get it…**

**rjjoupa: ****I know…my health has been crazy…but I will be fine, I assure you :) Also, you are right about Elena. thanks for your review!**

**A lot of you guys made guesses about Elena's surprise and about the reason Elena cried, and many of you were right. I hope I'm not becoming predictable lols. Anyways, I have high hopes for this chapter, mostly because I had it in my head ever since this story started. **

**Please leave me reviews guys! I really want to know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer:**** No copyright infringement intended. I do not own anything related to TVD, its characters, cast, crew, productions, the books, LJ Smith, the whole shinbang. In other words, only this story is mine.**

**Chapter 10: **_**Buon Compleanno Salvatore**_

"_**The day which we fear as our last is but the birthday of eternity."**_

Bree, carefully balancing the small toys in her arms, stood over Damon's sleeping form on the couch. There was an empty whiskey bottle in his hand. She was quite happy there wasn't a dead body with him. After all, she would have been the one who would have had to deal with it.

She sighed as she nudged his arm softly. "Wake up, sleeping beauty! You've been asleep long enough!" she softly hissed.

Damon sleepily looked up at her. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned. "How long was I out?"

"Almost an hour, I think." She tossed the toys in a small cubby in the corner, near the door to the kitchen. "Anyways, sorry for the mess; my nephew and niece came by today, and I'm taking care of them while their mother Abby's out of town visiting some relatives. So keep your voice down. I don't want to wake them."

Damon sat up and groaned as she lied down next to him. "Oh yeah…How are little Bonnie and Jamie? I haven't seen the twins since they were four years old, I think."

Bree smiled. "They're fine. They just turned seven years old a couple of months ago. They ask me about you a lot, but they don't know about you staying at the asylum. Abby and I make sure to not let them know anything." Bree leaned back into the couch as she placed her feet on Damon's lap. "Their powers are surfacing already," she yawned.

Damon softly patted his hands on Bree's boots in a slow rhythm. "I hear three people sleeping upstairs." He frowned.

Bree giggles softly. "Yeah… that's Lexi. You remember her, don't you?"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "You're going out with Lexi? What happened with Andi?"

Bree playfully pointed a finger at him. "You see what happens when you're gone for so long? You miss out on everything." She laughed. "Anyway, I found out Andi was cheating on me, so I broke up with her. Besides, I have more in common with Lexi…she's a witch, I'm a witch. She likes kids, so do I…the lists goes on. Besides, I'm happier with her." She paused. "Damon, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sister dear," he said calmly. He didn't understand why he felt so tired. He placed the whiskey bottle on the table next to the couch. He made a mental note to get more blood from the janitor again.

"Who's Elena?" Bree eyed him carefully.

Damon narrowed his eyes down on her in shock. "What?" he hissed.

"You heard me, Salvatore," Bree chortled playfully.

He shook his head. "Where did you hear that?" He reminded himself to keep patting her boots in the same rhythm in order to not draw more suspicion.

Bree sighed, rubbing her eyes. "While I was cleaning, you were muttering that name in your sleep. You kept saying, 'Elena…my Elena…'" She placed her hands on her stomach absentmindedly, staring at the ceiling. "Now, I've known you for more than several decades, and I've certainly never known you to remember any girl's name that hasn't caught your attention, much less someone I don't know."

Damon rolled his eyes and snorted. "None of your concern," he softly scowled.

Bree frowned in defeat. "Alright then, don't tell me then. Though I'm not sure why you won't; after all, you and I both know that I'll find out eventually, one way or another." She sat up and tucked her feet under her lap, instantly becoming aware of how cold the room was. "Let's talk about your birthday instead!"

Damon looked at her in disgust. "Why? It's not for another three minutes, technically." He eyed the clock on the wall establish his point.

Bree folded her arms across her chest. "Damon, I haven't seen you for the last three years! Please understand why this birthday is important to me."

Damon looked at her sincerely. "Bree, you know why I don't like celebrating my birthday. Besides, no one would want to celebrate their birthday at my age…" he frowned. "Wait, what am I? 176? 179? Somewhere along that?" He said with a shrug. "I'm so old, even I don't remember."

Bree rolled her eyes and frowned again. Damon, wanting to take away her disappointed look, leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Besides, don't you know it's a fire hazard having a cake that has so many candles? You'd set all the fire alarms in Mystic Falls off."

She stifled a giggle. "I guess you're right…but, you know, even Stefan and Katherine agree that we should do something for you, now that the long lost Salvatore has returned."

He smiled sadly. "Those two lovebirds have nothing to worry about; while they're here in love, I'm over there, living in paradise, in an asylum."

Bree leered. "Well, at least you're with your precious Elena," she sang.

"Alright, that's it!" he stood up and looked over Bree. "And you wonder why I don't tell you anything…"

She laughed. "So you're leaving then?"

He nodded. "Yes, I should go anyway. Today's Wednesday, and the janitor cleans my floor today. I need a drink from him."

"Wait, that reminds me of something!" Bree jumped up and ran to the liquor cabinet, reaching for something. She pulled out something a bit large and threw it at Damon. He stared at it in his arms, laughing quietly. It was three blood bags taped together, clearly taken from the hospital.

"Who'd you screw for this?" Damon asked.

Bree rolled her eyes at his joke. "I stole it from the clinic in town. I had to stop by there today to visit Lexi on her break, and we'd figure we'd get you a treat. You're welcome." Damon turned to leave, but Bree called to him once more seconds before he reached the front door. "By the way, Damon...Happy birthday," she smiled, pointing to the clock. It read 12:01 AM.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

"_Whoever the hell decided to invent the concept of birthdays was an idiot," _he thought to himself. He hated his birthday because it brought him bad memories. Memoires that he wished he could compel himself to forget. Of course, there were the memories of his mother, but then again, it was tainted by the memories of his father, and of the war.

He sighed softly. He wished sleep would come already, now that he was in the comfort of his room, his bead, but alas, it did not. He felt very awake, alert, and restless. Damon stared at the ceiling, listening to the deafening sounds of the surrounding silence.

Until he heard a heartbeat. A soft heartbeat. A soft, hurried heartbeat.

He turned his head to the door, listening. There were footsteps, very soft footsteps. It couldn't have been the janitors'; his was a stride noticeably tired and weary, whereas this one stood out to him even from afar. He had to fight his smile as he heard the footsteps approach and stop in front of his door. He glared back at the ceiling. "What do you want, Elena?" he sighed softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Elena stood outside the door, looking inside the room. The room was very still and dark, but she could still see him. She smiled. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, despite the fact that he was looking at the celling, not her. "And shouldn't you be in your office, like a good little workaholic? But you're not…must be a full moon." He could practically hear her eyes roll to his sarcasm.

She hesitated before speaking. "I came to apologize, Damon."

Damon turned his head at look at her through the small window. "What do you mean?"

She hesitated. "I shouldn't have cut our session short. I'm sorry I interrupted you…it was just something that you said that…opened a few old wounds for me, I guess." She had much difficulty in speaking and finding the words.

Damon gave her a small smile. "I understand. You're forgiven." He slowly turned his head back to the ceiling and closed his eyes. "You should get some sleep. It's late." He then heard the door's unlocking and opening as a response. He sat up in his bead as she walked in and shut the door behind her. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a dark blue camisole. Her hear was tied in a cute, messy bun, making her slim neck very visible, and very delectable. There was a small birthday cake and a small black bag in her arms. "Well, if I go, then what am I going to do with all this?" she grinned at him.

Damon was dumbfounded. He glared at her in awe and confusion. "What is this?" he managed to blurt out at her.

Elena sat down next to him on the bed, set the cake in between them, and placed the bag onto the floor next to him. "Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?" He nodded slightly as he leaned against the wall, crossing his legs on the bed. He stayed silent as she shifted her position as well, so they were sitting with their backs against the wall, their shoulders almost touching. "Don't tell me you want me to leave?"

He smiled at her, breaking out of his trance. "No, I don't...it's just that I wasn't expecting this…at all."

Elena frowned slightly. "Well…I think that's probably why it's called a surprise party, Damon." She burst out in giggles.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, clever. I see my sarcasm is being used against me." He narrowed his eyes down at her, then at the door.

"Don't worry. The janitor's not going to come," Elena whispered. "He hasn't been feeling well today, so he's probably going to go home."

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "You know what that means, don't you? You and I are alone. If anything happens to you, there won't be anyone to help you."

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm not stupid. I left a note explaining where I am if something were to happen to me for Dr. Forbes to read."

Damon had to grin at that. This chick came prepared.

"Besides, this isn't a time to be scared. This is a time to celebrate." She reached into the bag and pulled out a matchbox and two large candles, placing them on the cake. She lighted both of them very carefully before she threw the matchbox into the black bag. Damon loved the way her face was illuminated in candlelight. Her dark, sensual eyes glowed as she moved about next to him, setting the cake up. Studying it for a moment, it was small, covered in what smelled like vanilla frosting.

Elena looked up at him with a smile. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but her breath was caught in her throat. She couldn't identify it, but there was this look in his eyes…that made him look very…intense. His gaze made her heart beat a bit faster and made her feel a bit self-conscious. Her mind unexpectedly thought about that dream she had about him, and her cheeks instantly flushed. She looked down at the cake and chuckled nervously. "Umm…sorry."

Damon grinned at her. "You apologize too much, you know?"

Elena looked up at him with an apologetic gaze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" She was stopped by his burst of hushed laughter. She laughed along with him, seeing his point. Damon stared at the cake as Elena held it up to him. "Don't forget to make a wish," she muttered.

Damon scrunched his eyebrows and smiled. "Not to be rude, kitten…but why two candles? I assure you, despite my boyish good looks, I'm nowhere near two."

Elena chuckled. "Well, actually, one candle is for you, and the other is for you mother," she said slowly.

Damon looked at her, surprised. "What?"

Elena slightly shrugged. "Well, it's your mother's birthday, too, wherever she is. So why not?" She eyed the cake. "So make a wish for her, too."

Damon was dumbfounded once again. He looked at her, completely and utterly shocked. _God, she's amazing. _He slowly smiled at her as he came out of his daze. "Thank you," he muttered. He stared at her for a few more seconds and then blew out the candles with one breath, keeping his penetrating gaze on her.

The room was now enlightened by the moonlight that blasted through the window above them. Damon grinned at her in awe and then at the cake. "So now we eat?"

Elena shook her head. "Nope." She reached into her bag of tricks and pulled out two forks, paper plates, and a cutting knife. "If I remember correctly, you have to guess what flavor the cake is."

Damon laughed. "I can't believe you right now."

"Close your eyes, and no peeking," she asserted.

He chuckled as he did what he was told. "Yes, ma'am." He waited as Elena drove the spoon into the cake.

She stopped in the middle of her task and glanced at him. "You're peeking!" she scowled.

He bursted into laughter. "No I'm not! I swear!"

She smiled as she drove the spoon to his mouth. "Here."

He accepted it and chewed softly. "Key lime," he proclaimed in between chews. "Am I right?"

Elena smiled. "Yes, you're right. I hope you don't mind; the bakery didn't have any cakes in other flavors."

He shook his head. "I don't mind. I love key lime."

Elena pursed her lips as she brought the two small paper plates and forks, handing Damon his. She was nervous, no doubt, especially as she grabbed the cutting knife and gave it to Damon. "_I must be out of my mind,_" she thought to herself, but she tried hard to not let her thoughts affect her facial expression. She held it out to Damon, who slowly wrapped his fingers over hers. She tried to hide the fact that his touch made her heart beat faster. She didn't notice, but Damon was grinning to himself at the sight of her goosebumps.

Elena looked up into his intense gaze. "Damon?"

"What are you doing?" Damon muttered. They both became aware of how close their faces were, of how near their bodies were from each other.

Elena self-consciously shrugged. "You have to cut a piece. It's tradition, like you said."

Damon frowned. "No offense, but analyze this carefully." He eyed their hands, which were both holding onto the knife handle. "You have come into the room of an insane man who is well known for his actions, the very actions that placed him inside this very room. I have killed, tortured, and massacred many people…more than you or any other person believes. And yet you have deliberately chosen to come here, in the middle of night, by yourself, where no one can help you, to give me a cutting knife, with you right next to me? You must be either very nice, or just as insane as I am."

Elena forced herself to take a deep breath. "Honestly? I know all that, Damon. That's what I've been telling myself on the way down here."

"And yet you're here," he said with a wicked grin as he eyed her body very slowly, very intensely.

Elena nodded. "This is the first time I have ever crossed any line of the relationship between a doctor and their patient."

Damon smirked. "You're a bad girl."

Elena rolled her eyes. "But I trust you, Damon, just like you trust me." She glanced at the small knife in their hands. "I'm not exactly sure why…but I know you won't kill me."

"I haven't become a wuss, you know." He eyed her carefully. "But there is something about you that is very perplexing. Besides, it would be a shame," he breathed, reaching up with his free hand and stroking her cheek, "to kill such a beautiful woman."

Elena unexpectedly drew back in an attempt to hide her blushing face. She let go of the knife, giving Damon the alternative.

He stared at her for a moment, then grabbed the cake and served himself a large slice. He cut another piece and placed it on Elena's plate. They began eating in the comforting silence for a few minutes. He occasionally glanced at her, and studied her movements.

Elena swallowed her last bite and spoke, wanting to end the silence. "So are you going to tell me what did you wish for?"

"If I do, it won't come true," Damon said in between chews.

Elena frowned. "Fine, I guess."

Damon smiled as her as he finished chewing. "You really want to know?"

Elena looked up at him and smiled. "If you're up for it."

He sighed heavily, leaning forward slightly. "I wished that you would tell me your name."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, startled by his statement. "It's Elena."

"Elena," he repeated, intentionally saying her name with much passion. He smiled wickedly. "You have a very lovely name…Elena."

She pursed her lips. "Why do you say it like that?"

"How? Like I'm making love to it?" He grinned devilishly.

She rolled her eyes, partially oblivious to her blushing cheeks. "Yes."

He shrugged. "I love it, I guess." He paused. "Elena and Damon…Damon and Elena…" He smiled again. "It has a nice ring to it, right?"

She chuckled softly. "You're impossible…"

Damon folded his arms and looked at her. "So now let me ask you a question."

"Anything," she exhaled, obliviously.

"Why did you cry?" He asked, a tone of sincerity revealing itself. He studied her carefully as her facial expression became very solemn and depressed. She looked down in a failed attempt to hide her newly shed tears. Damon reached out and grabbed her hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know," he murmured.

She shook her head and looked up at him. "No, it's ok." She sniffled. "I'm just not sure where to begin."

He gave her a small smile. "I'm all ears."

She forced herself to take a deep breath before speaking. "When you talked about your mother…it reminded me of mine." She looked at him, but occasionally glanced away, hating his look of pity. "My mother and my father died when I was seventeen years old."

He nodded slightly, keeping his eyes on her. "What happened, Elena?"

"My parents were doctors at the hospital in the other side of town. My mother usually worked in trauma, and my father usually worked with cancer patients. They were a great team together." She said, her voice cracking a little. She took a deep breath before continuing. "They used to have, in the hospital, a tradition, where each month, one of the employees would throw a party in their home. The staff was close, so they did these parties as an escape from work. They were fun," she smiled. "All the staff employees and their families were invited. That night we were invited to the party. My mother was excited. My father had bought this new ruby red dress for her that she wanted to show off." Elena brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself as she walked down memory lane. "Earlier that week, my friends and I had planned to the movies. I didn't want to skip, so I faked a stomachache. My parents wanted to stay home and make sure I got better, but I knew how much my mother was looking forward to the party, so I convinced them to go without me. Jeremy went with them. I left shortly after they did. We saw the movie, which sucked. I got home at around midnight, and by then I was exhausted."

Damon stared at her as she wiped some of her tears away, forcing herself to calm down. "The next thing I knew, there was a knocking on my door. I found it weird that someone would knock on my door at that time of night. It was past one in the morning. I knew it couldn't have been my parents, because they had the keys, and they knew where the spare keys were hidden in our front yard. I figured it was one of my friends. I went downstairs to open the door." She let out a small sob before continuing. Damon tightened his grip on her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"When I opened the door, there were three police officers, including Dr. Forbes mother. She was dressed up, since she was usually invited to the parties as well. I thought they had gotten lost or something, but I knew that something was wrong when I saw that her eyes were bloodshot; I could tell she had been crying. They told me…that there had been an accident. I collapsed. They took me to the hospital. Sheriff Forbes explained to me what had happened. She said that she was with my parents at the party, but they had decided to leave early since I was sick…" She buried her face in her hands in shame. "She said that my father had lost control of the car and they drove over Wickery Bridge, which is the shortcut to my house. When we got there, I was stable, but…they told me that my parents were pronounced dead at the scene.

"They told me that my brother Jeremy had survived, miraculously, though they didn't know how. There was no evidence that someone helped him, other than that his seatbelt was ripped to shreds. They asked him, but he couldn't remember anything, since he had trauma to the head.

We were really messed up after that. Jeremy turned to drugs and booze, and I started to eat less and less, and sleep more. I even started to cut myself. I lost contact with most of my friends. Only a few of them made the effort to keep in contact and help me, especially Dr. Forbes. Caroline has been my best friend ever since early elementary school. She helped me the most. When we orphaned, Dr. Salzmann, Alaric, who was a friend of my family ever since their college years, took us in. We had no other family, so he was our savior. He helped me and Jeremy out of our depression, and helped us move on. I decided to become a psychologist, just like him, because I wanted to help others like he helped us.

"It took Jeremy a long time for him to forgive me. He's all I have left. It's all my fault, Damon. I'm the one that lied, and I almost lost everyone I cared about. My parents are dead because of me." She looked up at Damon with red, teary eyes. He wasn't always the one for emotions, but the sight of her like this made his heart break. He grabbed her, wrapped his arms around her and crushed her into his chest, hugging her. Elena coughed in surprise at first and then wrapped her arms around him, returning his embrace.

"Listen to me, you silly girl," he muttered in her ear, not wanting to let go. He loved the way she fit so comfortably into his arms, as if they were made for embracing her. "You are not guilty of anything. You were placed in a fucked up situation. You were reckless, you were naïve, you were raw, you were an adolescent, you were a teenager. That's what teenagers do! They don't think, they do. Teenagers hang out with their friends. They don't give a fuck about their future, because they live in the moment. What you did is what teenagers all over the world do daily! You just wanted to have fun. Your intention was not to hurt anyone. It was to have fun."

"That's what Caroline says," Elena whispered.

"Well, then blondie's got a point," Damon sighed. "Look at you! You came here in the middle of the night to celebrate a convicted asylum patient's birthday. Knowing you, you wouldn't hurt a fly!" He chuckled. "If you only knew half of the things I did when I was a teenager! I drank, I was out almost every night! I had sex with countless of girls every night!" He stroked her back as her cries lessened. "Elena…" He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "What I've done, now that's wrong! I've killed, I've murdered…I've done things…horrible things, and look where it's put me. I, just like almost all the patients here, am here to pay for my sins; that's what we're all here for! Every action has a reaction. Every cause has an effect. For you, you were unfairly punished. For me, I decided to have a little bit of fun, and a few people died along the way." He shrugged. "Ok, maybe not a few, but still…"

Elena laughed at that. Her laughter was music to his ears, and he smiled at her.

"You were placed in a messed up situation. You did not deliberately hurt anyone, so no more self-pity. If anyone is a victim, it's you." He wiped her tears away. "I know you're a good person. You're so good, it's sickening sometimes. You are the only one here who shows me any kindness." He grinned. "You saw the man behind the monster, as corny as it sounds."

Elena's face it up. "That reminds me," she sniffed as she reached into the bag and pulled out a something wrapped in paper towels. "This is your present. I'm sorry; I couldn't find a box to put them in."

Damon pulled off the paper towels and looked at his present. It was two books: _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelly and _The Complete Works of Emily Dickinson_. He grinned. "You see what I mean?"

Elena laughed. "I know…thanks, Damon. That meant a lot to me."

"Thank you, Elena." He cut the last piece of cake in two. "I know what will make you feel better." He put the larger piece of cake with the most frosting onto her plate. "Eat."

Elena laughed. They both ate their own slices in a comfortable silence again.

Once they were finished, Damon looked up at her and laughed.

"What?" Elena snapped defensively.

"You have frosting on your mouth and chin!" He chortled.

Elena snorted. "Well, so do you." She reached out and wiped the frosting off the corner of his mouth. She kept her hand there. Why? She didn't know. But once she looked into his blue eyes, she froze. Damon looked at her very intently. He studied her face, and he instantly remembered their dream. He could feel himself harden at the memory of how hazed her eyes were as he slammed into her.

As if acting on impulse, he opened his mouth as claimed her finger with his mouth, sucking on her finger hard. He closed his eyes briefly, savoring the taste of her skin and the frosting.

Elena's breath hitched as she watched him. She could feel herself get wet as he sucked her finger greedily, keeping his eyes on hers. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about her dream with him…the way he made her feel…the things he said into her ear as he pounded into her mercilessly…The way he was looking at her made her feel all those things once again. She instinctively bit her lip, suppressing a moan. After circling his tongue around her finger, he released it.

Damon, wanting more of her taste, brought himself closer to her in one swift movement. He leaned over to her face and, without escaping her gaze, reached out and licked the side of her mouth with his tongue, claiming the vanilla frosting. He felt her shiver under his touch, her hazy eyes only closing for a moment to enjoy his stroke. He loved that taste…it was the sweet mixture of her tears, her skin, and the frosting. "Delicious," he breathed.

Elena's mouth released her anticipated breath, whispering his name. "Damon."

He pulled back slightly, studying her face. "Are you going to run away again, Elena?" His velvet voice was very soft. His breath caressed her face in a motion that made her even wetter.

"No," she heard herself insist.

"Why?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Because I trust you." She insisted.

He chuckled. "You certainly are an odd one."

"I could say the same thing about you," she defensively snapped back.

He laughed quietly as he leaned forward and grabbed the cutting knife off the plate and licked its blade, keeping his gaze on hers. She watched him as his tongue caressed the knife, devouring the remains of the cake.

Once it was clean and shiny, he held it out in front of him, allowing the moon's rays to hit the blade. From the way he held out the knife, the reflection of the moo's rays hit Elena's face, illuminating her eyes. He smiled as he slowly brought the knife up to Elena's neck, landing its smooth side on her shoulder. He glanced at her chest as her heartbeat increased. "Am I making you nervous?" he cooed.

Elena breathed out anxiously. "It's the knife that's making me nervous."

He shook his head. "Your heartbeat has been increased since you got here. Right now, it has increased even more." He dropped the knife and tossed it into the bag on the floor.

She giggled, taking a moment to calm herself. "I guess you have that effect on me."

He smiled at her. "If you only knew the effect you have on me," he seductively breathed.

Elena pursed her lips and looked down onto her lap. Her cheeks were slightly red, she could feel that. She tried to avoid his innuendo, hoping that it would aid her tension.

Elena stood up and grabbed everything, throwing it all into her bag. "I should go. I need to go home now." She gave him a small smile. "I hope you truly had a great birthday."

Damon chuckled darkly once more and settled back into his bed, lying down into his covers. "I cannot thank you enough, Elena. You have given me a precious memory for this day, which I have dreaded for many years." He stayed silent for a few moments, alone in his thoughts. He wondered to himself about her story about her parents. There was something about it that grabbed his attention, now that he was thinking about it. "Maybe next year though, you could buy a bigger cake, one that you could jump out of and strip for me." He wiggled his eyes.

She laughed. "Goodnight, Damon." She was heading towards the door when he called her over again.

"Lena…can I ask you something?" He asked.

She looked back and smiled. "I'm not stripping for you, Damon. You can forget it."

He shook his head. "That's not it…though the offer still stands." He paused. "What year did your parents die?"

She pursed her lips before answering. "May 23, 2009. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head. "I just remember hearing about it in the newspapers, is all."

She nodded, pleased with his answer, and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

Walking down the hall, on her way to her office to grab her things to go home, she ran into the janitor, who was sitting on the steps. "Hey. I thought you went home already."

He looked up and shook his head. "I'm didn't want to leave you downstairs with that maniac," he coughed.

She chuckled. "Thanks, but you know, he's not so bad."

"He didn't try anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, Al."

He eyed her carefully. "You know…last time I went by his room…he was doing something odd in his pants, if you know what I mean. I'm just saying, Elena…he might see you more then as his doctor. Be careful."

Words couldn't express how much she blushed at his words. "Um…thanks for the heads up, Al."

He rubbed his head, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Come on, Al. I'll buy you come Advil."

If she had paid attention, if she hadn't been walking to her office with Al, and instead listened carefully, she would have heard the dark chuckle of her blue-eyed patient.

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I'm sorry I took so long updating.**

**Please tell me your thoughts. I would like at least 260 reviews before I update, please ;) Think we can top that? If we do, I'll update faster!**

**Until then, amigos! **

**XD Emely**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Heyy Guys! I'm back again! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Before I go into the shout-outs, I want to say something about this chapter. I was actually going to write a chapter with a whole different scene, but at the last minute, I started daydreaming (Yea, I do that a lot!). Anyways, I remembered how much you guys liked the session between Damon and Jameson, and the scene when Jameson was in the infirmary with Damon. Basically, I did promise myself that there will be a lot a drama in this fanfic, especially when it comes to the relationship between Damon and Jameson. Therefore, I daydreamed about this chapter, and so here it is.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I also want to personally Prue Stevens once again, who is the best translator there is, and also my certain friend and vampire sister who helped me upload several chapters of this story since I've been having computer trouble. I won't say her name, just in case she doesn't want me to, but she knows who she is! Lol**

**Shout-outs!**

**Denburys:**** LOL I feel like we have a mental connection or something! Talk about good timing! Were you showing your friend the dream scene? LOL About your prediction…maybe…maybe not…there's a lot more to the story of Elena's parents, more than she knows. In time it will be revealed :)**

**Lenusik: ****Hello, my Russian friend! Thank you so much for your review! It meant a lot to me. And your English is very impressive! Your review was amazing, absolutely amazing. It means the world to me that you love this story! Thanks ever so much!**

**Ashley4392: ****Hi! I hope you got my message. If not, to answer your questions, the story is set in the future, but there's not a specific date. Also, Damon only consciously addressed to her by her first name once, and that was when she was walking to his room for his birthday in the beginning of the chapter. That goes to show you how nervous she must have been that she didn't notice. **

**AlterDay: ****I'm glad you feel that way! I hope you like this chapter, even though there's not much Delena action. :)**

**Angela76:**** First of all, let me say that your review was one of the most heartwarming reviews I have ever read and received. Words could not describe how much I cried reading your review. I know how it is to lose someone you love so much. In 2008, I lost my great-great aunt, who I always considered my grandmother. She meant the world to me, and it killed me seeing her dying on a hospital bed. She died when I was 13 years old, two days before my eighth grade graduation. Her death killed me, and I was really messed up after that. In fact, I still am. I have many painful memories, and a good handful happened on my birthdays, so I know what it's like to be sad on birthdays. However, the way I see it, I know that my great-great aunt would be furious at me if I don't celebrate my birthdays. She lived to be 84 years old, bless her heart, and one quote she always lived by was "Everyone will die, vampire or not. Seize everyday as if it will be your last." So, my dear, enjoy your birthdays as much as you can, because I know your grandmother, bless her soul, would want that. You are a wonderful person, and I know for a fact that there is a very essential reason why you were put on this earth. You are blessed, you are wise, and you are amazing. NEVER forget that. And I can tell you have an extraordinary gift! Looks like you really are psychic! Lol! Also remember that the worst thing you could be in life is normal. I believe you have an amazing supernatural gift, and never hesitate on using it! I hope I hear from you again! I, as a writer, am very grateful to have an amazing reviewer like you. :)**

**: lol that scene just popped in my head as I was typing, so I decided to include it. Believe me; I could literally picture how terrified she was. **

**Melissa:**** First of all, your English is perfect. I am from the Dominican Republic, but I live in America with my family, and I know that learning English isn't easy, especially since it is a language that is always evolving, and whose words originally come from other languages. However, your English is very impressive, and I am very proud. I love your review! I like to respond to reviews because I think it's important that authors and writers keep some kind of relationship with their fans and reviewers. I am happy you liked the last chapter, and I hope to hear from you again! Espero que gostem deste capítulo! (Let me know if my Portuguese is good :) )**

**02melanie****: Je suis heureux que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Je voulais que le chapitre de montrer qu'ils ont franchi une étape à la fois profonde envers confiance les uns des autres, qu'ils s'en rendent compte ou non. J'espère que vous aimez le prochain!**

**Here's a warning: this chapter will be bloody, and somewhat gory. This fanfic is for a mature audience!**

**Just one more note: Many of you guys made predictions about Damon possibly saving Jeremy….I will neither deny nor affirm these predictions, mostly because there's more to that story that will be revealed in time. There's a lot more to the story of Elena's parents, more than she knows. In time it will be revealed :)**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the show, the books, or anything related to TVD. Only this non-profitable story is mine. So quit asking me.**

**Chapter 11: Insomnia **

"_**Whenever I can't sleep, it's probably because I'm too busy planning to kill you in your sleep. Just thought I'd let you know before you go beddie bye." **_

**Damon POV**

Why was he here?

Because he was relentless, that's why.

Perhaps it was because he couldn't sleep. It had been several days since his last session with Elena. And, quite frankly, he was thirsty. Not for blood, not exactly. He took another drink from the janitor before coming here. So, for the moment, he was good. But he wanted more….thrill. Yes, that was it. Thrill. He craved for that excitement in the pit of his stomach. He wanted it, and what Damon wants, Damon gets.

This is why he was here. This is where _he_ came in.

For now, he was silent, and watchful, just like any other clever, sensible predator. Outside the window, on the tree branch, in the shadows, he stood. Watching. Waiting.

He wasn't here for the kill. He was here for the thrill.

**Jameson POV**

This was the third night in a row where he couldn't sleep. He lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling as if it held the answer to his insomniac prayers. But it, just like the room around him, was silent. Dead silent.

He reached for the sleeping pills on his nightstand and popped two pills this time, hoping the double dosage would help. At this point, he didn't care if he died of an overdose. Eternal sleep sounded like paradise right now.

After gulping down the pills, he closed his eyes and waited for a while. A while turned into minutes. Minutes turned into an hour. Then, and only then, did the pills decided to kick in and do their ultimate purpose.

If only Jameson knew he had just gulped down his nightly demise.

**Damon POV**

Showtime.

Eagerly, yet calmly, he opened the window that led to his room and stealthy dropped inside. The room was dark. There was a lamp, a small desk, a large TV, several small doors…but Damon didn't pay any mind to those things. Not even the stack of Playboy magazines on Jameson's nightstand.

All he saw, in his head, was Jameson. He was asleep on his bed. The guy sounded like he was finally having a good night's sleep.

Damon chuckled. He wouldn't have that.

For fun, for mere fun, he wanted to torture the man in his sleep. This would be too easy, though. Damon could think of so many scenarios in which he could absolutely terrify Jameson in his dreams. The fact that it could be so easy was not so flattering at all.

Then again, he'd have much time to come up with something elaborate. For now, he simply just wanted to scare the crap out of him. Even if he'd have to compel him in the end.

He walked over to the bed and smoothly lied beside Jameson. After examining his face for a few silent seconds, he started to work his magic…well, dream manipulation, that is. Things would have been more magically interesting had Bree agreed to do this with him. If only she didn't have to do the night shift at the bar. Such a shame.

**Jameson POV**

_He was cold…freezing actually. The room was dark, but he could instantly tell that he wasn't in his room. The room was slightly familiar, yes, but it wasn't his._

_Jameson stood up from the floor and walked around, his hands molesting the walls in search of a light switch. No such luck. _

_He groaned in defeat. He was annoyed more than worried, truth be told. _

"_Familiar, isn't it?" A voice called out. The lights were suddenly turned on, startling Jameson. The room looked…old. Very archaic. Candles against the walls illuminated the entire room._

_However, words could not express how frightening his surrounding looks. The room was filled with torture machines from the late 19__th__ and early 20__th__ centuries, surrounding, outnumbering him. Dried blood was scattered around the floor, coating the large machines and the walls. Jameson's eyes roamed around the room in horror._

_He looked around frantically. His eyes settled on a dark shadow of a man in a large doorway far away. "Who the hell are you?" He called out, his shaky voice going well noticed. _

_Damon chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows and into the room, his signature smirk belittling Jameson. "I wouldn't talk like that, Jameson." He held out his arms. "As you can see, you're not in a place where you have an upper hand."_

_Jameson's breath caught in his throat out of shock. His eyes became even wider as he laid his eyes on the sadistic patient. Damon Salvatore stood before him in a large white slim jacket, seeming to belong to that of a doctor's. His hair was neater when usual, since it appeared to be combed. "How-how did you get out?" he managed to breathe out as he stepped back into walls. _

_Damon raised his eyebrows as he stepped further into the room. "Now, what on earth made you think that you could contain me?" _

_Jameson shook his head. "This has to be a dream. It just has to be."_

_Damon shrugged nonchalantly, looking a bit bored. "Maybe. Maybe not. So what if it is?"_

"_It means that I can wake up!" Jameson proclaimed._

"_Only if I let you, my good sir." Damon laughed. "You are in my playing field, after all…and when the doctors are at bay, the insane will play."_

_Jameson looked at him frantically. "What the hell does that mean?"_

_Damon chuckled darkly and held out his arms once again. "Just look around and see."_

_Jameson did as he was told, and once he did, he made the sincere wish that he hadn't. He was slammed with the horrible stench of blood and death. The gruesome scene that surrounded the two made Jameson's stomach churn._

_Bodies were everywhere. Some dead. Some were clinging to life. Some were screaming for death to come. Some were scattered, but most of them were victims of the torture machines surrounding them. _

_Over to his left was a large Judas chair, where a naked woman covered in blood and seat was seated upright on top of it. The large thin, pointy angle on top of the machine was rammed into her vagina, and the ropes and bars around her waist appeared to be pushing her further down on the large point, causing further blood to poor down. Her screams were bloodcurdling, and tears ran down her face._

_A man, a dead man, this one, was tied to a large pole in the corner across from Damon. His lifeless body was very limp and was covered in no clothes, only blood. Rammed inside his mouth was a metal choke pear. It had been put in his mouth and had crushed his skull inside out. Teeth had fallen out of his mouth and onto the dirty floor. Blood had been released from his mouth, nostrils, and eyes. This man, indeed died a gruesome death._

_A younger woman, a teenager, possibly, was tied to a large metal bed, facing down. She was dead as well. Her hair was covered in blood and her back was swathed in countless of fresh bloody scars and bruises. Her entire head was in a head cage equipped with a tongue shredder. _

"_Needless to say, it wasn't the cat that got her tongue," Damon laughed. He stepped closer to Jameson._

_Jameson looked at him in horror. "What the hell is all this? What did you do? Where are we?"_

_Damon cocked his head to the side, examining the room once more before looking back at Jameson. His hands were behind him, embracing each other. "Well, don't tell me you don't recognize your own workplace?"_

_Jameson looked at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?"_

_Damon pointed around the room. "This is the asylum, in its early years. Beautiful, isn't it? Don't tell me you don't know your own work's history!" He over to Jameson, who was still horrified, glancing all over and looking over his shoulders, the screams attacking his ears. Damon stood next to him, speaking to Jameson's ear, wrapping his left arm around Jameson's shoulders. "This asylum was first built sometime after the end of the civil war. At first, it served as a hospital for seriously wounded veterans, but after that was over, the sadistic doctor and owner decided to up it to other use." He held out his hands, using their surroundings as proof. "What you see here is a vision of what was daily done from 1880 up to 1902. The doctor here performed daily torture. He was indeed a sadist, and an impressive one at that. He had been a doctor of high admiration, since he did help the war's fighters. Despite the fact that the war had ended, many of the veterans had medical problems that still needed serious attention. He performed gory surgeries in order to save their limbs and their lives in general. _

"_The more he was around pain and blood, the more infatuated he became with it. In 1879, he announced the grand opening of the ton's asylum. At first, he sent for homeless people from several towns, including Mystic Falls, to live in his facility. He tortured them night and day. No one knew, and those who did, didn't care. They were society's scum, after all. _

"_As time progressed, society rejects, prostitutes, criminals, murderers, and people of all kind of suspected evil were sent here. He declared many of them legally demented and insane, and a threat to anyone who dared come in contact with them. He drove many of them to insanity, actually. Not all of his patients were sick in any way, shape, or form when they were first admitted. However, no one ever left. The only escape was death, which always came in the most brutal ways possible. He killed hundreds of people without anyone even noticing. He didn't spend all his time there; he did travel much. Whenever he left, he's leave the asylum in the hands of his most trusted comrades. _

"_In the end of 1902, when gossip was circulating about his work, he set the hospital on fire, along with its patients. Everyone in the hospital died. Some rooms of the asylum were salvaged. There were no survivors. And the doctor was nowhere to be found. No one knew if he escaped, but his body was nowhere to be found. Along with the asylum and the patients, the records of the asylum and the patients went up in flames. The town was horrified. As time passed, they tried their best to not let anyone know too much about this sadist doctor. _

"_You see, Mystic Falls has a very dark and twisted past, a past whose records were destroyed in order for the future generations to never have knowledge of what was committed here. However, those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it."_

_Jameson looked at him in horror. "What do you mean by that?" _

_Damon grinned. "Don't you know? You're the newest arrival!" He whispered in his ear._

_All of a sudden, large iron hands gripped Jameson's arms, shoulders, and legs, forcing him to lie on top of a bloodstained metal bed. Jameson fought and fought, but it was hopeless. "What are you doing?" He screamed as the faceless figures tied him down to the bed, using strong rope and belts. They stepped back into the shadows, revealing Damon once again, this time armed with a large scalpel. _

"_You see, I forgot to mention this, but another method that this particular doctor loved using was bloodletting." He stepped to Jameson and stood over him, looking down at him. "In fact, the only thing he enjoyed more than torturing and killing his patients was making them watch him as he consumed their blood." He looked into Jameson's terrified eyes. "You took those pills to go to sleep, and you never bothered looking around to see if you were safe. Don't you know that monsters like to bump at night?"_

_Jameson, in horror, fought hard against the restraints, but it was no use. He was at this insane man's mercy. Tears ran down his face as he felt warm liquid pool between his legs._

_Damon chuckled as he brought the scalpel to Jameson's arm, slicing it deeply. Jameson screamed, but it only excited Damon further. Damon sniffed deeply, allowing the smell of blood and fear to overcome his nostrils. He brought his mouth to Jameson's wound and began drinking his blood. _

_The hours faded as they passed, and Jameson's screams faded as well. Eventually everyone disappeared. Even Damon. _

_Jameson was left, there in the room by himself. Just as the last inch of life left his body…_

He awoke. He remembered nothing.

**Damon POV**

He laughed to himself. That was much more fun than he had anticipated. Sure it could have been better if Bree had helped him, but you know what? It's her loss.

He left Jameson's house after awaking him and compelling him to forget his dream and to go back to sleep. He felt a bit disappointed that he had to, since he really did enjoy Jameson's dream.

Damon sighed heavily. He was tired.

"_That was enough fun for the night," _he thought to himself. Besides, if he couldn't sleep back in his room, he'd spend his time thinking of other ways to torture the poor guy.

**A/N: ****Truth be told, I didn't always expect to include a character by the name of Jameson. I don't always agree with including characters in fanfics that aren't seen nor mentioned in the series. However, while typing the prologue, I realized that I really wanted an antagonist for the beginning, and middle of this story. There will be more antagonists, but I really wanted a doctor that wasn't exactly liked…hence Jameson was born! **

**Just to inform you guys, these machines are actually real. I have always been into psychology and psychiatry, and surprisingly, these machines were used in both asylums and jails in many countries throughout history; it was believed that patients should be tough and learn to live with pain. Torture had been used in many shapes and forms, such as punishment, medical treatment, and for confessions. Also, bloodletting was considered to be a religious and scientific procedure in that the blood that was let out was considered to have "demonic" powers and in the other sense, considered to have disease. So the bad blood was let out. This was believed to eventually cure the patient of their insanity and of any demonic power or possession. Interesting, right?**

**I know this chapter was short, and I kinda hate myself for that. But this chapter was basically a daydream I had while typing and eating a sandwich, so I guess you could blame either me or the suspicious-looking turkey and mayo in my sandwich. LOL**

**The next chapter will be funny and interesting, I promise. I won't give you too much info, but I will say that it will include one of the privileges that Damon was promised by Elena…and how it backfires on him.**

**I got 286 awesome reviews! You all are so awesome! Do you think we can reach 300 or higher?**

**Until then…XD Emely**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hola! I'm back to give you some more INSANITY! LOL**

**I love your responses from the last chapter! I love your reviews, as always!**

**Time for shout-outs!**

**Darkkissesful: ****I have always been a weird kid, and I've always been interested in weird history. Since I've always had an interest in psychology, I did some book and internet research on torture and psychology. It's interesting, right?**

**KimmyieG: ****LOL****You're not the only one. I enjoy learning about history, especially when it comes to torture mechanisms from history. What shocked me the most is that it was used by the church back then, and even by doctors! Cool right?**

**Debs2000:** **LOL Sexy and scary is a beautifully delicious combination, right? :) Especially when it comes to Damon Salvatore. **

**Melissa: ****Muito obrigado! Eu realmente fazer livros de escrita e poemas, e é minha esperança de publicá-los um dia. E obrigado por deixar um comentário. Significa muito para mim. Espero ouvi-lo novamente. :)**

**Kcotsrevab: ****Hey! Hopefully this chapter is long enough for you lol :) Don't worr it if isn't though, the next chapter will be longer. :)**

**Nastya418: ****OMG! I have a fan from the beautiful country of Ukraine! I'm so happy! Thank you so much for your review!**

**Rjoupa:**** LOL! To be honest, I am not a HUGE fan of the SAW movies, but I do watch them a lot. Anyways, when I found out a few years ago that doctors and even priests used these mechanisms throughout history, it both shocked and intrigued me. I thought it would be perfect to use it here in this story, especially since the history of inflicted torture has a huge part in the history of psychology.****I'm glad you liked it!**

**Delena's Differential Equation: ****First of all, your review was hilarious. I can't tell you how hard my heart was beating when I read the first line of your review "I would like to lodge a complaint…" However, I kept reading and I started laughing. Thanks for your review. Now, I don't you to fail your class, but I am completely ecstatic that you love this fanfic so much. You caught my point of view on this story very well, I'm impressed. I hope to hear from you soon. :) thanks for your review.**

**02melanienie: ****Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vu un film d'horreur qui fait peur vraiment moi. J'ai vu quelques-uns qui sont intéressants, mais pas effrayant. Cependant, j'aime les voir à l'Halloween. Je suis heureux que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre. Je suis désolé qu'il était court, mais je l'espère, celui-ci fera pour elle.**

**For all those who were asking if Damon was this sadist doctor, to be honest, no. However, the story is true. But remember when he said that whenever this doctor traveled, which was frequently, he left the asylum in the care his trustworthy friends? That included Katherine, Damon, and Stefan. We will look into that part of Damon's history in a few chapters.**

**If any of you guys want shout outs, and I have yet to give you one, let me know! I'll give you guys your shout outs in the next chapter.**

**We got 312 AWESOME REVIEWS! Let's set our next goal for…I dunno, 325? Can we top that? :)**

**Onto the show!**

**Disclaimer:**** Only this story is mine and only mine. I don't own TVD, the books, or anything involving TVD, the books, etc. Not even the songs Don't rub it in. **

**Chapter 12: Unwelcomed Visit**

"_**You never know who's going to walk in that door…the past has a funny way of knocking on it and coming in when you least expect it."**_

Elena woke to the delicious smell of pancakes, maple syrup, eggs, and coffee. She opened her eyes and smiled to herself. Today was a rare, unusual day for many reasons. For starters, today was the day that she started work later than usual; Alaric told her to come in at noon instead of 9am, so she decided to actually sleep at home for the night.

Every time she slept in her room, she was reminded of how rare is it that she actually goes home. The floor was dusty, and the air in her room was rather musty. Before going to work, she promises herself to clean up a little.

Getting up from her bed and stretching, she glanced at her clock. It was almost ten in the morning. Before going downstairs, she threw on her night robe.

Coming downstairs, she could hear soft music coming from the radio in the kitchen. She could hear the song and started to bob her head to the music, even though she couldn't identify it just yet.

As she walked into the kitchen, she spotted Jeremy and Anna at the table, still dressed in their pajamas…just barely. Elena stifled a nervous giggle as she realized that she had just walked into their intense morning make-out. They hadn't even noticed her walk in.

"Now I see what all that noise was last night!" Elena chimed.

Jeremy jumped back to his seat in shock as Anna tried to compose herself before addressing to Elena. "Hey…good morning, Lena. I made us breakfast." No matter how much she tried, the knots in her hair were strictly embed.

Elena nodded with a snug smile on her face as she walked to the stove, grabbing her plate of pancakes and eggs. "Thanks, Anna." Grabbing her mug of coffee, she walked over to the table and sat down in front of Anna. She eyed Jeremy from the corner of her eye, who was avoiding her gaze. He instead started to look through today's paper, which was something he rarely ever did. She threw her hands in the air and laughed. "Guys, come on! It's not like this is the first time I've caught you guys making out." She poured syrup over her stack of pancakes.

Anna nervously giggled. "Sorry. We just…kinda forgot you were upstairs."

Elena raised her eyebrows at them, stopping mid-action as she was about to place a forkful of pancakes in her mouth. "I could leave, you know…"

Jeremy finally looked up at her and chuckled nervously. "No, you don't have to do that. I'm sorry, Elena. It's just…you know, it's rare we see you here at the house in the mornings."

"Or in the afternoons," Anna softly smiled.

"Or the evenings," Jeremy added, glancing at Anna with a mischievous smile.

"But I'm glad you're here!" Anna chimed. "Besides, I know how much you love my pancakes."

Elena laughed as she took another bite of eggs and pancakes. "That I do."

The radio a few feet away began to play the song Monster by Dev. Elena couldn't help but blush as she listened to the lyrics. They reminded her of her own monster waiting for her at the asylum.

"_**Call the doctor; call the doctor, Must be something wrong with me **_

_**He's a monster, why do I want ya**_

_**Please tell me, please tell me **_

_**He's a monster…"**_

"So," Jeremy sighed as he continued reading the paper. "It seems the public is losing interest in your patient."

_Speak of the devil_. Elena nodded. "Yea, Caroline said the same thing. I was getting tired off all the attention, anyway."

Anna yawned. "That's because he's locked up, where he belongs." She glances at Elena as she pours more syrup on her last pancake. "Don't you feel scared around him? I mean, from the way the papers and the news portrays him, he seems like a sociopathic creep."

"_**He is my creep, my creep, He is my creep, my creep,"**_The song sang.

"_Talk about irony,"_ Elena thought to herself. "Well, he's…complicated. One minute, he's terrifying…or at least, he tries to be…the next, he's…not. He's unpredictable, to say the least."

Anna smiled. "I just hope you're being careful with him. Jeremy worries about you a lot, too."

Jeremy rolled his eyes at her remark, but says nothing to debate.

"Don't worry. I got it all under control," Elena assured them as she stood up. "Thanks for the breakfast, Anna. It was superb." She brought her empty plate and mug to the kitchen sink as she walked out of the kitchen.

As she walked back up the stairs, she rolled her eyes as she heard Jeremy's low voice. "So where were we?" he whispered to her. Anna giggled.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

Elena tapped her pen nervously as she looked through the plastic window onto the parlor. Today was not a usual day indeed.

She leaned against the wall, slightly bouncing her foot in anticipation as she continued to tap her pen onto the large cabinet drawers beside her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and scowled at Elena as she reached and grabbed Elena's pen from her hand. "Stop it, ok? Everything's fine! What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Elena pursed her lips before allowing her shoulders to slouch. "Do you think it was smart of me to do this?"

Caroline raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow. "What?"

Elena pointed with her chin to the parlor, where Damon sat among the other patients, unrestricted. "That."

Caroline sighed as she placed her right hand on her hip. "You mean deciding on Alaric's free day to give Damon Salvatore, the sadistically insane patient of Mystic Falls, permission to sit in a public space with other patients?" She smiled. "Not to mention, it's also visiting day?"

Elena nodded, glancing at Caroline warily.

"Smart, no. Understandable?" Caroline giggled. "Yes."

Elena allowed a short chuckle to escape her lips, not hesitating on the sarcastic nature of which it was intended to be. She felt…odd. Unnerved, actually. The first thing she noticed walking into the room was how almost all of the visitors were nervously eying Damon Salvatore. Some decided to leave the parlor room altogether and stay outside in the gardens with their hospitalized family members, but they were all keeping their distance. Damon, being his usual self, laughed at many of them. After a while, he sat silently among some other patients who were waiting form their visitors.

Caroline, wanting to change the subject, grinned at her. "So, Jeremy and Anna told me that you actually slept at home last night! I'm impressed." She smiled with her approval.

Elena shook her head, glancing around the nurses' station. It seems that many nurses have called out today. "To be honest, I kinda wish I didn't." She shrugged. "It felt weird…it felt like I was a stranger, like I was trespassing or something. There I was, an intruder in their daily routine. It felt…weird."

Caroline looked at her sympathetically. "Well, honey, that's because you're not home often."

Elena shook her head. "But it's my house, and….and it-" She struggled to find the words.

"And it feels like you're breaking in and trespassing in your own house?" Caroline finished her sentence.

Elena nodded her head.

Caroline threw her hands in the air. "Confessions of the Asylum Workaholic." She leaned forward and gave Elena a strong hug. "Don't worry, 'Lena. If it bothers you that much, you can stay with me. I don't mind. It'll be like our sleepovers in high school!"

Elena shook her head. She parted from Caroline's embrace and looked out the parlor window at Damon again. "No, then I'd interfere with you and Tyler." She threw her hand in the air. "Just forget about it. I'm fine."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Lena, I love Tyler, but you are practically my sister; you come first. Besides, it'll be just like old times!"

Elena smiled at her silently, trying her best to not look so stressed.

The door behind Caroline opened, revealing a very tired-looking Jameson in his long doctor coat. He walked past the small group of nurses nearby toward the cabinets, where Dr. Gilbert and Dr. Forbes stood. He grabbed several folders in one of the open cabinets and glanced through them, avoiding their gazes.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Ugh, what the hell are you doing back?"

Jameson rolled his eyes as well at her. "Forbes, it too early to start. Spare me the rude comments."

"What the hell do you mean, early? It's 2:30pm in the afternoon!"

Their usual bickering continued, but their voices were toned out of Elena's head. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Looking at Jameson's face triggered her memory of the erotic dream with Damon. She could remember his lifeless face gazing at her and Damon as Damon pounded into her…while they were on top of him! She bit her lip as she recalled that dream, and as heated as it made her feel…she couldn't help but feel guilty, embarrassed…and a bit ashamed. Acting on impulse, she held out her hand to Jameson.

Caroline abruptly stopped in the middle of a clever insult and glared at her hand. Jameson did the same. "Elena?" Caroline pondered out loud. "What are you doing?"

Elena disregarded her and smiled forcefully at Jameson. His eyes looked as if they were staring at a mad woman. Maybe they were. "Jameson, I want to apologize for what Damon…umm, for what he did." She struggled to find the words. "And I want to ask for a truce."

Caroline went hysterical. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you serious?"

Elena glared at her. "Yes, I'm serious." She looked back at Jameson. "It's time we put all this childish bickering behind us. We are all mature doctors, and it's about time we behave as such. I believe that if we all try hard enough, we can resume being good friends, like before. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. Can you, Jameson?"

He glared at her, confused. He glanced at Caroline. "Is she serious?" he asked Caroline, despite the fact that Elena was right in front of her.

Caroline shrugged, studying Elena's face carefully. "I'm not sure. Maybe I should get a thermometer?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, for God's sake. What do you say?"

Jameson, after staring at her in confusion for several more moments, took her hand and shook it silently. "Thanks…I think," he muttered.

"Well, this so-called truce doesn't apply to me," Caroline scoffed.

Jameson gave her a nasty, then back to Elena and gave her a small smile. She couldn't tell, however, if it was a smile of gratitude or a smile of ridicule. "Umm…thanks, Elena. I guess it's a truce." He turned around and walking quietly walking out of the room.

Caroline continued to stare at her, confused. "You know, this 'Good Samaritan' act of yours isn't as flattering as you think."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Caroline, think about it. Why are we always arguing with him?"

"Because he's a womanizing jerk who patronizes and belittles practically all of the female staff here!" Caroline shook her head and shrugged.

Elena smirked. "But if we act like him, we're only as bad as he is."

Caroline shrugged. "I am perfectly fine with that," she said with a mischievous smile.

Elena gave her a small smile as she walked past her. "I'll be right back," she patted Caroline's shoulder as she walked out to the large parlor room.

The room was noisier then usual, though it wasn't to a point that it was deafening. Today, as Caroline pointed out, was visiting day. Families and friends of patients were allowed to come and visit, even wander around certain parts of the building and outside in the gardens with each other. All over the parlor and the gardens were the families and the patients, happily coexisting.

She walked over to Damon, who was sitting alone with another patient, Jules. They sat together talking, playing cards. An unfinished chess board was next to them. Elena smiled to herself. He looked a bit bored, but at least he was making an effort.

His blue eyes significantly lit up when he spotted her. His mouth formed into that radiant smile that would have caused her knees to go weak if it weren't for the fact that other people were around. Despite her efforts, she could feel her cheeks burn from her blushing when she stopped in front of them.

"Hello, gorgeous," Damon mused.

Elena rolled her eyes at him. "And how are you two doing on this lovely day?"

Jules looked up at her and giggled loudly. "We're awesome, Dr. Gilbert. Just awesome!" Her constantly shaking hands threw some cards in the air, causing some to fly. One landed on Damon's right hand, which he picked up and studied very carefully. "Damon here is playing Solitaire with me, and I'm winning!" She cheered.

"That's because I'm letting you win, you schizophrenic buffoon," he grumbled, not looking up from his card.

Elena frowned at him but was glad that Jules didn't seem to mind so much. "I'm not a buffoon, silly, silly Damon!" she giggled. She held out her hand in the air and balled up the last three fingers, allowing her thumb and pointer finger to stand parallel to each other. "I'm just a little crazy, just a little, just a little cuckoo." Jules started to rock back and forth in her seat, fidgeting with her fingers and bouncing her legs. "Grandma's coming today! Did you know that, did you know that, did you know that?" She sang, giggling each word.

Elena smiled. "Yes, I did, Jules. Your grandmother called this morning. She says she's bringing her cookies."

Jules was probably one of the sweetest, most sympathetic patients here at the Mystic Falls Asylum. Sadly, she was also one of the most unfortunate patients. She had been Caroline's patient ever since she was ten years old. She was born with several mental defects because her mother had done drugs during the pregnancy. At the age of six, she witnessed her mother's suicide. She never personally knew her father; all she and the asylum knew about him was that he had killed himself by lying down on train tracks with only a large bottle of whiskey as his companion. Her grandmother took her in, and at the age of nine, right before her birthday, Jules started to show signs of a severe case of schizophrenia. Her entire life so far had been within these walls; her grandmother had to have her home schooled in the asylum.

Caroline always proudly said that Jules was one of her favorite patients. However, Jules was very unpredictable and very lively. Lord knows how many times she's been caught running around naked in the gardens in the rain, claiming that God was in the rain and that he would make her better. Caroline always admired her strength; Jules knew that she had problems, but she had accepted them a long time ago. "I'm different, and that's alright with me," she had said once.

Jules looked down at her cards and giggled tremendously. "Did-did-did you know, Miss Gilbert, that in the 1930s, most playing cards were traced with nitrocellulose!" she laughed very rapidly. "So if this were the 1930s, I could light this baby up with some hot water, a few other ingredients and POOF!" The cards flew into the air again, emphasizing her idea.

Damon, breaking out of his trance, started to laugh hysterically. "I like this chick!" he roared. "You're not so bad, after all, for a loon!"

Jules' eyes shimmered. "Awww! That's so nice of you, Damon!" She leaped over and threw her arms around him, hugging him. His laughter stopped instantly. He didn't bother returning her embrace; in fact, he didn't even bother hiding how uncomfortable he felt.

Jules, of course, was oblivious to this. "I like you too, silly! Guess what? I might just share Grandma's cookies with you!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whoop-die-doo!" he chuckled sarcastically.

Jules jumped up and squealed. "There she is now!" she abruptly ran to her Grandmother, who stood at the doorway, smiling, as always.

Damon settled back into his chair and sighed. "Finally, that crazy bitch is gone!"

Elena folded her arms and frowned. "What is wrong with you today?"

"Now that you're here? Nothing," he smiled, moving his eyebrows up and down.

She shook her head. "I'm not here for a long time; I just came by to check up on you."

He scoffed. "You mean you just wanted to make sure that I wasn't planning on hurting anyone today." His eyes scanned around the room.

"Well, are you?" Elena inquired.

"Well, it may have crossed my mind once or twice." His blue eyes settled down on her. "But like I said, now that you're here, I'm just dandy."

Elena smiled. "Thank you, Damon. I'm trusting you, okay? Please don't make me regret this."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he purred.

She smiled at him, content with his answer. "Just think of this as one of your privileges. We're understaffed today, so I'm needed at the nurses' station."

"So you're going to be my nurse," he chuckled darkly. "This could get a little kinky."

Elena pursed her lips again. "Very funny, Damon. Anyways, I'll come back later. In the meantime, don't be afraid to mingle a little with the patients," she smiled. "Just…avoid some of the families. They..umm..seem to be a little-"

"Scared…of me." His tone sounded defeated.

Elena pursed her lips. "Damon."

He looked up at her. "It's alright, 'Lena." He gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine. I always am." He gave her a small smile before narrowing his attention back down at his cards on the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in the mood to finish this game." He pushed aside the playing cars and pulled the chess board to him. "When I'm done, maybe you'll be up for a round?"

Elena smiled. "I'll hold you up to that." Turning around and walking over to the nurses' station, she called over her shoulder to him. "Just so you know, I happen to be very good in chess."

Damon smiled.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Caroline chimed.

Elena shrugged. "You know, after thinking about it, I might take up your offer and sleep over tonight. I'm not sure if I want to go back home just yet."

Caroline giggled excitedly. "It'll be just like old times! We'll rent out a bunch of movies, and you're in luck, because I have chocolate-vanilla swirl ice-cream at home!"

Elena grinned at her. "We could even make some margaritas, just like when we were in high school."

Caroline's eyes lit up as she remembered her high school days with her dear friend. "Oh, gosh, remember all the times in the middle of night, we'd invite over Tyler?"

Elena nodded. "He learned to pick locks from his father's wine cabinet. He'd bring all the stuff over and sneak into your window."

Caroline howled with laughter. "That's why we only made margaritas when my mom wasn't home; if she'd caught us, she would have so grounded!"

Elena smiled. "Those were the good days…" she muttered. "It still surprises me how easily you get drunk."

Caroline rolled her eyes and groaned at that memory. "Don't even get me started on that! I'd have the worst hangovers the next mornings. Mom used to think I was addicted to pain-relievers," she laughed to herself. "So it's a plan?"

Elena nodded. "No problem."

Caroline grinned in victory as she settled back in her chair, wrapping her arms around her body. "Can you believe how cold it got in here?"

Elena nodded, pulling on her green sweater. "Looks like the air conditioner is acting up again. I'll have to send Kol to check the system."

Caroline shook her head. "He's not here either, remember? It's his day off, too."

Elena groaned in defeated annoyance. "Great, just great." She shrugged as she brought herself up and stood over Caroline. "I'm going to go and open some of the doors to outside. It's hot outside, so maybe it'll help." She walked outside the station and walked over to the gallery doors, opening them all as wide as she could. The warm air and sunlight from outside comforted her, but she still clung to her dark green sweater. Looking around the parlor room as she walked back to the nurses' station, she noticed that some of the visitors and families looked at her with much gratitude in their facial expressions. She smiled at them and nodded her head to them, hoping to assure them that the temperature would hopefully rise to a more comfortable number.

"Looks like it's not just us," Caroline sighed. "It seems everyone's noticed how freezing it is."

Elena sighed. "If it continues, I'll go downstairs and turn up the furnace. Maybe that'll help more."

"Dr. Gilbert?" A voice called from behind her.

Elena turned around and looked at one of the nurses in the room that had called her. She was a big woman with very little hair and huge glasses. A large blue shawl was draped over her broad shoulders. Elena couldn't remember her name; she was a definitely new nurse. "Yes?"

"There are two young women and a young man at the entrance asking for you," the nurse sighed, a strong hint of annoyance in her Southern accent.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Did they say what their names were?"

The nurse shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Nope," she scoffed. "But they know _your_ name. They're at the main entrance." She shuffled out the room quickly, before anyone could ask another question.

Elena glared at Caroline, confused. "Well, that was rude," she breathed.

Caroline shrugged and smirked. "Are you going to offer her a truce, too?"

Elena laughed. "You're relentless! Just watch the parlor and keep an eye on Damon, especially. " She walked out of the room, giggling. On the way out, she glanced at Damon, who sat where she'd left him last, returning her gaze with his famously intense wink and the sneaky smile that, as always, made her heart beat like an anxious jackhammer. "What am I going to do with you?" she muttered to herself.

As soon as she had left the room, Damon muttered his response, "Well, I have a few ideas, if you're willing…" He then frowned to himself, knowing that she hadn't heard him.

Walking down the hallway to the main entrance, she noticed how warm it was getting. She frowned, knowing that without Kol, she'd have no choice but to suffer through this unusual temperature. He did mention that the pipes were out of control lately. She wondered to herself what else was must have been out of control.

Elena looked around the main entrance, but no one was there to be found. A few children were playing out on the front steps, while some visitors were talking to each other. But the three people were nowhere to be found. She frowned. Maybe they left?

"Excuse me," a smooth voice spoke from behind her. "Are you Dr. Gilbert?"

Elena whipped around and smiled. "There you are. I heard you three were looking for me, yes?"

The woman who spoke smiled. She stood a few feet away, near the stairs. Her black, curly hair hung perfectly, just touching her shoulders. She was tall African American woman, several inches taller than Elena, definitely not because of the heeled boots she was wearing. She wore a beige shirt that looked perfect with her dark skin. The man who stood behind her was equally attractive. He had warm green eyes that seemed to have a natural humor in them. He had honey brown hair, and stood with his feet firmly planted on the ground, with one arm behind his back, and the other wrapped around the third girl's waist.

The third girl was stunningly beautiful, even Elena had to admit that to herself. She had long, straight blond hair, without a single hair out of place. Her icy blue eyes were intense, and the smirk on her face was rather unnerving.

"Yes, we are," the African American woman grinned. She held out her hand and shook Elena's. "Visiting hours isn't over, I hope?"

Elena smiled and shook her head. "Nope, you're just in time!" She frowned. "I'm sorry; I didn't get your names."

The woman smiled again. "My name is Bree. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man behind Bree held out his hand as well. "I'm Stefan." He shook Elena's hand, proving he had a strong grip. "And this is Katherine," he smiled to his girlfriend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Gilbert," Katherine smiled. "We understand you are Damon Salvatore's doctor, yes?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, I am. Are you here to visit him?" She frowned slightly.

Stefan smiled. "Yes, we are." His eyebrows burrowed. "I'm sorry, is something wrong?"

Elena shook her head. "No…it's just, I never knew Damon had friends."

Katherine nodded, a small hint of sadness noticeable in her smile. "Well, he doesn't really talk about us."

Elena nodded slowly. "Oh. Alright, sure. Follow me. I'll take you to him."

Katherine grinned. "Don't tell him we're here, though. We'd like to surprise him."

Elena smiled and nodded. "No problem." She motioned for them to follow her down the hall to the parlor. Though her feet were walking at a comfortable pace, her mind was running a thousand miles a second. _There were no files of any friends of Damon…Did they live here? Had Damon lived here in Mystic Falls before he was arrested? Ric said that there was absolutely no record of him, not even a parking ticket, let alone acquaintances! Damon lied…"_

She put her thoughts on hold as soon as they entered the parlor. She quickly eyed Damon, who paid no attention to her, surprisingly. His full attention was on the chess board. An older female patient sat in front of him, deep in her thoughts, eying the board as well.

Elena pointed to him. "There he is. If you need any help, just let me know."

Bree nodded. "Thank you very much, Dr. Gilbert." She winked at her as the three walked over to Damon's table.

Elena stood there, confused. She looked back at the nurses' station, where Caroline stood looking at back at her, equally confused.

**Damon POV**

_Damn, this broad is good at this game._

She had him in a corner. His knight was in trouble. "You're pretty good for a broad with Alzheimer's. I almost feel mad if I beat you; after all, I was taught to respect my elders," he chuckled.

The old woman rolled her eyes. "I'm bipolar, you idiot. My memory's fine. And I'm only 52."

Damon smiled at her crudeness and focused back on the chess board. "So you take your mid-life crisis out on me? How rude!"

He was going to lose this. He knew it. He just didn't want to give in. He rolled his eyes, keeping his head down. "You might as well do it, then."

"With pleasure," a smooth voice cooed. A small chill of annoyance ran down his spine; it wasn't the voice of the woman.

A smooth, pale hand moved forward into his vision, on top of the chessboard, took her castle, and knocked down his queen. "Checkmate," she cooed softly.

He forced himself to take in a deep breath. "Katherine," he growled. He looked up in anger, but instantly stopped in his tracks. She wasn't alone. Next to Bree stood Stefan….the whole fucking gang.

"Hello, brother."

**A/N:**** Before saying goodbye for now, I really need to apologize for something to you guys. My lovely translator, Prue Stevens, pointed out a HUGE mistake I did a few chapters ago. You see, Damon had asked Elena for her first name as his birthday wish. Now, he did figure out her name before then, which was when he snuck into her office. And when Damon said Elena's name before she entered his room to celebrate his birthday, that was to show how nervous she was, that she didn't even realize that he had said her name.**

**However, my mistake was that in a chapter before this revelation of his, the chapter before the DELENA dream, I believe, Damon called her by her first name, which he wasn't supposed to know. I didn't realize that AT ALL, and I am SERIOUSLY PISSED at myself for that. I mean, I know that authors make mistakes, because we're human (despite how much some of us want to become vampires ourselves), but I tried my best to not let that happen, and it did. Especially since I had that whole birthday scene in my head since BEFORE typing the prologue of this fanfic down. And I know that some of you guys saw this mistake, too. **

**So, for the record, just pretend that Damon didn't know Elena's name until sneaking into her office. Forgive me, please? I'm already beating myself up into a bloody pulp as we speak, I swear. (Too much?)**

**As part of this apology, I will make it a promise to update faster than usual. Also, I will admit TWO SPOILERS for the next Two chapters: For chapter 13, we will see how Damon will react to this visit, and how Elena helps him recover.**

**For chapter 14, It's time Elena gets a small but delicious taste of exactly how personally insane Damon went with his victims… **

**So please don't be mad at me, guys. You all mean the world to me. What do you say; am I forgiven?**

**Let me know your thoughts! XD Emely**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Hahaha! I left you guys at a cliffhanger! I'm sorry, I felt kinda bad for it, but you know what they say: You got to leave them wanting more!**

**Thank you to all who have favorited/followed/reviewed this story/me. You are all awesome, and you are my inspiration!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Antonette L:**** I am glad you like this story. I have a very crazy imagination, as you can see. Lol. I hope you continue to read, because things are going to get much more interesting, I can guarantee that :)**

**Ems:**** First of all, your review name just happens to be one of my nicknames :) LOL Anyways, I updated as fast as I could! I loved your review, thanks so much. And to answer your questions…you're going to have to read and see! Let me know you're thoughts when you finish:)**

**Sauriemilia:**** I'm sorry for ruining your lunch break, but I am glad you love the story. Believe it or not, I usually type this story and eat dinner at the same time lol. The story between D/K/E will be discussed soon. A lot of secrets are going to be revealed, I can promise you that. We will find out soon why is it that Elena can't be compelled by Damon. It's not vervain though. I hope to hear from you soon again :)**

**BunnyGleek:**** Thanks for the review! To be quite honest, I really don't know yet if there will be any relationship between Elena Kol. There **_**might**_** be a moment between them that Damon will be furious at…but for now, I don't think there'll be a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship between them. Then again, anything is possible; even though I have a plan for this story, I'm also kinda going with the flow.**

**Denburys:**** I'm so relieved after reading your review. Thanks so much! I hope you love this chapter.**

**Arwen01: ****Lol don't worry; I don't plan to have Jules killed off. I'm happy you love the story :)**

**StarfishOnTheBeach:**** I guess it's safe to say that I have a messed up mind lol. I daydream a lot, and truth be told, the dream was one of my wicked Damon fantasies. I am so glad you loved this story so far. I hope to hear from you soon :)**

**Cdaye8184:**** Your review made me smile, thanks so much **

**DelenaVD****: Don't worry; I wouldn't kill myself and leave you wanting more like that! That's too cruel for my taste lol. I loved your review, and thank you so much for leaving reviews. They mean the world to me.**

**ConsumedByDamon: ****You wouldn't believe the number of juicy Delena scenes I have in store for you all! I hope you like this chapter, and I am excited to hear what you're going of think of the next chapter!**

**Muffinz1991:**** AWWW! Thank you so much! That means the world to me! Is this fast enough for you? I hope you like this chapter.**

**Darkkissesful:**** I wikipedia'd some of the info. Also, I used these books: His Father's Son by Bentley Little, this link: wwwdotsntpdotnet/lobotomy/lobotomydothtm.**

**Jadedlily1478: ****I'm glad you stayed around to read this story. All my readers mean the world to me, including you! Thanks so much for your review. I hope this chapter meets your anticipations! **

**Debs2000:**** Thanks for your review! Katherine, in this story, feels guilty for how she hurt Damon, but her feelings will be explored later on in this story. Damon does have a feeling of hate toward her. However, he doesn't completely hate her. He loved her, and she broke his heart. He was and is furious at her for that, but he is secretly happy that she, at least, made his brother happy. At the same time, he is jealous of them. Think of Damon and Katherine as "frenemies" Also, Katherine won't just be the bitxh she is in the show. Here. She's like a bitch with feelings. :)**

**Sarah:**** I'm sorry! Don't fret, there's much Delena interaction in this chapter, and there is much more to come! I promise you that! **

**Many of you were wondering how this showdown is going to go, so let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer:**** Once again, I own NOTHING! Only this story is mine. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 13: Friend**

"_**Friends don't let you do anything stupid…alone." **_

Damon clenched his teeth and fisted his hands tightly into little balls as he glared at the three figures standing before him. It took all his strength to not jump at them and tear out their throats. "What the hell are you all doing here? Who the fuck invited you?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and smirked. "I see you've forgotten your manners since you've been gone."

Damon eyed Bree, who stood with an unreadable expression on her face. Her hands were neatly folded in front of her as she looked down at him. "I'm guessing this was your idea?" He growled softly. "I love you like a sister, Bree, but sometimes, you really push me…"

Stefan took a step forward, standing in front of Bree in her defense. "Calm down, Damon. Coming here was all my idea. Bree insisted not to come, but I convinced her to. Katherine and I wanted to see you."

Damon cocked his head to the side, folding his arms across his chest. "And why the hell did you want to see me?"

"Because I'm worried about my brother!" he snarled in a soft voice. His eyebrows came together as he frowned in worry.

Damon chuckled. "Yeah, right. You have no reason to miss me, brother dear! After all, you've been spending the last few years fucking our girl -excuse, _your girl_- to your heart's content!" He glared at Katherine. "So what's your story? Why did you decide to tag along?"

Katherine pursed her lips in a smooth smile, ignoring his comment. "Out of curiosity, really." She glanced around the room. "I wanted to see how this place looked like now. Frankly, it's changed a lot since we've last been here."

"All the torture machines are gone and the sweet smell of blood and death had faded away," Damon nodded. "That kinda happens when you set a place on fire."

Katherine looked over to her right, where the woman who played chess with Damon stood. Her pupils were dilating as soon as Katherine glared at her. "Why don't you go away and leave us alone? Go plan your next psychotic break just like a good little patient." Stefan frowned at her, but said nothing.

The woman's mouth opened slowly. "Of course." She shuffled away to the other side of the room, sitting by herself in an empty table facing the wall.

Katherine smiled back down at Damon as she sat down in front of him. Bree and Stefan quietly sat next to her, both quietly eying Damon.

Damon's gaze shifted to Bree. "So why did you come?"

She looked at him sadly. "I thought it was a bad idea, but I wanted to see you. I figured it'd be ok…"

Damon sighed. He could feel all of his anger escape, no longer gripping him the way it did several moments ago. Those puppy eyes of hers always got the better of him. "So how did you all know I'd be here? I just found out today that I got permission to be with other people," his eyes scanned the room.

Katherine shrugged. "We came and asked for your doctor."

Damon frowned. "Who did you ask? How'd you find out her name? My case isn't supposed to be discussed with anyone outside hospital privileges."

Katherine smirked like a Cheshire cat, her blue eyes dazzling. "Well, there's nothing a little compulsion won't do. We walked around, examining the place, and we went back to the entrance, compelled a nurse to give us the name of your doctor."

Damon clenched his fists again. "Did you hurt her?" he lowly growled.

Katherine shook her head as she held out his hand. "Relax, I meant no harm to her. She seemed nice."

Bree chuckled. "And sexy, too. I guess I'm starting to understand why you insist on staying here."

Damon laughed. "Relax, hun. You have Lexi. Elena's mine."

Bree raised her eyebrows and smiled. "So that's Elena? _The_ Elena?" She and Katherine looked over their shoulders, glancing at Dr. Gilbert, who stood at the nurses' station next to Dr. Forbes, staring Damon. He met her gaze intensely, something she seemed that she would never get used to.

"She's your doctor?" Katherine asked, her tone proving that she was in slight disbelief.

Damon grinned, not taking his eyes off Elena's. "She's my friend."

**Elena POV**

Elena frowned as she stood in the nurses' station, glaring at Damon and his little posse. He didn't seem happy to see them. _That makes two of us. _

She grabbed her pen, once again, and began to tap it at a nervous pace. This would have grabbed the peppy blonde's attention, if she hadn't been as interested in the three guests. "Who are they?" she asked in a small voice.

Elena shrugged. "I'm not sure. They told me their names, but-"

"Are they family of Damon's?" Caroline's eyebrows rose, perplexed.

Elena shook her head furiously. "I don't know, Caroline! I had no idea he even associated with anyone." She frowned. "There's no one in his records. He was filed as a John Doe until he gave himself in." She rubbed her forehead. "This makes no sense."

Caroline's eyebrows bunched together. "Why are you so upset?"

Elena groaned. "Because Damon lied to me! I'm not sure what's the truth anymore. He never told me about anyone." There was more to her anger then she let on to Caroline. Quite frankly, she was more than angry. She was scared. She knew what Damon was capable of. If these three people were associated in any way with his killing sprees, or even his victims, that'd make them a threat as well.

She watched as the three strangers sat in front of Damon. The woman Damon was playing chess with walked away in a zombie-like pace and sat at a round table by herself across the room.

"Well, whoever they are, he doesn't seem very happy to see them here," Caroline muttered.

"No kidding," Elena let out a dry chuckle. "Damon's territorial. It irks him whenever he feels attacked or threatened where he considers he's the most safe or comfortable.

The two continued to examine the group very carefully. Elena made small notes in her head as she watched Damon's reactions. She took notice of everything; the way he angrily shuffled in his seat, the way he kept glancing around the room, staring at people, the menacing way he growled at the three people. It was pretty obvious that he had a profound dislike towards the fact that they came unannounced.

The three strangers suddenly turned their heads and stared at her interestingly; her heart stopped beating. Elena bit her lip as her eyebrows furrowed again, this time out of confusion and annoyance. She watched the blonde hair woman's mouth intently, trying to make out her words. _She's your doctor? _Those were the words she made out. Elena frowned in anger_; who the hell was she to question someone she just met? What's she getting at?_

Her eyes shifted over to Damon, who glared at her intently with a wicked grin across his face. Elena knew he could tell that she knew that they were addressing to her, talking about her. It made her slightly angrier…but just for a moment.

Damon's mouth moved into words, and as she watched his lips shift, she could feel her anger lessen. _She's my friend_, he said contently, as if he were talking to her.

**Damon POV**

Katherine chuckled as she turned back to him. "Now I see. You've got yourself your very own personal blood bag. And even from here, she smells and looks delicious."

Damon glared at her again. "She's not my blood bag. Neither is she yours."

Katherine giggled. "My my! Aren't we territorial?" She glanced at Elena again. "Now what is it about that little brunette that's got you interested? She looks nothing like me."

"You're right," Damon smiled. "She's not a selfish, manipulative bitch whose sole purpose is to rip out hearts and stomp them out before handing them back in a silver platter."

"Damon!" Stefan glowered.

"Enough!" Bree scowled. She glanced at Katherine and Damon. "I didn't agree to come so that I could hear you two fight! I heard enough of that to last me seven lifetimes." Her eyes settled back on Damon. "Please, Damon."

"You want to know why I'm here." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, why are you here?" Bree asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Is it because of me?" Katherine pondered.

Damon rolled his eyes and smirked. He leaned over and grabbed her hands, as if consoling her. "Katherine," he said in a sarcastically sympathetic tone. "I know this may hard to believe, but not everything revolves around you."

Katherine rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away from his. She looked at Bree for a moment, pleading with her eyes. Bree sighed and looked at Damon. "Are you in some kind of trouble or anything?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He looked down at the playing cards, trying to distract himself. He felt annoyed, truth be told.

"Do you have some kind of plan or something?" Stefan inquired.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Come on, baby brother, I know you can do better than that."

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Katherine asked.

"As long as I want," he said briskly.

"You mean, until they decided to put that needle in your arm?" Bree cocked her head to the side.

Damon looked up at the ceiling in thought. "That, too, I guess."

"So what do you do here?" Katherine asked, looking around.

Damon shrugged. "Well, there's not much to do. Most people avoid me here. Some of the patients are decent. Most of them are just plain…crazy."

Katherine smiled. "So you're making friends?"

He chuckled slightly. "I wouldn't call them friends, not exactly."

Stefan smiled. "At least you're doing something."

"It was hard, Damon," Bree muttered. Her face was slightly pained. "We didn't hear from you for years. You just vanished. We searched everywhere. At first, we just figured that you'd just went on a little vacation, and that you'd be back within a few weeks." She paused. "I thought you just needed time to cool off. Next thing we knew, you're all over the news. Bodies piled up, and you…you were in custody." Small tears ran down her face. "We couldn't reach you. There was no way we could see you without drawing attention to ourselves. We were stuck, Damon."

Damon looked at her, perplexed. He had known her for a long time, but this was the first time he'd ever seen her cry, the first time he'd ever seen her break down. She had been through hell, before and after Damon came into her life. Now, it was as if a different woman sat before him.

"So don't you dare," she hissed. "Sit there with that cocky-ass grin on your face and act as if nothing's happened, as if you can just waltz in and act like you don't give a fuck!"

Damon slammed his hand on the table, drawing the attention of several people in the room. "You think I like this?" He growled. "You think I planned to be here?" The anger boiled inside him, igniting him. "Do you think I actually enjoyed the last few years?"

"Well, according to the news, you sure did!" Katherine let out a low chuckle. "Damon, you want to know why I think you're here?"

Damon threw his arms in the air. "Humor me, kitty cat. Why?"

She settled back and folded her arms, narrowing her eyes on him. "I think you're here because of me. I don't think that because I'm superficial. You left after our incident, after I hurt your feelings." She swallowed hard. "As hard as it is to believe, I never set out to hurt you. It just happened. And I am sorry."

Damon laughed exaggeratedly. "Come on, kitten, you came all this way to tell me this?" He settled back and placed his folded hands behind his lower head, relaxing. "Now, I know you can do better!"

Katherine scoffed. "I'm not done. I see that you have an advantage here." She glanced around. "All these walking blood bags just waiting to be killed. You're in fucking paradise! I know you can hear their hearts pumping their blood, and I know that you feel excited whenever they look at you in fear. Their hearts pumping faster, and they unknowingly call out to you, beckoning you to come and tear out their throats and devour them. But you can do that outside, with us!" She leaned forward. "But your advantage here is that they all think that they're all safe, that now that you're in an asylum, where they think that those petty pills and those weekly visits to that sleazy doctor of yours will actually help you."

Damon lunged forward and grabbed her throat. Katherine let out a choked gasp. Her hands frantically grabbed Damon's hand, which was squeezing her tighter by the millisecond. Stefan leaped up and shoved Damon away, freeing Katherine's neck. Bree grabbed Katherine and pulled her out of Damon's way.

Stefan kept Damon in his grasp, just barely. He struggled as he wrapped both his arms under Damon's armpits, over his shoulders, locking his hands behind his neck. "Keep in mind where you are," he hissed in Damon's ear.

Damon paid no mind to the shrieking around him coming from the terrified patients and visitors. He made to mind to the nurses who shuffled about, trying to create some peace. He didn't even pay mind to Katherine, ironically.

All he saw in his head was Elena. His Elena, who stood behind the glass window of the nurses' station, watching. His Elena, who looked at him in shock, terror, and anger. His Elena…whom he had failed.

**Elena POV**

There were no words to describe how fast her heart was beating as she looked on at Damon, whom the man named Stefan was holding in what she thought looked like some kind of chokehold. In fact, there were no words to describe how she felt. The few words that were but a miniscule description were shocked, angry, fuming, livid…scared? Maybe, just maybe.

None of the nurses wanted to go to him and calm Damon down. They knew that even if they all tried, they were still outnumbered by his strength. Most of the visitors left the room and ran outside. Stefan held onto him, but even she could tell that his grip was loosening.

Elena, acting on instinct, turned and attempted to run out the nurses' station to him. Caroline reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she hissed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm doing my job!" She tugged her arm free. "I'll be fine, just calm everyone else down." She ran out before Caroline could attempt to stop her again.

Damon's gaze never left hers. He glared at her as she stopped several feet away from him, glancing at Katherine, Bree, and Stefan. "Are you hurt?" she asked Katherine, who stood leaning against the wall next to Bree.

"I'm fine," she hissed back.

"I can get some nurses to look at you, if you are," Elena insisted.

Bree looked at her and smiled. "It's alright, Dr. Gilbert. We were just leaving." She glared at Stefan.

Stefan, with a simple nod at Bree, slowly let go of Damon. He walked over to the blonde-haired girl named Katherine and picked her up, bridal style. "Dr. Gilbert, thank you for letting us see Damon. I apologize for all of this."

Dr. Gilbert just simply nodded. She quickly glanced at Damon, who was leaning against the wall, with his hands in his pockets. He looked absolutely comfortable, as if nothing had happened the last few minutes. He smiled at Elena, but she didn't return it.

"I need a snack," Katherine muttered, with her eyes closed.

"We have a snack machine near the entrance," Elena breathed out.

Katherine opened her eyes and smiled at Dr. Gilbert. "I didn't mean that kind of snack."

Bree stood up and tugged on Stefan's arm, leading them towards the hall. "Thanks again, Dr. Gilbert." They ushered out before Dr. Gilbert could even think of a reply. Elena just watched them leave, knowing that they had left her a huge mess to clean up.

She turned around, ready to yell her brains out at Damon, but instead yelped in surprise. Instead of leaning against the wall, like she had last seen him, he stood only inches away from her, looking down at her with a smug smile. "Damon!"

He eyed her up and down. "What?" he purred.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the empty hallway across the room. "We need to talk," she growled at him in a low voice. "Come with me." She gave Caroline a reassuring look, hoping that she won't interrupt them.

Once in the long empty hallway, Elena shut the door behind them and put a chair against them. Hopefully, no one will try to interrupt.

She looked around the hallway, and immediately blushed hard. It was the same hallway in her dream with Damon. _Damn it, not now…_

"Am I making you blush, Elena?" he mused in her ear.

She shot him a dirty look. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed, struggling to keep her voice low enough for no one to hear.

Damon raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Many things, actually."

"Damn it, Damon, I'm not fucking kidding with you!" She fumed.

Damon took a step back, folding his arms. "What's got you so uptight?"

Elena scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Don't act like that didn't just happen! What is wrong with you?"

Damon frowned. "Nothing, alright?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll tell you what's wrong. First of all, you lied to me. You told me that you had no family, no friends, and no accomplices! I let you out here for two reasons! The first was because I thought that you'd have no visitors. I thought that I'd give you the chance to mingle and befriend other patients! I wasn't prepared for this!" She pointed to the door. "If I had known that you knew someone that would consider visiting you, I'd have prepared!"

"You think I knew they'd actually show up?!" He hissed.

"It doesn't matter!" Elena scoffed. "You lied! Get that through your head. You lied, and I believed you! I went through hell and back to have you as my patient, and this is what you repay me with! You jump over a fucking table and try to choke a woman's neck?! A woman!"

Damon hesitated. "You think I'd do that to you? You think I'd hurt you?" he muttered softly, so softly, she almost didn't hear.

She threw her hands in the air. "Now, I honestly don't know! I don't know anything anymore."

Damon looked down at the floor, frowning. "If you did," he said in a low voice. "You wouldn't be here alone with me."

Elena closed her eyes, hating that she knew deep down inside that he was right. She turned around, facing her back to him. Rubbing her eyes, she forced herself to take deep breaths.

"What's the other reason?" Damon asked after several moments.

Elena looked back at him and stared at him for several moments before replying. "I trusted you," she muttered. "I wanted to be able to prove everyone wrong today. That I wasn't crazy for taking you back. That you aren't the damaged, unpredictable savage you were when you first set foot here."

Damon took a step forward. "I _am_ damaged, Lena." He walked over to her, closing the distance between them. He stood only inches away from her, forcing her to crush her body against the wall. "I _am_ unpredictable," he muttered. He placed both hands on the wall on either side of her head, towering over her. He watched her throat as she swallowed nervously. He raked his eyes up to her mouth, and then looked into her eyes. "And you and I both know very dam well that I am savage…but that doesn't mean that you can't trust me."

Elena pursed her lips, trying to steady her heartbeat, and stared up at him. "What got into you today?"

He opened his mouth slowly in hesitation. "My past caught up with me." He stepped back, releasing Elena from his cage. He snuck back into the wall beside her, shoving his hands into his pockets. "That blonde haired bitch I tried to choke was the biggest mistake in my life. She left me and took my brother."

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "Stefan is your brother?"

Damon glared at her. "Don't tell anyone…but yes. He's my little brother. We're not exactly affectionate, but we're there for each other whenever we needed each other. Bree is practically my sister. I've known her for a long time now. She hates me for being gone for so long."

Elena nodded her, understanding. There were still many questions in her head, but she knew that now wasn't the time. "So why did you choke Katherine?"

He closed his eyes. "She said something about you I didn't like."

"What?" Elena breathed.

He smiled at the small hint of annoyance in her voice. "She said the only reason I liked being here was that I had you as my doctor."

Elena looked at him, confused. "So?"

"She called you sleazy." Damon took a deep breath.

Elena couldn't help it; she started laughing. At first, it was slow, but seconds later, she laughed so hard, she pressed her hand on her stomach. After a while, she forced herself to stop and look at Damon.

He looked at her, dumfounded. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She cleared her throat. "That was just…funny, for some odd reason."

Damon grinned. "I love your laugh."

That took all the laughter out of her. She forced herself to smile as she blushed again.

"I love your blush, too." Damon stood up, looking at her. "I'm sorry, Lena. I guess I still need a lot of work."

Elena smiled naturally at him. "Hell, yes, you do…but admitting that you have problem is a major step."

"Are you still mad at me?" Damon asked.

"Oh, yeah. But at least I'm not furious." She walked over to the door. "I was really close to giving you a taste of your own medicine and choking you, too."

Damon shrugged. "Hey, that's alright with me! A little foreplay will pay off in the end." He wiggled his eyebrows at her to enunciate his innuendo.

Elena rolled her eyes. She grabbed the chair and placed near a faraway desk, away from the door. "But you're not out of the clear; you're going to be punished for that, that I can assure you."

Damon chuckled. "If it's punishment you want, I have a few suggestions…" he mused.

Elena blushed. "Come on," she breathed, hiding a smile. She walked out the hallway, holding the door out for him.

**Damon POV**

Before walking out the hallway and following Elena back to his room, he glanced out the window.

There the three stood, eyeing him. St. Stefan, with is arms folded across his chest, his anger apparently fuming. Bree, with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. Katherine stood with heavy red finger marks on her neck. Her face, however, was showed the expression of sadness…maybe even a bit of regret.

**A/N: ****If this was short, I'm sorry. But remember, it's about quality, not quantity. **

**We got 339 awesome reviews! I love you all! Thanks so much! It might be a while until I update, since my computer has been really wacky. But it should be no more than two weeks, I promise! Please leave me your thoughts! They mean everything to me! **

**Goal: Can we reach 350 reviews? In fact, maybe we can top that…**

**Until next time, XOXOXO Emely **


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Hii Guys! I am sorry for the longer wait; as I said before, my computer has been acting crazy, so I had to upload this story at work. **

**I love your reviews and responses for the last chapter. You guys have been giving me smiles in times when I really need them, so thank you very much :)**

**Shout-outs****:**

**Cdaye8184:**** Hello, my friend! To answer your question, this might be a long fanfic. I was thinking to make it two parts, but I'd rather just make it one fanfic with everything in it. Just think of it as a soap opera lol :)**

**Hiddenfanggirl16:**** I know, right! I love that song! If you love that song, I have another recommendation. Try listening to Zombie by Natalie Kills. IT'S ADDICTING! Also, try Monster by Lady Gaga. They are all amazing songs! Please let me know if you like these songs! :)**

**AlterDay:**** Aww, thanks so much! I'm so glad you like my writing! **

**Debs2000:**** yes, my dear, we will find out why he is there. However, it will take a while. Not too long, though. :)**

**Half Moon 29:**** Yes! Now they are good friends, and a lot of drama is going to happen between them but, like you said, they will endure because good friends can't stay mad at each other forever :)**

**Yvie325: ****Thank you so much for your review! I am so happy that you like my creativity and my story. I hope you didn't lose too much sleep :) I updated this chapter earlier than usual, so I hope you get some sleep tonight :)**

**Missielynn:**** This fanfic will probably be a little long, but worthwhile :) Also, about your comment, when you said that you felt that every chapter, there's conversation, but not much is being explained or not much is happening, just know that every single chapter is important one way or another. There will be a lot of secrets let out. I have a plan book about how everything is going to happen; everything is planned out. It won't be long until the action really starts, that I can assure you. **

**Here's an important author's note: I didn't write as much shout-outs as usual because many of you all had similar questions. Most of you were wondering how much longer until more lemons, their first kiss, when Elena finds out Damon's a vampire, How much longer until everything come together, etc. So, to clear the air, this little paragraph here is dedicated to answering all these awesome questions:**

**There are only a few more, less than a handful chapters until the action really starts. I know it may feel like not a lot of stuff is going on, but trust me, ****everything**** that is being mentioned or said or explained in each chapter is crucial. Just think of this as the calm before the imminent storm. There will be A LOT OF LEMONS! Trust me, I'm like, the most perverted person I know lol, so trust me, there will be a lot of crazy, passionate, rough, hot, insane, lemony lemons! It's coming , and it's coming soon. And, of course, a lot of jaw-dropping kisses. **

**Any other questions, please feel free to ask. If any of you rather that I PM you instead of mention you in a shout-out, just tell me :) Also, if anyone wants a shout-out, just tell me, and I'll be happy to do so!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything related to TVD. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 14: Guilty Pleasure**

"_**Everyone has their weaknesses, their guilty, sinful pleasures. Some people smoke or drink to their heart's content. Me, I fuck and kill people. If you won't tell, I won't."**_

**Elena POV**

Blood. That's what she tasted in her mouth. That sweet, yet copper taste of blood. Maybe she really should stop biting her lip so much.

Elena paced back and forth in Dr. Saltzman's office, awaiting his speech. She knew she was in hot water because of what happened yesterday. She also knew that Damon was going to get it as soon as she saw him.

She abruptly stopped and looked at Alaric, who sat at his desk a few feet away, watching her intently with a small smile. "What are you smiling at?" she asked defensively. "You're supposed to be mad at me."

Alaric smiled softly. "Oh, I am. I just remembered that you look a lot like your father whenever you pace."

Elena smiled at his words, continuing her pacing. She reminisced for a moment about her late father; when he was alive, whenever he was nervous, he could never stay still. He'd pace, bounce his leg, tap his fingers, tap his pen, bite his lip…Elena used to love watching him. Her mother, however, used to get annoyed by it. "I remember," she said softly. She walked over to the chair in front of Alaric's desk and sat down, folded her hands on her lap.

"Why the long face?" Alaric inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Because I feel like I'm in high school again." Elena glanced at the ceiling in despair, already biting the inside of her bottom bloody lip. "I feel like me and Caroline got in trouble for something she did, and I just happened to be around her. You used to pick us up from school every time she got us into detention and explain to me over and over the definition of guilty by association." She looked at Alaric and smiled. "Remember?"

He grinned. "How can I forget? It was like the principal had it out for you two freshman year." He leaned forward and folded his hands, the smirk on his face vanished. "However, Caroline's not the one in trouble…this time," he added. "And this isn't high school."

Elena pursed her lips and looked down. "I know. So how much trouble am I in?"

Alaric raised his eyebrows, looking to the side. "Honestly, you should be in _heaps_ of trouble…."

Elena looked up at him and frowned, keeping her head down. "_Should?_ I sense a _but_ coming," she muttered to him.

He nodded, settling back into his seat. "But…Caroline called me last night on your behalf. She told me what happened yesterday and asked if I could be easy on you."

Elena smiled as she made a note to herself to hug Caroline as soon as she sees her. "Really?"

Alaric replied with a short nod. "However, I have to remind you to be careful with Salvatore. Keep in mind what it was that got him here in the first place. I know you try to help these people, but keep in mind that not all of them want to be helped." He paused. "In fact, sometimes, it's downright impossible."

Elena sighed heavily. "I understand."

Dr. Saltzman looked intently at her again. "I'm still a little upset with the whole situation. After all, you decided on the day I wasn't here to let him loose."

"It was an experiment I wanted to try. I wanted to see how he would do socially." Elena crossed her legs. "So am I being punished? I really am sorry…"

Alaric smiled. "This time, no. But next time, if either you or he tries to pull a stunt like this again, you're both going down. After all, he's your responsibility." His grin became wider. "Besides, it seems you've already got a punishment on your hands."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Caroline also told me that you decided to call a truce between you and Jameson," Ric replied. "What got into you? You hate him."

Elena bit her lip again. She knew she couldn't tell him that she actually did it out of guilt. "Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that I did it because I want to stop all these childish games between us?"

"Because it's Jameson we're talking about. Even I hate him. The only reason I haven't fired him yet is because you asked me not to." Alaric chuckled.

"Well, unlike you and Caroline, I'm a mature adult," she joked.

Alaric laughed. "I see."

Elena stood up. "So does this mean I can walk free?" she asked hopefully.

Alaric nodded. "I guess so." He held out a pointed finger to her. "But remember what I said. No more foolishness."

"Yes," she assured him.

"I hope so," he leaned over and grabbed a napkin from his desk and handed it to Elena. "Your lip is bleeding. You should really try to stop biting your lip so much."

"Just like mom, huh?" Elena grinned, accepting his napkin. She waved good-bye as she started to walk out of Dr. Saltzman's office.

"Oh, Elena?" Alaric called after her.

"Yes?" She looked back at him.

"Do you happen to know who they were exactly?" He asked.

Elena's subconscious groaned; she knew that she'd have to lie, but she hated lying to Alaric. Hopefully Caroline didn't give too much info to him. She knew that Damon asked her not to tell anyone, and though she trusted Alaric like a father, something told her, no, _yelled_ at her, not to tell. At least not yet. "They didn't sign in their names." Now that wasn't a complete lie; after all, they _did _forget to follow procedure and have all visitors sign in their names.

Alaric nodded. "Oh…well, did Damon say anything about who they were?"

"No," Elena answered. Now _that_ was a lie; there was no way around that one, unfortunately.

Dr. Saltzman nodded once again, unknowingly accepting her lie. "Alright, then. I'll see you later than."

Walking in the halls, she patted the napkin on her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the bleeding. After a while, she just began sucking on her bottom lip absentmindedly, lost in her thoughts. As she entered her office, she spotted her blond friend sitting on her couch, reading a magazine. "Hey, Caroline," she smiled as she shut the door beside her. She attempted to walk over to her, to thank her for all she's done for her, but before she could get the words out, something from behind her tugged her hard backwards, forcing her to fall back against the door. As soon as she landed on the floor, she heard a loud _rip_ from beside her.

"Elena!" Caroline threw the magazine in the air and ran across the room in a blur to help her friend in need. Caroline immediately rubbed the spot on her head where she had banged it against the door.

"What the hell happened?" Elena breathed out. She leaned forward and winced in pain.

Caroline rubbed her back and looked at Elena's work jacket. "Your jacket got caught on the door when you closed it." She reached up and opened the door wide enough for the teared piece of the remainder of Elena's jacket to drop onto the floor. "How are you feeling?" Caroline asked, turning her attention to Elena.

"I think I'm alright," Elena grumbled. "Can you help me up?"

Caroline gave her a confident smile as she helped her to her feet and helped her sit on the couch. "Does anything hurt?"

"My head, mostly. And my back," Elena groaned. "But I'll be fine."

Her dedicated blond friend shook her head furiously at her. "No, you need to see the nurse."

Elena shook her head. "No, Care, I'm fine. Stop worrying. Besides, I have my session with Damon in twenty minutes." She took her jacket off and stared at it. "I suppose I could fix it…"she muttered. "But I don't have any duct tape or anything to sew it up."

"I have some pins in my office," Caroline chimed.

Elena smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not sure if they're enough for my jacket."

Caroline pursed her lips. "Well, they're probably enough for your shirt," she said sadly.

"What?!" Elena looked down at her side, where her blue top was ripped at the hem. The rip wasn't severe, but it was very noticeable. After all, it was about three inches long. "Damn it!" Elena muttered under her breath.

Caroline laughed softly. "I bought you that shirt in college."

Elena frowned. "I know."

"It's ok, Lena!" Caroline chimed. "With a few pins, it'll be good as new!" She stood up and walked to the door. "Besides, you shouldn't be so bummed. It's not like this is the first time you fell. And it probably won't be the last." She laughed.

"It's not my fault," Elena frowned. "I'm just a little clumsy…"

"A little?" Caroline roared with laughter. "So I imagined the last thousands of falls and embarrassing accidents you've had?"

Elena rolled her eyes. Desperate to change the subject, she smiled at her and said, "Thanks for calling Alaric last night."

Caroline beamed. "I had to! Do you have any idea how furious he was after he found out?! I had to talk him down from his anger. I was surprised you didn't wake up; you could hear his hollering on the phone rooms away. It took a while, but I was able to calm him down and change his mind."

Elena smiled again. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Caroline shrugged with a sly smile on her face. "I kinda do already, but I don't mind hearing it out loud again from time to time."

**Damon POV**

Damon sat on the windowsill, lost in his thoughts. His mind had a habit of wandering when he was quiet, when he was still. They would come up and haunt him, memories, thoughts…feelings. That was the thing he hated most about being in the asylum; the moments where he was alone. After all, being alone meant time to think. Time to think meant all those repressed memories, thoughts, and feelings that he usually kept at bay would attack with full force, and there was only so much he could do to fight back, even with the ability to turn off his emotions.

He smiled. That's right; he smiled. He could hear her-her breathing, her footsteps, her long, chestnut hair swishing back and forth against her back. That one meant she was wearing a pony tail, which meant he could glance at her slender neck. _Oh, goody!_

The door opened, revealing an anxious-looking Dr. Gilbert. She shut the door behind her and opened the window blinds in the large room. The dark shadows ran away to their corners as the sunlight attacked the room.

"You're late," Damon mused.

"You're annoying, but at least I don't rub it in your face," Elena said smugly.

He rolled his eyes. "Actually, you do." He stared at her intently as she walked around the room, moving around furniture. She pulled out two chairs from a corner and set them facing each other. "So is this your idea of punishing me?" he eyed the straightjacket he was wearing once again.

Elena eyed him carefully and shrugged, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't know. It's very becoming on you. It's very…_you._" Her beautiful face was serious, but her eyes showed a certain gleam in them that made it pretty obvious that she was still joking around with him.

He rolled his eyes and leaped down from the windowsill, walking towards her very slowly. "Look, hun, I'm all for the kinky stuff. After all, I know how much you must be dying to tie me up and make me yours," he stopped until he was standing an inch away from her, his eyes staring intently at her eyes and her mouth. He smiled even wider as he heard her racing heartbeat. "But I've been in this thing for the last eight hours, and frankly, I'm getting kinda stiff."

Elena rolled her eyes again, folding her arms across her chest. "I guess that's a small price to pay for how you acted yesterday, _hun_," she mimicked him.

He frowned. "I thought you were over it!"

She shook her head. "No, I said that I wasn't furious, but I was still upset."

"So you're not going to take it off?" he pressed.

She shrugged again. "Probably not."

He groaned. He knew that he could just easily rip apart this stupid thing and free himself, but, for obvious reasons, he couldn't. At least not with her looking. "Fine." He mumbled.

Elena, with a smug smile on her face, walked over to the other side of the room to the closet. _This is my chance! _She glanced back at him before opening the large closet and going in to get something. As soon as she had her back turned to him, he got to work. Pulling as swiftly and quietly as he could, he ripped apart the sleeves of the straightjacket, pulling his arms loose. He reached behind him and tore apart the small belts. He made very few ripping noises. But all of them were drained out by the clutter noises Elena was making in the closet. Whatever she was looking for, it was hidden very well.

He couldn't help it; he smiled at his victory. He folded the jacket smoothly and set it on his chair on the backrest. He folded his arms and held in his laughter. "Are you looking for something?" He asked Elena.

He didn't pay much mind to what she was saying, of course; he was staring at her ass, grinning even further as he let his mind wander again, this time on sinful acts he would do to it, rather than those painful thoughts and memories.

"I was looking for a jacket…but I guess I'm out of luck." Elena looked over her shoulder at him, feeling his intense gaze on her. And, no doubt, she _would_ have scowled at him, again for staring at her as if she were eye-fucking candy. This time, however, she didn't. Instead, her eyes became round and her cute little mouth opened agape. "What?!"

He raised his eyebrows, smiling. "What? Do you see something you like?" He smoothly joked.

Elena stood up straight, ignoring his question with one of her own. "What…How did you get out?!" She pointed at the jacket, which sat on the backrest of his chair.

Damon looked at it nonchalantly, shrugging. "Like I said, I was stiff." He returned his gaze to her. "You didn't think that Houdini was the only one with skills, didn't you?" He mused, wiggling his eyebrows.

Elena didn't seem amused by his joke. She looked at him as if he had three heads rather one. Rolling his eyes, Damon sighed. "Relax, I'm not the Hulk. Your nurse didn't put it on right. I just asked you out of common courtesy. Trust me."

After a moment, Elena folded her arms and glared at him. _If looks could kill… _"It's kinda hard to trust someone who doesn't listen to you," she scowled.

Damon Smile innocently this time, immediately sensing that she was, indeed, upset. "Come one, Lena," he whined. He walked over to her slowly. "Please don't be mad at me. I promise I'll _try_ to behave. Forgive me?" He started to walk around in circles around her like a predator, examining her.

He could tell she was nervous; she bit her bottom lip, like always, and looked down at the floor. "You have no idea how much trouble you almost got me in, Damon," she said softly. "I'm not mad at you, Damon. I'm disappointed."

Damon stopped behind her, cocking his head to the side and leaning forward until his lips were briskly touching her ear, making her tremble. He grinned. "Come on," he breathed against her ear in a low voice. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his chest. Elena, clearly surprised, stiffened even more at his touch. "Damon?"

"I just want to make you smile," he purred softly as he burrowed his face in her neck.

Elena's breath hitched even further at the contact of his breath. "Damon, let me go."

He smiled, feeling how hot she was getting. He knew very well that she was noticing everything, taking in everything; his breath, the lust in his voice, the planes of his chest against her back, the way her ass fit perfectly against his groin. It took all his willpower and then some to not thrust into her ass and make her scream like he knew he could. "Only if you forgive me," he whispered.

Elena groaned. "Fine, I forgive you, Damon."

"Are you sure?" Damon chuckled.

"Damon!" She squirmed.

He rolled his eyes as he unwrapped his arms from her body. He watched her intently as she skipped over to the chairs, eyeing him carefully. "Thanks," she muttered. "So are you going to stay there, or are you going to join me?" Elena asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Damon walked over to the chairs and sat down in front of her. "So what's the lesson plan for today?"

Elena crossed her legs, one over the other, and folded her hands over her lap. "Well, yesterday gave me an idea," she smiled.

He held out his hands in protest. "No more straightjackets, okay?"

She sighed. "I wasn't thinking of that!"

He grinned. "Alright, than what's on your mind?

"Today, I wanted to go over your tactics," Elena stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tactics?" He repeated.

She nodded. "Regarding your victims. You know, your methods?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, fighting a smile. "What makes you so sure that I have 'methods'?"

She smiled. "Your profile suggests it."

"Can you elaborate, Dr. Gilbert?" Damon mused.

"You had preferred victims," Elena started. "All of them were women-"

"The ones you found were women," Damon cut off, toying with her. "I go both ways."

Elena blushed hard. "Umm," she nervously chuckled like a little school girl. "Well, from what I've read, your technique is seducing. You're not like most serial killers."

"How so?" Damon inquired.

Elena shrugged. "From most cases I've seen, serial killers that go after women usually don't take time in seducing their…victims,…their-"

"Prey?" Damon offered, raising an eyebrow.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She continued. "From looking at your file, and learning your cocky attitude towards yourself, and judging from your physical appearance, you don't apply much force when it comes to attracting your…prey," she explained, using his word. "You're physically attractive-"

"So you admit you're into me?" Damon inquired, wiggling his eyebrows. He grinned at her, his teeth practically gleaming.

Elena did her best to ignore him. "Basically, what I mean is you don't force a woman into your territory. You, like a spider, for instance, choose your territory carefully. You evaluate everything. You make your mark, your _web_ into the territory, and you wait patiently for them to come to you."

"So what you're saying is that I fuck, and then I kill." Damon smiled appreciatively. "I'm impressed," he chuckled. "Beauty _and_ brains? That's a rare combination. So what are you getting at?"

"I want to go over how you place your mark on your victims. All the bodies show similar treatment; you paid special attention to several parts of the body, like the neck, the wrists, even the hands, at times…" she paused. "And the…the…umm."

He raised an eyebrow at her. He knew all too well what body part he was referring to. "The what, Elena?"

Elena took a deep breath, finding it hard to say it. "Um, the female external genitalia," she said quickly, wanting to get it over with.

"You mean, the vagina?" Damon pointed out.

**Elena POV**

She froze for a moment. However, that moment felt like a lifetime. Just hearing him say those words made her heart beat faster and heated water pool between her legs. To make things worse, his gaze shifted to her lap as he licked his lips slowly. Shifting a little in her seat, she nodded quickly. "Yes," she said, her voice breaking a little.

Damon looked back at her and smiled. "So let me get this straight," he said softly. "You want me to tell you exactly how I performed my murders, what was going through my mind, what motivated me…right?"

Elena nodded slowly. "Yes."

Damon pursed his lips in thought. "Tell you what," he said lowly. "I'd rather show you than tell."

Her eyes went wide. "Show?"

He shrugged. "I've always preferred show rather than tell, Elena."

"What do you mean, show?" She pressed further.

He leaned over, closer to her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Elena. Now…do you trust me?" His voice was sincere and low. His gaze became intense, and if she wasn't mistaken, his eyes looked as if they were darkening by the second.

"Damon," she hissed. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

He rolled his dark eyes. "Lena, I mean physically show what I'd do. I wouldn't actually kill you, obviously."

A part of her really was scared, no…_terrified_ of saying yes. But a part of her, a small but strong part of her wanted to be under his control. It longed for his touch, for his taste. It longed to get a stronger taste of his insanity…but she knew that there would somehow be consequences…

"Elena?" he breathed.

_Oh, screw it all to hell! _"Fine," she heard herself say. "But no funny business! Remember, you said you'd behave."

He grinned at her. "Stand up, please." He stood up and pushed his chair away to a corner. As soon as she stood, Damon took her chair and dragged it away as well. He turned back to her. "Ready?"

"Just do it before I change my mind, Damon!" Elena scowled. He chuckled, but said nothing in return. He stepped toward her until they were several inches apart from each other. "You enjoy stepping into people's personal spaces, don't you?" Elena joked, hoping to relieve some of the tension that was surrounding the two. Damon just gave her a small smile instead of a snarky, cocky comeback.

He reached up and tucked back the hair that was escaping her ponytail. Swiftly, but smoothly, he reached behind her and graciously pulled off her scrunchie, letting it fall to the floor as her long chestnut hair fell loose , curtaining her shoulders.

She watched him intently as he breathed in the honey citrus scent of her hair. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "Firstly, I watch." He stepped back and began to circle her like before, eyeing her body very carefully. "I take in everything; your height, your body type...the way you blush when you look at me, the way your mouth half smiles whenever you're nervous…the way your heartbeat changes."

"Heartbeat?" Elena muttered. She tried to keep her eyes on the floor, avoiding his intense gaze.

He continued to circle around her slowly. "Yes. If close enough," he breathed down her neck, "I can hear how your heart beats faster whenever I come close." Elena shivered involuntarily at first, hoping that he hadn't noticed. Then she heard him chuckle under his breath and figured he probably did. _Damn…_

He came to a full halt in front of her. "I come up to you and work my charm. Flatter you, allow you to catch me in the act of eye-fucking your body," he cooed as he roamed his eyes up and down her body, smiling when he eyed her long slender legs. "If we're in a bar, I'd buy you a drink. Sometimes I'd get you as drunk as I can; the taste of blood with alcohol is intoxicating." He shrugged. "Sometimes, and I do mean sometimes, women reject me. Most of the time, it's because they're married or celibate or in a relationship. Either way, it doesn't matter. I…convince them," he said, purposely widening his eyes as if to emphasize a point unclear to Elena.

"So how _would_ you convince me?" Elena asked.

Damon paused. "Well, you're different. I'd come to several barriers. No matter, though. Besides, you're still walking around alive, aren't you?" he mused.

She nodded slowly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he muttered.

She chose her words carefully. "So if you were to come across me at night…and you wanted me." She gulped. "If you wanted to kill me…what would you do? What would go through your mind?

Damon grinned slowly. "Well," he reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "First, I'd fuck you…preferably on the floor. The blood would be easier to clean then."

Her heart skipped several beats at that. She forced herself to take a deep breath. She knew she needed to continue this. She knew she needed to ask. She knew she wanted to know. "How?

His eyes darkened slightly more. "I'd bring you somewhere quiet, yet far. Somewhere where I'd knew we'd have no interruptions. Somewhere where your screams would be unheard by no other then you and me."

_Screams? Of pleasure…or of pain? Or both?_ She knew very well she couldn't ask that.

"Lie down," Damon groaned lowly.

Everything in her well-being and common-sense told her not to, but her body knew what she wanted. Holding her breath without taking her eyes off his, she lied down in front of him, only propping herself up on her elbows to watch him. His towered over her for a moment, taking in the sight of her. Elena's eyes widened even more as her eyes landed on the increasing bulge in his pants. She opened her mouth, whether to tell him to fuck her out of her senses or to stop, she didn't know. All she knew then was that when she opened her mouth, instead of words, a small moan let out.

As a response, Damon lowered himself onto his knees, looking down at her. He reached out and slowly grabbed her ankles. Pulling them slowly apart, he gave her a small smile. "I'd fuck you harder and better than in your wildest dreams," he murmured, with a serious expression. He let his fingers roam over her legs, exploring the skin until he reached her knees. "There are five parts of the female body that I enjoy devouring the most. The first is the back of the knees. The area is quite sensitive. After letting his hands molest the back of her knees after a while, he dragged them over the beginnings of her thighs, slightly groaning as they slowly ran over the hem of her skirt. His hand continued to roam over her dark navy blue skirt. Even though now he wasn't exactly touching her skin, Elena felt as if she was on fire.

"Second…is one of my favorites," his hand came to a complete firm stop when it touched one of the most forbidden parts of a woman's body. Thank goodness that she was wearing a dark skirt, otherwise he would have been able to tell how wet she was getting. "The vagina."

That was the second time today she'd heard him say that word, and it wasn't getting any easier. Her heart was erratically beating in her small chest.

His hands continued to travel until they reached her wrists. "These are next; the wrists. Most of the time I'll tie them up during sex, but sometimes, I'd locked them together with one hand. Later on, I'd chew on them." His hands stalked up her arms until they reached her breasts, her nipples to be exact. She bit her lip in order to not let out the scream she was battling to hold in, but not too hard. She watched his hands like a hawk, blushing even harder as her chest started to rise and fall more noticeably with each breath she took. "Damon," she whispered.

He nodded twice. "Fourth are the breasts. I personally prefer not too big but not too small…like yours," he purred. Doing the unthinkable, Damon lowered himself on top of her, supporting his weight on his hands and knees. Swiftly, but firmly, he let his tongue flicker her left nipple, leaving a small wet mark on her blue shirt. Elena gasped in surprise. With his right hand, he continued to his finale stop. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Damon stroked the side of her neck. "Last, but not at all the least…the neck. In fact, I daresay that next to the vagina, it's my favorite."

He bit his lip, eyeing her neck. "Do you know what these five areas have in common, my dear?" He didn't let her answer. "They all are the parts of the body where blood travels the most. They are also some of the most sensitive, and if treated right during sex, they can induce the most mind-blowing pleasure."

Elena forced herself to take another breath. She found herself looking at Damon's lips…it made her quiver against his body. The room was warm, but her nipples had become painfully hard and goose bumps ran all over her body, and it definitely wasn't because of the temperature. "You said you'd behave," she whispered.

"I know we shouldn't…but all I want is a taste…and something tells me," he looked down at her chest, "that you wouldn't mind."

"Damon," she breathed.

"Your mouth says no, but your body says yes…me being a sensible guy…I'll listen to reason." He smashed his lips against hers, earning a loud, deep moan from her. At first she fought; she put her hands against his chest, desperate to try to push him off, but her restraint quickly vanished. Damon took the opportunity and flattened her upper body against the floor. He reached down and ranged his hands over Elena's legs and thighs. He grabbed the back of her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned again when she felt his shaft against her core. She involuntarily thrusted her hips into his, making Damon moan her name in reply.

A thousand things were running through her head by the second. First, she thought of how good he smelled, and how sexy he looked on top of her. Then, she thought about her job, and how unprofessional she was acting now. When he started to nibble the area behind her ear and her neck, she went insane, _especially_ when she felt his teeth rake against her base of her neck. She felt a low rumble rise from his throat, and it made her shiver like she was on withdrawal. Their bodies were in frenzy, biting and grabbing even bit of skin they could get their hands on.

Pain. That's what she suddenly felt: pain, and not the good kind. She yelped from it, instantly yanking away her hands from Damon's biceps and clenched her side in pain. Damon got up and knelt before her. "What happened?" he breathed.

Elena sat up and looked down at her side. The pins that Caroline had fixed her shirt were all loose. During her session with Damon, they must have scraped against her skin.

"You're hurt," he muttered.

She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. My shirt ripped earlier today. The pins must have gotten lose." She tried her best to catch her breath and avoided Damon's gaze.

Damon, intrigued, reached down and softly touched her small bloody scratches. Elena looked at him, confused. He brought his thumb that was laced with a few drops of her blood and sucked on it. A look of confusion spread on his face. "Interesting…" he muttered. He gave Elena a wicked smile, one that threatened to excite her more.

She quickly crawled away from him, keeping her head down to hide her blush. "Umm…that will conclude our session," she stuttered. "I'll take you back to your room." She avoided his eyes, but out of the corner of her eyes, she could see that he was staring at her. She ushered him to stand up and to follow her back to his room.

They walked through the hallways side by side. Damon never took his eyes off Elena. He stared at her with a small smile and an intrigued look in his eyes. Elena forced herself to stare ahead at all times. She bit her lip of course, and then stopped when she recalled how he had bit her bottom lip. A thousand thoughts were running through her head, but she didn't even know where to begin. _I need a distraction_, she thought. _Maybe Caroline's willing to go to dinner with me tonight. She'll talk about Tyler all night._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon asked when they reached his door.

"Umm…they're all over the place," she admitted. "You said you'd behave."

"I'm not sorry," Damon admitted, fishing his hands into his pockets.

Elena reached into her pocket and grabbed his room key. After unlocking the door, she held it wide open for him. She kept her eyes down as he started to walk into his room, but he turned back to her abruptly. "Do you?" he whispered.

"Do I what?" Elena asked innocently, not looking into his eyes.

"Do you regret what we did?" he snarled softly.

She paused, not daring to look in his eyes. "Yes."

He scoffed. "Now look at me and tell me the truth."

Slowly, she picked up her head slightly and looked into his blue eyes. "I wish I did," she whispered.

"But you don't," Damon said a-matter-of-factly; it came out sounding more of statement rather than a question. "Can you do something for me, Lena?"

"What?" she whispered.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Tonight, when you're in your bed staring into the darkness, I want you to touch yourself," he groaned. "I want you to think about me, and call my name into the darkness. I want you to tweak your nipples hard and to finger-fuck yourself hard and rough until you're too sore to continue. " Elena shivered hard, closing her eyes for a second. Next thing she heard is the door locking. Opening her eyes, Damon was gone; he was in his room, making his bed for the night. "I suggest you tell your janitor not to clean this floor tonight unless he wants a show." He turned to her, standing beside his bed. Grinning wickedly at her, He grabbed his pants' waistband and lowered his pants low enough to reveal fully erect shaft.

Elena gasped in surprise, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock. However, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She watched as he sat on his bed in the moonlight and started to masturbate right in front of her. She swallowed hard as she witnessed him groan and moan her name. She balled her hands into little fists as he came hard on his hand.

She watched it all…and that she didn't regret…

Damon, after he came down from his high, looked at her, exhausted, yet electrified. "Are you going to watch round two?"

Elena had enough. She turned around and ran down the hall as fast as she could, because she knew that if she stayed there even a second longer, there's no telling what she'd do with him, judging from the little bit of self- control she felt.

That night, during her dinner with Caroline, Elena nodded to all the stories her perky friend had about her and Tyler. She laughed with her, and ate with her…physically. Mentally, she wasn't there. Her mind was still as the asylum, watching him, craving him…fucking him.

**Damon POV**

He watched her the entire time. The girl who he was completely infatuated with. The girl who drank no vervain, yet he could not compel her. The girl who drove him more insane then he already was.

She came home from her dinner with her blonde-haired friend and went straight to bed. The house was silent; that brother of hers was nowhere to be found. He was probably out with that weird girlfriend of his.

The house was dark and eerie…just the way he liked it. He stood in the corner, watching her stare at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She looked restless, in fact.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she slowly drew her left hand under her the covers, cupping her sex. She was scared, that was obvious. But she continued.

She started to pump her fingers in and out of her sex, slowly at first. Then she took her right hand and put it under her shirt. As soon as she started to tweak her nipple, she started to moan. It was clear she needed more. So she started to fuck herself harder and moan harder. Her toes curled as she came near her release. With a loud moan, she came hard, drenching her sheets.

Damon stared intently, waiting for it, longing for it.

A soon as he came down her high, right before she fell asleep with her hands still cupping her sex and her breast, she moaned the one name he waited all night to hear from her lips. "Damon."

He watched her intently as she fell asleep. And just like before, his thoughts paraded his mind.

He was in deep with this woman. She was beautiful, she was sexy, she was intriguing…she was many things, and it was driving him mad. He knew that they were at the point of no return.

He grinned softly. He decided that he was going to toy with her a little. Excite her. Today was but a taste of the pleasure he could bring her. It was time he showed it.

He walked over to her bed and, very slowly in order to not wake her up, he lied beside her. After a while, she threw her right hands over unconsciously, slightly shifting her position.

Damon grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered the three sincere words that were running through his mind for as long as he could remember. "Please love me."

**A/N: ****That was longer, I know. I felt bad for making you all wait so long. I really hope you liked this chapter. But, as you can see, I put in smut this time. Expect much more for the next two chapters…alert: drama is coming!**

**I'm sorry for any spelling errors. I typed really fast…**

**I want to take this time to say happy birthday to a special friend of mine. Her birthday was on the 27****th****, and I wanted to formally express how much I love her. I hope you're having a great time, and I'll send you your present soon!**

**We got 368 awesome reviews! Next goal: 380….or can we or higher? :)**

**Just so you know, school starts in less than a week, but updates shouldn't be too long. This will be my last year of high school, so wish me luck. You are all in my heart :) **

**Please leave me your thoughts! They mean the world to me :)**

**XD Emely**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Words can't even begin to express how grateful I am. Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorite. Your support has been amazing; your kind words make me stronger every day, and for that I thank you with all my being. Time for Shout-outs!**

**debs2000: ****OMG thank you so much!****Totally loved your review! I thought of you while writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy the Delena goodness :) By the way, there's much smut coming in the next chapter!**

**fiona.s.t:**** Oh, darling, don't cry! Don't worry; I've updated and I look forward to what you think :)**

**Prue Stevens:**** I thought it was too much for a moment, but one of my friends here convinced to put it in anyways, so I did since it was her birthday :) I wanted Delena's relationship to take an important, drastic step in the last chapter…**

**Drama****: Oh, trust me! She will find out soon! It's only a matter of time. Thanks so much for your review!**

**Casey:**** Don't worry, darling, I've updated! I hope you love this next chapter! Please let me know!**

**Yvie325:**** Thanks so much for your review! I am glad you enjoy the story, and I am super glad that I made you happy :) I hope your feelings will remain as you read this chapter. :) I hope to hear from you again soon!**

**Plaincrazysuckup:**** OMG thanks so much! I am in total love with your review! Thanks a million!**

**Everythingbasedonlove:**** Yay! I'm so glad! I'm happy you love this story. If you ever feel that you don't understand something, don't hesitate to tell me :) I'd be more than happy to help one of my awesome readers lol.**

**ConsumedByDamon****: I'm glad you loved the smut…There's much more of it to come in this story! :) I hope you like it!**

**AlterDay****: Thanks so much! That means a lot to me!**

**StarfishOnTheBeach****: LOL thanks for your review! I'm 16 years old, which can come as a shocker…but I am ecstatic that you love this story! Thanks!**

**Irishmauve****: Thanks a bunch for your review! I'm actually considering a writing career, but idk… :)**

**Elise****: Don't worry, Elise! I updated to put you at ease! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Sorry for the long A/N. Let's get on to the show, shall we?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything relating to TVD nor to the song. Only this story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 15: Thirty Pieces of Silver**

**Damon POV**

"Please love me," he whispered into her ear. "Please. I need to know that I still have a chance to be…" he couldn't finish the words. "I know I wouldn't be easy to love…but it's possible…I'm almost sure of it." He paused again. The words were right in his mouth, but he had trouble letting them out, despite the fact that she was asleep. He squeezed her hand softly and stroked her still wet fingers with his own. "I know what I am…but you don't look at me with the same fear that everyone else does." He smiled sadly. "And even if you don't love me…I'll still pick you. It'll always be you. Why?" he chuckled softly. "I'm not sure, to be honest. Your guess is as good as mine. But the thought of losing you terrifies me, oddly enough. You intrigue me. We'd make a good pair, you and I. You may not see it now, but I'll make you. You and I are the same. We're a reflection of the other."

Elena smiled in her sleep. Letting out a soft groan, she leaned over and threw her other arm across Damon's stomach. She snuggled closer and placed her head on top of Damon' stomach.

He chuckled, stroking her hair. He couldn't explain how…_safe_ he felt in her arms, in her embrace. "You terrify me, you know that? This…power you have over me…it's suffocating." He chuckled again. "Good thing I don't need to breathe." He sighed. He closed his eyes and listened to her breathe. The rhythm was comforting. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep next to her like this, so that maybe, just maybe, he'd be given the honor of seeing how angelic her face looked when the sun's rays illuminates it.

But, of course, he was not so lucky. His eyes bursted open as soon as he heard the noise of footsteps and keys unlocking the front door. _Damn it._

He had to leave. It's not that he wanted to; he had to. Of course, he could just compel that brother of hers to go fuck himself and to leave him and his Elena alone…but he knew that would be just procrastinating the inevitable. Besides, Elena looked like she would wake up; she kept shaking her head, and Damon knew that he couldn't compel her, for some odd reason.

It pained him more than the sunlight would without his precious ring, but he softly grabbed Elena's arms and unwrapped them from his waist. He could feel tears stream down his face as he slowly slid off the bed. Elena moaned in protest in her sleep, but Damon forced himself not to jump back into the bed with her.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, love," he whispered with a quiet sob.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

Damon slumped back into his bed with a heavy thud. Sighing heavily, he was ready to sleep for the rest of his eternity. And he'd do so happily, because he'd fall asleep thinking about her…and he would have, if it weren't for the presence he suddenly felt in his room. He sat up and looked at the tall figure standing beside the window, with her arms folded across her chest.

She stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. She looked at him in silence. Her long blond hair was curled this time, and she wore a dark brown camisole with a pair of black jeans that fitted her very well. Her face, as always, was impeccable. However, the sight of it didn't produce the same excitement he felt whenever he looked at Elena's.

He glanced at her neck, which had healed of course, but the bruises, thanks to Damon's memory, still revealed themselves to him. He, upon feeling the unfamiliar twitch of guilt inside, sighed and lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry."

Katherine lowered her gaze as well. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have it coming."

Damon gave her a humorless smile. "In my defense, I didn't mean to strangle you that hard. I got caught up in the moment…being a vampire and all."

She nodded. "I know the feeling." She paused. "I would have come yesterday night, but I wanted to give you time to cool off."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Stefan and Bree don't know you're here?"

She shook her head. "I told them I went hunting." She paused again. "If you want me to leave, I can-"

"No," he interrupted. "I don't mind you being here."

She smiled at him. "Alright, then." She held up her hands in defense. "But if you're going to come at me again, at least warn me this time." There was a small hint of humor in her tone.

Damon chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you again…this time. Unless you give me a reason to. I only ask you not to talk bad about Dr. Gilbert."

Katherine nodded innocently. "Okay. I can do that. Besides, I come with gifts." She stepped forward, away from the shadows, and pulled a small human to her side. She had messy red hair and reeked of vodka. She shrunk into a ball on the floor in fear. She looked at Damon in terror; she obviously knew who he was. Mascara-stained tears ran down her cheeks as she whimpered under Damon's heavy gaze.

"I knew you'd be hungry," Katherine sighed. "She won't scream; I compelled her to not yell under any circumstances. I would have compelled her to stay still, but I know how much you like it when they try to fight."

Damon smiled at the redhead like a predator, but spoke directly to Katherine. "What's her name?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I think its Sarah or Sadie. Maybe Samantha…I'm sure it's something with an S."

Damon laughed. He leaned forward and grabbed her, making her wince. "Shhh…"he cooed. He dragged her forward and plunged his teeth into her neck and drank greedily. The woman fought against him and whimpered loudly, but with every swallow of the dark, heated liquid, they lessened and weakened. Within seconds, she fell onto the floor, a lifeless corpse.

Damon sighed heavily in content and sat back in his bed. Licking his fingers clean, he smiled at Katherine. "Sorry I didn't share."

She gleamed. "No worries; I had her twin brother on the way here." She sat on the bed beside him, tucking one of her legs under her. "So how have you been?"

"Now, I'm great!" Damon laughed, patting his lap.

Katherine smiled sadly. "I'm talking about three years ago."

"Are you seriously bringing that up again?" Damon glared at her. "Why look at the past? We're vampires! We're supposed to be looking at ahead. The past is the past."

She shook her head. "You're wrong. Time, for us, doesn't exist. Time is still. There is only eternity. That is the curse we live with."

Damon shrugged. "I don't know, remaining an eternal stud for all eternity doesn't sound like a curse to me."

Katherine smiled. "You're right! We're vampires! We live it up in the moment! Take orders from nobody!"

"Exactly!" Damon delightfully cheered.

"I mean, who cares who we hurt in the process, right?" Katherine shrugged.

Damon looked at her then, aware of what she was getting at. "Katherine, stop."

"No, Damon, I just started. I get it; vampires act at impulse; I can relate. But not hearing from you for years?!" She shook her head. "I mean, don't tell me you couldn't pick up a phone and call? You couldn't find us on Facebook? What's your excuse, Damon? Do you have any idea how much we suffered?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "You didn't suffer because of me, Katherine. You said it yourself; you love Stefan." He spoke sincerely to her this time. He knew that, for a change, she didn't come here to fight. "You chose him. You had him all this time. You never loved me."

She shook her head. "You know damn well that's not true," she hissed. "I loved you, and I always will…but I'm _in_ love with Stefan." She sighed. "Look, if I talk to you now, can I have your word you'll not go off on me again?"

"No," Damon bluntly stated.

"Figures," she sighed. "I need you to understand something, Damon. At first, I loved the both of you the same."

"So what happened?" Damon muttered. "You could have had the both of us for the rest of eternity. The mighty threesome," he added with a fake smile. "I never asked you for anything. I never made you choose."

"I cared about you, Damon. That's what happened. Which was why I had to let you go." She leaned against the wall, gathering her thoughts. She had all these years to gather them, and she was more than ready to let them come out. "It wasn't fair to keep you like that. You deserved better than me. Besides, I know you knew."

"Knew what?" Damon asked defensively.

"I knew that you realized that I started to fall for Stefan. I started to sleep with him more then I slept with you. Our little threesomes would end up with you leaving, and me and Stefan just getting started. I hanged around him more…see what I'm getting at?"

Damon remained silent. He kept his gaze down, staring at 'something with an S''s corpse, but he stared at her in his peripheral vision. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right.

"I held you down," she continued, "for over a century. I wasn't about to hold you down for the rest of eternity."

Damon stood and paced, running his fingers threw his hair. He was angry, that was obvious, but he was also sad, terrified, annoyed…his switch was on, but not for long. He looked at her for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Meet me outside in the woods. Now. We can't do this here," he said, shaking his head.

"Why?" Katherine objected.

"Because I'm going to go off on you and I'd hate it if someone hears me and discovers that I have unauthorized visitors here," he said calmly, glancing at the corpse.

Katherine stared at him for a moment, and then stood up. "Fine," she muttered. She stood up and threw the body over her shoulder. She used the key that she no doubt took from the janitor and opened door. After a wary glance at Damon, she slipped outside, dropping the key on the floor.

It wasn't long until Damon slipped out and followed Katherine to the woods. When he arrived, she had just finished burying the body near a lake, where the moist dirt and active insects would feast on it like mad.

Katherine knew he needed to have his word in. As soon as she heard him coming, she stepped away, giving him the floor, and leaned against the bark of a tree, studying Damon very carefully.

Damon cautiously stepped in front of her, only a few feet away. He felt his last remaining grip of his switch wash away, only to be replaced with anger, pain, and sorrow he'd manage to try to keep at bay all these years. He sighed, keeping his head down. "You don't get it, do you?" he muttered in a low voice that did frighten Katherine a bit. Knowing that it was a rhetorical question, she kept quiet.

"I gave up my life for you," Damon hissed lowly, his head shooting up as his heavy, angered gaze fell on her. "I gave up EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" His low voice was now booming at her, and though he kept a safe distance away, he fought with the urge to run to her and strangle her again. "You fucking bitch, you tore my heart out! I thought that you were the one! I wanted you to be my everything!" He let out a short sob. "I wish I saved all the tears I cried for you so I could let fucking drown you in them! What did I do wrong? Huh?"

Katherine stood silent, looking at him indifferently. She was frightened, that was very obvious. She pressed herself against the bark of the tree as much as she could.

"ANSWER ME!" Damon boomed at her. She jumped at the sound of his anger, but remained silent. "What? Did I love you too much? Did I hurt you? Did I push you away? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?!" Damon threw his hands all over the place, unable to restraint all of his anger. "Why couldn't you love me?!"

Katherine finally shook her head. "You did nothing wrong, Damon. Stop thinking it was you! It wasn't you, it was-"

He held out his hands. "Don't," he snarled. "Don't tell me that cliché shit! That's not an answer!" He began to pace, fidgeting with his fingers. "You don't get it, do you? You don't know what it was like, to give your heart and soul, no matter how tainted they were, to the one you thought you loved, only to see them destroy them before your very eyes! But it was my mistake, wasn't it? For trusting you, for loving you?"

He took two long strides to her until they were only a foot apart. "You were my Judas!" he hissed in her face. "You sold me out to that pathetic dream that I could be loved by someone I thought I couldn't exist without, and then you left me to be crucified by it!" He held out his arms wide, holding out his palms to her. "Well, unlike Jesus Christ, I can't heal in three days! I took three fucking years! Sorry if that wasn't convenient enough for you! Sorry that I don't have a divine Father that loves me; my father didn't even love me at all! Sound familiar?" He chortled humorlessly. "But now, I'm new and improved! I'm back, baby, and better than ever! No one will ever break me the way you did; I won't let them! I-" he paused as soon as he spotted the small tears running down Katherine's cheek. Her face was stoic; she was good at putting on her poker face. But tearing? Crying? That was new.

He, taken aback, took a few steps back, forcing himself to calm down. He walked over to the bank of the river and looked down at the running water, avoiding her gaze. The unfamiliar twitch of guilt came back, biting at him internally.

An uncomfortable silence that seemed to have lasted for hours fell upon them, but even then, he didn't dare look at her. He saw out of the corner of his eye that she stood staring at him very intently.

Finally, she walked cautiously towards him, stopping when she was right beside him. She kept her eyes on the water as well, but spoke directly to him. "Just shut up and hear me out, please," she pleaded. "When you vanished," she started, "I thought Klaus finally got his hands on you. I thought you were dead, and every day, we searched and searched for answers." She stopped. "For over a century, for all those years, I knew that I was falling for Stefan. But I also knew that if I told you, you'd leave and go on your own. You'd then be easy prey for Klaus."

"You don't even know if he's alive," Damon muttered. "We haven't seen him since Stefan and I newly turned."

"You know Klaus…he's the type of guy that doesn't mind waiting patiently to attack, even if it means waiting hundreds of years. After all, I'm still here, aren't I?" She took a deep breath. "I knew that if we all stayed together, we'd have better chances of avoiding him and surviving." She paused. "If you died because of me, I'd never forgive myself. I was tired of losing everyone I cared about because of Klaus. I wasn't about to lose you or Stefan either. Like I said…I care about you."

Damon glanced at her. Even though she wasn't looking straight at him, he could tell that she was serious. He scoffed lightly. "And here I thought you were just being a bitch."

Katherine rolled her eyes, but remained silent.

"So why did you tell me that night, that you only wanted Stefan?" he pressed.

She shook her head. "Because I was tired of lying to you," she said, a matter-of-factly. "I knew you were hurt. I knew that you knew that I loved Stefan more. I may be a bitch, Damon, but I'm also a true friend; I stab people in the front instead of the back." Damon nodded his head softly lost in his thoughts as she continued. "To be quite honest, I don't know why you stayed on loving me. I mean, you're more compatible with Bree, if you ask me."

Damon glanced at her. "How's that?"

She shrugged. "Well, you both love sex and booze."

He shook his head. "She's sober and has a girlfriend. Besides, she's more of a sister than a fuck buddy."

"And a good one at that," she chuckled. She then sighed, slowly twirling her hair with her finger. "What do you see in that doctor of yours, anyway?"

Damon threw her a warning glare.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying anything offensive! Relax! I'm just curious, is all."

"Well, if I remember correctly, it was curiosity that killed the Kat, was it not?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up! I'm just humoring you. But all kidding aside, what is she to you? You're odd with her, kind of…protective. Is she your new blood bag or something?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking? Are you jealous that you've been replaced?"

"Nope, I just figure that any human that manages to grab your attention for more than one night at most must be pretty special," she mused.

Damon shook his head. "Mind your business, Kat."

Katherine got the hint and nodded, continuing with her lecture. "You and I are too similar, you know; we're both complicated, heart-sick vampires who throw random tantrums that end up with people dying. Stefan brings out the humanity in me…what little there is, anyway," she adds with a small smile. "I don't know if you believe me...and I sure as hell don't expect you to ever forgive me…but I truly am sorry, Damon." Her jaw tightened; she was not accustomed to this sentimental stuff, and she was making it pretty clear. "I'm not good at this sentimental stuff, am I?" she said quietly.

Damon looked at the trees, anxious to occupy his mind. He took in everything she said, and knew that she was being sincere, as crazy as it sounded. "So where does that leave us?" he heard himself ask.

Katherine shrugged. "You tell me."

After a brief moment of thought, Damon sighed. "I guess I could manage to hate you a _little_ less." He shifted his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels. "But don't expect us to become besties or borrow each other's clothes any time soon."

She let out a dry chuckle. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I have better taste."

Taking his leave, Damon slowly turned around and started back towards the asylum. He took slow steps, lost in his thoughts.

"Damon?" Katherine called out.

He turned around and looked back at her. She hadn't moved; she stood in the same position he'd left her seconds before, her back to him. "Now what?"

"Can I ask you something?" she said calmly.

"Well, if I say no, you're probably going to ask me anyways," Damon said in an annoyed tone.

Katherine ignored his sarcasm with an invisible eye roll. "Do you still love me?"

"No," he bluntly said. It was the truth; they both knew this. The silence spoke enough for the both of them. Katherine only nodded her head, encouraging Damon to continue. "At times, I wish I could. But I guess I'm not the same Damon that walked out that door three years ago. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I'm even capable of loving anyone anymore."

Katherine let out a short laugh. "Oh, you are. All us monsters are capable of loving, one way or another. It's what destroys you in the end. That's the problem."

Damon shook his head. "Nope, the problem is it seems I'm addicted to the pain it gives me."

Katherine turned back to him and gave him a sad smile. "Then you're in the right place after all."

**Elena POV - **_**Two days later**_

This was a disaster. A gosh-darn disaster. It was late in the afternoon, and honestly, Elena couldn't wait for the day to end. Not only was she haunted by the facts that she practically had a heated make-out session a few days ago with her own patient, watched him masturbate, and avoided him ever since, but now she was faced with another problem: the water pipes decided to break all over the asylum.

Earlier that day, Mystic Falls was hit by a powerful storm that threatened to knock out most of the town's electricity. Though the asylum was not one of the unfortunate people in town who were left without any electricity, they did suffer several collapsed roofs in a few rooms, broken pipes that leaked water, and, mostly importantly, flooded patient rooms. Because some of the patients' rooms were flooded, many of the patients had to be brought to the main parlor, where they had to remain until the storm passed.

Not even Kol, who was the only reason that the asylum was still standing to that day, could fix some of the pipes. Though he managed to fix many of the leaks, there were still a few that were impossible to fix until the storm fully passed.

"Hey, just be happy the generator room wasn't flooded!" Kol sighed. He was drenched in water and sweat from working on the pipes all day. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here with any electricity."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Gee, I totally love your optimism!" she said sarcastically. "Tell me, will it fix my underwater office?"

Kol leaned back into the couch, groaning. "Just give it time, Dr. Forbes. The storm will pass."

Elena walked out of the nurses' station with her cell phone in her hand. The expression on her face clearly showed how stressed and worried she was, though it wasn't because of the storm this time. As she walked towards Caroline, she was painfully aware of Damon's smoldering gaze on her, who sat a few feet away from Jules, who played nonchalantly with her deck of cards. She could feel that smirk of his practically begging for her attention, but she couldn't even look him in the eye after what happened.

"Hey," Caroline greeted. "Did Jeremy pick up?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, he's at work. He says he's alright. But Alaric won't pick up. I'm worried; you don't think he got caught in the storm, didn't you?"

Caroline gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure he's alright. He'll be here in no time. Besides, he lives the closest to here than any of us."

Elena shook her head. "Maybe I should go out and look for him."

"Uh-uh!" Caroline shook her head furiously. "I'm not letting you go out there! What if something happens to you?"

"Well, what if something's happened to Alaric? He's all I and Jeremy have!" Elena protested.

"Elena," Kol stood up and walked over to her. "I'm sure he's alright. As soon as the rain lets off, I'll take you out and search for him. He's probably stuck at his house."

"Well then why hasn't he called?" Elena pleaded, placing her hands on her hips.

"He's probably one of the many people who have lost their electricity," he pointed out. "Just focus on here for now. A lot of the patients here are scared."

Elena glanced around the parlor room. Actually, it was the opposite. The patients didn't look scared, they looked bored. Some of the nurses went around, handing out crackers and juices. The T.V. wasn't working, and the entire room had a depressing feel that mirrored the weather. Even Jules looked bored from where she sat, and it took a lot to bore the peppiest girl at the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Ward.

Elena sighed. "You're right. He's probably fine."

Caroline rubbed her back. "Don't worry, sweetie. He'll be back before you know it."

"You're right," Elena nodded. "I'm going to go around and make sure everyone's alright."

"OK," Caroline chimed. "I'm going to go and check some of the patients' rooms and make sure there aren't any more leaks. I'll be right back, ok?"

Elena nodded as she watched her leave the parlor room.

"I'll be back as well; I have to go find another towel," Kol said as he walked over to the nurses' station, leaving a trail of water behind him.

Elena walked around the room aimlessly for what seemed like forever, glancing at the windows, telling herself to calm down. _Alaric's fine…He's alright…Stop worrying…_

"You're not doing a very good job at this, you know?" she heard a voice beside her say. Elena jumped slightly at the sound of a voice so close to her. It took her a moment to calm down enough to realize that it was Damon's voice. She looked down beside her where Damon was sitting, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. Jules probably loaned him a deck.

"What?" Elena breathed out, startled.

"The whole point of avoiding someone is to literally staying away from the area they are in, and yet you're here. Perhaps you're not as clever as I thought you were," he simply said. No hint of the usual humor in his voice, no innuendos, no perverted smirk…odd.

Elena pursed her lips, fishing her hands into her pockets. "I'm not avoiding you, Damon."

"I'm crazy, not stupid. Try again," he snapped at her lowly enough for only her to hear.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, Damon, I'm not in the mood. What do you want from me?"

He stopped shuffling his cards, eyeing the pained expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked around warily, making sure not too many people were around them. "It's Dr. Saltzman," she whispered. "He hasn't come to work today. I'm worried he's hurt." She pursed her lips again to prevent herself from crying.

Damon stared at her for a long moment, seeming confused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She let out a humorless laugh. "What is this, opposite day? I thought I was your doctor…"

He shrugged. "It's good to change up things once in a while, wouldn't you say?"

Normally, she would have said no, and probably walked away blushing, looking like a red tomato, but now, she felt hopeless. She needed a distraction, and she knew very well that Damon was the perfect one for the job. She was anxious around him, at least, more than usual. Every time she looked at him, she knew that there hung that air of uncertainty between them. She knew that eventually, they'd have to talk about what happened, but hopefully, now wouldn't be that time. "Ok," she simply breathed out. She sat down in front of him, grabbed some of his cards, and started to shuffle it pointlessly. She started to bounce her leg in anticipation, naturally.

"I have to admit," He sighed. "I'm not very good at being a shoulder to lean on."

She shook her head and smiled. "That's alright. I just need a distraction."

Damon smiled. "Then you've come to the right place. I-" he stopped short and laughed quietly.

Elena's eyes shot up and looked at him defensively. "What?"

He reached under the table and placed a firm hand on her thigh, forcing her to stop bouncing her leg. "You do that a lot, you know?"

Elena could feel her skin burn deliciously at the contact. She immediately sat up straight and bit down hard on her lip, hoping to God that she wouldn't blush again in front of him. Even if she did make it obvious, he didn't say anything. "Yeah, I do."

He smiled. "A doctor who has anxiety issues. Interesting."

She shook her head. "I don't have issues. I'm just worried."

Damon, with a serious expression riding across his face, nodded. "Tell me about him."

She smiled. "He's been there for me since day one. He's a very proud man. He taught me everything I know. At times, he's way over protective."

He shrugged. "Well, that's understandable."

"But I love him. He's my rock. He's like my…"she stopped short.

"Father?" Damon filled in.

Elena nodded slowly. "Kinda, yes. Umm…Damon, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," he said, continuing to play with his cards.

"Can you tell me about your father?" she asked, a little anxious about his answer.

He stopped shuffling his cards and shot up at her. "Why?" he asked, a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"You never talk about him," she simply said.

"That's because I don't want to," he shot.

"Not even with me?" she pleaded.

Damon's look softened a little as he looked at her. "Especially with you." He lowered his gaze and continued to play with his cards. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

Elena sank back into her chair, instantly wishing she hadn't brought it up. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize, Elena. It's not your fault he was a sadistic jackass. Then again, like father, like son, right?" He let out a humorless laugh that didn't reach his eyes. He kept his gaze down, refusing to look directly at her.

Elena shook her head furiously and leaned forward to him. "You're not a jackass, Damon." Acting on instinct, she put her hand over his, forcing him to let go of his cards. He shifted his gaze to their hands, where their fingers were intertwined in a hard grasp. Elena let out a small laugh. "I mean, you're intolerable most of the time, but you're not a jackass."

He looked up at her and gave her a smile. "I hate to tell you this, Elena, but I can think of many people who say the contrary."

She shook her head again. "I don't care. I don't judge people from what I hear. I judge from what I see."

Damon stared at her intently, giving her small shivers. He tightened his grip on her hand and stared at her as she quickly glanced at her hand in his. "And what is it that you see in me, Elena?" he said in a low, gruff voice.

Her breath hitched at the sound of his voice. "Umm…" she started. "I see a friend," she smiled, using the word he called her the other day when he had visitors. That earned her a smile from him. She continued. "I see you, Damon. Only you. No one else, no one better."

It became a rare moment, indeed; Damon remained silent in his thoughts, staring at their hands. Elena, at that moment, told herself that she would have let curiosity taken over her and give anything to look into his thoughts. Right at that moment, however, out of the corner of her eye, a soaking wet Caroline stormed in, startling some of the patients in the parlor. She was absolutely drenched form head to toe, her shoes making a squishing sound with each wet impact they made onto the floor.

"You won't believe it!" she cried aloud, throwing her arms in the air.

Kol roared with laughter from the couch. "Let me guess! The water messed up your new shoes?!" Half the room burst into laughter as well, workers and patients alike.

Caroline folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," she warned.

"Why not?" Kol chortled.

"Because the pipe that bursted on me was in your office," Caroline sneered.

Kol stopped in his laughing tracks and looked at her with a shocked look on his face. Bringing his hands to his face, he groaned. "Damn it, tell me you're joking…" he sighed, sounding defeated.

Caroline laughed as she grabbed a towel from one of the nurses. "The wet shoes don't lie."

Damon rolled his eyes and chuckled. Tugging on her hand once again, he leaned forward. "You wouldn't happen to have a quarter, would you?"

The question took Elena off guard, but after a moment, she nodded as she fished into her left pocket and got what her fingers were searching for. "Here. Why do you want a quarter?"

Damon gave her a wicked smile and one of his infamous eye wiggles before answering. "It's a surprise. You'll like it, you'll see." He stood up and gently let go of his grasp on Elena's hand, seeming a bit reluctant to in the process. He walked over to Kol and patted in him strongly in the back, startling him. "No worries, my man!" He walked over to the jukebox, tossing the coin in the air several times. "I have the solution to your problem. In fact, I know just what we all need!" He slipped the quarter into the slot and searched for a song.

Caroline glanced at Elena, who sat on high alert. She had to admit, this didn't appear to be as unpredictable as he could be, but still…

Damon stepped away as soon as a song started to pay. As if no one were watching, he started to step to the beat and snapping his fingers, walking to the song's rhythm towards Elena.

Elena grinned at him. The song was one of her all-time oldie favorites: Sing Sing Sing by Benny Goodman.

Damon hummed loudly to the beat as he walked over to her and held out his hand to her. Upon realizing his intention, she could feel all the color leaving her face, her grin no longer present. "Damon, what are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes and he swayed to the beat in front of her. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm asking you to dance with me. Now get off your lazy ass and show me what you got," he said playfully.

"Damon, I can't!" Elena hissed.

"Why? Are you worried I'll outshine you with my awesome skills?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I mean I don't want to dance in front of everyone!" She glanced around, noticing that everyone looked as unsure as she did.

"Just trust me, will you?" Damon grabbed her hand and yanked her forward, bringing her to her feet. She started to yelp in protest, but then realized that now it was too late; they were in the center of the room, with all eyes on them.

"Damon…she said through her gritted teeth. "Everyone's watching."

"So then let's give them something to watch, shall we?" Damon wrapped his arm around her waist as he started to spin and twirl her. At first, she added little effort, obviously self-conscious. Though she knew she could dance very well, feeling every eye on her was a bit unsettling. But after a few seconds, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that within the watchful crowd, there was movement; some of the patients were standing up and dancing, actually dancing!

"I told you so, didn't I?" Damon said in her ear.

Elena smiled as she witnessed more and more patients, and even nurses and doctors, standing up and dancing to the beat. After a few minutes, practically the entire room was filled with dancing patients. Elena gleamed at Damon. "You're brilliant!" she laughed. "Not a bad dancer either!"

"Not bad?!" he said as they danced and twirled, the volume of the song only seeming to get a bit louder and lively. "Sweetie, I have moves you've never seen before!" He grabbed her arm again and twirled her several times, twisting to the beat.

For those delicious moments, everything was perfect. All dread was gone; the weather didn't matter, Alaric's well-being wasn't on Elena's mind, all the patients and staff were happy and enjoying themselves. And Damon…well, he was Damon. But that made everything perfect.

The song continued; now the clarinet had its solo. Damon grabbed her waist and pressed her against him, dancing against her small frame. Elena giggled in his ear, the sound of magic. He drew apart from her and twirled her under his risen arm skillfully. "I didn't know you were a big band fan!" Elena squealed as Damon spun her again.

He shrugged. "Who doesn't love the King of swing?" He abruptly grabbed her waist and pulled her flush to him, catching Elena by surprise. Elena stopped and stared to his penetrating gaze, waiting to see what he'd do. At first, he stayed still, just looking at her. After letting his eyes travel down her body once, causing her to blush again, he slowly, yet swiftly reached down and put his hand behind the back of her knee and pulled it upward to the side of his hip, tilting her back and dipping her. Meanwhile, he never allowed her to escape his gaze, locking her in a trance.

There was something unnerving about him, something that made her insides scream whenever he merely looked at her. Elena held tight to him, one arm around his shoulder and neck, her free hand firmly on his other shoulder.

Probably feeling how tense she was, Damon smiled. "I got you," he whispered, his lips only centimeters away from hers. "I won't let you fall."

She couldn't help it; she let herself smile. She let herself, for that one moment, feel something…something amazing. Damon's eyes moved downward, staring at her mouth for a moment, then grinned himself. It was a genuine smile, one that she had seen so rarely until then. "Damon"…she breathed. This time, it was not out of fear, or out of warning, or even annoyance. This time…it was out of pure-

"Mind if I cut in?" A voice above them asked, ruining the moment. Elena instantly saw Damon's eyes, which were still on her, turn into something dark and angry. She wasn't scared of him; she knew he wouldn't hurt her. However, she couldn't say the same for Kol.

Elena looked up and smiled forcefully. "Hey Kol!" She forced herself to stand upright and turn to him, despite how Damon's grip on her waist and back was tightening into a possessive hold, as if he wanted to hold her in place, as if he were scared he'd lose her. She quickly placed her hand on top of one of his and petted him soothingly, pleading with her touch for him to calm down.

"Gilbert, I never knew you had skills on the dance floor!" Kol laughed.

She shrugged, hoping that her anxiousness or Damon's anger wasn't as obvious as she thought it was. "I wouldn't say I have skills. I just really love this song."

Kol nodded. "I can see that! Mind if I butt in for a while?"

Elena opened her mouth to answer, but Damon interrupted. "Actually, I do," he said with a menacing smile. _Oh no…_

"Umm…sure," Elena giggled forcefully. She looked at Damon and gave him a tight smile. "Just give me a few minutes, please?" She gave him a small, pleading look. His expression was unreadable. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally let go. Elena slightly flinched at the feeling of his hands leaving her, partially because she missed his touch, and partially because his grip had undoubtedly left behind bruises.

She gave him a small smile, as if to apologize, but Damon only seemed to brush it off. He stepped back, gave Kol a menacing look, then stepped away, allowing himself to be swallowed by the crowd.

Elena stood there for a moment, fighting the desire to chase after him. She had a sick feeling in her stomach, one that told her that she should not have done what she did.

"So the rumors were true?" Kol said.

She looked back at him, confused. "Rumors?"

"That he's attached himself to you. Kind of possessive, actually." He said a matter of factly.

Elena shook her head. "Who's saying that?"

He shrugged. "Mostly the nurses; you know how they like to talk."

She shook her head again. "Well, that's not true," she said. But she couldn't help but flinch at that little voice in her head, the one that was calling her a liar.

Kol simply shrugged again. "I guess. So do you want to dance?" He started to sway to the music, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist, encouraging her to dance.

Elena had to stop herself from running away from his advances. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that his touch wasn't the same as Damon's. "Umm, sure." She tried to dance with him, but it felt too forced, too unnatural. Kol danced more vividly, more enjoyable then her, meanwhile, Elena felt she was moving like a robot.

Something caught her eye from the other side of the room. Elena stopped moving, looking across the crowd. "Damon," she breathed lowly.

"What was that?" Kol asked aloud.

Elena kept her gaze on Damon; he stood across the parlor, with his arms folded across his chest. His face showed what she expected: anger, and lots of it. His gaze was so unsettling, it caused her to sweat. She turned back to Kol and smiled. "Umm, I said I need to use the bathroom. I'll go see if there are any bathrooms without broken pipes!"

Kol nodded. "Alright! Be careful!" He continued to dance as she walked away, this time with Vicki, a new nurse.

Elena fought against the crowd to reach the other of the parlor. However, once she did, she was faced with another problem; Damon was gone. There was no trace of him. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. He definitely wasn't in the parlor anymore; she would have seen him by now.

The only way he could have gone would be through the hall. "Damn it, Damon," she muttered to herself.

She walked down the hallway, looking into each room, but no such luck. Minutes pasted, but there was no sign of Damon. Elena began to worry. He was on the loose, and he was angry. That was not a good combination at all.

Elena stopped. She knew he was on this floor, for the other floors were completely flooded. So where was he?

She headed to the shower rooms, which were some of the only rooms, ironically, that were not flooded. And yet she heard running water. It wasn't coming from the rain; the nearest windows were down the hall. It was coming from the shower rooms. Groaning internally, Elena pushed open one of the doors and slowly walked in.

The shower rooms were large and narrow, big enough to fit a closet. Patients that needed supervision during showering showered in the shower rooms on the fourth floor, where they were not as private as the ones on the main floor. On this floor, there were forty showers, each against the wall.

The room was dark since the lights were not on. But that didn't matter; she didn't need light to hear him. "Damon!" Elena called out. She could hear him, him and running water. He was singing…wait…was he showering?!

Elena walked down the large room toward the one shower whose curtain was closed, where she could see the outline of a man in the shower. Stopping in front of the curtain, she sighed heavily as she reached to pull open the curtain. "Damon, I have been looking for you everywhere! Where have you- AHHH!" She squealed as she turned away, closing her eyes. "Oh, my God, I am so sorry!"

He stood in the shower, just like she had suspected. However, what she hadn't suspected is that he would be _actually_ _showering_ in the shower…naked.

**A/N: I am so sorry for ending it there! This chapter was going to be much longer, but it's already almost twenty pages, so I felt that I had to cut it into two at some point. I am so sorry for taking so long, but the next chapter will be up around next week, since I've already written out the beginning. I apologize for any mistakes or errors in this chapter.**

**Next chapter will be important to read! Next chapter is where the action, what you have all been waiting for, will REALLY begin! There will also be smut, and an aggressive Damon. I'm excited! Are you?**

**I am happy because I got all of my favorite classes at school, and it looks like this year is going to be great. However, I was pissed when I found out that my cablevision doesn't have cw11 anymore :( I am so furious, so it looks like I'll have to see the season premiere of TVD online…. Bummer…**

**We got an awesome 406 reviews! You are all so awesome! Do you think we can reach 420? :) I know, I know, I'm a review whore…I might as well put a large red R on my chest :) LOLS!**

**I'll see you all next week! Until then, bye!**

**XD Emely **


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Even though it's over two weeks, I feel as if it's been forever! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I wanted to make this chapter long, and I also had a lot of papers to type for school. I had my first scholarship interview, and I think it went very well!**

**Time for shout outs!**

**Muffinz1991: ****I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging! I hope this lengthy chapter will make up for it!**

**ConsumedByDamon: ****My first reviewer for the chapter! Thanks! I loved you review, and as for what's in store…well, you'll just have to read on and see. Let me know your thoughts hon! :)**

**Irishmauve: ****Aww! Thanks so much for your thoughts. I hope you love this chapter!**

**Superdoodie: ****I am so relieved that you love this story! Expect a lot of drama when it comes to these characters! **

**Claracatibiela: ****I am sorry for the cliffhanger sweetie!****Though I must admit, there might be another one this chapter…:(**

**Emme: ****Trust me, I have fanfiction addiction too! Hey that rhymed lol. Anyways, I am glad you like this fanfic! That means the world to me!**

**Elise8258: ****A million thanks for your review! It made totally made my day!**

**debs2000: ****Hello, my darling! To answer your question, Damon can compel Jeremy, though at the moment, I'm not sure if he ever will in this fanfic. I hope you love this chappie!**

**kat st james:****I totally love how you analyzed the character. Thanks so much for your review. I really wanted to portray Damon as a complex, unpredictable, terrifying yet lovable character, so I am glad that you think I'm doinga great job at it. I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**02melanienie****:** **Tu me manques! Merci pour votre avis! Je suis attend avec impatience vos commentaires sur ce chapitre! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!**

**Tvdlover87654****: Well, let me just say that I am ecstatic that you love this fanfic. Thanks so much! :)**

**By the way, I am planning to write another fanfic. I haven't decided on the name, so far I have the idea of "For When Our Silence Screams", but just keep a look out for it. It will be much more insane then this fanfic, believe it or not. I will keep you all posted!**

**I know you all hate me for leaving you at a cliffhanger, so let's get on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: Only this story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 16: Id**

"Aww, Elena, you don't have to be shy. I'm not," he purred. She could practically hear the smug smile he had on his face.

Her heart was beating erratically at full speed as she pressed herself into the wall, keeping her head and gaze down. "Damon, what the hell are you doing?!" she scowled.

"I'm doing what normal people do in showers, Elena. It's called showering," he said, a large tone of sarcasm in his tone.

Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No, I mean, why now? Why are you showering now? "

"I like to shower when I'm angry," he simply stated. "Do you mind getting me some shampoo? I ran out."

"Damon, I'm not joking!" Elena grimaced.

"Neither am I. I need to wash my hair," he chuckled. "You know," he mused. She could feel him getting closer to her, to where she stood, though she didn't dare to look at him. "I hear saving water is good for the environment. So why don't you take off those clothes and join me?" he laughed softly. "Think of all the fish and dolphins we'll save."

Elena blushed at his words. "Damon, please stop! Enough!"

Damon scoffed loudly and walked back into his shower. "I don't know why you're so shy, you know. It's not like this is the first time you've seen me naked."

Elena forced herself to relax. She kept her back to him, but talked to him over her shoulder. "Damon, you can't say that."

"Why not? It's true." Damon sighed.

Elena shook her head. "What happened between us the other day, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I don't know what came over me."

"I do," Damon said softly. "You gave in, for once in your life, into what you most desire. You shouldn't be deprived of anything, Elena. You shouldn't be afraid to chase after what you want. It's ok to be selfish sometimes."

"Well, I can't be selfish in my line of work. I'm responsible for too many people, Damon." She could feel drops of water hitting against her feet from Damon's shower, but she didn't dare to move. A strong feeling came over her at the sound of her voice, paralyzing her.

"But you want to, right? To take what you want? To act on selfish impulse?" He chuckled darkly. "You know, Sigmund Freud had a name for that. He called it id. He described it as the dark, opaque part of our personality, the part that drives us insane when we ignore it. That craving for our most dark, inappropriate desires. The part that doesn't care what people say as long as you obtain what you most covet. He said that mostly young children have this, but I beg to differ. You see, I'm a selfish man myself; I take what I want, regardless of the rules." He stepped closer to her, slowly. "And do you know what I want, Elena?"

"A towel?" she heard herself squeak.

"You," he simply said. She could feel his breath against her cold skin, causing her to shiver.

"Damon, please hear me out. I'm sorry for making you think that I am interested in you; I should have never stepped over our boundaries. That was wrong of me, and-"

"You know what I hear?" he interrupted. "All I hear from you is the doctor talking. Everything you're telling me is what you've been practicing to tell me, which means you don't mean a word of it." Elena could see from his shadow that he cocked his head to the side. "Now answer me this: do you regret what we did…rather, almost did?"

"Damon," she breathed.

"Answer the question, Elena," he said sternly.

Biting her lip in annoyance, she heard herself softly say "No." Feeling as if she needed to continue, she did so. "Damon, you don't get it. Understand what I'm trying to say. If something were to happen between us, I couldn't be your doctor anymore, and I don't want that. I enjoy being your doctor. It doesn't matter what I feel for you," she pleaded. "If I act on it, if I acted on my emotions, I'll have to resign from being your doctor. I might even have to quit."

Damon stood silent for a moment before answering back. "You can't leave me," he said softly. He sounded like a child in her ears.

"And why is that?" She could feel her eyes begin to water at the pain she knew she must be inflicting on him.

"Because you're just as deep into this as I am," he breathed out. "Don't stand there and lie to me. You care about me."

"Of course I care about you, Damon!" she snapped at him. "You mean a lot to me, Damon, which is why I can't risk my job with you. If I lose my job, I can't help you. I need you, ok?" She felt a tear run down her cheek against her will. "I need you, and you need me."

"Elena," he whispered after a moment's hesitation. "Look at me, please."

"Damon…I can't." she whispered. "I can't promise what I'll do if I look at you."

"Neither can I. Look at me, Elena," he pressed.

Against every fiber of her mind, she turned around slowly and met his gaze. His eyes were a sad shade of blue. He was drenched in water from head to toe, the water from the shower still hitting against his back and shoulder. The dim light in the room shaped against his chest perfect, pointing out every detail. As if it were possible, her heart started to beat ten times harder and faster. Her chest was now heaving very noticeable, and she found it very difficult to catch her breath.

Damon stepped closer to her, keeping his gaze on her. His eyes spoke silent words to hers, asking for permission. She made no objection.

They were now only but an inch apart, her heaving chest lightly brushing against his with every breath she took.

"Promise me something, Elena," he whispered. "Promise me that you'll never dance with any other man besides me." His eyes searched hers frantically, desperate for her to answer.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "I promise, Damon."

He gave her a small smile as he reached up and stroked her cheek, outlining her blush with his finger.

"Damon?" she asked.

"Mmm," he replied with his mouth closed. He seemed very concentrated on her cheek, continuing to outline it.

"You said you angry…are you angry at me?" she said lowly.

"Yes," he stated, staring intently at her neck now. "But I am angrier at Kol."

"Why are you angry at Kol?" Elena asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because I didn't like that Kol touching what's mine," he possessively snarled. His voice, however, said it in a way that mixed all emotions.

"And what is yours, Damon?" Elena heard herself ask.

"This," he brushed his knuckles against her neck and cheek. "And this," he whispered, running his fingertips over her lips. He let his other hand slide down and take possession of her left breast. "And this," he tapped his fingers on her nipple, grinning as he felt it harden at his contact.

Elena breathed hard, knowing that she needed to stop him, but she didn't. She loved being under his control, as much as she hated to admit it to herself. Kol had been right; Damon was possessive, and truth be told, she loved it.

Damon's hand continued further down until it reached her belly. "And this," he muttered. His other hand reached behind her and possessively grasped her ass, pulling her flush against him. She squealed at his sudden movement, making him smile. His eyes held her gaze terrifyingly. "This here is amazing," he breathed against her lips, tightening his grasp on her ass. "But this here is my favorite," he reached down with his other hand and grasped her pussy hard, making Elena wince and moan at the same time.

Damon smirked and leaned forward slowly, slightly closing his eyes, as if to kiss her. For a short moment, Elena's common sense fought in her head for control; her body tensed as soon as she realized what he was going to do. At first, she reached up on placed her hands on his chest, as if to push him back, but Damon stopped her hands with his before she could stop him.

"Damon," she whispered nervously.

He shook his head slightly, his lips brushing ever s softly against hers. "Don't stop me, Elena. I just want a taste, just a small taste," he moaned.

His expression changed into something dark and sinister in the blink of an eye. He then slammed her tiny body against the wet wall, causing her to yelp in pain and surprise. He took the opportunity of her open mouth and dove his tongue in, taking in the taste of her mouth again. He bit down on her tongue, causing Elena to groan again.

"Damon," she moaned. "We shouldn't…do…this."

"Tell me to stop, Elena, I dare you," he snarled in her ear. His lips ran over her skin greedily, from her lips to her cheek to her neck.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt Damon's shaft grind itself into her core. She felt as if she couldn't bring herself close enough to him. His hands were everywhere at once; tugging her hair, gripping her ass, pushing her against him. The water from his body drenched her clothes, hardening her nipples.

"Please, Damon…you know I can't…" she pleaded as he kissed her neck and cleavage. She bit her lip again, causing blood to pool in her mouth, though she didn't know if the restraint in her was from trying to not jump on top of Damon or ripping off her own clothes.

Damon pulled back and stared at her bloody lip intensively. His face was just as flushed as hers. His hair was tangled from her fingers running themselves through it. Slowly, as if to not scare her, or even himself, he stuck his tongue out and let it come in contact with her lip, licking off the blood. Elena's breath hitched as he did this, his gaze imprisoning her. "You taste amazing," he purred breathlessly. His eyes were a scary, dark shade of blue; every piece of sense in her conscience was screaming at her, telling her that it would be wise to turn and run away as fast as she could…but she knew he was right. She was just as deep into this as he was.

A vibration in her left pocket interrupted the trance they were in. Damon growled annoyingly at it, releasing her from his strong embrace. He stepped back into the shower, into the running water, and leaned forward, placing both his hands on the wall before him, letting the water run off the back of his head, his shoulders, his back, his firm ass and his legs. He closed his eyes, hanging his head low, and took several deep breathes, as if to calm himself down. After a few breathes, he looked over to his side up at Elena, how was still flush against the wall, staring at him. "Aren't you going to answer that?" he scowled at her.

Jumping at the sound of his harsh voice, Elena fished in her pockets for her phone. After nearly dropping it twice, she finally picked. "Hel-Hello?

"Elena!" A familiar voice cried from the other line.

"Alaric!" Elena squealed in delight. She looked at Damon with a huge grin on her face. "It's him, it's Alaric!" she happily hissed to him. For a moment, his hard gaze didn't falter. But then, seeing how happy she looked, he sighed heavily and gave her a small smile and a short nod. He leaned over and grabbed the bar of soap of a small rack. Listening to her conversation, he began to lather himself with the soap. He knew Elena was still staring at him, but he made no attempt to cover himself.

Elena averted his gaze as best as she could, trying to turn her attention to her caller. "Where are you? Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"I'm at home. I don't have any electricity. My car didn't start, so I'm stuck here," Alaric sighed.

"Do you want me to come to you?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Hell no!" Damon scowled at her. "You're not going out there, Elena!"

Elena jumped at the sound of her voice again, and then gave him a harsh look. "Who was that?" she heard Alaric ask her.

"Umm, that was Caroline," she lied.

"Huh…is she sick of something? Her voice sounds a little deep…" Alaric asked.

"Umm, yeah, she's a little sick, I guess. What about you, are you alright? You had me worried, Ric," Elena said.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I had to stop a few leaks on my roof, of I'd risk it caving in. How's everyone doing over there?"

Elena looked back at Damon, forcing her eyes to stay on his face. "How are we doing?" she repeated the question nervously. She knew that maybe, just maybe, now wasn't the right time to tell him that parts of the asylum were now practically underwater, but she knew she couldn't exactly leave that part out. "Um…we're…having a splash!" she smiled at Damon, knowing that he got her joke.

Damon's smile widened at her as he rolled his eyes, a playful look dashing across his face.

"That's good!" Alaric chuckled. "Are all the patients under control?"

"Yes," she said, knowing that they're all probably still dancing the afternoon away. "They're all fine."

"What about Salvatore?" Alaric solicited. "No funny business, right? Has he been behaving with you?"

"Nope!" Damon cried out with a large grin. Elena threw him a warning glare, but he ignored it. He stepped out of the shower and walked over to her, in all his naked glory. He smirked even more when he realized how red her face was turning as she tried her best to avoid looking at him. Before she could turn away from him, or even run away, he wrapped his arms around her again and pressed her body against his, placing his lips against her free ear. "In fact," he moaned with a sly smile. "I've been a very bad boy, and I think I need to be punished."

Elena froze against him, very aware of her erratic heartbeat. She could feel his shaft rising against her hip again, becoming as hard as a stone. "Um…she stammered. "He's been behaving very well. I might have to put him in another straightjacket, just to be safe," she eyed Damon carefully.

"You can tie me up with anything you want," he chuckled in her ear.

"That's fine with me. Hey, are you alright? You seem very anxious," Alaric asked her through the phone.

"I have that effect on you," Damon leered.

"Stop it!" she hissed lowly at him, trying to squirm out of his hold.

"What was that?" Alaric called out.

"I said, stop worrying about me. Just make sure that you're fine. If the rain lets up I'll come over with Kol to make sure you're fine," she said quickly. She pursed her lips as Damon began to kiss and nibble her neck.

"Alright. I'll see you later, hopefully," Alaric said slowly before hanging up.

Snapping the phone shut, Elena gathered as much strength as she could gather and pushed herself him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she boomed at him. "How dare you?!"

Damon gave her a dark look. "Really? You're really going to give me the third degree? Just five minutes ago, you had your hands all over me, begging me to touch you."

"No!" she pointed her finger in his face. "You're the one that came here and-"

"And what?!" he snarled at her. "Showed you what you needed? Gave you a piece of what you've always wanted? Made you scream for what you know I could give you?"

Elena shouted at him, "Stop it, Damon!"

"You don't mean that," he challenged her. "One moment, you tell me to stop, but the next, you know damn well that you want me, right between your legs." He stepped closer to her. "I bet you're aching for me right now. I'm right, aren't I? I can practically smell you," he snarled.

That was it; that was the last straw. Elena came at him and slapped him hard across his face, leaving his cheek stinging. Her hand was on fire from the blow, but she was too furious to care.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he screamed at her.

"You are!" she screamed back. "You're what's wrong, Damon! Why the hell won't you listen to me? There can be nothing between us, regardless of what we feel! I'm at risk of losing my job if we do! Do you really want me to stop being your doctor?"

"Of course not!" he said, his voice lowering a little, just a little. "But admit that you feel something for me."

Elena rolled her eyes as she turned around and grabbed his clothes off the floor. "Put your clothes on," she sighed, throwing his clothes at him. "I'm taking you back to your room."

"Why?" he snarled, his tone darkening again. "So you can go back to Kol?"

"Damon!" she shouted at him. "What are you getting at?"

He got closer to her, his grip on his clothes tightening. "I saw the way you were dancing with him. I'm not blind, you know."

She pointed a finger at him. "First of all, keep it up and I'll smack you again," she snarled in a menacing tone. "Second of all, I'm not interested in Kol, or anyone, for that matter. The longest relationship I ever had was with a fucking case file. I'm a workaholic, Damon, remember? I'm married to my work!"

"Of course you are!" he boomed, a wicked grin forming on her face. "It's no surprise, either!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she said defensively.

"I see right through you, Elena. You're always so quick to analyze everyone else, but who you really should be analyzing is yourself! The only reason you're so addicted to your work is because of your parents, isn't it?" he scowled in her face.

Elena's jaw dropped. Was he seriously going there? "Damon, don't," she begged in a whisper.

He blindly continued. "Your job is the only thing keeping you sane, isn't it? You feel that by helping others, you'll make up for what you did. You do it out of guilt, don't you?" He pressed. "You come here every day and put on your long white doctor coat, but what you're really putting on is your shield, your façade! Your parents were doctors, so you felt that you had to become one as well. It had nothing to do with Alaric."

"Damon…" she whispered again, warning him. She started to back away slowly as she felt tears threatening to form.

"You're the one that needs to be psychoanalyzed for a change! You call _me_ intolerable! You say that I'm crazy?" Damon let out a dry chuckle. "Well, at least I admit to what I am. I don't hide away from it! And do you know what you are, Elena? A hypocrite!"

That was all she could bear to hear. A loud sob escaped her mouth as hot tears spilled over her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to compose herself, but failed. Another sob escaped her, this time, it was harsher. She backed away again, looking at Damon with disbelief.

**Damon POV**

_What the fuck did I say? Why the hell did I say that?_ _Damn it, it's enough that make her job hell for her sometimes; why did I go off on her? What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Sudden realization hit him like a fan as soon as he saw the tears form in her eyes. He felt her sob stab him in the chest like a sharp stake would. His expression softened as she stepped back, holding her hands up. "I'm done," she whispered, her bottom lip quivering. "I'm done with you."

She turned around sharply and started to the door, practically running away. From him. _No!_

**Elena POV**

"That's it!" she boomed. "I'm leaving!" She turned around sharply and started out of the room, every loud stomp of her feet mirroring her anger. "I'm done with you!" At first, she started for the door, anger breathing profoundly through her veins. She was partially blind from the tears in her eyes.

But then, she couldn't move her legs. Something wrapped itself around her legs like a snake, forcing her to stop moving. Stopping herself from falling onto the floor, she nearly stumbled before she caught her balance. Looking down to discover the culprit, all she saw around her legs were arms. Damon's arms. "Damon!" she breathed. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't," he begged. "Don't leave me." He sat on the floor, still naked. His arms were around her legs, caging her. "Please."

"Damon, let me go," Elena insisted, the anger lessening in her voice. She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she fought to regain control of her legs.

"I can't, don't you see? I can't, not anymore. Please don't go," he pleaded. He looked up at her, his eyes no longer as menacing as they were only seconds before. "Please?"

Elena looked down at him, all her anger leaving her body. He looked like a child, begging her not to leave. "Let me go, Damon," she said softly, her voice faltering a little.

"I'll behave, Lena. I promise," he pleaded again. She could feel his fingers digging into her thighs, causing her to shiver.

She sighed heavily. _He's going to end up driving me crazy_. "No, you won't," she muttered as she lowered herself onto the floor to kneel in front of him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she stroked his hair and back. He clung to her as if his life depended on it and rocked himself back and forth. "Damon, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded slowly. "I need you, remember?" he whispered. "I need you, and you need me. You said it, remember?"

Elena smiled softly at him. "Yes, I remember."

Damon leaned back and wiped the last tears off her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean a word I said."

Elena shook her head softly. "It hurt all the same."

Damon reached up and stroked her cheek softly. "I'm messed up, aren't I?"

"Profoundly," she muttered back, her eyebrows rising for emphasis. "But you're not the only one."

"I truly am sorry. I mean it," he pressed.

Elena shook her head softly. "You shouldn't be. You were right."

"No, I wasn't," Damon shook his head. His tone sounded very defeated.

"Yeah, you were. I blame myself every day. It was my fault," she muttered. She realized how tired she sounded to her ears.

"The only messed up person I see here is me," Damon said. "You bear no blood on your hands. Don't blame yourself. It's a fucked up world we live in. We have no control of it." His voice sounded weary, his shoulders slumping forward to show it. His exposed chest was barely against her, barley touching. He grinned softly. "Should I put my clothes on?"

Elena cocked her head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

His grin widened. "As much as I love how close we are, I hear footsteps. I think it's your blondie friend."

Elena's eyes widened as she blushed. "Umm, I'll give you some privacy." She scrambled up to her feet and turned away, pursing her lips as she heard him get dressed.

"I'm done," he sighed. "But don't fret; anytime you want to see me naked again, just say the word, and I'm there," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Though I wouldn't mind if you considered returning the favor once in a while."

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "Shut up, Damon. Let's go."

They walked out of the shower rooms together, Elena slightly ahead of him. Before they reached the hallway, they were faced with Dr. Forbes, who was still drenched in water. Upon looking at Elena, Caroline smiled, but as soon as her eyes settled on her blue-eyed companion, she frowned. "Where were you two? I've been looking everywhere." She looked back at Elena. "Dr. Gilbert, are you alright?"

Elena nodded her head. "Yes, Dr. Forbes. Damon just needed to use the bathroom," she lied smoothly.

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Why are you drenched?"

Damon laughed softly. "I turned on the shower when she wasn't looking. She looked pissed, so I thought she needed to cool down."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon, go to the parlor. I'll be there to take you to your room in a few minutes."

Damon nodded his head once at her and Caroline. "No problem, then. I can tell when I'm not needed." He slowly walked ahead into the parlor room, looking back only once to wink at Elena.

Elena lowered her gaze, realizing now tired she felt. Her argument with Damon had taken a lot out of her physically and emotionally. Her thoughts were all over her mind, and she was too exhausted to gather them in at the moment.

Glancing out the window, she realized that the rain had stopped. Music and laughter echoed in the halls, and the now visible sun was setting, outlining the watery mess all over the grounds outside.

"Lena?" Caroline called her back.

Elena looked back at Caroline and smiled. "Yes?"

"Honey, what's wrong? You look…tired." Caroline's eyebrow furrowed.

Elena shook her head. "I'm fine, Care, really."

The firm blondie folded her arms across her chest, glaring at her best friend. "Don't lie to me, Elena. What happened? Did Damon do something to you?"

"No," Elena pressed. "I'm just…" she sighed heavily.

"You just what?" Caroline pressed. "Tell me, sweetie."

Hanging her head low, Elena walked over to the windows, her back to Caroline. "It rained like this…right after they died. Remember? At the funeral?"

Caroline paused. "Lena…"

"It rained the entire funeral, just like this. And what's worse, I didn't remember until just a few minutes ago." She turned back to Caroline, a single tear running down her cheek. "What does that make me, Care? What is wrong with me?" she said softly.

Caroline ran to her and gave her a fierce hug, so tight that caused Elena to cough in her arms. "Honey, it means that you're moving on! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I could have lost Alaric today," Elena whispered.

Caroline shook her head. "He just called me, Lena. He's fine. Listen to me. Stop talking like this!"

"Elena!" they heard a voice call out from down the hall. It sounded like it was Kol's voice.

"Come on," Elena broke from Caroline's embrace and pulled her down the hall. "I don't want anyone to see me like this. Just pretend nothing happened, ok?" she begged Caroline as they walked down the hall into the parlor room. Caroline simply gave her a disapproving nod and glare as they met Kol, who stood at the doorway with Vicki. Vicki was laughing a bit excessively at something he muttered in her ear.

"What took you so long?" Kol chuckled as soon as he laid eyes on the two women.

"We were checking the pipes," Elena said quickly. "How is everyone?"

Vicki laughed again. "We're all great! The rain stopped!"

Kol grinned. "I'll get to work soon; this place should be as good as new in no time! We…"

Elena smiled at them, nodding her head every few seconds as they continued to talk. But she paid no attention to them. All she was aware of, besides Caroline's constant throwing glares at her, was Damon, whose glare from across the room pierced through her body and her mind.

He was right…she was in deep. Deeper then she had realized.

**The Next Day**

The contact her ass made with the chair was not at all comfortable, but she was too sore to complain. Caroline, on the other hand, wasn't. Neither were the nurses on the other side of the table.

"Jesus! What the hell got over him?!" Caroline scowled. She slowly flexed her arms in circles, flinching at the pain.

"Well, can you blame him?" Elena groaned. "I mean, how else would you react if your asylum had broken pipes and messed up furniture?"

"I know I wouldn't work everyone to the bone!" Nurse Jackie, who was sitting across the table from Caroline, exclaimed. "Seriously, what is wrong with Dr. Saltzman sometimes?!"

"Well, that damaged furniture wasn't going to move itself. Besides, I think Dr. Saltzman gave Kol the most grief," Vicki said, laying her head on the table.

Caroline chortled. "Please! He probably came to work looking so tired because he spent the night at you house, Vicki!"

Vicki laughed. "Well, that might of contributed, I guess."

"Speaking of which," Elena said. "Caroline, you came to work looking pretty pissed off. What gives?"

The petty blond rolled her eyes. "I had a fight with Tyler last night."

"Again?!" Jackie exclaimed. "What was it this time?"

"We were walking home, and I caught Tyler checking out my neighbor," Caroline growled.

"Wait, doesn't he do that all the time?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, pretty much all men do that!" Vicki shrugged. "Especially the good-looking ones."

"Speaking of good-looking," Jackie mused. "Dr. Gilbert, I noticed that you and Damon Salvatore were gone for a long while last night."

Elena rolled her eyes. So this was what Kol was referring to last night. "He needed to use the bathroom," she simply stated.

"Uh-uh!" Vicki laughed. "I saw how you two were dancing! He's quite the Casanova!"

"Yeah, he's also a sadistic serial killer," Caroline interjected on Elena's behalf.

Jackie shrugged. "It's alright, Elena, I get it. After all, if I were his doctor, I'd be giving him private examinations as well! Besides, everyone loves a bad boy."

Elena sat up and folded her arms across her chest. "Jackie, I'm serious. I just took him to the bathroom. He was acting childish and sprayed water at me."

"Oh, what I'd give to see him all wet!" Vicki giggled.

"You know, I saw him flirting with some of the nurses the other day," Jackie pressed. "I'd be careful around him, if I were you."

"Oh, why must the sexy, good-looking ones be gay, taken, or locked up and insane?!" Vicki moaned.

Rolling her eyes, Elena glanced at the clock. "Ok, you know what? I'm gunna go and take a shower!" she sighed.

"A cold one, no doubt," Jackie chuckled. "Elena, I'm just messing with you. Don't take it personal."

Elena shook her head. "No, it's late anyway. I have to head home tonight. My shift ends in twenty minutes; I doubt Dr. Saltzman will need me."

"If he does, I'll tell him you're off doing work," Caroline muttered. "That won't be hard to believe."

"Thanks," she chuckled. "Good night, guys," Elena waved her hand as she walked out of the lounge and towards her office. The time was now 10:40 pm, so the sun had already set, leaving the halls looking very eerie. Too tired to care, however, Elena grabbed her towel and walked swiftly to the shower rooms.

After a hard day of cleaning up after the storm, the hot water blessed upon her skin a heated caress as she leaned against the shower wall. Rubbing soap around her body, she allowed her thoughts to attack her subconscious. Unfortunately, it was then that she realized that she was in the same shower stall that Damon had been in.

She sighed heavily. Too many thoughts were crowded in her head at once. Damon was too unstable, to say the least. One minute, he's happy, sarcastic, throwing around his innuendos. The next, he was crazy, angry, unpredictable, and capable of much damage. He was clever, too clever, almost. He had his way of being able to sneak his way into you mind and heart, and-

Wait. _Heart? _

Elena paused. Did she seriously just say that?...No, she couldn't have. She's his doctor! She couldn't involve herself with him anyway! _Well, it's kinda too late to say that, isn't it? _Her subconscious pointed out. At this point, she knew she couldn't lie to herself. There was a part of her that wanted to leave, to turn in his file and stop being his doctor. She knew that she was walking on a dangerously thin line, and she absolutely terrified of falling. But that terror of disappointing him, that terror of what her world would be without him…it overcame her. She was in a world of mess, which was now very clear. She felt cornered, unable to reach out and stop time.

Sighing again, she turned her mental attention to something else. She knew it was wrong to think so, but even her subconscious had to admit: Damon was attractive. He was different from the older, depressing patients she was accustomed to, which figures, since everything about Damon Salvatore took her out of her comfort zone and onto a battlefield she knew she had no shot of winning in. He was attractive…appealing…and…dare she think it…sexy?

She bit her lip as she felt the curiosity in her build up. The idea poking at her was tempting, wrong, of course, but tempting. She quickly glanced out of her shower curtain and looked around the large room for any sign of potentially interrupting life, but found nothing. It was late; most of the staff probably left by now anyway.

This will be a onetime thing. That's what she told herself, over and over. Taking in a deep breath, she closed the curtain again, this time with much care. Elena slowly backed against the cold porcelain wall and shivered. _Just do it_, her subconscious told her.

With her heart pounded furiously against her tiny chest, Elena let her hands roam over her neck, her breasts, her stomach, and her lower back. Her hands were practically shaking against her will. Taking another deep breath, Elena closed her eyes and willed herself to enjoy herself.

She imagined her hands were his, that his entrancing gaze was on her, making her shiver against the hot air. She felt that unfamiliar heat in her lower belly, in between her legs. Suddenly, she felt hot, as if she were burning, and it was not thanks to the hot water running.

She could see him, practically there in her subconscious. She knew all too well that he would be smirking at her, watching her lose control like this. What she'd give to see it now.

She had no idea how much time passed; whether it was seconds, minutes, hours, even! She wasn't used to this at all. In a way, it terrified her…which made it all the more exciting.

_She could feel him! _She could feel his tongue on her neck. _Right there. _She could feel his hands on her back. _Go a little lower! _She could feel his hot breath against her skin as he would lick her neck, causing her veins to pound as a response. _God, don't stop!_ She could feel his groin stabbing at her, tempting her. She could feel-

Wait…she could feel him? _Gasp!_ She could feel him!

Her eyes shot open, only to find the familiar blue eyes staring back at her in that intense state. "Damon," she breathed out in fear.

His body was flush against hers, her breasts practically pushing against his chest. His hands were possessively over hers, running her hands where he wanted to. She was frozen in terror, knowing very well that she was not at all in any kind of advantage.

"Damon, what are-" she started to ramble.

"Shh," he whispered against her lips, letting his tongue dart out and touch her bottom lip. He then slammed his mouth against hers again, this time much more forceful and possessive then her imagination could believe.

She tried to fight back, she really did. But it wasn't long until she knew she had lost the battle. Her terror melted away with the water, and her subconscious took over, dominating her senses. His hands were _everywhere, _grabbing, pulling, scratching, molesting… where was her conscious when she needed it?

Damon lowered his head and wrapped his lips around her tit, sucking hard on it. Elena cried out in pleasure, unable to fight against it. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed himself against her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the side. She let out a small growl of protest, but made no objection….until she felt a sharp pain against the side of her neck. "Ahh!" Elena breathed out. Before she could open her eyes again and look at Damon, she was dropped onto the wet porcelain floor in a flop, landing with a heavy smack, as if he had dropped her.

She looked up, ready to scream her brains at him and throw on her clothes…but she couldn't. He was gone. There was no sign of him. She was alone in her shower stall. He was never here?

Elena scrambled onto her feet and pulled aside the curtain, enough to see outside her shower stall, onto the large room. There was no one in there with her. She was alone.

Feeling the pain on her neck sting for attention, Elena reached up and grabbed the side of her neck, flinching in pain. Drawing her hand back to her, she realized that there was… No…was that blood?!

_He…bit her?! _

**A/N: I'm so messed up, aren't I?! I was going to write more, but I felt so bad about not updating in so long, I decided to update tonight. The next chapter will be up next week :) I'm already halfway done.**

**What is she thinking? Is she going to be suspicious? What is dear, poor Elena going to do? This is the first step our dear, little Elena as taken to discovering the truth. So what will happen next chapter? How will she react? What will Damon say in his defense? **

**I will give you a small taste of what's to come in the next chapter: Elena will come to Caroline's rescue. Damon and Elena will have a very intense, revealing, emotional, and aggressive talk. Damon, the demon everyone fears, will become Elena's savior.**

**We got 431 awesome reviews! Can we reach 455? In fact, can we top that? :)**

**By the way, I changed the genre of this story to romance and horror. :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the calm before the storm, because in the next chapter, there is no turning back. **

**Until next week, my lovely and wicked friends XD**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: I love all you so much, you know that? All of you are a huge part of my motivation. Your support and reviews have been so fricking amazing!**

**Time for shout-outs!**

**Tvdlover87654****: My first reviewer for the chapter! I'm impressed! Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you're excited.**

**Addictive Label:**** OMG THANKS! Don't worry; a lot of DELENAness will happen this chapter. :)**

**debs2000:**** Words cannot express how much I love hearing your reviews and your messages. You latest message literally brought tears to my eyes. Thanks so much, I hope to hear from you soon. It'd mean the world to me :)**

**Sailor Peach****: Thanks so much! I love writing, so I am relieved that you see I have talent. I hope you like this chapter!**

**ConsumedByDamon****: LOL! Don't worry my dear! I have updated to ease your tension. I hope you like this chapter, though I must warn you that this chapter will have another cliffhanger. :(**

**StarfishOnTheBeach****: Yes, you're right! His curiosity and his hunger got the best of him, so he took of bite of his dinner- oh look, I spelled Elena wrong. LOL. I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Yvie325****:Thanks so much for your review and the interview went well, they called me back! I am glad you loved the last chapter. I hope you will feel the same for the next chapter :)**

**selizabetha01:**** Your review was amazing! Thanks so much! I love your reviews; just remember that sleep is important too! LOL I hope to hear from you again**

**superdoodie****: OMG I could just imagine how his face looked! Lol… I hope you like this chapter :)**

**irishmauve****: Scary and fascinating are two of my favorite adjectives lol. Thanks so much!**

**: I loving that you're loving this! Thanks so much!**

**DelenaVD****: Well, your checking has paid off! Let me know your thoughts! :)**

**Salvatore-soul****: Thanks so much! Trust me, Elena's going to go nuts! Read on and you'll see. This is the chapter that the fun will start :)**

**DESalvatore****: Thanks so much hon! :) I loved your review. You are amazing as well.**

**BigBangBoom****: Your review was so fricking amazing! Thanks so much sweetie! I'll give you some spoilers: Elena does, in a way, kill him. Don't worry; that scene is coming soon. Also, I plan to have Damon playing around with Jameson much more in the future chapters…I hope to hear from you again!**

**emmera01****: Aww thanks! Don't worry; I updated tonight, I hope you like it! **

**Dreamspheres****: I loved your review so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know!**

**02melanienie****: Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer votre avis! Cela signifie beaucoup pour prochaine fois que mon ami!**

**i luv hardy: ****OMG YOU'RE A WRESTLING FAN?! Oh, me too! It's one of the best sports ever created! I'm a huge fan of John Cena, AJ, Triple H, etc. :)**

**I said this once, and I'll say this again, so don't say I didn't warn you all: prepare yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No copyright infringement…SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SUING ME!**

**Chapter 17: I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy…right?**

_I'm not crazy. I know I'm not crazy_, she told herself. _He was here. I know he was. He was right here!_

After what seemed like an eternity of staring at the blood on her hand, she stood up. Not caring if someone watched, she dashed out of her shower stall and threw her shirt and skirt on, grabbing a towel only to hold it against her neck. Elena ran to the mirrors to see the damage. She wasn't bleeding excessively, thank goodness. The blood was already starting to flow less, already clogging.

_What the hell? _She knew she hadn't imagined him being here. She quickly glanced at her nails. Despite the blood on her hand, there was no blood or skin under her nails, which meant that she had not done this to herself. _He was here! _She froze. _That means…he escaped his room!_

Not even bothering to put on her shoes, Elena turned around and dashed out of the shower room and ran down the hallway barefoot. For a moment, she contemplated on screaming for help, but she suspected that one out of two possible things would happen: Damon would hear her and hurt anyone who came to her aid, or whoever heard her would look for Damon and hurt him. Either way, she knew that she was on her own. She knew Damon would not hurt her…at least, she hoped he wouldn't.

Nearly tripping over her feet as she made the turn to Damon's room, Elena mind slightly eased as soon as she realized that his door was still closed. At least, it appeared to be.

Her body slammed against the door as soon as she reached it. She frantically looked through the window. "Damon!" she called out, hitting her palm flat against the door. No response. She couldn't see anyone from the window on the door. His bed sheets were not disheveled. She couldn't see him.

Before she reach into her pocket and fish out the key she had to his room, the door was opened widely, causing her to stumble in and land on the floor. Her wet hair slapped itself against her face as she landed into Damon's room with a heavy thud. Flinching in pain, she scrambled around until she sat up, a look of fright coming across her face as her eyes settled upon the dark, tall figure that hid in the corner that was invisible from the door's window.

The figure chuckled darkly, closing the door behind him. "You really should keep in mind that it's not wise not come into my room at night."

"Damon!" she breathed, crawling away from him.

He took a step closer to her. "In the flesh," he smiled down at her.

She froze. She didn't know if she should scream, cry, beg, or fight until the death.

An expression of worry came across his face as his gaze settled on her neck. "You should get someone to look at that, Elena," he said matter-of-factly. "Now why would you hurt yourself like that?"

A wave of anger came across her at his words. "First of all, it's Dr. Gilbert to you!" She scrambled to her feet and looked at him with a newly found anger inside her. The fear was temporarily gone. "Second, I didn't do this to myself! You did it!"

He smiled at her coyly. "Who, me?" he chuckled. "Sweetheart, I've been in my room all this time."

"I saw you, Damon!" she hissed.

Damon took another step closer to her. "And where is it that you saw me, Elena?"

"In the shower room, Damon! I saw you!" she took a step back, trying her best to avoid him. Her fear may have left temporarily, but her common sense was lingering.

Damon nodded slowly, as if in thought. "So you saw me in the shower room? So I am going to take a wild guess here and suppose that you were showering in this said shower?" He took another step forward, raising his eyebrows.

"You should know!" She hissed. Another step back,

He grinned mischievously and cocked his head to the side, glaring at her. "What else were you doing in this shower, Elena?"

"I was-" she stopped short. She knew where he was going with this. "I was showering, Damon. Like you said yesterday, that's what normal people do in showers," she said simply, using with words against him.

Damon shook his head and laughed. "Oh, but you are anything but normal, Lena. Now I really don't like liars, honey. So why don't we try that again?" He took another step forward. "What were you doing in the shower?" His grin softened. "Or rather, what was I doing to you in this shower?"

Elena felt a shock of panic run through her body, and no doubt, it was visible on her face. Her fear came back with a full force, enhancing her common sense. She was alone…in his room…on the one night that most of the staff had gone home. What was she thinking?! She needed to get out of there _now_. "Umm…I need to leave," she murmured, starting to leave past him.

Damon abruptly planted his hand against the wall away from him, his arm blocking Elena's way. "Uh, uh," she mused. "You're not bailing on me again, Elena. I can't let you do that."

Elena backed closer to the wall, shaking her head. "I'm not scared of you, Damon," she said, trying her best to make herself sound stronger then she felt.

Damon nodded slowly. "It's ok to be scared, Elena." He dropped his arm and took another step toward her. "Why not? Even I'm scared of myself sometimes."

"How did you get out, Damon?" Elena asked him, her hands shaking.

"Who said I did?" Damon inquired.

"I know you did, Damon! I'm not crazy! I saw you! I'm not stupid!" She screamed at him.

"Well, which is it, Elena? Crazy or stupid?" He folded his arms across his chest. "Crazy and stupid are two different things. Stupid are what those punks Jameson and Kol are." He took a step closer to her. "You want to know what crazy is?"

Elena shook her head. "I'm looking at it!" she hissed.

Damon's amused look vanished in an instant. His eyes became dark and vicious. His sinister grin was replaced by a pursed frown. In a flash, he closed the distance between them and pressed her against the wall hard. Elena put up her arms and legs in order to fight back, but it was helpless; he had her right where he wanted her. He had her lifted off the ground; he was supporting her by using the wall and his left thigh in between her thighs. "You know why I'm crazy?!" He hissed in her face. "Because you make me that way!"

Elena tried to fight back. She squirmed and elbowed him as hard as she could. When that didn't work, she opened her mouth, as if to scream for help. But Damon quickly planted his hand over her mouth, her scream coming out muffled.

"You make me crazy, Lena," he cooed. He seemed to be holding her in place almost effortlessly. "You do _this_ to me," he grinded himself into her center mercilessly. Elena cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. His shaft was large and hard, practically stabbing at her down there.

He did this several time, each time, his erection growing harder. Elena had to battle with every fiber of her being to stop her eyes from rolling back into her head in ecstasy. He then quickly reached down under her skirt and cupped her sex. He grinned at her. "No underwear?" He glanced at her chest and moaned in approval. "No bra, either," he muttered. He released his hand from her mouth.

Elena's eyes grew wide. She realized that she never put on her undergarments when she ran from the shower. "Damon, stop!"

"Or what? You'll leave me? You already tried that once before, remember?" he laughed.

"Damon, please just listen to me!" she pleaded once more.

"Why?" he growled. "Why shouldn't I take what I want?"

"Because this isn't you!" she sobbed. "Damon, you're better than this!"

He rolled his eyes and gave her an evil grin. "You don't even know me," he whispered .You know nothing about what I'm capable of." He stopped in his advances and stared intently at her.

"I know you, Damon," she whispered, pleading. "I know you like you know me, and I know that this isn't you. At least, not all of you." She gulped. "Damon, let me see you. Just you."

Damon unexpectedly gave her a sad smile, letting his gaze falter. "What if I'm not sure who I am anymore? What am I supposed to let you see?"

She thought for a moment, breathing nervously. "You said we're reflections of the other. Remember, a long time ago? I see you, you see me? Well, then show me what you see in me."

After a moment of thought, Damon took a step back and leaned against the wall beside her. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at their reflections in the mirror in front of him.

Elena straightened her clothes and folded her arms over her chest in an attempt to what she could of her now see-through shirt. She met his gaze in the mirror and froze.

They looked so similar; they both looked insane. Her hair, like his, was messy…and wet…as if he had been in the shower. His clothes were only slightly drenched, probably from pressing himself against her. Her eyes were wild, and she was still breathing heavily. She looked down, trying her best to avoid his gaze. It always made her feel so awkward…in an oddly good way.

"It's funny that you said that; you said yesterday that in me, you see a friend. You want to know what I see in you, Elena? A reflection." He smiled at her, but his smile contained no readable emotions. "All the pain and crazy I have in me is in you, too. I see it in your eyes. Don't believe me? Then look in the mirror. You see, mirrors never lie. They confront you with the truth, especially the truth that you try to keep from yourself." He paused, closing his eyes in thought for a moment.

When he opened his eyes again, they seemed to be dark once again. _He's back._

He looked at her body in the reflection once again, allowing his gaze to memorize every inch. "I wasn't kidding, you know. I'm not scared to take what I want. In fact," he mused. "I could take you right here, right now, and you wouldn't stand a chance."

Elena slowly shook her head, refusing to back down. Her arms around her body tightened on their hold. "I'd scream, Damon," she said sternly.

"And I'd break your pretty little neck before your lungs and diaphragm can expand to gather enough air," he whispered darkly, his heavy gaze in the mirror penetrating her. "Any more suggestions?"

She shook her head furiously, fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You wouldn't do that, Damon."

He chuckled. "It's amusing how unsure you sound."

"I'm serious!" she insisted. "It's not like you. You like waiting for your prey, your victims. You love the torture your seduction inflicts."

He shrugged. "True…so?"

"So though possible, you don't like forcing yourself on a woman. You think yourself too high and honorable for that," she pointed out.

Damon glared at her eyes' reflection on the mirror. "Well, then," he smiled. "It seems you have me all figured out, don't you? I guess I have nothing to hide from you anymore."

"Then tell me how you got out. And don't lie to me," she asked again.

He shook his head and smiled again. "Well, what's the fun in it if I do tell you?"

Her eyes became wide. "So you did get out! I knew it!"

He shrugged again. "I thought you didn't doubt yourself."

"I never did. I know what I saw. How did you do it?" she pressed.

"You'd be surprised; it wasn't that difficult," he sighed.

"Did you hurt anyone?" she asked, scared about what his response would be.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Why must you assume the worst of me? I didn't hurt anyone."

Elena sighed. "So you won't tell me?"

"No," he simply said.

"I'll have your door replaced with more locks," she threatened.

"Go ahead; see if it makes a difference," he challenged.

In an angry huff, Elena plopped down on his bed, folding her legs. Damon looked at her and chuckled softly. "No worries, hun," he cooed. "Just a couple of months from now, and you won't have to deal with my ass ever again."

Her head shot up, her eyes eyeing him with trepidation. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Death row, remember?" he smiled down at her. "I'm on a ticking clock, dearie. I'm not even sure why you're spending so much time trying to fix me anyway; it's not like anyone will benefit from it once I'm gone."

"Damon…" she whispered. "Don't say that."

He shrugged indifferently. "Why not? It's the truth." He paused, his mouth flexing into a serious frown. "Which brings me to a question: why are you _so_ intent on helping me? You've done more than what is required of you."

She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "I enjoy my work. You know that. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help all my patients."

He shook his head. "But you did more for me. You put up with hell because of me, Gilbert."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Please, Damon. You are not the worst patient I've dealt with."

"But I am one of them, aren't I?" They both knew her silence spoke for herself. "And yet you're still here. Why?"

"Damon, what do you want me to say?" she threw her hands in the air. "That I care about you? That you are the one patient that I'll actually miss when you're gone?"

He paused. "It's a start," he muttered. "So you _will_ miss me?" His tone was heavy with the feeling of hope.

Elena looked up at him intently. "You already know that answer."

"I need to hear you say it, Elena!" He hissed. He sat next to her, his fists clenching the edge of the bed. "Tell me, please?"

Elena couldn't look at him. She'd lose it if she did. She felt her chest feel heavy as she imagined how he'd look; strapped to a gurney as the two large men inject his arms with that toxic, chemical venom that would slow his heart. And she'd have to watch, as his doctor… as his friend…as his mourner. She wouldn't be able to do anything, absolutely nothing. He was right. That clock was working against him. Just a few months from now, he'd be killed, gone from her life. It should have made her happy; he'd never again torment her thoughts, her dreams, and her job. He'd never again misbehave with her, or disregard what she says. She would have the chance to move on with her job and focus on her next patient…But if she did, she'd be lying to herself. She'd be living an even bigger lie then the one she was living now.

"Elena?" she heard him say next to her. "Why are you crying?"

Hot tears ran down her cheeks, and she didn't even notice. Elena looked up at the mirror on the wall in front of her and gasped. _My god…he was right…_ She didn't see a young woman crying. She saw the truth. She saw the cracks in her reflection. She saw her crazy.

"Elena?" He called out, harsher this time.

"Damon," she whispered, letting out a soft sob escape. "How did you do it? How?" She kept her eyes on the mirror.

"What? Escape?" he pressed.

She shook her head furiously. "No." More boiling tears ran down her cheeks, burning her with their liquid caress. "How did you do it?" She finally let herself look at him, all feelings of embarrassment, worry, and fear leaving her body and senses. "I put up every wall I could," she said slowly. "And you still managed to break me down and find me," she let out a small laugh that mixed with one of her sobs. "How, Damon?"

"Because you were made to be broken by me, Elena," he whispered back. He reached up and ran his fingers against her wet hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Elena's eyes squeezed shut at their contact, taking it all in. She felt his thumb glide over her cheek and wipe away her tears. It was too much. "Jesus," she breathed, opening her eyes. She suddenly reached up and pulled his hand away from her cheek, only for a moment, and kissed his palm. She then held it against her cheek and held it there, allowing a few more tears to release.

Daring to open her eyes, she looked at him and frowned. "Damon, do you want to die?"

He looked at her sadly, his blue eyes seeming to light themselves in fire. "Sometimes…but you can't really kill something that's already dead, now can you?"

She shook her head slowly. "Don't say that," she whispered harshly. "Don't say that, don't say that, don't!" she reached and hugged him hard, catching him by surprise. "Threaten me, abuse me, say something that's going to piss me off, say anything, but don't you _ever_ say that," she growled. "Damn it, Damon…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want you to die! I can't-I can't lose you, too, I can't-"

"Shh…" Damon stroked her back, comforting her. "Take a deep breath and look at me." Forcing herself to do what she was told, she sat back, her eyes heavy with the combination of her dried and wet tears. He started at her intently, his eyes looking at each eye back and forth. He then lied down onto his back, pulling Elena to him to lie by his side. To his surprise, she didn't put up a fight.

She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed, taking in his scent. Damon held her close with his right arm, using his left hand to play with her fingers from right her hand which was on his chest. "Would you believe me," he muttered. "If I said that that was the kindest thing anyone ever said to me?" He sighed heavily. "Why'd I have to meet you here, uh? I wish you got to meet me before all this, before I became what I am. I think you would have liked me then." He smiled lazily. "I'll be honest; I wasn't as exciting as I am now, but I was a pretty decent guy, most of the time."

Elena shook her head against his shoulder. "I like you just the way you are, Damon. Flaws and all."

**Damon POV**

_That's it. I'm going to burn in hell. I know it, I just fucking know it. _That little conscious he had stabbed him tonight, in a place he never expected: his heart. It sounded cheesy, he knew that, but he couldn't deny it, not after tonight.

He held it her close, listening to her breathing.

_What am I going to do?_ He knew that within a few months, he would be killed…only he wouldn't actually be killed. But he would have to go through it, obviously. But could he really do that to her? Would he really be able to sit back and watch her break down as they inject him right in front of her? He wouldn't really die, but she didn't know that! She didn't know what he was. And if he really did go through with it, would he really be able to just leave her, and never see her again. He knew that was not physically possible for him, not even for her. _Way to go Salvatore, you really thought things through. _Out of all the stupid, reckless things he'd done in his entire existence, this had to be the worse.

He tightened his hold on her, a part of him afraid that she'd leave now that he calmed down. "Elena?"

"Umm?" she breathed against his neck.

He looked around, not knowing any other words to say other than "I'm sorry I bit you."

At first she was silent, as if contemplating on his words. He could practically hear all of the thinking knobs and bolts working in her head, processing his words and her thoughts. However, she didn't ask any questions, or point any fingers. She didn't jump out of the bed and run for the hills. She didn't threaten to leave and smack him again. All she did, to his surprise, and even her own, probably, was quietly laugh. "You would hate me if I said I kinda liked it?"

Now answer this: who could have ever predicted that a petite, young human girl would ever manage to surprise Damon Salvatore? He sure as hell didn't.

Smiling, he whispered in her ear. "Not at all, love."

**Elena POV **

Too tired to face all of the thoughts running through her head, she lied down on her office couch, ready to allow the deadly sleep phantom to sweep her away to the dreaming abyss. She sighed heavily and hugged her sweater over her body. The night was unnaturally cool, but she didn't mind so much.

She felt broken…but in a good way. Who knew that a cracked mirror could give off such a beautiful reflection?

As she finally drifted to sleep, her phone vibrated in her pocket against her thigh. Softly groaning, she reluctantly pulled it out of her pocket and glared viciously at the screen. "Ugh," she softly groaned as she answered it. "What do you want, Caroline?" she muttered sleepily into the phone.

"It's not Caroline," a gruff voice on the other line said.

Elena's eyes shot all the way open. "Who is this?"

"It's Sam. How you been, Elena?" The voice asked.

Elena let out a loud sigh. Sam was the bar owner not too far away from the asylum. He used to work at the Mystic Grill until his father died and left him the bar down the street from the Grill. He took ownership and has run the place successfully for the last eight years. Elena knew the co-owner was a dark, African American woman who usually worked nights, but she had never met her nor seen her, since Elena rarely ever went to the bar. "Hey Sam…umm, why do you have Caroline's phone?"

"Well, your perky little friend here has been drinking me out of house and home," he chuckled.

"What?!" Elena sat up. "She's drunk?" She reached up and started to tie her hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Oh, she's beyond drunk. Not even a fish would be able to survive in the amount of beer she's had tonight," Sam sighed. "Now, you and I both know how easily tipsy she is. What in the world happened to her tonight?"

"Take a wild guess, Sam," Elena laughed quietly. "What usually happened that leads her to the closest beer bottle in sight?"

Sam laughed. "Another fight with Tyler, huh? Figures. No wonder he won't pick up."

"He hasn't picked up?" Elena inquired.

"Nope. I called him four times before I called you. He hasn't answered any of my calls. I knew you were probably working; I didn't want to bother you unless I really needed to."

Elena smiled. The whole town knew that her work was sacred to her; it was no secret.

Caroline's laughter could be heard on the other line. "Who wants body shots?!" she cried in a drunk slur.

Elena smiled again as she heard Sam swear under his breath. "Don't worry about it, Sam. I'm on my way to pick her up. Keep an eye on her for me until then, ok?"

"No problem, Lena. Thanks again." He hung up.

Elena threw on her (now dry) clothes and ran out. She drove as fast as she could to the bar, having to park two blocks away because, she realized during the drive there, it was happy hour night.

The bar was packed tonight. People she didn't even recognize were playing poker and shooting darts, having a good time. Elena had to shove a good number of people out of her way in order to reach the back of the bar. Once she spotted Sam, who was finishing up serving several college students some tequila shots, her anxiety was at ease. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black cap, and, as usual, had an unlit cigarette behind his ear. "Hey!" he smiled as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"Hey, Sam!" She looked around. "Where is she is she puking in the bathroom again?"

Sam glanced over his shoulder and then gave her a melancholy smile. "I'm sorry, Elena. A few minutes after I called you, that idiot boyfriend of hers showed up."

Elena's face fell. "What?! Seriously?"

He nodded slowly. "I told her to wait for you, but Tyler said they need to talk. They were out of here before I could stop them. I would have chased her down, but a group of college students came in, and we're understaffed tonight." He frowned again. "I'm really sorry, Lena."

Not wanting him to feel frustrated, Elena gave him a simple smile. "Don't worry about it. As long as she gets home safe." She looked to her side, where a young college girl was sitting on a man's lap, making out with him, as if they weren't in a crowded bar. Elena gave them a disgusted looked, not that they cared or noticed.

Sam laughed. "I don't know about you, but this is one of those nights that I start to miss our college years."

Elena laughed. "Yeah, right."

Sam glanced around the room, a look of worry overshadowing his face. "Elena, try and get home safe tonight, ok? It's getting a bit too hectic in here with all these college students from Richmond."

"I can see that!" Elena rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't worry about me, Sam. Besides, it's Mystic Falls; nothing ever happens here." She waved as she started out the bar. "I'll see you later. Good luck!"

"Bye, Elena," he waved back, already reaching out for another liquor bottle.

Elena walked out of the bar into the cool brisk air, sighing deeply. "I'm gunna kill you, Caroline," she muttered under her breath as she walked back to her car. Walking at a steady, but quick pace, she started to look in her pockets for her car keys.

If she weren't so busy looking for her keys, in fact, if she were paying more attention, she would have seen that large man that was following her back to her car from the bar. In fact, she probably would have been able to see the blow he gave her from behind, had she been paying attention.

Elena felled to the ground, yelping in pain. Her back hit against the concrete ground in full force. Looking up, she saw a dark shadow, trying to get on top of her. She could tell it was a man who reeked of vodka and cigarettes. He was much taller than her; she had no chance.

He struck her across her face, _hard_. She opened her mouth and started to scream for help, scrambling on the floor as fast she could to get away, but all that got her was another blow across the face. "Shut up, bitch!" his low, hoarse voice yelled at her.

She continued to fight as he pulled off his jacket, throwing it aside. Her eyes went even wider when he reached down and started to undo his belt buckle and jean zipper.

"AHHH!" she screamed form the top of her lungs. "Help! Help!, Please, hel-" Another blow across the face. This one was much harder though. Her cheek hit against the concrete again.

She shut her eyes tight, ready for another blow…but it never came. Next thing she knew, she heard screams. Loud, blood-curling screams. The kind you only thought existed in your nightmares.

But they weren't hers. Her mouth was closed.

Elena's eyes opened frantically, searching around. Before her eyes, she saw that dark shadow being pulled of her and being thrown across the sidewalk, landing in a heavy thud. Taking the chance, Elena scrambled away a few feet. And then…she stopped.

Why, you ask?

Well, first it was the loud, unnatural growl and tearing noise she heard. It sounded like flesh was being torn, right beside her. Next, it was the scream, the unnatural scream that accompanied the tearing noise.

And then, it was blue eyes…those blue eyes that both excited her and terrified her. The two blue eyes that were the catalysts to her heart's accelerating heartbeat. "Damon," she breathed.

Her eyes then focused on him in general. There he stood, in his asylum clothes, absolutely soaked in blood. Unnatural veins were popping out around his eyes, which had darkened unexpectedly. Fangs…Fangs! He had fangs popping out of his mouth!

Next to him was her attacker…well, what was left of him. His corpse was lying on the ground, a few feet away from her and Damon shaking involuntarily as blood flowed out of his neck. He choked on his blood a few times before the light in his brown eyes dimmed away.

She couldn't move. She felt frozen in fear. She didn't know if she felt happy…or sad…or even terrified.

In fact, she didn't have any time to analyze herself at all, because as soon as she turned back to look at Damon, everything went black.

The last thing she saw was his blue eyes. His dark blue, terrifying eyes. Even now, they sent electricity through her.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger…please don't hate me. You all wanted it, so here you are. Nothing will ever be the same after this. What will Damon do? How will Elena react? I don't know…all I know right now is that it will be absolutely INSANE!**

**We reached 462 awesome reviews! Can we reach 485? In fact, can we top that?**

**Until then, my dears… XD **


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: ****Please don't be mad! I am so sorry; I had a major case of writer's block typing this! Please forgive me!**

**Shout-outs!**

**Blackheartsmile:**** Trust me; the craziness has just started! I hope you will love this chapter! :)**

**ConsumedByDamon: ****I had a lot of writers' block with this chapter; don't be surprised if I ask you for some help soon lol! Thanks so much for your review.**

**Addictive Label: ****Don't worry; the truth will come out this chapter, and the next. In fact, if you read on, you will find out something that many of you all have been wondering…lols. Thanks!**

**Yvie325: ****Thanks so much! Your review made my day! Your thoughts and opinions mean everything to me, thanks so much!**

**StarfishOnTheBeach: ****I can assure you, I can be pretty insane, but I try to remain at my boundaries…sometimes lol. I loved your review, it made me laugh. I hope you like this next chapter. I'll admit, I'm a little nervous about it.**

**debs2000: ****Your review is one of my top favorites. It left me completely speechless. Thanks so much! Please let me know if you like this chapter; like I said before, I am my worst critic, so I am very nervous about this chapter.**

**EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire: ****Read on, and you will find out what she does! I'll admit this ,though: I will end this chapter with a cliff-hanger. Let me know your thoughts!**

**antiprincess3598: ****To be honest, I don't know any off my mind, but I will look for some. As soon as I find some, I will let you know! :)**

**Elise8258: ****Well, warm up those bones so that you can enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think lols**

**i luv hardy: ****This is great; I have a new friend who loves wrestling like me! OMG THANKS! :) Let me know what you think of this chapter. I am a little nervous…**

**selizabetha01: ****I'm such a hypocrite; it's the middle of the night, and I'm still up! Lols. I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know! :) Also, she kinda passed out from both, you know, spur of the moment :)**

**Before I go I want you all to check something out. One of my awesome Russian readers inspired by this story created this masterpiece, and I want all of you to see this work of art. **

** . **

**Check it out and enjoy!**

**I'll see you all again in a few mintues!**

**Chapter 18: Savior**

**Damon POV**

Stefan's footsteps pounding against the wood floor as he walked back and forth, pacing. "Out of all the stupid things you've done, Damon," he said through gritted teeth. "This has to be the worse."

Katherine let out a dry chuckle, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. "Oh, I can think of a few more."

"Honestly, Damon; do you honestly think that you could just decide to show up and have us clean up your mess?" Stefan shook his head.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Enough, you two; this isn't the time to play around." She ran a hand through her hair, probably the hundredth time that night, and glanced at Damon once again. He sat on the floor, across the kitchen. He paid no attention to her or to anyone else in the kitchen for that matter. He was too preoccupied in his latest treat. Though the body had been long dead, Damon saw no point in leaving his freshly killed prey at the bar.

Lexi trudged into the kitchen, handing Damon his glass of Scotch. "Here, Damon," she grumbled, obviously tired from being woken up from a peaceful sleep.

Without even glancing at her, Damon reached up and grabbed the glass, continuing to suck the attacker's cold, stagnant blood out of his neck.

Lexi frowned. "That's the girl's attacker?" she asked with a small yawn escaping her lips. She walked over to Bree, smoothly sitting on her lap.

Katherine nodded nonchalantly. "Well, what's left of him, anyway."

Damon, taking in the last few drops, let out a loud sigh and tossed back the cold, hard liquor down his throat, loving the way it burned as it moved down his throat. "Nothing like a midnight snack, am I right?" he chuckled, too ignorant of the blood over his mouth and chin.

Stefan briefly stopped pacing and glared at him. "Will you please act reasonable for a second?"

Damon shrugged. "Why? You're so good at doing that yourself, baby brother."

"Oh, just like you're so good at killing people and causing havoc, big brother?" Stefan shot back.

Damon's glare became dark as he stood up, shoving the pieces of the dry corpse to the side. "What the fuck was I supposed to do, huh?" he retaliated. "What, was I supposed to just leave her there to get attacked? He was going to _kill_ her, Stefan. He was going to fuck her, then kill her, and guess what? She probably wasn't the first, and she wouldn't have been the last."

Stefan scoffed. "You could have compelled him, Damon! Didn't you ever think of that?"

Damon stayed silent. His teeth grounded further against themselves in his mouth as he realized the truth behind Stefan's words.

Stefan continued. "No, of course you didn't! After all, it's not like you to actually think rationally during situations like this."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You're just upset that I didn't do what you would have done." He pointed at Katherine, who stood beside Lexi near the doorway. "But what if it were Katherine, huh? If some low-life jackass tried to force himself on her, what would you have done?"

Stefan scowled. "She would have been able to defend herself, Damon!"

"What if she were human? What would you have done then?" Damon pressed.

Stefan pursed his lips as his shoulders slouched slightly. "I would have done everything in my power to save her." He quickly glanced at Katherine, who gave him a small smile in return.

"Exactly," Damon spat out. "Because you wouldn't be thinking rationally if it were her. All that would go through your moody-ass head is making sure that you do everything in your power to protect her, because you love her." Damon turned around and started to pace, kicking the drained corpse to the side.

"Wait, _love_?" Katherine's head shot up. "I'm sorry, I think I heard wrong. Did you just use the word love?" She smiled. "You're in love with this human, aren't you? I knew it…"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Look who's put two and two together! I always knew you were a blonde at heart, Kat," he muttered.

Katherine rolled her eyes as well. "Hey, I did say that even us monsters are capable of love."

"Katherine, this isn't the time to make fun," Bree said softly, lost in her thoughts.

Katherine scowled at her. "I don't get why you're all so worked up!" She glanced around the room. "Damon can just compel her when she wakes up. She won't remember a thing! There; problem solved." She sat back into her seat and folded her arms across her chest with a huge smile on her face, content with her seemingly simple suggestion.

Bree, Lexi, and Stefan stopped in their tracks, glancing at each other. After a moment of silence, Bree spoke. "Damon, did anyone see you killing this young boy?"

Damon shook his head. "No, no one saw me. Besides, if anyone did, they were probably too drunk to notice."

Bree sighed again. Lexi reached behind her and rubbed her back. "No doubt, police will be there by tomorrow. The bar's the last place anyone saw this guy. They'll think he turned up missing. Within a few weeks, they'll declare him possibly dead." Bree groaned again. "Business will be bad for Sam and me again for a while. I just know it."

Stefan gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Bree. When we're finished here, Katherine and I will go and compel everyone at the bar. Sam won't know anything. It'll be alright."

Giving Stefan a smile of gratitude, she looked back up at Damon. "Well, you should go up and compel her, then. We'll take it from here," she said, glancing at the body.

Damon pursed his lips and frowned, avoiding her gaze. "I can't...compel her," he muttered.

If the room were full of humans rather than supernatural beings, no one would have heard him. However, to Damon's disadvantage, that was not the case. Everyone froze. All eyes were on him. A wave of silence and confusion washed over the room. "Wait, you can't, or you won't?" Katherine finally snapped at him. "Which is it, Damon?"

"What's the difference?" He said as he poured himself another drink. He kept his eyes down, knowing he should have told them about this a while ago. "Either way, compelling her is out of the question."

Katherine stood up and folded her arms across her chest, clearly annoyed. "Well, do you have another idea? She saw your fangs, Damon! She saw you tear someone in half! She can't exactly just brush it off and think it was just her imagination!"

He glared at her, slamming his shot glass against the table. "I said no," he growled lowly.

"Damon, why?" Bree leaned forward. "Why won't you compel her?"

"Because I just can't," he said through grunted teeth. "I can't compel her. I tried several times before. It's never worked."

"Wait, are you saying she drinks vervain?" Stefan inquired.

Damon threw his hands in the air, annoyed. "No! She doesn't! I drank her blood before. Even then, I couldn't compel her! There's no trace of vervain in her system."

Katherine stood up, looking outraged. "What? When the hell were you planning on sharing this bit of information?"

Damon glared at her. "It was none of your business, Katherine!"

"You mean to tell me there's a human girl upstairs who is immune to compulsion, without the help of vervain, but you just decided not to tell us anything?" Katherine shouted at him.

"First of all," Damon sneered back, "I never said she was completely immune of compulsion. I said _I_ can't compel her. I don't know about any other vampires, and I'd rather not find out, which brings me to my second point." He took a menacing step towards her. "Do not touch her, and don't even think about compelling her!"

"So what are you going to do, Damon?" Katherine raised her eyebrow. "Are you going to just let her walk out of here, now that she knows everything?"

Bree and Lexi stood up. "Katherine, lower your voice. It's bad enough we already woke up the twins. I don't want to wake up the girl."

He turned to look at Bree. "Her name is Elena," he said softly, straining his voice.

Stefan turned to her. "Bree, what does this mean? Could she be under some spell or something?"

Bree and Lexi now were standing away from the three anxious vampires, glancing at each other. Lexi no longer looked as tired as she did a few minutes ago. Bree leaned against the wall, her eyes wide, staring back at Damon. "Um…I'm not sure." She glanced back at Lexi. The two witches looked as if they had a horrible secret they were scared to admit to.

Damon's eyes grew wide. "You know something, don't you?"

Bree hesitated. "I might…think…I mean," she startled. "It could be a spell…but…" She glanced back at Lexi.

Lexi shook her head. "It can't be possible," she muttered to Bree.

"What can't be possible?" Damon pressed. "Damn it, Bree, this isn't the time to be keeping something from me!"

Bree sighed heavily. "Well…" she began. "Just remember that it could be a spell or something…"

Damon only glared at her, pressing her to go on.

"But," Lexi continued. "It might be something else…something sorta rarely possible."

"When I first met you," Bree explained. "I knew you were supernatural. When we found out what you were exactly, we did some research."

"We looked in all the spell books we could find," Lexi added, "but only the ones we hadn't studied yet. It took us a while, but we finally found one written by Emily."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, letting out a short groan. "I should have known she had something to do with this."

Bree nodded. "She met many supernatural creatures in her days, obviously, including ghosts, werewolves, vampires…but there was a particular entry she wrote in one of her journals before she died."

"Well, what did it say?" Damon pressed. He walked closer to Bree until they were only a few feet apart. "Please, Bree, I need answers," he pleaded.

"I thought it was a myth…" Bree whispered. "On her last entry, Emily wrote of this…supposed myth…that applied to a certain relationship between a certain vampire and a certain human." Bree sighed again, choosing her words carefully. "Basically, when a vampire and a human are meant for each other, their natures are so conflicting that certain powers belonging to the vampire do not work on that said human."

"There's a certain attraction between them," Lexi intervened. "It's spiritually, emotionally, physically, mentally binding…hence the term 'soul-mates'. It's kinda like opposites attract. What you feel…she can feel, and vice-versa. She can try to fight it, but it does fight back if she tries to ignore it."

"Think about it, Damon, as two puzzle pieces," Bree said hurriedly. "Imagine a three-hundred piece puzzle that's missing the last two puzzles that go together. Without one or the other, the puzzle is incomplete. One piece cannot be without the other. Once they meet…they are linked. They are made specifically for each other."

"What are you saying?" Damon muttered, glancing back and forth from Bree to Lexi.

"Wait…you saying that Damon and Elena are soul-mates?" Katherine asked.

Bree and Lexi nodded. "It's extremely rare, which probably explains why it didn't happen between you and either Damon or Stefan when they were human," Bree explained to Katherine. "Even Emily wrote that it was a myth that an older vampire told her. According to her, he was even older than you, Kat,."

"However, she also explained that she didn't fully trust this vampire, so that's why she wrote it down as a possible lie or myth. She also didn't mention this vampire's name," Lexi frowned. "Because of that, we couldn't do any further research. We were at a dead end."

Katherine frowned. "I didn't know too many vampires back in the 1860s. There was Elijah and Klaus, but Emily would have told me if either of them made contact with her. And Zach got along with Emily, so it couldn't have been him, either."

Bree nodded. "Exactly."

"So Damon can't compel her?" Stefan asked.

Lexi shook her head. "Not even if she drank vervain."

"But other vampires can?" Katherine inquired.

"I'm sure of it, yes," Bree shrugged.

"There's no way to know for sure if this myth is true?" Damon muttered. He looked at her softly, the look of hope lingering powerfully in his eyes.

Bree shook her head sadly. "I don't know, Damon. I just don't know." She paused. "But think about it, Damon; when you first met this girl, what was your first take on her?"

Damon thought for a moment. "I don't know…there was something about her, I guess. Something different."

"An attraction," Bree nodded. "Something pulled you to her, didn't it?"

Damon allowed his thoughts to wrap themselves around everything she was saying. He instantly recalled when she told him that she couldn't be his doctor again…he blew up out of nowhere. He was blinded by rage, but why? He had just known Elena for about a week or so back then…

The look on Damon's face was enough of a reply for Bree. "You're protective of her. You follow her around…yes?"

Damon nodded quietly.

'You're two contradicting opposites, but your connection is stronger than that. There's up and there's down. There's black, and there's white. There's vinegar, and there's water. There's dark, and there's light. There's you, and there's her. See what I'm getting at?"

Katherine turned to Damon. "Damon," she sighed softly with a pained expression on her face. "Look, I know you have feelings for this girl, but she can't leave here knowing what we are." Her eyes were pleading.

Damon knew she didn't want to fight with him, but he only shook his head. "She only knows what I am, Kat. You're safe for now."

"For now," she repeated, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Exactly my point."

"There has to be another way," Damon implored. "Maybe I can just talk to her…"

"What if it doesn't work?" Stefan asked him. "What then? She's your doctor, and she's well-respected here; she has certain powers of her own."

Damon shrugged slightly. "Then I'll think of something else. But none of you are compelling her. It's final." He looked back at Stefan. "It's like you said, baby bro. It's my mess, so I'll clean it up." He paused. "I'll think of something." He hated how he sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more than everyone else.

"Well, maybe you can just take her back to her house before she wakes up. She'll think it was all a dream," Lexi said slowly. Even she knew that she sounded as if she knew her idea was a bad one.

Damon glanced at her and shook his head. "No, as much as I hate to admit it, she's too smart for that." He laughed, in spite of himself.

"No one would believe her," Lexi pointed out. "If she's as smart as you're giving her credit for, she'll think twice before she says anything."

"Well," Katherine sighed. "Whatever it is you're gunna do, Damon, you better think of it soon."

"Why?" Damon asked, his eyebrows scrunched together.

Katherine glanced at the ceiling. "Because she's about to wake up any second now."

Everyone followed her gaze and glared at the ceiling, listening to their supernatural best, listening for any noise. Damon flinched when he heard it- her gasp.

**Elena POV**

_My head_…she thought to herself. The entire left side of her face felt stiff and hard. In fact, her entire body was tense.

She felt exhausted and sore, but something, besides the pain, didn't feel right. Her head was fuzzy, her thoughts were distorted. She could hear soft, yet vivid music near her, possibly that of a video game. Groaning again, she slowly opened her eyes, immediately a pair of curious eyes hovering on top of her.

Her heart dropped just a little; they weren't his blue eyes.

"Hi!" the owner of the two hazel eyes whispered.

Elena let out a soft cough before smiling back. "Hi…" she whispered unsurely. It was a little girl with dark, beautifully shaded brown skin. She had her curly brown hair in a messy bun. She had on a pink bathrobe the spelled "Princess" on the left side of her chest.

The little girl beside her let out a soft giggle. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up. You look pretty messed up." She cocked her head to her side. "Do you remember what happened?"

Elena looked at her silently, lost in thought. The memory was there, but it wasn't triggering anything. "Umm…not yet." Elena tried to move her feet and hands a little, instantly noticing the soft ground she was on. No she wasn't on the floor…it was a bed.

"That's a shame. No one told me anything when they brought you in. They probably think just because I'm little, I can't know about things," she frowned.

"Where am I?" Elena whispered.

"You're in my room," the little girl said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Our room!" a voice called out form across the room, where the video game noises came from. "She means it's _our_ room!"

"Oh, shut up," she snapped back at the voice. The little girl rolled her beautiful eyes. "That's my brother, Jamie. He's a real pain in the you-know-where," she explained to Elena. "Auntie Bree won't let me curse, at least not around my mom. She's taking care of us until mom comes back."

The name Bree sounded familiar, but Elena felt too exhausted to question any further. She simply gave the girl a smile. "What's your name, honey?" she asked her in a hoarse voice.

"Bonnie," the girl giggled. "And you're Elena, right? I like that name."

Elena smiled again as she tried her best to sit up on the bed. Her back was extremely stiff, but agreed to ease enough to let her move so that she was sitting up against the pillows. Letting out a low groan, Elena finally opened her eyes enough to examine her entire surroundings.

It didn't matter how badly her head hurt at the moment; she knew this wasn't any place she's ever been in. The room was completely unfamiliar. The walls were painted a fierce red, decorated with a bunch of children's drawings and posters. There were two beds; the one Elena was lying in, which had pink and orange sheets, and another one closer to the window, with red and blue sheets. Toys were everywhere, scattered all over the floor. A large television across the room showed the show SpongeBob, playing its theme song.

A little boy, undoubtedly Jamie, was sitting at the corner, near his computer, playing some video games. He wore green pajama pants and a blue t-shirt. His hazel eyes were glued to his game, ignorant to the two girls across the room from him.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bonnie cried, bringing back Elena's attention to her. Bonnie turned and grabbed a small mug off a table, handing it over to Elena. "Auntie Bree said that you have to drink this as soon as you wake up. It'll make you feel a lot better."

Elena eyed the mug suspiciously. Its thick liquid was a dark brown, making Elena's stomach churn. _What the hell is that?!_

Bonnie smiled again. "I know, it looks nasty, but it really isn't. Auntie Bree put a lot of honey in it to make sure it was sweet enough, and I helped!" She placed it in Elena's hand. "You don't have to drink it all if you don't want to. But it really works. Whenever I fall and scrape my knee, mom and Auntie Bree always make me drink this. It makes me feel all better."

Elena eyed her and the drink once more, then slowly brought it to her lips. After only taking a small taste to make sure it wasn't anything suspicious, she forced herself to take another sip. The water was hot, but sweet.

"How does it feel?" Bonnie asked her excitedly.

"It tastes good," Elena admitted, instantly noticing that her voice was no longer hoarse. "Thanks."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No, I mean this!" She reached and pulled Elena's free arm to her. Elena winced in the process, but as soon as her eyes settled on her arm, all the air in her lungs escaped.

There was a large cut on her forearm, at least four inches long. Her wrist had several other cuts and bruises. But that's not what took her breath away: right before her eyes, the cuts and bruises started to shrink smaller and smaller, until the four-inch cut was now less than two inches.

Elena's jaw felt permanently dislocated. It was hanging, even after the scar stopped shrinking. She then realized that her body ache was now completely gone….and it all happened, as if it were magic…_What the hell?_

Bonnie looked indifferently, the complete opposite of Elena. "Aww, it almost healed. Drink some more, and it'll heal," she nodded.

Elena looked at her as if she had three heads. "What was that? What did you do?" she asked in a panicky tone.

Bonnie looked at her, confused. "I didn't do anything. It was the tea. It's healing you."

Elena stammered in confusion, glaring back at her arm. She quickly put the mug back on the table in fear. "That's…that's not possible," she whispered in shock.

Bonnie cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Umm, of course it is," she laughed sarcastically. "You're acting like you've never been healed before."

Elena glared at the girl. _What the hell did she just say? _"What?" she whispered. "Wait, what do you mean, 'healed'?"

"You mean, you never had a witch heal you before?" the little girl cried in disbelief. "Why not? I rather witches heal me then doctors. At least witches don't have to use needles," she shuddered.

Elena's eyebrows scrunched together, letting out a laugh in disbelief. "What do you mean, why? Witches don't exist! They only exist in fairy tales!" Elena felt a twitch of guilt in telling Bonnie this, but the words were out before she could realize her mistake.

Bonnie, however, seemed unhindered by her outburst. "Well, that's stupid! How can you say there's no such thing as witches? I'm a witch!"

Elena shook her head. "No, honey, there's no such thing as a –" she stopped. Her gaze fell down to her arm, looked at her miracally- partially healed arm. _Wait… this doesn't make sense. What the hell is happening? I must be dreaming…_

Bonnie continued. "You're funny. Of course there's such thing as witches, just like there's such thing as ghosts, werewolves, and vampires!"

Elena felt her lungs heave for air at her words. "What?" she breathed.

Bonnie nodded. "Well, I never met a werewolf before, but Auntie Katherine says they're all really mean and stink like wet dog all the time." She made a face. "I can only imagine that they smell like Jamie."

"I'm telling Mom on you!" Jamie shot back.

Bonnie laughed. "Tell her, and I'll tell mom you're the one broke the window!"

"That was you!" Jamie scowled.

"But mom doesn't know that!" Bonnie teased, sticking out her tongue.

Jamie then rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the television, throwing his video game aside to his bed.

Bonnie turned back to Elena. "Anyways, how are you feeling?" Elena only looked at her. She knew that children had imaginative minds, but this was going too far. Bonnie smiled. "Don't worry, you're safe here. We won't let anything happen to you." She pushed herself onto the bed and sat next to Elena. She leaned forward and pulled a Band-Aid out of her night stand. "I guess you can use these," she sighed, putting on two Barbie-designed Band-Aids on the remainder of Elena's wound. "But it'll take longer to heal." She paused. "You know, if it was a bully that hurt you, can I show you some spells that Jamie and I use to fight back? They're harmless, but fun! Just don't tell Mom I taught you. She hates it whenever we use magic to fight."

Elena looked at her arm and forced herself to smile, telling herself that her words were harmless; the words of an over-imaginative child. "Thanks, Bonnie. Um…is Damon here?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, he's downstairs. We were sleeping when he brought you in. Bree was mad at him for waking us up, but I didn't mind. He took you up here and told me to keep an eye on you. Am I doing a good job?"

Elena nodded, but her mind was someplace else. Damon brought her here…it was all coming back to her. Sam's bar…Caroline left without her…that man…he tried to attack her, but…Damon, he…his face…_oh my gosh… _

Bonnie poked her hand, bringing Elena back from her thoughts. "Umm, can I ask you a question?"

Elena forced herself to smile. "Sure, honey. What's your question?"

Bonnie let out a soft giggle as she leaned forward. "Are you Damon's girlfriend?" She smiled. "You're really pretty. I bet you're his girlfriend. Am I right? Is he your Prince Charming?"

Elena didn't have to fake a smile this time. She couldn't help it; she laughed. "Bonnie, I'm his doctor." This girl was cute, she had to admit.

"Ohh!" the young girl cried. "So you don't like him?"

"Ummm," Elena blushed. "He's my friend, Bonnie." She bit her lip to suppress her laughter.

Bonnie's facial expression then showed her confusion. "Wait, so can I ask you another question? What does he mean when he says that he likes to play Doctor with you?"

Elena's jaw nearly dropped again. _That jackass! How could he have told her that?! She doesn't even look ten years old! _

Just before Elena opened her mouth to form a child-approved reply to Bonnie's question, the door slowly opened. Elena turned her attention to it as she felt her heart beat ten times faster. First stepped in the dark, tall woman from the hospital visit Damon had. _Bree! Her name's Bree_, her subconscious internally realized. Bree popped her head in, smiling at the two girls. She leaned into the doorway, not completely in the room yet. "Hi!" she chimed. She looked straight at Elena. "Hey, it's nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"

Elena forced herself to smile. "Umm, fine," she stammered. "Fine, I'm fine."

Bree smiled warmly to her, and then glanced at Bonnie. "Bon-bon, are you taking care of our guest?"

Bonnie nodded excitedly. "Yes! She's all better. I gave her Band-Aids! She didn't want to drink all your tea."

"That's alright, Bon. As long as Elena's alright." Bree slowly stepped in, holding out the doorway.

At tall figure stepped in after Bree. The first was a tall, well-shaped woman with blond hair with brown highlights. Her eyes were cat-like. She had a round face that illuminated when she smiled at Elena. "Hi, Elena," she smiled. "We never met before, but I'm Lexi, Bree's girlfriend." She sat next to Elena on the bed, in front of Bonnie. She studied Elena carefully; her face, her arms, etc. "I'm a nurse at the hospital at the other side of town. I'm just making sure everything's ok."

Elena smiled at her. "Thanks. I feel good."

"No headache, no pain?" Lexi inquired.

Elena shook her head. "No, I feel fine, really, I-" she stopped again. Right behind Lexi, a few feet away, stood a tall figure she was all too familiar with. His eyes were staring intently at her, his face showing all the seriousness it could bear. "Damon," she breathed.

He gave her a half-hearted smile. "Elena," he said in reply. His jaw was tight, but he managed to form a smile.

She smiled back, stealing a glance at his mouth. _No fangs…dare she ask him about them? What if she had just dreamt them?_

"Damon, my man!" Jamie stood up from his seat and walked over to him, holding out his hand.

"Jamie, my little man!" Damon laughed as he joined in an elaborate handshake with Jamie, compiled with mouth sound effects.

"Damon, you should have seen it! I just beat your high score!" he laughed, pointing over his shoulder at the video game that sat abandoned on his bed. "You should have seen it, I'm telling you! I reached the next level and everything!"

Damon raised his eyebrow at Jamie. "Really? Well, enjoy it for now, half-pint, because you won't be the champ forever!"

"it's on!" Jamie cheered. "Wanna go play right now?"

"Oh no!" Bree shook her head. "No more video games; it is way past your bedtimes, guys. Now I know neither of you brushed your teeth before going to bed, so we are all going to the bathroom to do that right now."

"Uhh!" Bonnie groaned. "Do we have to? I want to stay here with Elena," she leaned over and hugged Elena fiercely.

Elena let out a soft chuckle, patting the girl's back. "Bonnie, listen to your Auntie, ok? Your teeth are really important. Besides, if you lose your teeth, then you'll really have to go to a doctor."

"Not unless Auntie Bree can find a spell that can give me teeth back. Then I wouldn't ever have to go back to the dentist!" Bree nodded.

Elena frowned at her words, glancing at Bree. Bree's face temporarily fell at Bonnie's words, but she quickly composed herself, feeling Elena's glare on her. "Bonnie, let's go," she ushered.

Bonnie rolled her hazel eyes again and groaned. "Ok, I guess." She reluctantly stood up and started to walk to the door, but then stopped, a blinding smile forming on her face. "Oh!" she laughed. She glanced at everyone in the room, then finally at Damon and Elena again. "I get it! You guys want us to leave so that Damon and his girlfriend can have some time alone," she said, her tone teasing.

Elena blushed profusely, daring to glance at Damon. He stared back and smiled again. This time, it did not look so forced.

"Bonnie, get out!" Bree finally scowled.

"Come on, Bon," Lexi stood up and pulled Jamie and Bonnie out of the room. Before moving out of sight, Bonnie waved eagerly back at Elena, who gave her another one of her plastered smiles.

"She seems to really like you," Bree smiled at Elena. "It usually takes her a while to warm up to people. She gets that from my sister," she laughed quietly. She eyed the mug that stood on the night stand, but said nothing. Damon glared at Bree, giving her a small nod. Obviously a sign, Bree cleared her throat. "Well, I will be downstairs you either of you need me." On her way to the door, she looked back at Damon. "If you need Katherine…" she whispered. "I'll send her up."

Damon shook his head slowly. "Don't let her come up, Bree," he muttered.

She nodded, glanced again at Elena with a soft smile on her face, and then stepped out of the room, closing the door in the process.

Her heart was beating too fast; that was obvious. With it just being her and Damon in the room, she didn't know what to expect, or too even say! She brought her knees to her chest and kept her gaze low. She was very aware of Damon's gaze on her, but didn't dare to speak. At least, not yet.

Damon leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "Well, this is typical of you."

Elena shot him a look, but kept her mouth shut.

Damon challenged her gaze intently. His eyes seemed to have a light of their own in the dim room. "So you're just going to sit there and pretend you didn't see anything?"

Elena closed her eyes, counting her breathing. Her hands were shaking; she prayed he didn't notice.

"Come on, Elena," he said playfully, dragging the letter L in her name. "I know how your mind works; you're trying to make sense of what you saw. You're trying to come up with a rational explanation that will explain what you saw earlier tonight and probably, in the process, make me look like the bad guy that played a horrible trick on you, and you the victim doctor, who at first will hate me with every fiber of her being, but within a week later, you'd go on and on about how you have so much faith in me, and how you see so much in me, and-" he paused. "Should I stop? I'm probably boring you. How about I skip to the part where you fantasize about me, I fantasize about you, and you and I have our scheduled make-out sessions?"

"Damon!" she breathed out loud, not wanting to hear another word come out of his mouth. "Can you just _shut up_ for a minute? Please!" Elena stood up and looked own at herself, instantly realizing that she wasn't wearing the clothes she had on before she passed out. Her shirt and long skirt were gone. She was wearing jeans and a soft green top, neither of which were hers.

"Bree insisted on washing your clothes. She didn't want your blood to stain," Damon muttered from behind her.

Elena turned around to say something, but immediately yelped and jumped back. She found Damon only an inch away from her, invading her personal space. His eyes were wide and alert, searching in hers. "Elena?" he breathed.

She backed against the wall, holding herself in fear that she'd collapse from fright. Now a foot apart from him, she didn't reply.

"Elena," he whispered again. "Please say something. Please. I really need you to say something." He closed his eyes briefly, and then looked into her eyes again.

"What do you want me to say?" Elena whispered, instantly noticing how her voice cracks.

"For starters, you could ask me at least one of the questions running around in your brain," Damon pointed out.

Elena shook her head. "You're only going to lie to me. I just know it."

"Only one way to find out," he pointed out.

Elena bit her lip softly. Her throat felt tight. "Am I crazy?" A large part of her want his answer to be yes, that way, she wouldn't have to face the harsh reality that threatened to break her down.

"No," Damon whispered. His eyes looked terribly sad, mirroring her emotions.

Tears began to form in her eyes, threatening to tip over. "Did that really happened?" She could still feel it all, his weight on top of her, crushing her against the concrete sidewalk. She could still see him unbuckling his belt buckle. She could feel his heavy panting on her, and blows he gave her on her face.

"Yes," Damon stated.

"You saved me." Her tears committed the ultimate suicidal move, tipping over, running against her cheeks, and falling onto the ground. She forced herself to stop herself from whimpering. "You killed him." That wasn't a question in any way, shape, or form.

"Yes," He nodded. His eyes never stopped moving, searching her face.

"You had fangs…" she whispered, so low, she almost didn't hear herself.

There was no question that Damon did, however. Instead of replying right away, though, he simply retracted his top lip and allowing his fangs to expose themselves. His eyes became read and dark, those unnatural veins making their appearance again. "These little suckers?" he whispered. "I would have killed him with or without them."

Elena's body, at first, made no movement. Time seemed to move ever so slow. Next thing she knew, her hand raised itself, reaching up touch one of his fangs. "Vampire," she whispered.

"Yes," Damon said, his fang and hot breath brushing against her finger.

"Not possible," Elena shook her head. "It can't be…it just…not…it can't…this…" Words jumped out of her mouth, producing the scrambled mess that was her thoughts. "You…you-you killed…escaped….Damon," she finally sobbed. "He almost…he would have-if you weren't there, he-"

In an instant, Damon retracted his fang and slammed his body against hers, crushing her body against his as he hugged her fiercely.

Tears ran down her face, burning. Time went by, though neither of them minded how much. After what seemed like eternity, her tears stopped.

"Elena, listen to me," he muttered in her ear. "I did kill him. You didn't imagine that. And I would kill anyone, and everyone for you."

She pulled away and stared at him in the face, avoiding his gaze. "It's not…what I saw…it's not scientifically possible, I-"

"Damn it, Elena!" Damon unexpectedly hollered. "Would you just for a minute stop thinking like a fucking doctor?" He hissed in her face. "Understand what I'm telling you; I'm a vampire! You didn't imagine what happen. You're not crazy, and you know it!"

"But it's not possible, Damon!" she pleaded. "It just can't be!"

"Well it is," he hissed malevolently in her face.

"I have to be dreaming; it wouldn't be the first time," she muttered to herself.

"Get it straight, Elena," he spat in her face. "I fuck and kill people. I drain their stupid little bodies of their blood, and I watch them beg, and plead, and die." He smiled. "Not to mention, I absolutely love to rip them apart to little itty-bitty pieces, especially while they're still hanging on to life. I swear it's just the best!"

"Stop it!" Elena yelled back, bringing her hands to her ear, attempting to block out his cruel words.

"I'm just getting started!" He laughed out loud. "You should hear it, Elena, you really should! The way they beg and scream!"

"No!" Elena sobbed.

"It's just delicious!" Damon gleamed. "And the way some of them have the nerve to actually bribe you into letting them escape! Ha! They don't get that nothing is better than watching them scream at the horror of death!"

Elena sank against the wall, shutting her eyes. "Stop it, Damon! Stop, stop stop!"

"Are you scared, Elena?" He chuckled darkly. "Are you scared? Are you scared, Are you scared, Lena?" he teased. "Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you?" he repeated and repeated, pushing her to her limits.

And he pushed, and he pushed, and pushed…until she pushed back.

A hard smack came across his face, catching him by surprise. By the time he opens his eyes, recovering from the blow, Elena's halfway down the stairs, running, escaping. New tears running down her face, active thoughts running in her head_. Vampire…he's a vampire…he killed…for you, just for you. He saved you. He's a killer. He's a savior. He's your savior. He's your reflection._

Without even realizing it, she ultimately slammed into a large figure, blocking her way. She instantly knew it wasn't Damon's; she could tell he wasn't too far behind her, running after her.

The man that stopped her was the other man that visited Damon that day, his brother Stefan.

"Let go of me!" she hollered.

"Stay still! I'm not going to hurt you!" he pleaded, but she didn't care. She was furious, she was alert, and she wanted to run.

Something on the floor, a few feet away from her, caused her to stop. Something unnatural. When she finally did stop squirming, it was because she'd finally realized what it was that…mass across the room.

She dropped to her knees in shock. It was the body of the man that tried to attack her…but it was drained of all blood. His body was ripped, literally torn into two pieces. It sat on the floor in two heaps of mass, dry and decaying. "That's him," she whispered. "That's…that's him."

"I told you I'd do anything for you," a velvet voice spoke from behind her.

Elena looked over her shoulder and met his gaze. Damon stood a few feet away from her, looking into her eyes. Behind him stood that blond-haired woman, Katherine, but she didn't care. Neither did Damon.

"You weren't lying," she breathed. "You're…" she couldn't say it.

**Stefan POV**

Damon walked over to her and picked her up into his arms. Stefan walked back, letting him walk out. He knew he had unfinished business to attend to.

The two walked out of the house in silence, Damon whispering words into her ear as he put her in the car and drove off.

"Well, that was entertaining," Katherine sighed.

"I'm still confused," he admitted.

"She's in denial," Katherine explained. "It's the doctor in her. She bases all her knowledge and judgments on everything she's been taught and learned. She's been hit with something she isn't designed to comprehend." She walked over to Stefan, tapping her finger on her bottom lip. "I still say we should compel her."

"No," Stefan sighed. "Damon was right; this is something he has to do."

"So what now?" she looked at him.

"Now," Stefan sighed. "Grab a shovel." He walked over to the corpse. "We got a body to get rid of."

**A/N: I'm not very happy with this chapter. I don't know why, I just think I could have done better… I will admit I did rush in typing this because I know it's been a long time since I've updated, so I really wanted to give you all something for the weekend. I apologize for any grammar errors. Please let me know what you all think. I'm **_**really**_** nervous about this chapter. If you have any questions, let me know. I'll be happy to answer. **

**We reached 505 awesome reviews! Can we reach 520?**

**XD Emely**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: Don't be mad guys! Please! I finally got my power back full-time after this hurricane. College stuff and essays and school and work has been driving me insane! But I am here to update and quench the thirst you have for this story.**

**Shout-outs!**

**ConsumedByDamon****: Don't worry! A lot of Delena smut is heading. And thanks so much for the offer. Trust me, with all this craziness and drama I have going in my life, don't be surprise if you see my name in your message box asking for advice :) Thanks again**

**tukct81:**** Elena will go through a huge transition mentally and question a lot. That's what this chapter and the next chapter is mostly about. Elena will survive this, don't worry :) Thanks for the review!**

**Kelz9162****: Thanks so much for the love! I'm glad you love the story!**

**arwen01:**** Thanks for the review! I agree; Elena's reaction on the T.V. show wasn't very realistic. And don't worry, hun, a LOT of smut is headed! Next chapter will be sizzling hot! I promise!**

**i luv hardy:**** Ugh, that sounds like an awesome dream! I could just imagine them going at it in the ring! Hilarious! Thanks for the review!**

**GGina8:**** You're right, actually; it's coming closer and closer. Trust me; there's a storm coming or this story") Thanks for the review!**

**selizabetha01:**** A wave of relief washed over me reading your review. Thanks so much! And here I am still writing and it's past eleven at night…at least it's not 3 am right? Ha! I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be crazy…I promise :)**

**debs2000****: I'm glad! Katherine will be a huge part in their romance, especially in the next chapter. I love how many predictions you have! The answer is complex, but Damon did have a part of it…Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**cdaye8184:**** It will complicate them, but it will all work out in the end, especially in the next chapter :) I promise! I hope you like the next chapter!**

**AlwaysDelena: ****OMG Thanks so much for the love! I'm happy you love this fanfic! Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter. I promise, the next chapter will be much better!**

**The Tyranny of Good Intentions: ****I love you name lol. And thanks for the review! Don't worry, now that my power is back, I will be updating faster! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Known as smiles****: Don't worry! I updated! I hope you like this chapter! If not, the next will be better!**

**Irishmauve:**** Your review made me tear up lol thanks so much! Thanks for the love and support! It means the world to me :)**

**For those who have read my new story, Inferna, thanks so much! Because it got a lot of attention and feedback, I will update! But don't worry, Insanity is Beautiful is my main priority, and expect an update soon, since my power is now back. **

**Let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 19: Story-time**

_It can't be real…It just can't be. He's a vampire…but they don't exist! I must be crazy…I just have to be! Normal people don't imagine people with fangs, now do they?!_

A soft knock on her door startled her attacking thoughts. She instantly hated herself for squealing like a little girl when he knocked. She hated herself even more for being unable to stop her shaking hands.

"May I come in?" his velvet voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Umm…yes, of course," she called out, gripping her bed sheets closer around her body as she sat up on her bed. Her eyes never left the book in her hands as he opened the door and walked in. Her peripheral vision was on high alert, noting his every move as he closed her bedroom door behind him and walked over to her bed.

Halting at the edge of the bed, Damon chuckled softly. Elena ignored him. "Elena?"

"Umm?" she hummed, keeping her eyes on the book.

"What are you reading?" Damon asked nonchalantly.

"A book, Damon. It's that thing with pages with words and phrases on them that are bonded together against a spine. They come in all shapes, languages, topics, sizes," she said quickly. Normally, she would have laughed at her own joke, but her jumbled thoughts didn't allow her that luxury.

"Oh, I know that," he mused softly as he sat in front of her on the bed.

Elena kept her eyes prisoner on the book, examining its text. "So what's the problem then?"

"Well," Damon sighed. "I never knew that books could be read upside down. Must be a new skill doctors today are taking up."

Letting out a soft groan, she shut the book and tossed it to the floor. Elena then fished her hands into her jacket pockets, keeping her head down.

Slowly, Damon sat on the edge of the bed, right in front of her. "I brought you some food," he muttered, holding out an open bag of chips. "I found them in your brother's room."

Elena's eyes shot up and glared at him in frenzy.

As if reading her mind, Damon shook his head, rolling his eyes. "No, I didn't hurt him. He's not even here."

Elena let out a breath of relief, and then returned to her previous state of staring at her hands as if pretending he wasn't there. After a moment, she allowed herself to speak. "I knew you wouldn't…I'm just…still in shock."

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure yet," she whispered, grabbing the bag of chips and feeding on the delicious, crunchy pieces of fried potatoes. She paused as soon as her eyes settled on the bag, taking in the name of the flavor. "Can you eat some?" she looked up at Damon, raising her eyebrow.

Damon chuckled softly. "Despite popular belief, vampires have no trouble eating garlic, even if it comes in greasy chip-form."

"Oh, God," she moaned, tossing the bag aside.

"What's wrong?" Damon inquired.

"That word," she hissed. "It doesn't exist, it just can't." She sighed. "It's not you, Damon. It's just…all my life, I've been raised being taught that there is a fine line between what's reality and what's fantasy. What's real and what's…" she drifted off.

"So where do I stand?" Damon asked her. "Am I real to you?"

"God, I hope so," she breathed. Elena hung her head low, closing her eyes. "How is this possible?"

"Elena, I don't think there's any scientific reasoning behind this," Damon said softly. "I am what I am. There's no way around it."

Elena slowly opened her eyes, staring back into his blue eyes. "How?!" she breathed. "How…are you a…vampire? How do they exist?" She paused. "Wait…are there more of you?"

"Yes," he bluntly said.

She thought for a moment. "Those people…at the house. They're like you?"

He hesitated. "Bree's a witch. So is Lexi. Bonnie and Jamie's powers started surfacing about a year ago, which is earlier than usual."

"And Stefan? And that woman…Katherine," Elena said slowly. "Are they…?"

"Yes, they are," he nodded.

Elena stared at him for a moment, then lowered her gaze. "You're serious," she pointed out.

"Pretty much, yes," he said, folding his arms. "I can't really think of a convenient pun for this."

Elena suddenly frowned again in confusion. "But wait, you're not making sense. I see you in daytime. How can you walk in the sun? Aren't you a creature of the night or something?"

Damon chuckled at her words, knowing it probably made Elena feel a little annoyed. "Actually it's true, but that little rule doesn't apply to any vampire that has this," he sighed, holding out his right hand. There was a large, ancient ring on his ring finger.

"That thing lets you walk in the sun?" Elena asked. "How come I never saw it before?"

"Bree had put a spell on it that makes it invisible to whoever I want," Damon explained. "I was kinda lucky she did; the police would have taken it if it weren't for that spell. In order to walk in the sun, vampires, well, the ones who know this, can have a witch make a sun ring. Technically, it can be any piece of jewelry. Stefan and I have rings, whereas Katherine has a long medallion and a bracelet." He laughed softly. "We usually tend to pick modest forms of jewelry though. I mean, piercings weren't exactly all the rave back then."

"Back then?" Elena repeated.

He nodded slowly. "Actually, I'm about 200 years old." He paused. "Give or take a few years. You tend to lose count after a few years."

Elena looked at him, dumbfounded. "You gotta be kidding me. You don't age?!"

He gave her a soft smile this time. He was enjoying this, she could tell.

Elena glanced at her clock. It was a little after one in the morning. She highly doubted that she'd get any sleep after all this, so why not? "You saved my life," she whispered, looking back at him. "You killed him. You…tore him in half."

"Almost." He corrected her. "I left him connected by only two lower left ribs."

"You drank his blood," she continued.

"It tasted good, not great. Like you said, I prefer females," Damon stated.

Elena blinked. He was being very blunt about all this.

"I need you to know everything, Elena," He said, choosing his words carefully. "Ready or not, I need you to know."

"Why?" Elena pressed. "Why now?"

"Because I'm tired of lying to you," he admitted. "Tonight made me realize that."

Elena nodded slowly. "I understand what you're saying, Damon," she whispered. "But what if I'm not ready?"

"Come on, Elena," he breathed. "You're always the one who's wanted all the answers. Think about it…how did I get out of my cell? How did I see you through that one-way glass that day I beat up Jameson? How did I get that straightjacket off without any assistance? After all, that wasn't any magic trick." He paused, smiling softly. "How about those sinful dreams you have of me?"

Elena's face turned beet red at his words. "What?" she hissed. "What…what are you talking about?" her tone was panicky, which was understandable, considering the circumstances,

"You know very well what I'm talking about," he chuckled. "After all, you didn't mind when I fucked you on top of Jameson."

"Damon!" Elena screeched. "What-how-where-how did you-?"

"Vampire, Elena," he said slowly, widening his eyes to enunciate.

"Oh my god." Elena lowered her gaze again, forcing herself to calm down enough to gather her thoughts. "Ok, so let's say…argument's sake, that vampires really exist…how are you one?"

"Well," he sighed heavily. "That's a long story…"

She shook her head softly. "No, Damon…I'm ready. Tell me."

He closed his eyes for a moment with his eyebrows crunched together, as if in pain. "Lena…" he opened his eyes in full force, as if in strained anger. "I'm going to scare you, I'm going to disgust you, I'm going to absolutely terrify you, and you'll probably think that I'm not worth even half of what you think I am. But when it's all said and done, I need to know something in return."

"What?" she breathed out in a whisper.

"After hearing everything I will tell you tonight, I need to know if you still believe that I'm a monster." He was leaning toward Elena now, as if he wanted to make sure that everything he was saying was sinking in all the way through her head.

"I never said," she hissed in anger, "that I think you're a monster."

"Never say never, hon; you just might repent." He gave her a sad smile as he lied down beside her on the bed horizontally, folding his hands under his head against the bed sheet. "Just have faith in me, Elena. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd rather hurt myself then you. You're safe with me; heart, body, mind, and soul. I swear." He paused. "I should warn you, though. There's no happy ending to this story."

Elena nodded looking down at him, ushering him to go on.

Damon looked at ceiling with a blank expression on his face. "I was born on June 28th, 1840, right here in our lovely town of Mystic Falls." He quickly glanced at Elena, catching her with a shocked expression on her face. "Vampires don't age at all, remember?"

Elena's facial expression relaxed as she recalled what he said when he talked out his sun ring.

He continued. "I was born on my mother's birthday. She had been trying to conceive for a long time, and had had several still-births and miscarriages before me. She called me her _miracolo bambino,_ her miracle child. She was very Italian, you see. She came from Italy when she was sixteen to America because her father had betrothed her to my father, who came from an Italian-American family. She never loved him," he glanced at Elena. "But, then again, love was considered childish. It was rare. They tolerated each other. That was as far as it ever went.

"I always hated my father. He was ruthless and furious without warning or reason. He was abusive…to everyone around him, especially our slaves. I may have been from the south, but I always thought slavery was immoral." He laughed sarcastically. "That just fueled the hatred between father and son.

"The first day I saw my father genuinely smile was the day my brother Stefan was born. It had been a very difficult pregnancy for my mother, and an even harder birth. My father, no surprise, gave no assistance to her. When he heard she gave birth to a son, he simply walked in, took the baby from my mother's arms, and walked away with it in his arms, smiling down at it. It broke my mother's heart; she cried herself to sleep. I stayed by her side for the next few weeks. She remained bedridden from the birth and couldn't do anything without assistance. I loved telling her stories in Italian, so she had me stay there and talk to her endlessly. It must have taken a lot of strength from her, but she listened to all of it. She smiled, and cried, and laughed. I swear," he laughed, small tears in his eyes. "Besides yours, her smile was the most beautiful I'd ever seen."

Elena wiped the tears off her cheek and smiled down at him. "Like mother, like son," she said softly.

Damon smiled at her words, reached up and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. "I was six years old when she died. She died in her sleep about a month after the birth, with me in her arms. She was a strong woman; the doctor said that she wouldn't last more than a week after the birth.

"My father grew colder after her death. Though he didn't love her, he did appreciate her. After she died, his sole light in his life was Stefan. At first, I hated Stefan; he looked nothing like our mother, and he was the reason she was dead. However…there's something about the bond of some brothers that makes it so durable, not even the brothers themselves can break it. He looked up to me, and I was always the protective type when it came to my loved ones."

Elena briefly lingered in his last words, recalling how he'd saved her earlier that night.

"When I became of age, I enlisted in the army. I didn't agree with slavery, but at least I'd have a reason to leave. Dear old Dad hated my decision to go; he thought that I would be just wasting my time, unlike Stefan, who was following his footsteps by planning to become a lawyer. Stefan understood, and he advocated my decision, just not in our father's presence, of course," he rolled his eyes. "He was a wuss when it came to standing up against our father."

"So you fought in the Civil War?" Elena asked in, her tone proving how shocked she was.

He nodded. "Yep. I saw a lot during wartime. I made many friends, most of which ended up being killed. I did fool around a lot," he laughed softly. "What can I say; wearing that uniform had its advantages when it came to the Southern belles."

Elena frowned at his words, earning a large smile from him. "Damon!"

He shrugged. "Like I said, I was a pretty messed up guy. I played around too much…and I still do. But I don't regret going off to war. Not completely, at least. There were times where it was hard, especially when it came down to having to witness your close friends being blown up, or die in your arms from severed limbs. But the award-winning shocker was yet to come."

"What?" Elena cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You see, I used to get into a lot of bar fights. Most of them, I'd win," he wiggled his eyes at her, earning a protested blush from her. "In some, however, I'd end up semi-conscious. I ended up having to go to the hospital a lot, where I met a doctor named Zachary…" He paused, looking away. "Salvatore."

"What?!" Elena exclaimed. "Salva…you mean he was a relative?"

"My half-brother, to be exact." Damon nodded. "He was a few years older than me, so that meant that while my mother was having still-births and miscarriages, my so-called father was out fucking a bunch of whores. He knocked one of them up, the bastard."

"Did your mother know?" Elena asked him.

"No. When I came home, I confronted him about it, and he admitted to me that she never knew. According to him, Zach was about to turn five when she gave birth to me." Damon sighed heavily. "I was pissed off, and we fought. If it weren't for Stefan pulling me off of him, I would have killed him, and I wouldn't have lost an inch of sleep over it. But, to be honest, Zach and I got along fair enough. We weren't as close as brothers could be, but we tolerated each other. Even after I left the army, he continued to take care of wounded soldiers at the battlefield. I learned a lot about him; he wasn't married. He lived several towns away from here. He was completely infatuated with his work; he loved being around blood, and bodies. In fact, after the war, he went on to build the mental asylum."

"What?!" Elena breathed in wonder. "He's the doctor that killed all those people? I thought it was a legend; there were no manuscripts or papers that supported the myth."

Damon shook his head. "He set it on fire when people started to suspect, along with all its patients and staff. All records burned along with the patients. He came with us afterwards to live with us in England. We came back right before the Roaring Twenties."

"We?" Elena inquired.

"We, meaning Zach, Stefan, me, and Katherine." He nodded.

"My God…" Elena shook her head.

"When Zach ran that asylum, the glory days, he called it, I was a vampire. Being around that much blood and sadism…it excited me." Damon glared at her from the corner of his eye. "I helped him torture those patients. I killed many of them just out of fun, and I'm not sorry. Not then, not now."

His tone was odd to Elena. She tried her best to not flinch at the idea of witnessing him kill innocent people for fun. She could imagine that he'd of look the same way he did when he killed the man who tried to attack her earlier that night; blood dripping down his mouth and chin. Dark veins dancing around his eyes, enhancing the danger he wore upon him. "You killed people then? You tortured innocent people?" She couldn't help but ask.

"They weren't all innocent," he pointed out. "But that's what happens when you're turned," he said softly. "Your feelings and desires are heightened. The desire I had to inflict pain heightened. I developed a lust for it, almost as strong as my bloodlust. I was able to control it, just like I can now, but I chose to act without considering the consequences, as I do now." He laughed softly. "Stefan, however, was the complete opposite of me. He was against the idea of killing people, so he tried his best to avoid us whenever we were at the asylum. Zach embraced being a vampire just like I did. We lived and breathed the screams of pain that echoed in the asylum. And believe me, Katherine had her fun as well."

"Zach became a vampire?!" Elena asked.

"Yep," he sighed lowly. "Right after Stefan and I. Right after we met Katherine."

Elena paused, studying him carefully. "You really loved her," she said softly.

Damon didn't shake his head or nod. He simply stayed quiet for a moment, then blinked. "I thought I was. At least, I wanted to. When I first met her, I could picture her as the mother of my children, the one I'd call my wife. I loved her with all my being. I sacrificed everything just for her…and it still wasn't enough; she chose Stefan."

"What happened?" Elena whispered.

"A few months after I left the army and confronted my father about his little secret, things started to calm down in the household and turn into normal; I spent my time out and about, sleeping around with countless of women and drinking with my friends, pissing off my father, the usual." He frowned. "But you see, despite popular belief, I didn't always spend my nights at the taverns or whorehouses. Sometimes, I walked in the woods unattended, lost in my thoughts. I liked it," Damon looked at Elena. "I liked being able to walk away from the eyes of the world and just be…I'd walk around for hours, lost in my thoughts. I'd think about my mother, and Stefan. I'd think about the war…Then I'd think about running. Running as far as I could, away from Mystic Falls. I always thought that no one would miss me." He laughed softly. "I mean, there would be a few broken hearts of all those poor women I'd leave behind. And there was Stefan…but he'd get by without me."

He closed his eyes tight for a moment, before opening them again, staring into Elena's eyes. "One particular night, I was heading towards the lake…only to find that I wasn't alone. Swimming in the lake, in the middle of the night, was this young woman. I'd never seen her before. I stood there in the shadows in shock. She was swimming, naked and nonchalant, without a single care in the world. Out of nowhere, she turned around and narrowed her blue eyes on me. I stood frozen for a moment, worried that she'd scream. She then smiled at me and swam closer to me, closer to the edge. 'Hello there, soldier,' she mused. I looked at her confused. I asked her how did she know that I was a soldier. She laughed, splashing around some water, and told me that she had seen me in South Carolina several months before in my uniform, walking to our headquarters with my general. I asked her what was she doing out so late at night, all alone. It wasn't common for women to swim in lakes in the middle of the night, naked and unaccompanied. She smiled again and said that she wasn't alone, now that I was there. It only took a few minutes for me to shed my clothes, dive into the water and take her. I enjoyed her; she was like nothing I'd ever seen: cunning, daring, clever…amazing."

Elena felt her fist tighten as she heard him talk about her. She couldn't exactly explain this…_fury_, this _anger_ that was overcoming her. Just thinking about that woman, having her way with _him_…

"Jealous?" Damon chuckled.

"What?" Elena jumped in surprise. "What? No, no, I was just stretching my hand," she lied.

Damon smiled. "Neverless, I'll skip _that_ part of the story. After we were done, I went back home, without remembering much of how I left, only knowing the next morning that I'd spent most of my night walking in the forest. After she turned me, I remembered that she had fed on me."

"How did you forget something like that?" Elena asked.

"There's an ability that vampires have. It's called compulsion. It's kinda of like mind-control. Vampires look into the eyes of the person they want to compel, and they simply tell that person to do or say whatever they want them to. Vampires can't be compelled, but humans become powerless puppets under it. We can make humans do anything, say anything, and they'd have no control over it. We can even make or erase memories…as she did with me that night. The only way to prevent it is having vervain in your system. It's a plant that's lethal to vampires. You can drink it, have it around you, or in your blood. Contact with it causes unbearable pain." Damon explained.

"Whoa…wait, have you done that to me?" Elena asked him, a part of her terrified of the answer.

"I tried," he admitted. "That night you said you couldn't be my doctor anymore. I lost it, and I tried to compel you to take back your words, but it didn't work."

"Why?" Elena shook her head, perplexed. "What's wrong with me?"

Damon chuckled. "Nothing's wrong with you, honey. I guess you're just special." He pursed his lips and looked back at the ceiling, avoiding her gaze. "A few days after our encounter, Katherine arrived to our land with her servant, Emily, who was also a witch. Our father opened his home to her as soon as he spotted her; I knew he saw her as a potential wife for Stefan. When I saw her, I didn't remember her, of course; she had compelled me to forget. But I felt something looking at her…I felt happy, hopeful…as least, I thought I did." He frowned. "If I wasn't so blind, I would have noticed that she favored Stefan over me. I knew she slept with him just as much as she slept with me. I forced myself to not crush her neck whenever I saw her kissing Stefan, or giving him provocative stares. But I didn't want to believe it. Instead, like an idiot, I kept hope alive."

It was clear to her that it was becoming painful for him to remember everything. He looked completely heartbroken and exhausted. She grabbed his hand again and held it tight, hoping it gave him some type of comfort. She felt scared of him, just a little, but mostly confused. However, she was not going to just sit there and be heartless to him. He needed her.

Squeezing her hand back, he continued. "The night we found out she was a vampire…it was the most amazing night of my human life. You see…that particular night, she bedded the both of us, at the same time."

Elena's jaw dropped. "You had a threesome?! With your brother?"

He sighed softly. "What can I say? She had us wrapped around her little finger."

She lowered her gaze, lost in her thoughts for a moment. She wanted to punch something, anything; thinking about him with someone so intimately…it infuriated her. Her rational mind questioned that emotion, but she was too immersed in it to answer.

"While we were with her, she vamped out and started to feed on my thigh. It terrified me…but in a delicious way," he whispered. "It excited me, and it made me want her more. Stefan was shocked at first; he tried to leave, but even I knew he wouldn't. He loved her too much. One look from her pleading eyes, and he stayed, scared of course, but willing.

"The day she turned us, Emily told me and Stefan that they were leaving that night. I was devastated. We confronted Katherine, and she admitted that it was true. She didn't give us many answers, but she told us that she was running away from someone…someone dangerous. We told her that we could help her. I told her that I'd die fighting for her…but she refused to have me involved. She told us that she wasn't worth dying over."

"She cared about you two, then," Elena nodded slowly.

"She didn't want to take from us what was most dear to her: life. Katherine may be a bitch, but she is reliable to those she cares about. It wasn't until Emily warned her that leaving us behind…human…would give the man she was running from an advantage that she decided to turn us."

"Who was she running from?" Elena asked.

"His name is Klaus. He is much, much older than any of us, even Katherine, and Katherine is well over 500 years old. She has beef with him and has been running from him ever since she turned. She never stays in the same place more than a few months, a year at most." He pursed his lips. "That night, Stefan and I made a decision; we willingly gave our lives up for her."

"How do you become a vampire?" Elena leaned forward.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system. The human has to drink it, or have it injected into their body. Then…you have to die," Damon muttered.

"Die?" Elena repeated.

He nodded. "Then you'd awaken a completely new being. Everything becomes heightened: feelings, thoughts, actions…You're faster, stronger, more alert…" He drifted off. "She changed us that night. When we awoke, Emily was with Katherine, making our sun rings." He smiled. "You see, the night we died was also the night our father died. Our first feeds were savage and uncontrollable. Stefan fed on one of the maids in the kitchen. Me however…I had a different meal in mind." He licked his lips as he glared at Elena. "He was in the study, reading over some last minute things…Seeing him there, I remembered everything: every blow he'd given me, every insult, every betrayal, every time he'd told me he regretted having me as a son, every time he made my mother suffer…My only regret is that I didn't make his death long enough. But that bastard got what was coming to him. He begged of course, like the punk he was. But I held nothing back. I bit into his neck first, and then I ripped off his arm. I sucked it dry right in front of him, after compelling him not to move. I let him scream though…I loved seeing him squirm."

Elena sat quietly watching him as he spoke. He had a look of pure bliss on his face while he talked about how he killed his own father. She wasn't sure how to feel about that; she understood what he meant, but the savagery behind it…

"Before ripping out his heart and eating it right in front of his as the light left his eyes, I remembered what he did to my mother…cheating on her, and having an illegitimate son while she was having still-births and miscarriages…" He closed his eyes. "I ripped off his penis," he sighed. "He got what he deserved. I knew Stefan was mad at me for killing him, but I didn't care; I had no regrets. If I could go back and do it again, believe me, I would."

The anger in his eyes was fierce and terrifying, but she understood. Now may not be the time to question, only to listen.

"I set the household on fire. We took our things and left. I compelled two young men and a young woman around our same height and built to stay in the house while it burned. When the townspeople were able to put out the fire, the bodies were too crisp to identify; they believed they were the remaining bodies of Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and their female guest.

"After that, we resided in secret with Zach at his house a few towns away. After Katherine turned him…he became much more bloodthirsty. That's when he made the asylum. All the towns' rejects were sent there…" He laughed. "Right into our dinner tables."

"So then you set the asylum on fire later on, because people started to suspect foul play," Elena nodded.

"Exactly…and the timing couldn't have been more perfect," he sighed. "We had an encounter with Klaus, one that ended with Emily being killed."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"He burned her alive…while she burned at the stake, she was able to place a temporary protection spell on us, one that was strong enough to help us get away with our lives. We left to England, went to New York City after First World War, and we haven't seen him since," Damon sighed.

"So…the older the vampire is, the stronger they become?" Elena queried.

He nodded. "We haven't heard from him, and there's no way to track him; he's just as clever as Katherine in that game. We've been on the run since."

"And Bree and Lexi?" Elena cocked her head to the side.

He smiled. "I met Bree not too long ago. I admired her fire and difference. I met her back then, in Georgia. A group of Ku Klux Klan followers were going to attack her one night, and I, being the awesome vampire and seeing an opportunity for a snack, killed them. It turned out, however," he sighed with a smile, "that Bree was expecting them. However, when she saw that I came and killed them for her, she saw me as the threat and used her powers against me. She was this ability of making my head feel like it's on fire," he laughed. "It scared the crap out of me, but she finally stopped long enough for me to convince her that I wasn't going to hurt her. There was only one other person who could do that: Emily."

"So she's related to Emily?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"She's Emily's great-great-granddaughter," Damon nodded. "We became fuck-buddies, and afterwards, she became like my sister. Katherine loved her fire; it reminded her of Emily. Lexi, I met more recently."

Elena nodded slowly. "So…here's the million-dollar question," she muttered. "Why are you in an asylum?"

Damon smiled. "Look at you…here I am, practically handing you over all the answers, and you're taking advantage of it." He closed his eyes, sitting up next to her. "What can I say; I like hanging out with others of my kind. I feel right at home in the company of the town's worst serial killers, mass murders, and conniving double-parking bastards," he laughed.

"Damon," Elena spoke in a serious tone. "Why are you in the asylum?"

"I wanted to bring the asylum back to its glory days," he sighed. "I spent some of the best vampire years there." He pursed his lips. "But I never knew…that I'd end up meeting one of the best women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. God, I'm happy I didn't kill you." He breathed, inching closer to her.

Elena stared into his eyes, shaking her head. "Damon…you're not telling me why…"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I…it's complicated."

She couldn't help it; she smiled. "More complicated than being a vampire?"

Damon chuckled. "No, it's just…I'd prefer one shocking secret at a time."

Elena nodded slowly. "Ok…I get it." She ran her fingers through her hair again. "I just…damn," she sighed. "This is too much," she muttered.

"Elena," he cooed, grabbing her hands and holding them against his chest. "I'm messed up. I'm probably going to burn in hell for all the shit I've done. But I'd rather that happen to me then you look at me with the same hate I look at myself with."

"I don't hate you, Damon." She shook her head. "If anything, I'm grateful…you saved my life." She paused. "I'm just…"

"Confused," Damon finished her thought.

"Half of me still think this is all a dream," she whispered.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't wish it was. I'm addicted to it, Elena. The pain I cause, and the pleasure it gives me. I love watching people beg for their deaths. I love having that power. That's the blessing I have that curses so many people. Being a vampire doesn't make you a vampire, a monster. The desire for the sadistic torture you can inflict, that's what makes me so damnable. The thing is... I don't want to be saved." He laughed a sour laugh as he shook his head. "Nothing you say or do will change that. If you want me to leave, if you want me to go and stay away from you, I promise I will at least try…but I'm not sure I could do it."

"I just need time," she whispered. "I just need to think…" He opened his mouth, but stopped short at the sound of knocking on the door. Elena whipped around in panic. "Who's there?" she hissed out.

"It's Ana!" the voice cried out in reply. "I just came in with Jeremy. He went to bed. Are you alright?"

"Yea, just don't come in; I'm getting dressed!" Elena whipped around to see Damon, but he was gone. No sign of him. Even the bag of chips was gone.

"You just came in? Wow…another late night, huh?"

"Yea, crazy…" Elena muttered loud enough for her to hear her as she walked around the room, searching for him. She glanced in her bathroom, but he wasn't there either.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ana cried as she walked down the hall to Jeremy's room, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Elena waited for a moment, thinking…hoping, rather, for Damon to jump out and be back. However, he didn't come back. Looking around her one more time, she sighed in frustration.

She was alone again…and she didn't like it.

**Damon's POV**

Not even bothering to speed back to his room in the asylum, he walked step by step. Knowing that there was a lot to face, he stopped, throwing his head back and sighed powerfully. "Are you going to jump out and say boo? What are we, kids?" he scowled.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "If anything, be nice; I had to bury that body of yours for you." She stepped out of the covers of the trees and walked over to him. "You look like hell," she spat out.

"Well, I haven't been having the best day," he retaliated.

"I heard everything," Katherine paced. "You told her everything."

"Don't compel her," he warned her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I wasn't planning on it. Actually…" she smiled softly. "I can think of a few ideas to help you two…if you're willing…"

"You? Thinking? That can't be good," he muttered.

"Fine, if you don't want my help, I'll leave." She started to turn away.

"Wait," he called out. "What do you mean by helping?" Damon asked her, approaching her.

"Well," she smiled. "Bree and I were thinking she needs a womanly touch…"

He nodded. "As long as you don't hurt or compel her," he warned her again.

She held out her hands in the air. "Got it, fine." She dropped her hands to her side. "So…how are you?"

He shrugged, looking around. It was going to be dawn soon, and he hadn't slept. "What does it matter to you?"

"She loves you, you know," she cocked her head to the side. "She's just…in denial. She's gunna have a mental break down, come out of it, and come running into your arms. You'll see."

"Kat, you suck at motivational speaking," he scoffed.

"But I'm great at bringing results," she mused. "Trust me."

**A/N: You all hate me for taking so long, I know! I'm so sorry. But I can assure you, the next chapter will be long, and eventful.**

**Thanks to all who sent me messages and prayers; Hurricane Sandy didn't get the best of me. Our power is back, and we are grateful to be alive. And I am grateful for being able to update this tonight. This chapter wasn't very eventful, I know, but it did get a chance to explain a lot of stuff. And I know you all hate that I didn't explain why Damon is in the asylum. Well, trust me, that answer is coming soon…patience is a virtue after all :)**

**I am so happy that Katherine is coming back next episode! I just think she can bring a lot of help and answers to Elena. **

**So, for all you guys expecting an update for Inferna, you can all sleep well tonight; I will update the story. However, Insanity is Beautiful will be my main story.**

**We got 547 awesome reviews! I love you all so damn much, you know? Do you think we can reach 560? Or higher? I know, I know, damn my review-whorish ways…**

**Please continue praying for all the victims of Hurricane Sandy, some were not as lucky as I. I promise I will update as fast as I can! Just hang in there!**

**XD Emely**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: You all hate me, I know! I'm so sorry! I had to meet college application deadlines, and everything's just been a mess. **

**Shout-outs!:**

**Tvdlover87654: ****Thanks so much! Your review was very heartwarming! :)**

**debs2000: ****Katherine will be very essential in this chapter. I actually enjoy her character to a certain extent. Anyways, thanks so much for the awesome review! You're amazing!**

**Irishmauve: ****Disturbing, exciting, and frightening are some of my favorite words. Thanks so much!**

**byrd3-13: ****I know! I saw Vampire Diaries first, then I went out to see the movie. It was awesome! Did you see it?**

**ConsumedByDamon: ****Elena will undergo a huge change this chapter, trust me! Also, there will be a lot of smut next chapter!**

**Tara Rebecca: ****Trust me, Elena will have to accept the truth. This chapter will bring a huge transformation for her.**

**StarfishOnTheBeach: ****Aww! Thanks so much for the review! That made my day!**

**AlwaysDelena: ****AWW! Really, a celebrity? LOL I just really appreciate all my readers. You all mean everything to me. Thanks so much! You're amazing.**

**Duffster21: ****Don't worry! The next chapter will be nothing but pure rough insane smut!**

**Fantasymyownworldofhearts: ****YES! I have a knack for dark stories, I just favor them so much. Thanks so much for the love!**

**DaniTVD: ****Thanks so much! I'm glad you like this story! I got much in store! :)**

**Thanks to all of you for being so patient! Please forgive me! Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I get nothing from this. Please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 20: Salvation and Answers**

**Damon POV**

Someone was coming. Someone tall…with heels on. Someone with a proud stride in her step. This someone…was not Elena…which would explain why he didn't even bother opening his eyes.

His room door opened wide, letting in a fair amount of light from the hallway. Without even turning around in his bed, he knew that the one who opened his door was the morning nurse, the one who gave him his stupid pills and escorted him to the parlor…just like yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that.

"Mr. Salvatore?" the old woman sighed. "Wake up, Mr. Salvatore, it's time for your pills."

He smiled softly, but not out of humor. Looks like he'd have to reteach this woman that he didn't like being called Mr. Salvatore.

"Joyce?" A perky voice called out, interrupting Damon from extending his fangs and enjoying his morning snack. He almost growled in annoyance. "Why don't you do upstairs and help Jules?" the woman spoke. Damon knew this woman was the one with the heels. "I'm afraid it's one of her bad days again."

"Oh, Lord, that child is too moody for her good," she sighed. "You wouldn't mind taking care of this one for me?"

Damon rolled his eyes. _Oh NOW you decide not to call me Mr. Salvatore!_

"Of course not, Joyce," the woman replied as Joyce shuffled down the hall towards the stairs. The large door down the hall slammed, giving way to the silence in the air.

Damon waited, slowly and patiently. He couldn't see her; his back was turned to her. But he could hear her breathing; she was nervous. This was going to be interesting. "You know, if your heart beats any faster, that's going to be a problem," he mused.

She hesitated before replying. "You're…you weren't sleeping."

"No wonder you're a blonde," he sighed, turning over onto his back to face her. "What can I do for you, Barbie?"

Her anxiety visibly lessening, she frowned, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance. "My name is Dr. Forbes!" She scowled. "But…for the next five minutes, you may call me Caroline."

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh. First name basis; this sounds serious."

She rolled her eyes. "Look we don't have much time; I didn't come to socialize."

"So why are you here?" Damon sat up. "Did you come for a quick fuck?"

"I came here to talk to you about Dr. Gilbert," she said lowly.

Damon frowned in a heartbeat. "What's wrong with Elena?"

"Ah, first name basis?" Caroline mused.

Damon stood up, glaring at her. "What's wrong with her?" he hissed in a menacing tone.

Caroline's smile fell. "She's…I mean, she's fine, but-"

"But what?" he strained his voice, pleading.

"She's been acting different," Caroline shook her head.

"Define different," Damon pressed.

Caroline glanced out the hallway. "She's been locked in her office for the last few days. She hasn't been eating. She looks like she hasn't been sleeping, either. She's distant." She shook her head. "I haven't seen her like this since…"

"Since her parents died?" Damon finished her sentence.

Caroline glanced at him in surprise, startled that he knew about her parents, but simply nodded. "She won't talk to me," she muttered. "I'm worried about her." She paused. "How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Three days," Damon lowered his gaze.

Caroline pursed her lips. "Did you do anything to her?" she asked in a small, but stern voice. "Because if you did, I swear to God, I'll-"

"No!" Damon scoffed. "Look, blondie, I may be fucking crazy, but I do have some sense of self-control."

"Hey, don't blame me for at least considering you did something to her. I mean, you're not exactly the angel of Mystic Falls here." She shrugged. "I don't know…I just thought you'd have an idea about what's making her like this. I mean, you two spend a lot of time together…"

"I'm her patient," Damon retaliated in a soft voice. "Aren't I supposed to go to her anytime I need?"

Caroline did not respond to his question directly. She simply smiled. "You mean a lot to her, you know?"

Damon lowered his gaze, unsure on how to respond at first. "She cares about all her patients," he muttered, leaning against the wall.

Caroline shook her head. "Say what you want, Damon, but I've known her throughout her entire career, and she doesn't exactly buy birthday cakes for all her patients."

Damon chuckled. "Touché…where is she now?"

"Upstairs, staring out of her window," Caroline glanced out of the door again. "We gotta go. They'll come looking for you if you're not in the parlor in a few minutes'." She reached across Nurse Joyce's tray and grabbed Damon's morning pills, giving them to him. "Swallow these."

Damon did as he was told and followed her out of his room. Walking down the hallway, he glanced at her occasionally. "Can I ask you for a favor?" he asked.

"I'm not giving you a quick fuck!" Caroline shot under her breath.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, Barbie, but you're not my type anyway. I was going to ask you if you could keep a close eye on Elena, and tell me everything. Let me know if anything changes."

Caroline glanced at him. "You care for as well, don't you?"

He lowered his gaze, unsure on how to answer.

"Don't ever tell her I told you this," she smiled. "But she daydreams a lot about you."

He shot his eyes at her. "She told you that?"

"No," She mused. "Whenever she finishes her work, she likes to scribble your name on old paper."

Damon smiled at her. "What?"

"It's true," Caroline nodded. "But don't you dare tell her I told you."

Damon nodded. "As long as you keep your end of our deal; tell me if anything changes."

Caroline silently nodded as they entered the parlor room. They separated their ways, Dr. Forbes to the table where Jules sat rocking back and forth, and Damon to his normal spot, near the old jukebox. He sat down slowly, gathering his thoughts. He knew Caroline was occasionally glancing at him, thinking God-knows-what. His mind, however, was elsewhere.

He still was in the dark; he hadn't heard from neither Bree nor Katherine, and he didn't want to approach Elena just yet; no matter how much he wanted to see her, he knew she needed her space.

He felt worried. Scared. Lonely. Insane. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

**Elena POV**

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Blink. Breathe out._

She sighed, rubbing her temples again. Focusing on her breathing and blinking wasn't helping her with harboring her dangerous thoughts at bay. Nor was the rumbling in her stomach.

But who the hell could think at a time like this?

Her mind was beginning to terrify her; she, even from a rational standpoint, could not fully recognize herself. Time went on without record; she'd glance at the clock, only to find that an entire hour would have passed in the matter of seconds. She was not herself.

_Vampire. How the fuck was that possible? _If she hadn't seen the evidence for herself, she would have been writing away in her files, claiming that Damon was also suffering from yet another case of insanity. But if he was crazy, so was she, and that just wasn't an option.

Relax…she told herself for the 594th – correction, 595th - time that day. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, allowing the sun's rays from her office window to calm her down. _There will be enough time to analyze all this. Just calm down and rest…_

"Knock, knock!" Caroline squealed as she bombarded through the door, with papers in her hands.

Elena groaned as she turned her chair to face Caroline. "Hey, Care," she whispered, realizing how dry her voice sounded.

She shut the door behind her. "So…You're still going through your little emo-phase?" Caroline flopped down on the sofa.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I'm just tired, is all."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Then why won't you go to sleep?"

"Because, Care-bear, just like so many Americans at this time of the day and week, I have to work," Elena sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, our boss isn't here today, so you could join us normal American people and chill out!" Caroline laughed. "Your stack of papers isn't going anywhere!"

_Not unless walking-paper is yet another mythological creature that's not so mythological after all. _"I'm sorry, Care. You know how I am."

"Yeah, all work and no play," Caroline sighed. "But I'm serious, Lena. You really need to take a break. You don't look so good. You haven't been out of your office for the last few days. You haven't been eating, or sleeping. I'm worried about you."

Elena looked down at her lap, where her hands laid anxiously folded. Her eyes lingered on one of her bruises that she'd received that night. It had almost healed by now, but in her eyes, it was still fresh. She then remembered him…her demonic savior, her patient. He saved her, and for that, she was thankful. She still cared for him, and she wasn't at all…at least, not completely…scared of him. However, it appeared that her rational mind didn't want to give up without a fight. She felt as if she were going to break, someway, somehow, and she was scared of what she'd become if she did.

"Elena?" Caroline cried.

Elena looked up at her blonde friend, who was now standing with an anxious expression on her face. "Yep?" Elena sighed.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" Caroline folded her arms across her chest.

"No," Elena heard herself say bluntly.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and began to pace, rambling off again about the importance of sleep and eating. She probably said some other stuff that would make her college professors proud, but Elena completely disregarded all that came out of her mouth. He merely looked at Caroline with a distant glare on her face. Without fully realizing it, Elena opened her mouth and interrupted her. "Care?"

She stopped. "What?" Caroline looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What is this about?" Elena craned her neck.

Caroline glared at her for a moment, and then took a step forward. "Explain to me this," she hissed lowly as she threw the small stack of paper in her arms onto Elena's desk.

Elena looked confused. "I have nothing to do with Jules' case. Why are you giving me her files?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "These aren't Jules' files. In fact, these should look much more familiar. After all, you're the one who printed them."

Elena looked down at the papers and glanced through the words, not even fully reading them. "I still don't see your point," she sighed.

"Look at the name on the paper," Caroline sighed.

Elena did as she was told. "It says Dr. Robert Baez," she sighed. "Should that name be important to me?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You printed it, Elena! And you should recognize that name. Dr. Robert Baez is one of the last doctors Damon had before coming here. According to this paper you printed, after having Damon as a patient for two weeks, he checked himself into a psychiatric ward in Vermont."

"So," Elena sighed lowly.

"You've been acting all-weird these last few days, and you just coincidently print out an obituary about a doctor who went clinically insane after having Damon as a patient?! The only reason I haven't shown this Ric is because I believe that if you just talk to me, you'll-"

"Caroline!" Elena threw her hands up in the air. "I get it, alright! Why are you jumping to conclusions? I'm alright! Why the hell are you sticking your nose in my business?!Read my lips! I'm fine! I get it, I really do; you care about me. But next time, would you please do us all the favor of taking care of yourself next time you go to a bar to get drunk because of a fight with Tyler!"

Caroline frowned. "What do you mean?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Sam called me to pick you up, remember? But you left with Tyler, and you didn't even bother to call me."

"I was drunk!" Caroline cried. "Besides, that's not the first time you've picked me up from the bar!"

"No, but it was the first time someone tried to force-" she stopped herself short. Of course she couldn't say anything. The man who almost attacked her was dead…last thing she needed was for Caroline to know.

Too late, though; Caroline's eyes grew wide. "Elena…what happened?"

"Care..." Elena whispered. "I have a lot of work to do. Can you just please…go?"

"Elena," she started again.

"Care, I'm fine. Please, honey, just go." She took a deep breath and kept her head down as Caroline slowly walked out of her office with unsure footsteps.

**Later that day…**

_Pacing…back and forth…back and forth…forth and back…_

She couldn't stop fidgeting, and she was getting annoyed with it. The guilt from her conversation with Caroline and the blow from finding out that Damon is a vampire was still attacking her. She knew that her situation with Damon was driving her crazy, but that gave her no right to take it out on Caroline. After all, Caroline was the closest thing she had to a sister, and she had been through hell and back for her.

Finally resolving on apologizing, Elena reached over her desk and grabbed her phone. She called her office, but no answer. Glancing at the clock, she sighed. It was now six o'clock in the evening; Caroline had gone home. Calling her cell phone, Elena was still unsuccessful. Settling for a voicemail, she waited patiently for the beep. "Hey Care," she sighed. "Look, I'm…sorry I blew up at you this morning. I'm just really tired, is all." She paused. "Damon's at it again, driving me insane. But I assure you, I'm fine. And the paper…I'm sorry it spooked you. I was just doing some research." Another pause. "And um, I'm not mad at you for that night. I get that Tyler can be an ass sometimes. It was just some jerk…he tried to grab me. He was drunk, you know. But he didn't do anything." A tear ran down her cheek. "I'm fine. Really, I am. Please don't worry about me. Why don't you and I go to lunch tomorrow? My treat?" Pause. "Well, that's all for now. I'm just finishing up here. I'll talk to you later, ok?" After a few seconds, Elena hung up, sighing deeply. _I really need to put myself in check…_

"Knock-knock," a voice mused from behind her.

Elena spun around and pressed herself against her desk in shock. There standing in front of the door, in aglow from the setting sun, stood that blond woman...

"Katherine," Elena breathed out.

Katherine rolled her eyes, taking a step forward. "I think we're well past introductions, hun." Elena studied her carefully. Her hair was curled this time, but it still looked flawless. She wore a dangerously short black dress that ran up to her mid-thigh, hugging her curves perfectly, with stilettos. Around her neck was the medallion Damon had told her about. In her hand, she had a large red bag. Katherine grinned. "What's up, doc?"

"What are you doing here?" Elena breathed out.

"Relax; I didn't come to kill you." Katherine sighed softly. "I came to bring you your clothes." She tossed the bag to the floor as she walked over and sat on the couch, crossing her legs. "Bree was able to get the blood stains out. She wanted to bring them herself, but she got caught up at the bar. It's happy hour." Katherine twirled a strand of her hair with her fingers.

"Umm…thanks." Elena stood up and walked over to her chair behind her desk.

"Don't mention it," Katherine sighed. "Though I will recommend improving your taste in clothes."

Elena frowned as she sat down. "What's that supposed to mean? What's wrong with my clothes?"

Katherine chuckled. "Your clothes look as if they belong to a homeless person! And I thought doctors earned good money these days. You should have Damon take you shopping one of these days." She sighed. "Speaking of which, how is your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Elena defended.

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked with a sly smile on her face.

Elena frowned at her, uncomfortable with her in the room. "Well, Katherine, thanks for bringing my clothes, but I must get back to work, so if you don't mind…"

"Actually," Katherine sighed powerfully. "I do mind."

"And why is that?" Elena glanced out the window.

"Well, you didn't think I came here dressed like this just for pure entertainment, did you?" Katherine stood up and walked over to the desk, glaring at Elena.

Elena pursed her lips anxiously. "What are you talking about?"

Katherine smiled smoothly. "We need to talk. Not here, somewhere else."

"Where?" Elena shot at her.

"At my favorite restaurant," Katherine giggled. "_Antonio's_. Ever heard of it?"

"Um, isn't that the most expensive restaurant in town?" Elena asked.

Katherine smiled again and nodded. "Exactly why it's my favorite. So it's settled then. Let's go and have dinner."

"No!" Elena cried. "Katherine, I need to get back to work. I appreciate you bringing me my clothes, really, I do. But I'm too busy at the moment."

"Do I look like I care what you're doing at the moment?" Katherine raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Besides, I know you're hungry."

"No, I'm not," Elena shot back.

Katherine raised her pointer finger and waved it side to side. "Never lie to a vampire; half the time, they'll be able to read you like a book. Besides, I hadn't even entered the building when I heard your stomach growl."

Elena frowned at her, unsure what to say. She knew it was dangerous to be around a vampire, especially one that she doesn't yet know very well. Damon did say that she was a bitch, but also that she was a friend.

Sensing her anxiety, Katherine rolled her eyes. "Look," she sighed. "You have my word that you won't receive any harm by my hand. You're safe and sound with me tonight."

"Give me one reason why I should believe you," Elena crossed her arms across her chest.

Katherine grinned. "Well, I could have compelled you by now to follow me to the restaurant, and that would have saved the last few seconds of our conversation. In fact, I could have killed you, and everyone in this pathetic building by now, but I haven't…yet." She cocked her head to the side. "I believe I just gave you two reasons, so before I change my mind about leaving here without a kill, why don't we just cut the chit-chat and go, okay?"

"Only if Damon comes with us," Elena tried her best to sound confident, but in reality, she was terrified.

"No," Katherine sighed. "That would go against what I'm trying to do here."

"And what is that?" Elena asked.

"We're having a ladies night!" Katherine prowled across the room and grabbed Elena's jacket from the coat racket. "So, are you coming willingly, or will I have to drag you by your eyelid? Either is fine with me, really," she smiled.

Elena forced herself to take a deep breath, a very deep one, in fact. She slowly stood up and nodded her head reluctantly. "Fine. I'll go."

"Smart choice!" Katherine mused.

Elena grabbed her thin jacket from her hand and put it on as she walked down the halls and out the front door, following Katherine. The halls of the asylum were quiet as dusk fell, and if it were any other day, Elena would have found it very peaceful. But this wasn't any other day. No, it was today. And today, tonight, rather, she was going to have dinner with a vampire she was rather terrified with. But she knew she had no choice. "Who's driving?" she asked when they reached the parking lot.

"You are," Katherine sighed. "Stefan took mine tonight. He took the twins to see a movie."

Elena took out her car keys and unlocked her car. She boarded unto the passenger seat, saying a prayer under her breath.

Katherine heard her and smiled, but said nothing. All she did was give a reassuring glance to the set of blue eyes that were staring at the two women, as insane and anxious as ever.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

"Reservations for two," Katherine told the male waiter at the entrance of the dining room at the restaurant.

"Right this way," the older man grinned. He kept his gaze on Elena a little longer than what seemed normal, smiling wider when he glanced over her clothes.

"Here we are. Your waiter shall be with you momentarily," the waiter said as he walked away, but not without another glance at Elena.

Elena glanced around the large room anxiously. She was the only one wearing jeans and sneakers, which didn't surprise her, since this restaurant was top-notch in the level of elegance. "I'm sticking out like a sore thumb," Elena sighed.

Katherine smiled as they sat down. "I thought you didn't mind wearing those clothes."

Elena shrugged. "I just don't get why people need to dress up so ridiculously just to eat food and socialize."

"You're the psychologist; you tell me," Katherine sighed as she looked over the menu. "Please tell me you're not one of those girls who only eat a salad at restaurants."

Elena shook her head. "I'll just have soup and garlic bread. I'm not sure I can keep anything down."

"Suite yourself," Katherine smiled as their waiter walked over to the table.

The poor boy looked no older then fifteen, at most. He seemed nervous; his right hand was shaking as he held his pencil to his notepad. "Would you like to order?" he said in a low voice.

Katherine smiled up at him, her perfect white teeth gleaming. "Yes. She'll have your cheddar soup with garlic bread, and I'd like a steak, medium rare."

The boy nodded. "Will that be all?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes at his, smiling again. "Actually, honey, before you go, you have some ketchup on your neck."

Elena frowned; he didn't have anything on his neck except what belonged: skin.

The waiter raised an eyebrow. "I do?" He reached up to touch his neck, but Katherine reached up and grabbed his hand before it succeeded its destination.

"Here," she purred. "Let me." She reached up and grabbed him by his collar. Pulling him close to her face, she looked into his eyes. "Don't scream." Stretching out her neck, her fangs extended as she bit into the waiter's neck.

Elena was petrified. At first, she couldn't move. She couldn't believe what she was watching. She watched silently as she watched Katherine's neck flex with every swallow she took of the waiter's blood. The young waiter himself was dazed, almost sleepy-like. Daring herself to do so, she glanced around. No one was looking at them. No one would believe it, anyway. "K-Katherine!" she hissed across the table. "Enough! You'll kill him!"

With a reluctant groan, Katherine pulled herself away and sat back on her seat. "Calm down, would you?" she snapped. Glaring back at the boy, who was shaking with fright, she smiled. "You'll remember nothing of this," she said in a stern voice. "Now walk away and go clean yourself up."

With a somewhat relaxed expression, the boy turned around and walked calmly over to the bar and through the kitchen doors. He never looked back.

Katherine calmly ran her fingers over her mouth, sucking on the remainder of the blood.

"Are you kidding me?!" Elena hissed.

"What?" Katherine looked at her with an innocent expression on her face. "I broke no rules."

"You said-" Elena started.

"I said that I wouldn't hurt you," Katherine interrupted. "I didn't say anything about anyone else," Katherine sighed.

Elena frowned. "That's it. I want to leave."

Katherine raised her eyebrow. "But we just got here! Besides, I have something you want."

Elena glared at her carefully. "And what is that? What could you possibly have that I want?"

"Answers," Katherine grinned. "You want answers. Rather, you don't want to want them, but you know you need them. You see, the problem is you're a doctor. You operate on a rational mind. Rationality is based on logical reason. Reason is based on evidence. But what happens when a young, rational, logical woman like yourself is faced with something that contradicts everything she believes in?"

Elena didn't answer. She only glared at her, knowing very well internally that she spoke the truth.

Katherine ran her fingertip on the rim of her wine glass, slowly, in circles. She looked at her with a serious expression now, her eyes looking quite dazed. "She breaks down. She questions everything she once believed in. She does things she would not normally do. Does that sound familiar?"

Elena took in a deep breath, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're-"

"You know very well what I'm talking about," Katherine cut in. "It's quite obvious, you know. In the course of just a few days, you've become a zombie. You haven't been eating, or sleeping. The bags under your eyes aren't very noticeable yet, but if you continue, you might as well accept the whole emo look."

Elena rolled her eyes. "So? Give me one reason why you care."

"I don't," Katherine chuckled. "But Damon does."

"And why do you care about Damon?" Elena retaliated. "You tossed him aside and took his brother. Most people would classify that as being a slut."

Katherine's finger stopped moving momentarily then continued to run against the glass's rim. "I see he told you his side of the story," she said in a small voice. "But, as I recall, every story has two sides, and I'm willing to share…if you're willing to listen."

"Why does everyone want to tell me their story?" Elena scoffed.

"So you don't want to listen?" Katherine asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" Elena sighed.

Katherine smiled. "I see you're getting the hang of things." She sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll start from the beginning. I was born on June 22, 1474, the year of our Lord. I was born in Bulgaria, under the name Katerina Petrova. When I was fifteen, I became involved in a sexual relationship with a merchant, who happened to be a friend of my father. I became pregnant at the age of sixteen. Now, back then, young women who had children out of wedlock weren't exactly as accepting as it is now." She lowered her gaze. "The merchant wouldn't even see me. He took his wife and family and moved away before my father got to him. I carried my baby to full term…but when I gave birth, my father took her away. I never saw her. I never held her." A tear ran down her cheek ash she eyed her wine glass. "When I was well again, my father banished me, ordering me to never come back. So I went to England. My older sister and her husband took me in, and I lived there with them."

"You never knew where your daughter was?" Elena asked.

Katherine shook her head. "I never saw her. My father wouldn't tell me where he took her. I knew he took her to family that was willing to care for her, but I cried myself to sleep every night. I never knew if she knew that I was her real mother. I never fed her. I wasn't there when she cried, or when she took her first steps. I never even knew her name.

"In England, my sister's family was very social. It was difficult adjusting to English ways, but I did it. I attend the finest parties with the most respected of all lords. I even met King Henry VII once. At one particular party, I met a man I fell in love with, Elijah. He later introduced me to his older brother, Niklaus.

"Long story short," she sighed. "I fell in love with Elijah, Elijah fell in love with me, and dear old Klaus fell in love with me." She shook her head. "Klaus was a very abusive man. Rumor had it that he had had three wives before I met them, all mysteriously died. Everyone, even Elijah, knew that it was Klaus who had killed them, but everyone knew better than to mess with Klaus. He was the man who had it all and was feared by all. Double-crossing him was the equivalent of signing your own death sentence. Elijah loved him, but was aware of his dangers."

"Were they vampires?" Elena asked.

"Yes. It came to me as a shock when I found out…" she chuckled. "But I guess you could say that I was good with weird." She scratched her head. "Elijah and I made a plan. We were to escape in secret, just the two of us, before Klaus could get his hands on us. Before the day we planned to leave, Elijah surprised me with a gift." She smiled. "He told me that he had found the family of farmers that had taken in my daughter. He said that he had made a deal with them in that they'd give her back to me. She was two years old. Elijah had seen her before me. He said she looked just like me, but she had her birth father's eyes. Elijah told me that he would become her father and stay with me. He was going to give me the life I had wanted all my human life."

"What happened?" Elena whispered.

Katherine smiled bitterly. "Klaus had his way of finding out things. He found out about our plan, and went out on a massacre. Because I couldn't bring myself to love him, he took out his anger out on me. He killed everyone I cared for: my sister and her family, my parents…" She paused. "Elijah and I left anyway, heartbroken. When we reached the farmers' house…they were all dead. The farmer, his wife, their older children…their bodies had been absolutely drained of their blood."

"And your baby?" Elena asked. "What about your daughter?"

Katherine pursed her lips in attempt to hold back a small sob. She lowered her gaze again. "He killed her, too. He displayed her body right at the entrance of the house for me. She had dirty blond hair, light brown eyes, and fair skin. And she was dead." She forced herself to take in a deep breath when the waiters arrived, bringing their food. The two women stayed silent as they waited for the waiter to leave. Once they were gone, Katherine spoke. "Eat."

Elena frowned, but complied.

As soon as she drank her first spoon of soup, Katherine continued. "Elijah turned me shortly after. He knew I was not safe as a human. Klaus threatened to hurt us if we stayed together, so I ran away. Elijah understood; I didn't want to put him in the risk of having to choose between me and life. Klaus wouldn't kill him; he loved Elijah. But he wouldn't hesitate to torture him."

"Then what?" Elena asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

Katherine looked up at her, narrowing her gaze. "What do you mean? You know the rest of the story. I met Emily, then I met Damon and Stefan…so on, and so forth." She took a bite of her steak.

Elena stared at her for a moment. "Why did you do it? Why did you hurt Damon?"

Katherine sighed. "I did love him, Elena. Get that through your head." She paused. "Do you like Johnny Depp?"

Elea raised an eyebrow, confused at her change of subject. "Um…yes?"

She smiled. "One of my favorite quotes is from him. 'If you love two people at the same time, choose the second, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.'" Katherine leaned forward. "I met Damon first, and I loved him, and I still care for him. But there's something you need to understand. Damon and I are too alike. Stefan brings out the humanity in me. He challenges me. He brought me hope in a time where it didn't favor me. That's what you do to Damon." Katherine smiled. "You probably think he's crazy."

Elena shook her head. "He told me that becoming a vampire heightens desires, thoughts, lust…it changes you."

Katherine chuckled lowly. "Well, that's true. But his vampirism isn't the number one culprit behind his insanity."

Elena frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's always been crazy, Elena," Katherine sighed. "Think about it; he fits the profile. His mother died when he was young. His father was abusive. His father favored his brother over him. He was neglected. He went to war, witnessed much tragedy…If I'm not mistaken, there are many cases where such a tragic life would result into a mentally, psychologically deranged man."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait…you mean, he's actually insane?"

"More or less," Katherine nodded. "In a functional way, yes. He's insane, but not in a way where he needs to be in an asylum. As a human, he was deranged in certain ways. Now that he's a vampire, he's more of it."

"Oh my god…" Elena slumped back into her chair. "I can't believe it. So…you don't know why he's in an asylum?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she sighed. "I brought you here because I want you to understand what you're getting yourself into. Loving Damon is dangerous, and being loved by him is quite precarious."

"Love?" Elena asked.

Katherine smiled. "Remember what I said, Lena. Lying to a vampire is not wise. You love him. Everyone sees it. And the faster you admit it to yourself, the better off you'll be."

"And if I don't?" Elena muttered.

"You'll drive yourself crazy, which, I suppose, wouldn't be a completely bad thing, since you work in an asylum. The world works in mysterious ways, I guess." Katherine sighed.

Elena was speechless. Her mind, once again, was in knots. Katherine rambled off after a few minutes, talking about dessert and needing another bottle of wine. Elena didn't pay much attention to her. In her mind, nothing made sense anymore. Oddly enough…it started to comfort her.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE **

Salvation. That's what she needed. She got her answers. She got her stories. Now…this was what she had to do. The rosary in her hand seemed so alien to her, especially since she hadn't used it in so long. She wasn't Catholic, but her mother had got her into the habit of using them to pray when she was alive.

She needed this. This was her final farewell to her innocence.

She ran her thumb over the cross on the end and bowed her head, already feeling her tears flow out of her eyes. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…" She chuckled, in spite of herself. "And I'm not sorry."

She glared at the crucifix. "Katherine's right. I have to admit it…I love him. I'm in love with the devil, and I'm not sorry. I'm losing it…I'm losing it," she laughed. "I love him, and I'm not sorry. I'm not."

She exhaled lowly as she put the rosary back into her desk drawer. Her office was dark, but she liked it. She felt as if a large weight had been lifted of her shoulders. The insanity that craved her hung heavy in the air…and she liked it. She liked it a lot.

Turning around, she walked out of her office and towards the stairway. It was a little after midnight now, and after her dinner with Katherine, she came here to her office, where she sat at her desk, lost in her thoughts once again, for the last few hours. But now, she was done. No more fighting. No more reasoning. No more logic.

There was something that she needed to do.

**A/N: I apologize for any grammar errors. This is going to be a short A/N because I need to get ready for work tomorrow. I was originally planning to include some smut in this chapter, but instead, I will dedicate the entire next chapter to some good, rough DELENA smut! I loved last night's episode, for both the Delenaness and the whole Klaus and Caroline romance. I really want these two romances to happen. I hate that Elena might be sired to Damon, but I am glad that they finally did IT! :) Anyways, this is me being my usual teenage perverted self. **

**I will update next week. YES Next Week. Now that I finished my applications, I have more computer time :) We got 580 awesome reviews! Can we reach the big 600? **

**Until next time guys! :)**

**Emely XD**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Honestly speaking, this has been a bad week for me. I was going to update Friday night, but then I got news that a dear family member passed away. Last night, I got sick and almost had to go to the hospital. Homework is piling up…honestly, I don't even know how am I still standing right now. But please know, guys, that no matter what kind of crap going on in my life, this story is a major part of my life. So I apologize for not updating sooner, but I hope I can make it up to you all by giving you this chapter.**

**Just this once, I won't give any shout-outs. I'm really sorry, it breaks my heart. I'm only doing this this one time, only because I have to go study for a test tomorrow. But please know guys that I read all your reviews, and they're all amazing and heart0warming. I don't know what I'd do without you all!**

**With that being said, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 21: Giving In**

He was asleep, to her surprise. She had expected him to be awake, as he usually was at this time. But she didn't mind so much.

Glancing up and down the hall, making sure that no one was around, she reached into her pocket and grabbed the key that would unlock Damon's door. Careful to not wake him up, she unlocked the door and smoothly entered.

The room was very dark and a little cold. The moon's rays were hidden by straying clouds, but it was light enough for Elena to walk across the small room without bumping into anything. She sat on the floor across from Damon's bed and folded her legs. She glanced at Damon's body; he was facing the opposite wall, his back facing her.

She smiled. _I suppose I'll let him sleep just a little._

She sighed lowly. The feeling surrounding her was peculiar. After that dinner with Katherine, she felt as if she'd been hit with the reality, a reality that she couldn't ignore any longer. She loved him. She loved someone. Caroline would be proud…well, if Damon wasn't a patient in an asylum.

Elena smiled again. She _loved_ someone…how often does she say that?

Glancing around, her eyes settled on the small table next to the door. She smiled when she recognized the materials on top of the desk: the small notebook she'd given him weeks ago, and the two books she'd given him for his birthday. Leaning forward, she grabbed the two books she'd given him for his birthday, Frankenstein by Mary Shelley, and The Complete Works of Emily Dickinson. She grinned in content when she realized how used up the books were. Each page of both books was full of pencil marks, underlined words and phrases, annotations, etc. It looked like he had used them practically every day since she'd given them!

Eagerly, she reached out and grabbed the notebook off his desk. She keenly turned the pages, page after page. Some were empty, few pages held words. But there was one particular page that made her stop in her advances, one that took her breath away. It was a sketch of her. In the sketch, she was sleeping in her office, on her couch. She looked beautiful. She wasn't thinking this is a superficial way; it was the way Damon drew her, the way he captured her in this sketch that made her jaw drop in shock and admiration. This is how he saw her, through his insane, passionate eyes. Elena flipped the page, scrunching her eyes. There words on this page, two quotes, actually.

"_If I cannot inspire love, I will cause fear…for I have the power to kill, without the power to die,"_ Damon muttered. "And you were worried I wouldn't read your books."

Elena froze for a moment, and then allowed herself to look up at him. He was staring at her intently, not even blinking. He was no longer in his previous fetal position. Now he was sitting upright, his legs crossed under him. He leaned against the wall with his head hanging low. His blue eyes seemed to have their own light as they glared at her, waiting for her to respond. "You're awake," she smiled softly.

"So are you," he muttered back. He cocked his head to the side. "Having fun reading my diary?"

Elena glanced back down at it before answering. "You drew me," she muttered. "You never told me you were quite the artist."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Maybe so, but truth be told, it's nothing compared to the original," he said in a low voice.

Elena frowned, unsure what to say. Her cheeks burned as they blushed to his words.

"I see you survived Katherine's wrath," Damon pointed out.

Elena smiled. She knew he was avoiding the elephant in the room. She could practically hear the fear in his voice. "She took me out to dinner and told me her story. About Klaus and Elijah. Her and her baby…everything. She even told me that you really are crazy, even as a human." She spoke lowly, in monotone. She could tell Damon was trying his best to foresee what she was going to say. "I should have known. It fits the profile."

He nodded slowly. "I never lied about that. I did say that I truly am insane."

She nodded. "You were also right about something else." She stood up and started to pace, back and forth. She could feel his glare on her. It was unnerving, knowing how terrified he was of what was going to come out her mouth. "And tonight made me realize that." She took a deep breath. "Before I met you, before you came here, everything made sense. I was in check. I could define the line between what was real, and what wasn't. Because of what happened to my parents, I shut myself away from everything. My work, these walls, became my sanctuary. Helping people was the only thing that kept me from going nuts. This asylum was the only thing keeping me from going…"

"Insane?" Damon smiled.

She sighed, laughing softly. "Precisely. But…then everything changed. Everything, because of you." She frowned. "You broke me down, Damon. You tormented my every thought, you demolished every single wall I spent years building, you went against everything I said. You burned me alive, and, what's worse…I loved every single moment of it. Everyone told me that I should have been scared, that I should have been terrified. Everyone told me that Damon Salvatore was the monster that everyone should fear. And, to be honest, a part of me believed them. But, me being as stubborn as I am, I refused to listen. You were the perfect temptation. It's like you knew my weaknesses, the weaknesses that no one ever bothered to notice. You knew which buttons to press, what it took to make me itch. You saw right through me, and for that, I was scared. Not because you killed. Not because you tortured people." She ran her fingers through her hair. "When you told me what you were…I was scared. I won't lie. I saw something that I was taught that wasn't real. I thought that I'd finally given in to it, I thought that I'd finally went nuts. I thought that I tipped over the edge and became what I knew I'd eventually become. I mean, let's be honest; we all have a little crazy in us.

"But I spent the last few days understanding the true meaning of losing one's mind. Because I tried to reject what you are, because I tried to ignore the fact that it intrigued me, because I tried to ignore my feelings for you, I went nuts. But…after tonight, after talking to Katherine…after losing everything…it's now that I realize that maybe, just maybe, being insane is what I have been craving all this time. That release, that power…it's all the more alluring.

"You told me once that we are the same reflection." She stared into his blue eyes. "When I look at you, I see everything I want to be."

"And what is that?" Damon asked.

"Free," she sighed. "Fee to take what you want, free to not be deprived of anything. I called you crazy, I called you insane, but…in reality, I'm just like you. Do you remember…Damon, when you told me that shouldn't be afraid to take what I want?"

"Yes," he breathed, his tone sounding unsure, but hopeful.

"Well…this is me doing just that." She walked over to the bed and sat on his lap, one leg on either side of his thighs. Without fear, without hesitation, she pressed her lips against his. He responded back unsurely, moving his lips against hers ever so slowly, as if in shock. "Damon," she moaned against his lips. "If being insane means spending the rest of eternity with you…loving you," she smiled. "Then I'm game."

Catching her surprise, she felt him growl, almost as if in pain. She felt her hair being yanked back, forcing her to look up into Damon's frantic eyes. His fingers formed a threatening cage around her slender neck. "What did you just say?" he softly growled.

"I love you Damon," she whispered. "I chose you."

His expression, at first, was blank. He stared at her as if he hadn't heard a word she had just said. But then, in the blink of an eye, he firmly cupped her face, his eyes boring into hers. "Say it again," he breathed out, pleading.

"I love you."

"Again," he pressed.

She smiled. "I love you."

"Again!" he said louder.

"You! I love you, Damon! I chose you! I want you. I need you," she chuckled gleefully. "I love-"

She didn't even get to finish. He crashed his lips against hers savagely, consuming her. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist possessively as she pressed herself against him, growling in content. His fingers immersed themselves in her hair and his shoved his tongue down her throat, eager for her taste.

Elena ran her hands under his shirt, up and down the planes of his chest. He moaned in approval as he felt her nails marking him, claiming him as hers. "Damon," she moaned.

He pulled apart, only for a moment, and looked into her eyes. "Elena," he breathed. "You need to understand something. I might not be able to change the way I am. I'm just as dangerous as I was when you first met me." His eyes were frantic and wild. His chest heaved as he fought to obtain his unnecessary breath. "What if I hurt you?"

She smiled softly. "I'm not as fragile as I look, Damon. I love you just the way you are. Flaws and all, remember? I meant what I said."

Damon stared at her for a moment, and then smiled. "We're meant to be together, you know that?"

She laughed softly. "It may have crossed my mind."

He kissed her again, softly at first. But upon realizing how long it had been since he had her this close…how long ago he'd had her panting like this…it brought him upon the brink of savagery.

He threw her down onto the bed, landing with heavy thud. When Elena tried to sit up from the impact, Damon took the opportunity at hand. He grabbed a fistful of her shirt and tore it off, the sound deafening in her ears. Her intended yelp turned into a low moan as she watched Damon rid himself of his shirt. Seeing his chest bare in the moonlight gave her an unexpected high, to which it gave him pleasure of overpowering.

He grabbed the back of her knees and dragged her forward, causing her to fall back onto her back. "No idea…" he growled. "You have no idea how hard I want to fuck you right now, do you?"

His tone was animalistic in a way that made her shiver internally. She could feel that unfamiliar fire erupt in her lower belly, so she decided to let her actions do the talking. She lunged forward and captured his lips with hers in a searing, savage kiss. Then, taking a chance at the risk, she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips forward against his massive erection.

She purred contently as she saw his eyes roll back from her advances. "Fuck," he moaned. He grabbed her hips and turned her over, so that she was on her hands and knees on the bed. Using his strength, he tore off her jeans, and tossed them over his shoulder, onto the floor. Even before she could hiss at the harsh treatment, she took in an involuntary breath. He was behind her… and his finger…oh, god, his finger…it had moved past her underwear and right into where she needed him most. "Damon!" she groaned.

"Hot and ready," he muttered lowly, his eyes shining down at her as he maneuvered her onto her back, without removing his finger. He curved his finger harshly inside her, causing her to buck her hips. "Ahh!" she cried.

Swiftly, with a groan of disappointment, he removed his finger and began to take off his pants. They were off in seconds; tonight was not the night to go slow. Not at all.

He grinned cockily as Elena's hazy eyes widened at the sight of his shaft. "God, I hope you don't break me," she breathed.

Smiling devilishly, he inserted his finger into his mouth, the one that had been in her wet sex, and licked it greedily.

"_He's going to be the death of me,"_ Elena's subconscious decided. He lunged downward and kissed her roughly again, but he didn't stop at her lips. He began to leave a trail of open-mouth kisses, from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck, and to her breast, which was still covered by her black lace bra…well, not anymore. One simple tug from his hand, and her bra was gone. He greedily pressed them against his hands, allowing his tongue to taste her skin.

Elena arched her back further when she felt his teeth graze her nipple. "Too much," she sighed contently. But even she knew that he was indeed a selfish man.

He continued his journey further and further down until he reached-dare he-her wet sex. Her breathing picked up erratically when she looked down and witnessed as he dragged her underwear down her long legs using only his teeth. He did it painfully slow, without taking his eyes off of hers. "Damon, please," she breathed.

He gave her another grin before he did what she had only thought would happen in her dreams. He rammed his face against her sex, talking the opportunity to smell her nectar. "Delicious," he breathed against her sex.

Elena was on nirvana, at least, she was headed towards it. It was too much, he was too much, but she still wanted more. And it was more that he gave her. After one harsh lick and taste of her, he bit her labia gently enough for it not to be excruciatingly painful. Elena screamed as she felt her orgasm consume her. She went temporarily blind for a few moments, but if she didn't know any better, she would have said it felt more like days.

Damon grinned down at her sweaty body as he watched her convulse. He grinned out of excitement; he wasn't done with her yet.

As soon as she recovered, he carefully lied on top of her and kissed her in a demanding way. He reached down and pulled her leg up so that she'd wrap it around his waist. She gave him a teasing smile, knowing what he wanted.

Slowly, inch by glorious inch, he drove his shaft into her, earning low moans from her. He softly bit her neck as he moaned at the glorious contact. "Yes…" he hissed lowly. "Elena…"

He didn't waste time. He knew she'd be sore, but there was only so much he could control of himself. He began to pound into her savagely. The pain intertwined with the pleasure, causing her to almost scream…almost. Before she could, he firmly planted his hand over her mouth, muting her screams and moans.

Elena looked at him confused, but hazed.

He didn't stop. He continued to pound into her, almost in an unnatural, yet amazing way. He did, however, smile down at her and whisper so low, she could barely hear. "Al's cleaning down the hall."

Elena went into panic mode. Al as right down that hall?! What if he heard her? What if he knew she was there? She tried to escape from Damon, she tried to push him off…she really did…but he wouldn't have that. He chuckled like the devil at her. "I waited too damn long, Lena," he whispered in her ear. "I don't give a fuck if he's here."

It was too difficult to give in. All she could hear in the air were their muffled groans, the sound of the bed violently creaking, and the wet sound of slapping skin. _My god… _

She had to admit it…it did give her that feel of excitement, knowing they were doing something so forbidden…

It was all too much. Her nails drew blood as they dragged themselves against his back. He purred appreciatively from the pain, as did she.

When they came, which was much stronger than the first, she screamed so loud against Damon's hand, she thought Al had heard. Thankfully, when she opened her eyes, she heard nothing but retreating footsteps.

Damon chuckled, panting. "He thought I was masturbating again," he laughed softly.

Elena rolled her eyes as he pressed her naked body against his chest. "Did…did he...hear me?"

"No," Damon whispered before kissing her softly. He ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly as they relaxed against each other's bodies.

"Thank you for saving my life, Damon," she whispered softly, her lips only inches away from his.

His playful grin turned more serious and sincere as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you for saving mine."

**A/N: I know! It was short! If it weren't for that stupid anatomy test tomorrow, it would have been longer. But don't worry. Much more smut is on our way. In fact, there's a particular scene I'm looking forward to writing in the chapter after the next one…**

**We got 617 awesome reviews! Again, I'm sooo sorry I gave no shout-outs this time. I promise it won't happen again! I love you all. I will update very soon! Please leave me your thoughts! I am very anxious about this chapter. **

**Can we reach our next goal? 630? **

**Emely**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alas, I have returned! So sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I am doing much better; thanks so much to all who reviewed and wish me better. You are all so awesome!**

**Shout-outs!**

**Skating-on-glass****: Thanks so much for your review! It was very heart-warming, which I needed. You're great!**

**Angela76:**** Your review brought tears to my eyes. Thank you so much for it. You are an amazing person, and I wish you the best as well. I will definitely PM you from time to time. Bless your heart! :)**

**EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire:**** Thanks for the wishes! I am doing much better, thanks. I loved your review.**

**Hime-x-x****: I definitely have much planned for their future! Thanks for your review!**

**DaniTVD****: I would never abandon you lol! I just have a lot on my plate, but I will always try to update soon, I promise :)**

**Duffster21****: Your reiew was amazing and funny! Thanks so much!**

**The-Ornery-Doofus****: I absolutely LOVED your review! Thanks so much! **

**Fagrisanti****: I've always seen insanity as beautiful, in the essence that it makes one different. It can be used for good and for bad, but sadly, it is often judged upon and feared. And, trust me, Damon is very much insane, you'll see. And this story isn't very close to ending, but we are reaching the climax. Also, Elena is a psychologist, ****not**** a psychiatrist. She does not deal with prescribing drugs to Damon. She is a counselor to Damon. Asylums have both psychiatrists and psychologists. After all, it would be pointless to give drugs to a man who is on death row, right? Especially since the drugs psychiatrists prescribe are usually for the benefit of the mind, not the body in a physical sense.**

**ObsessedWithDamon:**** I never had any role for cameras in this story, which is why I tried my best to present the asylum as a little rundown; ceilings caved in during that storm, and the building has old pipes, etc. The asylum took in Damon mostly because every other available asylum feared him.**

**I hope you all like this chapter! I again apologize for the long wait. Let me know your thoughts! **

**Chapter 22: You Make Me Happy, You Make Me Insane**

Elena fidgeted nervously as she bit her bottom lip anxiously. Sighing softly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door in front of her, finally getting a grip. "Caroline?" she called out. She took another deep breath and glanced at the large cupcake in her right hand when she heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door.

The door swung open, revealing the blond in her cheetah print pajamas and with a pink toothbrush in her mouth. Even with the rollers were still in her hair, it was quite clear that she had just woken up and was getting ready for work. Caroline stood in the doorway with a sleepy version of confusion written across her face. When her eyes settled on the large cupcake in her hand, which had strawberry frosting on top that spelled I'M SORRY, her eyes softened.

"Hi," Elena choked out. "Um…I'm sorry I came so early, I just…I just wanted to catch you before work," she stammered. "I just wanted to apologize for going off on you." She paused. "I called you yesterday, but it went to voice-" Before she could finish her sentence, a pair of cheetah-print sleeve-covered arms wrapped themselves around Elena, causing her to nearly drop her apology cupcake.

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline cried, pulling out the toothbrush in her mouth. "You were right! I was irresponsible, and I'm a horrible friend!"

"No!" Elena hugged her back. "You are anything but a horrible friend. Care, I was being stupid. Whenever I need you, you're always there for me. I should be there for you just as much, with no complaints. You were drunk, and you needed a friend."

Caroline took a step back, shaking her head. "I promise I'll be more responsible. Just please don't be mad," she begged.

Elena giggled. "As long as you forgive me."

"Done!" Caroline squealed. "Now come on in! You can help me pick out my outfit!"

Elena closed the door behind her and followed Caroline into her bedroom, tossing her small jacket on the bed as she sat down. "So things are better with Tyler?"

Caroline walked into the bathroom and finished brushing her teeth. "Yep! That night, after he drove me home, we worked things out."

"You talked with him?" Elena asked, looking through her drawers to find a shirt that would match the new jeans Caroline bought a few weeks ago.

"Um…not exactly," Caroline chuckled. "Let's just say that after a heated dispute, make-up sex is the best way to settle your case, especially when you have the Kama Sutra as a reference." Caroline walked into the room, with her make-up kit in hand.

Elena smiled. "Here," she gave her a blue and yellow striped shirt out of her dresser. "Wear this."

"Thanks," Caroline grabbed it and began getting dressed. Elena turned away to give her some privacy as she talked. "You know, should you ever meet someone, I could lend you the book. It does wonders," she mused.

Elena blushed hard at her words. Not because of their content, but because they made her recall her night with her blue-eyed patient. Closing her eyes for a moment, just for a moment, she could envision him on top her as he thrusted himself into her mercilessly. She could feel him yanking her hair, making her growl against his mouth as he devoured her bottom lip. She could feel that heated tingling in her lower belly as she felt Damon's teeth biting her inner sex dangerously.

"Elena?" Caroline's voice brought her back to present time.

Elena sucked in a breath nervously as she looked at Caroline. She had just pulled on her jeans and heels and was now ready to do her make-up. "Yes?"

She grinned. "Why are you blushing?"

Elena frowned. "What are you talking about? I don't blush."

Caroline planted her hands on her hips. "Liar!" she chuckled. "You always blush, usually when you're uncomfortable, or when…" she stopped. After an awkward silence, her perky eyes gore wide as her facial expression turned more serious, with a smile hinted at the corners of her mouth. "Oh my god," she muttered. "You had sex." Her tone was accusing, yet amused.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," she muttered.

"Oh, please!" Caroline frowned. "You're a good liar, Lena, I'll give you that, but you can't fool me. Remember your first time with Matt?"

"Uh," Elena groaned, rolling her eyes. "Don't remind me. It was the single most embarrassing experience of my life."

"But you did it, remember? And twenty minutes later," she suppressed a laugh, "You walked out of that house with a major blush."

"Because of my horrible experience, Caroline!" Elena insisted.

"No!" Caroline laughed. "I'm telling you, and you know it! Every time you do it- well, I should say the only few times you've done it," she chuckled "You go into a blushing frenzy."

Elena rolled her eyes and sighed. "Care, please stop. Go and do your make-up."

"Who was it? Was he good? What's his name?" Caroline continued. "Do I know him?"

Elena shook her head as she walked out of the room. "I'll meet you at work, Care! Don't be late!"

"Stop ignoring me and answer the question, Elena! I'm not done with you!" Caroline shouted back.

"Don't forget your cupcake, Care!" And with that, she slammed the front door behind her and walked over to her car with a huge smile on her face.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

She hadn't seen since last night, but she was already missing him. She was overjoyed when she was able to schedule a session with him for the morning. Her cheeks hadn't hurt this much from smiling since…well, ever. And, well, she was sore, but it was the good kind of sore, the kind that one wouldn't mind if it lingered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on the door as it opened wide, revealing a large nurse in a pink uniform. "Dr. Gilbert?"

Elena sat up and smiled yet again, wincing at the pain. "Yes, Joyce? Good morning."

"Good morning, doctor. I've brought Salvatore, as you requested," she said. "He's right down the hall."

Elena bit her bottom lip to keep herself from giggling aloud. "Thanks, Joyce." She stood up and walked around the room, pulling out chairs. "Send him in."

"Alright, Lena" Joyce closed the door as Elena turned her back to the doorway as she positioned a chair in front of her couch. She didn't hear the door open behind her, and by the time she turned around, it was too late.

His arms went around her waist as his lips attacked her mouth. She let out a small shriek out of surprise, but was instantly comforted when she heard his moan, reassuring her. "Damon!" she moaned. "What are you doing?"

"I just went through nine hours, seventeen minutes, and forty-seven seconds without you by my side," he moaned into her ear as he lifted her. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, partly because of terror of falling, but mostly out of lust. He lied her down on the couch in a blur, pulling off her blouse. "Excuse me if I seem too forward," he smirked down at her.

She smiled back at him. "I missed you too," she reached up and pulled off his shirt over his head as he settled between her legs. He pulled off her jeans within seconds, clearly eager.

He groaned as he pulled off his jeans. "We don't have much time," he whispered, disappointed. "This has to be quick."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Just do it, Damon!" He got her eager; he was going to finish what he started.

He smiled at her eagerness, and then reached down and slowly, as if he wanted to tease her, tugged off her underwear. He then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, pulling it aside.

Elena shrank into the couch as she saw his shaft grow. It never ceased to amaze her how he managed to fit inside her. She felt even more uncomfortable as he glared at her as he towered over her. He was between her legs, standing on his knees, taking in every inch of her body. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" he said in a serious tone. He swooped down and traced his finger over the side of her face, his chest pressed against hers.

She watched him intently as his blue eyes softened. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Damon." It was simple words, but they carried important significance.

He smiled at her, then captured her mouth with his, kissing her in a possessive matter as he entered her, earning a hissing moan from her. She threw her head back and moaned again as he continued with his actions, starting a rough rhythm with his hips. He was sinking in low, hitting that one spot that made her go insane. However, they both knew that they couldn't actually vocalize their emotions and pleasure; there was an asylum being run outside of her office door. As she climaxed, she reached up and bit into his shoulder. He chuckled at the sight right before he gave into oblivion, riding out his high. Held her close when they came down from their highs, but he wasn't finished. He craved much more. He kissed her neck slowly, descending to her breasts.

Elena took in a deep intake of air as he kissed her nipples, but he didn't give her much time to fully enjoy his actions. He continued down, kissing her stomach and her lower belly. Upon realizing his designation, Elena gasped out loud. "Damon!"

"Just one taste, love," he muttered right before diving into her sex, plunging his tongue into her, and devouring her juices.

Elena let out a large, sharp intake of air, and pressed her face into one of the couch's cushions, not wanting her screams to be heard. She could feel another orgasm coming, and it was hot. "Damon, I'm going to-"

"Come, Elena," he said in a commanding tone against her sex.

She rode his face without shame. He grabbed her hips hungrily, pressing them towards him. When she came, it took every fiber of her being to not scream. His tongue was forever moving, drinking in her fluids. When her body went limp, he kissed her sex and then lied beside her. "Delicious," he whispered into her ear as they fought to catch their breaths. They stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms, caressing each other. After a few minutes, they stood up and dressed themselves, glancing at each other from time to time with smiles.

"You're doing it again, you know?" Damon sighed as he pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she wrapped one arm around his neck.

"You're blushing," he pointed out.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Damn, she was right," she muttered.

"Who was?" Damon asked her.

"Caroline. I went over to her house this morning, and she said that I was blushing. The thing is, she knows that after I…you know, have…"

"Sex?" he raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yes, she knows that I usually blush a lot the morning after." She bit her bottom lip. "I told her she's preposterous, but, to be honest, it's true."

"I love your blush," he smiled as he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's adorable, and now that I know that I'm the one that causes it…" he grinned. "I love it even more."

Elena rolled her eyes and turned her face, knowing that she was as red as a tomato, thanks to his words. "So," she stood up and walked over to her desk. "Are all of our sessions going to be like this, or are we actually going to get work done from time to time."

"Well," Damon sighed as he stood up and leaned over the other side of the desk. "I wouldn't mind having the taste of heaven you give me; it beats the prison food they serve here," he grinned. "But I want to ask you something."

"Shoot," Elena smiled. "What's your question?"

"What are you doing tonight?" Damon asked.

She frowned. "Working, as always."

"I mean after work, honey," he rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of her desk, folding his arms across his chest.

She frowned again as she leaned against the wall. "Wait…you asking me what my after-work plans are insinuates the idea of you asking me out on a date…" She paused. "Are you?"

"I am," Damon proudly smiled.

"But-" Elena started.

"If you're worried about how I'll get out, don't worry; I got it covered. I am able to compel people to stay away from my room, and I usually have Al to sleep in my clothes and pose as me sleeping in my bed. The old geezer needs his rest, anyway," Damon explained.

Elena still looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "But…what would we do?"

He shook his head. "That's for me to know and for you to…dot, dot, dot," he mused. "So what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

Elena smiled shyly. "I haven't gone out on a date in a really long time…"

Damon smiled at her. "Well, if it counts, I haven't gone on a real date since Katherine…but I guess it doesn't really count."

Elena's smile faltered. She could practically see the pain in his eyes. "Do you love her?"

He broke out of his trance and looked at her. "No. I was pissed at her for all the pain she brought me, and pissed at myself for allowing her to do it to me. But we reached…an agreement. The term 'frenemies' comes to play. Besides," he smiled at her. "I've made peace with it, because now…" he grabbed her hands and kissed them, keeping his eyes on her, "I'm happy. I have a purpose. You have saved a deranged man," he laughed softly.

Elena smiled at him. There was a certain light to him that she hadn't seen before, and it warmed her deeply knowing that he was better. She sighed heavily and grinned. "What should I wear?"

**Later that day**

"Where are those files?" She cussed as she slammed the fifth file cabinet she's searched in that day. "Caroline, where did you last see them?"

"I left them in the nurses' station," Caroline paused. "Or the parlor."

"You don't know?" Elena sighed. "Care, we've looked everywhere; I don't understand how you lost Jules' file."

"Well," Caroline sighed as they sat down on the floor of the third floor file room, exhausted. "I'm pretty sure I have a couple of copies upstairs, but I really need to find the original."

"Don't worry," Elena reassured her. "It'll turn up. It has too."

Caroline nodded. "So...now that you're here…" she smiled.

"I am not talking about it, Care," Elena started, holding up her hand in the air. "Nothing happened."

"Oh, come on!" Caroline insisted. "I always tell you about my times. Why can't you tell me yours?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know…it's just odd, I suppose." She sighed. "I never really thought I'd be in this situation. I mean, the last time I was with someone was in college, and it was Matt…and he was horrible. I never had an interest for relationships since my parents."

"So you did sleep with someone!" She exclaimed.

Elena nodded reluctantly.

"I knew it!" Caroline cheered, and then paused. "It's a big thing, isn't it?" Caroline muttered. "But you deserve to be happy with someone, you know? I want you to be just as happy as I am with Tyler. I mean, he's a pain sometimes, but there are those moments where I look at him…and I see myself as the luckiest girl in the world." She looked at Elena. "I want you to have that. You deserve it, Lena."

Elena smiled. "I know."

"I'm especially thankful if he's the one who brought you out of your emo stage. I just wish," Caroline sighed, "that I knew who he was...at least an idea or something…"

Elena scoffed. "Alright, I'll tell you one thing," she smiled. "He's amazing. Absolutely amazing."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, that doesn't give me any leads, but I'm satisfied with the fact that he makes you happy. But know this: should this punk break your heart, I'll kill him." She raised a threatening finger.

Elena smiled, knowing that a match between a human and a vampire would not go completely favored as Caroline would expect. However, she instead leaned over and hugged her best friend, whispering small thank-you's in her ear.

After a few minutes, Elena walked in the hallways, towards Alaric's office. It had been a few days since she'd last seen him, and she wanted to say good-bye before leaving for the day. It was just before six in the afternoon; she'd have to go home, shower, and get dressed for her date.

The word seemed so alien to her: date.

"Knock-knock!" Elena cheered as she walked into her boss's office and sat on one of his chairs. "How've you been?"

"Hey!" Alaric smiled from his desk. "Just the girl I wanted to see. I need to talk to you."

"About?" Elena asked.

"It's about Salvatore," he explained.

Elena bit the inside of her bottom lip; what exactly did he want to talk about? Did he know? "Is he in trouble?"

Alaric shook his head. "No, not at all. You see," he sighed as he settled back into his chair. "I received an email today regarding his case. Now, I don't know much about it; the email wasn't exactly very explanative or clear, but the prosecutor of his case is pushing to change his execution day."

"What?" Elena sat upright. "Why? He's postponing it?"

"No, it seems he wants it at a sooner date," Ric shook his head. "I don't know why, and he didn't give a number to call him. I emailed him back, but so far, no response. He did say that he might schedule an appointment with you and me in the nearby future."

Elena was confused. She hadn't really thought about his death date. She knew vampires couldn't die, but what exactly did Damon have planned for that day? Why was he in an asylum in the first place? He knew very well that he's scheduled to die. Why would-

"Elena?" Alaric called her back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she assured him. "I'm just a little surprised, is all."

He nodded. "I know it's hard to take in, especially since he's your first patient on death row. And he's been behaving very well lately, but you know from the beginning that it would end like this.

"I know, yes, I just…didn't really think about it til now. Are you sure he gave no reason?" Elena asked.

"No," Ric shook his head. "Not even a name. All he put was the agency's name and information." He paused. "Lena, are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale…"

She forced a smile. "Don't worry, Ric. I'm just tired. I'm on my way home now. May I go?" She stood up.

"Yes, of course," Alaric nodded. "Say hi to Jeremy for me," he added.

"I will. Bye," she breathed out as she ushered out of the office, her mind stuck on reviewing her thoughts. She knew she'd have to tell Damon. She just hoped that he had something planned.

**Damon's POV**

He couldn't remember the last time he was this excited. He was dressed in normal, new clothes, thanks to Stefan's closet, and had just entered Elena's house, which was quiet and calm. He had red roses in his hand, something that Katherine had suggested, even though he knew Elena preferred white roses instead of red ones. But, overall, he was excited. And happy, very, very happy.

He walked up the stairs and started down the hallway towards Elena's room. He could hear water running; she was showering! _"Perhaps,"_ he thought to himself, _"I can sneak in and shower with her before we go. I have time_, just as long-"

His thoughts were interrupted by a large gasp from behind him, down the hall. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the culprit. It was Jeremy, her brother. He was barefoot and dressed in boxers and a white t-shirt. He was frozen with fear, his face completely pale. "Who- How," he stammered. "How did-"

Damon speed across the hallway and appeared in front of the man, catching him by surprise. "Make no noise," he compelled him. "Who else is in this house, besides your sister?"

"Just me," he replied in a calm voice.

Damon nodded. "Atta boy. Go back to your room and sleep heavily. Forget you saw me."

"I didn't see you," he repeated as he walked past Damon and through an open door, shutting it behind him.

Damon stayed there for a moment, lost in thoughts, not over shock, but out of wonder. _Does he remember me? Is it possible?...I didn't compel him that night, so it's possible…" _He stopped, a grim expression come across his face. _"Did he tell Elena?"_

**Elena POV**

Shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around her body, Elena walked out of her shower, eager. She knew he was on his way, and though she knew she'd have to ask him about his plans and reasoning about staying in the asylum, she was looking forward to tonight. She never thought she'd be elated over a guy…but he managed to prove her wrong.

She had her new jeans and a red blouse on her bed, waiting for her. Damon had said to dress comfortable, but she did want to dress sexy as well.

Tying her hair into a messy bun, she walked into her bedroom, only to find a familiar man sitting on the edge of her bed, right next to her clothes. "Damon!" she stopped mid-step, smiling. "You're early!"

Damon was sitting hunched over, with his elbows on his knees, a move he usually did when he was deep in thought. He looked up at her and smiled softly. "Hey."

Elena smiled, walking over to him. "Did you come early so we could…you know…" she wiggled her eyebrows and smiled seductively as she sat on his lap with a huge smile on her face. But, to her surprise, the expression on his face remained the same: serious…and a hint of sadness. "Damon, what's wrong?" She wondered if he knew what Alaric had told her.

He grabbed her clothes off the bed and handed them to her, avoiding her gaze. "You need to get dressed," he said lowly.

"Damon, what's wrong?" she repeated, now more serious. She grabbed the clothes and tossed them back to the bed. "Tell me what's wrong."

He hesitated before answering. "I saw your brother as I came here."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Is he alright?"

He nodded. "He saw me, but I compelled him. He's in his room, sleeping."

Elena nodded slowly. "Alright…so what's wrong?" She sat next to him on the bed, holding his hand. "Tell me."

He sighed softly. "Do you remember the night of my birthday, when I asked you what date did your parents have that accident?" He spoke avoiding her gaze.

"Yes…"Elena said slowly. Why was he asking her this?

"You said your brother survived, but the police didn't know how," Damon muttered. "You said his seat belt was torn apart." He paused, but continued when he noticed that Elena wasn't speaking. He kept his eyes on the carpet floor. "He had a paper plate in his hands. A slice of pumpkin pie…"

Elena scrunched her eyebrows. "I never…I never told you that part," she said in a small voice. "How did you know?"

Damon stayed quiet, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Damon!" she spoke louder, standing up and hugging herself. "What are getting at? How did you know that?"

His hands folded together as he spoke. "Because I was there, Elena." He paused. "I'm the reason your parents are dead."

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating so late, and I apologize for any grimmer mistakes. I hope you all liked this chapter. The plot line is starting to pick up again, as you could tell by that little cliff hanger. Next chapter will be eventful, especially for all you Jameson-haters. **

**I know a lot of you have questions, especially since many of you had predictions about Damon and Jeremy. Well, next chapter will answer your questions.**

**I have a little good news: I got accepted to my first college! They're offering me a scholarship, which is pretty great, considering it's expensive :)**

**We got 653 awesome reviews! Can we over top 670? **

**Til next time! **


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: It's been three weeks, I know! Shame on me! I've been stressing over midterms, but now that its all over, I'm back!**

**Shout-outs!:**

**MelissaSomerhalder:**** Oh yea! Elena's in for a lot, I can promise you that! Thanks for the review!**

**ConsumedByDamon:**** Well, I guess in a way, your skepticism is correct; Damon's confession is not going to go the way everyone probably expects it to go. Thanks so much for the congrats and the review :)**

**EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire: ****Thanks so much for the congrats and the questions! Damon doesn't want a sooner date; Elena hasn't told him yet. Also, Damon will tell Elena about his role in her parents' death. Thanks for all the questions!**

**Xwealunah:**** Don't worry; the answer to your question has not been said yet. Damon himself will reveal the answer in this chapter. Thanks so much for your review! I loved it!**

**debs2000:**** Hi! I can honestly say that a bunch of your questions may be answered in this chapter :) Thanks for the review!**

**fashionista1988:**** Please don't hate! me for the long wait! I'll try for it not to happen again. Thanks for the review!**

**kaybaby1127:**** All answers are straight ahead :) Thanks for your review!**

**StarfishOnTheBeach****: Damon is capable of love. It's hard for him to show it, but he does for Elena. It's true love :) Thanks for your review!**

**Duffster21:**** Your review is freaking hilarious! Thanks for the love and humor. And I think your nickname is great the way it is. It's creative and different, and that's what makes it awesome :)**

**DaniTVD****: OMG I love Brazil! I really hope to go there one day. Thanks for your love. You English is great, trust me. :)**

**TheLadyBlackDove200:**** Yea, I apologize for all the mistakes I've done. Most of the time, I type fast, and I don't always go back to review my work as I should. But I am glad that you love this story! Thanks for the love!**

**Darkkissesful****: The prologue will not be the end of the story. It will be near the end, yes, but once the prologue comes, there will be a continuation. Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks for much for all your love and reviews! I am so sorry for the wait, so let's get on with the show!**

**Chapter 23: The Love Behind Our Insanity**

A strange sensation came over her body as she stood before him, taking in what he had just said. She could not move, and her chest felt heavy, as if it did not want to allow her to breathe. Despite the hot shower she just took, the coldness she now felt was skin deep. She did not know to whether scream, yell, cry…or attempt to kill him where he sat. So only after putting a somewhat safe distance between them by backing against the wall did she speak. "Damon…" her trembling words came out as a mere whisper as the hot tears ran down her cheeks. "Damon, did you…did you kill my parents?" She would have never thought, before this moment, that she'd ever have to say these words, especially to Damon, the man she allowed herself to love.

He shook his head, but did not speak.

"Damon!" She yelled through choked sobs. "Did you kill them?!"

"No," he sighed, still glaring at the floor. "I didn't kill them…"

Elena let out a sigh of relief. "Well, then why did you-"

"But I might as well have," he interrupted, finally looking up at her.

She froze again, gripping the towel around her body and the wall for support. "Damon…what are you saying?"

He looked back at the floor, and then closed his eyes, wincing, as if in pain. He began to rock back and forth. "I'm saying…I'm saying…god, what am I saying?" he muttered. Without warning, he stood up and flashed across the room to where Elena stood, surprising her. He now stood only inches before her, glaring at her. She noticed the tears in his eyes. "It was my fault," he whispered. "It was my fault, all my fault." He began pacing, running his fingers through his hair repeatedly. "I was there, in the woods. I was walking, lost in thought…and after walking for some time, I just lied down there on the road, looking at the stars…lost in thought…and out of the blue, I heard-I heard this crash."

Elena stared at him, trying to follow his words. Half of her was paying attention to his story, to what he was saying. However, half of her was paying attention to him; his body language, his facial expressions. She noticed how angry he seemed, how he was throwing his arms around, and…wait…was he hitting himself?

"I ran there! I was curious," he paused. "When I got there…" he said slowly. "When I got to Wickery Bridge, I saw that there was an accident. A car was in the water. It had three passengers, and it was sinking fast." He smiled spitefully. "I thought to myself, 'Here's my chance; here's my chance to do good." He blinked hard. "I wanted, just for once, I wanted to the good guy…not the one who brought death wherever he went. Not the guy I am now." He swallowed hard. "I dove in the water, and the first thing I could sense was blood. The car was already at the bottom of the lake. I swam as fast as I could, but when I got there, it was too late for one of the passengers. There was too blood. The woman in the passenger seat..."

"Mom," Elena choked out.

Damon nodded slowly. "She had no heartbeat. Even in the water, I couldn't hear a heartbeat from her. The impact from the crash killed her instantly."

"But Dad…what happened to Dad?" Elena asked in a shaky voice.

"He was conscious," Damon nodded. "I tried to pull open his door…but it was jammed. But he wouldn't help me. All he did was point…he pointed frantically to the back seat."

"Jeremy," Elena sighed. "He..he wanted you to save Jeremy."

"I ripped off the boy's seatbelt and dragged him to the surface. There was blood on his head, and he was semi-conscious. I made him feed on my blood…so that he could heal. I compelled him to forget me, and I went back to save your father…but it was too late." He looked up at her. "I was too late. I am so sorry, Elena," he breathed. "It's all my fault…"

Elena frowned. "But you didn't kill them, Damon," she muttered, shaking her head. "You tried to save them. Jeremy's alive because of you! You did nothing wrong. If anything, you should be-"

"Just stop," Damon growled lowly through clenched teeth. "Don't act like I'm a hero, because I'm not." He chuckled drily. "Heroes don't exactly hang out in asylums."

She frowned. "Damon…" she walked over to him, clenching her towel. "You never told me why you are in asylum." She bit her lip. "I was going to tell you tonight…but I guess now is a good time as any. Alaric got some…odd news. Your execution date…it's been moved up."

Damon scrunched his eyebrows. "What?"

"We don't know the prosecutor's reason," she shook her head. "In fact, we don't have much information at all. But it's been moved up." She sighed, frowning again. "But-"

"Can't you fight this?" Damon breathed out. His eyes looked quite strained and frantic as he spoke. "I mean, can't you say that you need more time with me?"

She looked at him, confused. "No, I couldn't. It's not possible. You're sentenced to die by lethal injection; there's no point in putting off the date. Even if I tried, I will be rejected. There's nothing to fix in you…well, there is, but the way they see it, there's no sense in fixing a dead man."

"You have to," he breathed, dropping to his knees and looking up at her, an expression of fear appearing across his face. "You have to try. They can't do that."

"But, Damon!" Elena exclaimed, surprised at his actions. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Please," Damon begged again.

"Damon!" Elena enunciated. "What's wrong? Can those injections even kill you?"

"That's not the point, Elena!" he growled, rolling his eyes. "I belong there! I can't go anywhere else!" He slammed his fist onto her floor. Elena could have sworn that she heard something crack, and she knew it wasn't his bones. "I need…I need to be locked up!"

"But there's nothing stopping you from leaving! You leave the asylum all the time!" Elena interjected.

"But I always come back!" He pointed out.

"But why?" Elena pleaded him. "Why do you come back? You can leave anytime! What's keeping you there?"

"I can't leave," he sighed in a defeated. "I need…I need the asylum. I can't leave." He reached up and hit himself on the side of his head, startling Elena. "I can't...I can't leave…please, Lena."

Elena's mind was running ten thousand miles a second. She realized that this was the second time he'd hit himself, but he didn't seem to acknowledge it. She was no longer, at the moment, looking at him with the perspective of a worried girlfriend; she now looked at him with the perspective of a psychologist. Her eyes roamed everywhere, taking in his present state. He looked…scared, defeated, worried… She recalled her earlier notes of him…he always felt the need to emphasize his actions, his dangerous behavior…he always felt the need to remind others…himself…himself? Her eyes grew wide as her thoughts came together. Prove himself…hurt himself…it all added up. His unpredictable behavior…his…self-loathing… it all added up. "Oh my God…" she breathed, her eyes growing wide. "You do it to punish yourself…don't you?"

Damon glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Have you ever heard of self-flagellation?" Elena asked him hurriedly.

Damon sat back onto the floor, with his back against the end of her bed, rolling his eyes. "Do I look like someone who knows what that is, Elena?"

She ignored his sarcasm. "Its typical definition is the act of beating or whipping a willing or unwilling subject, even if the subject it oneself. It's widely known for its usage in religion; Saint Rose of Lima and Martin Luther were some of the many who practiced it for religious purposes. But it has been used as a form of self-punishment."

Damon shook his head. "I don't whip myself. I'll admit, I have done it to others during sex, and, by the way, you can be sure that I'll do it to you sometime soon, but I don't beat or whip myself. I'm not that much of a sadist, or a masochistic."

Elena shook her head. "It doesn't always have to be whipping or beating. You just hit yourself while telling me that it was your fault that my parents are dead. You don't acknowledge that you saved my brother; you only see that, through your eyes, you're guilty."

"And your point is…" he dragged out, sighing.

"You feel the need to convince others that you're a threat, and by doing so, you remind yourself," she continued.

"That's because I am a threat," Damon whispered.

"Your emotions constantly change," she said.

"I like to entertain people," he smiled. "It passes time; you have a lot of it, you know, when you're a vampire and everything."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Just hear me out! Mental flagellation, Damon. You don't punish yourself physically, because the scars don't last. Being a vampire makes you heal faster…physically at least. Now, you said that vampirism enhances your thoughts, desires, emotions, and Katherine said that you were insane even when you were human, but being a vampire enhanced it. You're…you're remorseful!" She paused. "You feel guilt…enhanced guilt…not just because of my parents' death…but every death you've caused." She paused again. "You ignore the guilt, and you put it off, but it always comes back. Damon, this is important; what did you do after my parents died?"

He frowned in thought. "I left your brother there…I heard police nearby; someone phoned in the accident. They took him to the hospital."

"Then what?" Elena pressed.

His eyes grew wide. "I started to kill…massively. I went nuts. I never told anyone of the accident, not Katherine or Stefan. Not even Bree or Lexi. It went on for years…until finally, I got sloppy." He looked at her, confused. "Almost four years ago, I left all my victims scattered…for everyone to see. I left patterns for police to find me…next thing I knew, I got caught. I was headline news. There were times where I want to just burst out and kill again, kill all the lawyers, all the police officers…everyone…"

"But you didn't," Elena whispered. "You wanted them there…you wanted them to hate you, because you felt you deserved to be hated."

Damon turned to her with a plaintive expression on his face. "Vampires have this switch, you see. It can turn off all emotions, every single one. Sadness, guilt, happiness…everything. You see," he smiled. "It's quite easy to turn it off." He abruptly frowned. "But the trick…the trick is keeping it off. No matter how far you are from your humanity, it always finds a way to try to find you."

"You felt guilt…for what you are, for all the deaths you caused." Elena paused again. "You're in the asylum because you want to be punished!" She shook her head. "You act like it doesn't matter every time you kill, but when you come to your senses…you feel regret…for what you've done…for what you are. You switch off your feelings…but they fight to resurface."

Damon turned away, avoiding her gaze. "I never wanted this, you know," he spoke softly. "I never wanted to be a vampire, but I became one for Katherine. When I lost Katherine to Stefan…when she admitted that she would always choose him over me, I lost my reason of existence. Killing myself wasn't my style," he sighed. "So this one the other alternative."

"So what were you planning to do when they put in the toxins? Disappear?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted. "If I go through with it, the toxins wouldn't exactly work. I'd go to sleep, but my body would reject it almost immediately. I'd wake up within the hour."

"So what would you do?" she asked.

"Go into hiding, of course. I'd compel the mortician to claim he'd done away with my body, and go away. In a few years, the publicity would die down, and I'll be a free man." He still wouldn't look at her.

Elena could feel tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him. He had this feeling of self-loathing that was practically radiating off of him at the moment, and it killed her to see him like this. "Damon," she whispered as she felt the first out of many tears run down her cheek. "Talk to me. Please talk to me," she pleaded. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Please."

He bowed his head, closing his eyes. "I miss it, you know. I miss being human. Being a vampire has its perks, but being a vampire…the desire to kill is strong, too strong to ignore. At first, I wouldn't care…but humanity's a bitch, I guess," he let out a dry chuckle.

Elena smiled at him. "Damon, maybe this is a sign! Our time can be put to use! You have a psychological problem, and I'm a psychologist! I can help you, Damon!" She put her hands on either side of his head and made him look at her. "You don't have to go through this alone anymore. You have me, and I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't deserve this," he shook his head. "I'll only corrupt you. You are the only person I truly loved, and I'm not going to risk messing it up, Elena."

"Damn it, Damon!" Elena breathed out. "I can't help you if you won't let me! We will figure something out, alright? I'll help you overcome this, and when your execution day comes up…we'll figure something out. But no matter what happens, I never want to leave your side." She tightened her grip on his head, making him lean forward towards her. "We're one and the same. We need each other, Remember?" After a few seconds of staring into her eyes, Damon's lips formed a small smile. It caused her so much happiness in that moment, just seeing him smile, that she could feel new tears running down her cheeks. Tears of utter happiness.

"I remember," he muttered.

**Damon POV- First Person**

All these years of self-loathing I've harbored all these years, all these years of hatred, murder…I swear on it all, being here with her, being this close to her… it was all worth it. Living so long, alone…it was all worth it, because it brought me to her, to this moment.

"I love you, Damon," she smiled genuinely. "Do you understand? I love you. Just you."

Looking at her, I no longer felt anger or pain. I felt love, as corny as it sounds. I never wanted this moment to end.

She loves me, despite all the pain and murder, despite all she knows that I am capable of…she loves me. Ironically, though she was the one who was practically naked, it was I who was bare; she knew me inside and out, past all facades.

That's not all though. In a way…I guess you could say I felt…hopeful. I wasn't sure if she could completely change me from my ways…but it gave me so much hope in knowing that she would try. I finally had someone as willing to fight for me as I would for them.

My god, Bree was right; she's my soul mate. She's mine, all mine. "I love you, too."

**Elena POV**

A few minutes later, they were wrapped in her bed sheets, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on each other. He was stroking her back, admiring how her green tank top complimented her skin, and she was lost in thought, her hand running itself through his silky hair. The moment seemed so carefree and simple, but it wasn't. Each knew that much awaited them, especially with knowing that his execution date was so near. They had limited time to plan everything…but they knew that as long as they had each other, they'd be able to handle everything…

**The Next Day- 8pm**

She'd been searching for about an hour now, and she'd narrowed it down to the downstairs filing room. It was the one filing room in the entire building without any windows, so it had a very old, musky smell. However, after much consideration and hours spent looking for it, she knew that Jules' case file just had to be here. Caroline had called out sick earlier, so she knew that it was up to her to find that case file. Besides, if Alaric found out that Caroline misplaced her file, he'd have her head. Knowing that she was running out of time, since she had her postponed date with Damon tonight, she promised herself that after this last cabinet, she would continue her search with Caroline early tomorrow morning. Considering that their date had to be postponed, she was looking quite forward to it. Damon had given her no clues whatsoever; he said he wanted the element of surprise on his side, as always.

She was on the last file cabinet on the left side of the room when she heard a noise from the doorway that startled her. She abruptly stood up from her crouching position and glared at the door, realizing that there was a tall dark figure there blocking the doorway. "Hello?"

No reply. However, it didn't startle her; she already had an idea on who it was. "Seriously, Damon," she smiled, crouching back down. "That's not funny. I told you to wait for me in my office." She had told him to give her fifteen minutes before they left for their date. Talk about being impatient.

"Why would Damon wait for you in your office? It's too late for any sessions." A voice spoke from the misidentified figure.

Elena froze in shock. "Jameson! I'm- I'm sorry," she breathed out, standing up to look at him. "I thought you were…someone else."

"Who?" He walked up to her with a peculiar look in his face, his glasses gleaming in the florescent light. "Damon?"

"Um, no," Elena avoided his gaze. "I was mistaken."

"So Damon's not in your office?" Jameson took a step closer to her. Elena noticed that he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and brown pants, no doctor coat. "Isn't he supposed to be in his room at this hour?"

Elena frowned and turned her attention back to the file cabinet before her. "Uh, he is. What's up? What brings you down here?" She reminded herself that she had made a truce with him, so she couldn't act like Caroline and use insults as his distraction.

"I heard some noise down here," Jameson shrugged. "What are you doing here so late? I thought your shift ended."

"It did," Elena nodded, slamming shut the file cabinet. "I was just looking for some papers," she said smoothly.

"Papers on what?" He inquired.

_None of your motherfucking business._ "Just a case I used to work on," she breathed out in a low voice. "See you later, Jameson!" she called out as she attempted to walk past him to the door. However, her path was blocked as soon as Jameson planted his hand on the opposite wall. She glared at him, taking a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Where do you think you're going," Jameson smiled.

"To my office, Jameson! Now let me go," she pressed.

He chuckled. "Why? So that you can fuck that little psychotic boyfriend of yours?"

Elena's jaw would have dropped to the ground upon hearing his words if it weren't for her mandible still being connected to the rest of her skull. Her eyes, however, were another story; they grew wide in shock.

"And don't even try to deny it, Gilbert," he sneered, taking another step toward her. "I heard you two a few days ago in your office."

"What were you doing at my office?" Elena hissed.

"Oh, please! Don't make it seem like I was some horny teenager coming to jack off and listen to you two going at it! I was headed to Dr. Saltzman's office, and I heard muffled cries. I only had to listen for a few seconds for me to get an idea of what kind of treatment Damon receives," he sneered.

Elena could not believe what was going on right now. She felt beating the crap out of him for simply knowing what happened between her and Damon. However, one question remained in her head, practically attacking her stability; what was he going to do with this knowledge?

"Don't fret, Elena," Jameson cooed, taking another step towards her. Elena tried to take a step back in response, but her move was cut short when she realized that her back was already against the wall. Her heart beated even more erratically as he "I won't tell anyone, not even Alaric. That is…if you're willing to…compromise." He reached up and tried to tuck Elena's hair behind her ear, but she slapped it away.

"What the fuck are you getting at?" Elena hissed, attempting to push him away. He took a step back, but stayed close to her.

"Must I really spell it out? If you're willing to fuck a psychotic man, I'm sure you can manage to increase your standards and be willing to give me the experience," Jameson chortled. Elena was disgusted at his words. Was he seriously suggesting that she…she couldn't even say it. "Nobody has to know, of course," he shrugged. "Just like nobody has to know about you and Damon."

"If you honestly think that I'd be willing to have sex with you, you've got another thing coming," she growled at him. All of her tolerance for this man went out the window as she felt her anger growing inside, tempting her to jump on him and kill him where he stood.

"I don't think you have a choice Elena," Jameson sighed. "Seems to me that the odds are on my favor."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," a voice growled from the shadows. Elena couldn't help but smile as soon as she heard the voice. In fact, her smile turned into a full-fledged grin as soon as he stepped away from the shadows and walked between her and Jameson. "In fact," he added, "it seems to me that she has the upper hand here, wouldn't you think?"

The look on Jameson's face was priceless. Shock and fear wouldn't even begin to describe it. "What...how the hell did you get out of your room?"

"Interesting choice for last words," he chuckled as he took a predatory step towards the shaking man. "I'll be sure to include them in your obituary." Without warning, his fangs elongated as his eyes became pitch black. Elena could feel the air leave her lungs as she realized what was happening; he was going to kill him. "Damon, wait!" she cried. But it was too late.

Jameson's body was thrown across the room and slammed against the wall, causing some plaster to fall from the ceiling. His body landed with a heavy thud as Damon leaped toward it, plunging his teeth into his neck messily. Blood began to spray everywhere as Damon drank greedily, not bothering to stop. Jameson's body became limp as the light began to leave his eyes. He was running out of time.

"Damon!" Elena called out. "Don't kill him!" She hated the man, but the last thing she wished upon him was death. "Please!" She ran to him and pulled on his shoulder.

Though her strength was nothing compared to that of a vampire's, he reluctantly retracted his fangs and glared at her as he threw the body aside. "What is your problem?!"

"You're killing him!" she screeched as she dropped to her knees and pressed her hand on his neck wound in attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's the idea, Elena!" Damon sighed, annoyed. "He was trying to get his filthy hands on you!"

"Couldn't you just compel him? Killing him would only create problems, not solve them!" Elena shot back.

"Not the way I see it! The world would go on fine if you would just let me kill the stupid prick!" Damon threw his hands in the air. "I don't see why you're defending him!"

"Are you kidding me?" Elena retaliated. "Damon! You went to far!"

"You'd actually help the guy who was trying to put his filthy hands on you?" Damon looked her in a stupefied expression. Blood dripped all over his mouth and jaw, and it stained his white shirt as he paced around the room relentlessly. "You are mine, not his! He has no right to touch you!"

"Damon, please, we'll talk about this later, just please heal him!" The dying man's groans were becoming fainter and fainter, despite Elena's interventions. "Please!"

"No," he said in an oddly calm voice. "You want to help the bastard, you do it yourself. You're in luck; there are doctors all around this hellhole. Pick one of them to help you. I'm done." With that, he vanished, a gust of wind blowing past him and he ran out, leaving her alone with the dying man.

She groaned in frustration. "I swear, sometimes, you act like a child!" she yelled, but she knew it was pointless; he was gone, and she was running out of time to help him. There was too much blood; it would take a miracle to save Jameson…or…a vampire.

Taking one blood-covered hand to fish her phone out of her pocket, she quickly called the one person she knew could help in such short notice. She waiting impatiently for her to pick up, only to be greeted with the sarcasm and bluntness coming from the other line. "This better be important, Elena."

**A/N: Another cliffhanger, I know. I'm sorry. I am also sorry for any grammar errors. But, at least the biggest mystery has been answered. Now we know why Damon is in an asylum. I made sure the reason did have a psychological background, since this short is somewhat of a psychological thriller. I hope you all liked this chapter. Also, another piece of good news is that we are near the prologue. In fact, we should be getting to it in a few chapters. **

**Also, just throwing it in here, I got accepted to St. John's University. I am very excited, since I have been waiting for their reply for quite some time. **

**700 reviews! I am so happy! Thanks so much! You are all amazing! I will update as soon as I can, guys! Midterms are over (Thank God!) so I will begin typing the next chapter tomorrow night. Til then, bye!**

**XD Emely**


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Quite frankly, I must have rewritten this chapter about eight or nine times before settling on this version. I made it nice and long, and I wanted to include as much as possible, since we are approaching the prologue. I really hope this chapter is worth the wait :)**

**Shout-outs!**

**Xwealunah:**** Don't worry, you're right. It is Katherine. And I'd be lying if I didn't say that I wanted Jameson to die already, but he is essential for the upcoming prologue, but you never know…Thanks for reviewing and reading! **

**StarfishOnTheBeach: ****Yes, they're going to have to postpone it again. But, on the bright side, this will be a smut-filled chapter! And we all know how much we love that…thanks so much for updating**

**DaniTVD:**** Don't worry! This story will continue after we reach the prologue. I have it planned out. And here's a warning; there's another cliffhanger at the end of this. I hope you're not mad… :) Thanks hon!**

**cdaye8184:**** St. John's University has several campuses. I applied to the one in Queens, New York City. It's a good school, but to be honest, they're not very keen on financial aid. They're known for being stingy when it comes to offering money as financial aid. Thanks for your thoughts!**

**debs2000:**** Trust me, I have a lot in store for the Jameson-Damon rivalry. After all, Jameson only has to live until the prologue; after that, all bets are off ;) **

**misstvd11: Thanks for reading my story! I'm glad you like it! Sadly, Jameson will live, but you never know what's in store…lol. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Well, I won't keep you any longer. Read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: No copyright infringement. I am not compensated in any financial way for this, so please don't sue, because I own nothing. **

**Chapter 24: Possession **

The powerful, echoing sound of stiletto heels striking the floor alerted Elena of her arrival, and she couldn't have come sooner, because Jameson's moans were starting to slowly subside. Elena could not recall ever feeling this elated to see her face, no matter how annoyed she looked as she entered the room. "You better have a good goddamn reason for calling me," Katherine spat out. "I was busy!" Her mouth shut almost immediately at the sight before her. There she was on the floor, her clothes soaked in blood. On her lap was an older man, whose neck was almost torn apart. "Wow," she chuckled. "Ok, I think Damon might have taught you the wrong way to give someone a hickey."

"Please!" Elena cried urgently, her hand firmly on the man's wound. "You have to help him. He's dying!"

"I can see that," Katherine said in a calm tone. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Look, I'll explain later; can you just please heal him?" Elena pleaded.

Katherine rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I can't believe this…" She trudged forward and knelt on the floor, managing to avoid the blood on the floor. "I suppose you also want me to compel him. Shall I then roll over and play dead?"

"Please, Kat, I'm begging you," she cried. "He hasn't much time."

With one annoyed sigh, Katherine compiled. Elena watched as her eyes became dark and as she bit into her wrist, drawing blood. "Give him here," she muttered. Elena moved his head forward, earning a pained moan from the dying man. Katherine rammed her wrist against his mouth. "Drink," she ordered.

Jameson opened his eyes feebly and glared at the wrist. Upon realizing what was being offered to him, he shook his head.

Katherine smiled. "Don't worry; you just need the proper motivation," she purred as she grabbed his nose and squeezed. Choking for breath, he reluctantly breathed through his mouth, inhaling and drinking her blood. He fought at first, but after a few moments, he gave in and drank non-stop. After a few moments, Katherine drew her wrist back. Jameson reluctantly groaned. Katherine chuckled. "Vampire blood can be very addicting for some humans." She glared at him. "Give him a few minutes; he'll come to. I'm surprised he survived this long. That was a fatal wound. Now," she sighed, standing up. "I could ask you what happened, but it would be stupid of me not to assume this was Damon's doing."

"He lost control," Elena sighed, standing up and pacing back and forth. "He saw Jameson here, flirting with me, and he lost it."

"You sound surprised," Katherine mused, folding her arms. "You should know how possessive he is."

"Of course I do! But I didn't exactly plan for this to happen!" Elena groaned.

Katherine smiled. "A certain saying comes to mind…something about expecting the unexpected."

Elena gave her a hard glare. "Please don't tease me. This isn't exactly a time for fun and games." She sighed again. "I have to find him. He could be anywhere. I have to calm him down." She paused. "Where does he go when he's upset?"

"That's a good question," Katherine sighed. "My best guess would be anywhere where there are booze to drink, humans to kill, and hookers to screw." She smiled again. "Feel like driving to Vegas?"

Elena glared at her again. It was obvious that she was not going anywhere with this. "You know what? If you're not going to help me, you might as well leave," Elena scowled.

"And if I leave, who will compel your horny doctor for you?" Katherine stepped forward.

Elena groaned. As much as she hated to admit it, she had a point.

Katherine rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Alright, fine. All kidding aside, when Damon's angry, he is extremely unpredictable." She smiled. "Back in the late 1880s, he got mad when he saw a nobleman in England flirt with me. I thought nothing of it, but Damon was so furious, he went out and killed three hookers after killing the nobleman. Next thing we knew, he was dubbed the name "Jack the Ripper" by all of London. My point is Damon has his episodes. Obviously, him seeing a man flirt with you caused him to…" she snapped her fingers in order to add emphasis. "Snap."

Elena shook her head. "Insecurity," she muttered.

"Possessiveness...and fear," Katherine added. "Let's face it; he hasn't had a lot of good things happen to him lately. He loves you more then he thought he loved me, and he doesn't want to risk losing you…especially to a pathetic ass doctor like this one." She eyed the man on the floor, who appeared to be sleeping.

"But why the hell would he think he'd lose me? I care about him, and he knows it. I wouldn't do that to him." Elena shook her head.

Katherine frowned. "Elena…you really need to stop looking at what you think is in front of you and broaden your perspective." She walked over to her until they were only a few inches apart. "The love Damon has for you…it is a dangerous, angry, jealous love," she said seriously. "It is destined to corrupt you and break you down. There are many prices to pay if you chose to be with him, even more if you love him, and I know you do."

Elena watched her without muttering a single word. She could see the guilt and sympathy Katherine harbored within her. Behind her sarcasm and nonchalance was the wisdom of a woman who had lived a long time, a woman whose heart was broken when she'd lost her child and humanity, a woman who had roamed the earth for over five hundred years without rest.

"What he had with me…that was obsession. Not love," Katherine whispered.

"This is Damon we're talking about; what's the difference?" Elena asked, her tone sounding defeated.

Katherine smiled. "They are similar, I suppose. However, love is returned. Obsession isn't…well, in most cases." She paused again and frowned. "Oh, there is one thing…something I'm guessing Damon didn't tell you."

"What?" Elena scrunched her eyebrows.

Katherine gave her a sad smile. "Even if you wanted to fight it, you wouldn't be able to. You and he are made for each other."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked, confused.

"Did Damon tell you about Emily?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, why?" Elena pressed.

"Bree is her direct descendant. When Lexi and Bree studied her journals for their training, they came across a particular entry, one where Emily explained a rare type of relationship between certain vampires and a particular human. There is an attraction between them, created by love. Basically, their natures are so conflicting, the vampire's powers are restricted to a certain limit when inflicted on the human he or she is on love with," Katherine explained.

Elena's eyes became wide as she absorbed all the information. "That's why he can't compel me…isn't it?"

"Bingo," Katherine smiled. "Emily used the terms 'soul-mates'. It's extremely rare. I'm over five hundred years old, and I didn't even know about it until recently." She paused. "It's time you faced it head on, Elena. You and he are made for each other, specifically designed, in fact. One can barely live without the other. This is what you've gotten yourself into…and, quite frankly, you're in for one hell of a ride, aren't you," she chuckled.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Elena whispered.

"Knowing Damon, he probably didn't want to make you feel pressured to love him. He knows he isn't a charity case; he doesn't want sympathy," Katherine retorted.

"Oh my god…"Elena sighed. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed anxiously. "I need to find him. I can't leave him alone." She looked at Katherine. "Can you help me?"

Katherine frowned. "Not that I don't want to, but I think this is something you should do yourself. Trust me. Damon doesn't particularly like confrontations…especially when I'm involved. But one piece of advice: even though I'm pretty sure you already know this, be careful with him, especially when he's angry. He isn't exactly reasonable." She turned around and started to walk over to the body of the unfortunately-still-living Jameson, but stopped in her steps. "By the way," she looked over her shoulder. "I've been curious about your plans for the future."

"What are you talking about?" Elena frowned.

"Damon is not going to die by lethal injection, Elena. He will live on...but you, on the other hand, won't. You're human, Elena. You will grow old, and die, and Damon will not. There is no cure for vampirism. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't change for you. So the choice is left in your hands," Katherine shrugged.

Elena paused. She was right. She couldn't believe she didn't realize this any sooner. She'd have to make a choice, one that would change absolutely everything.

"Don't look so surprised," Katherine said. "Consider it the ultimate act of love." She walked over to Jameson and kicked Jameson's side, waking him up. "Wake up, you little pervert," she hissed.

Jameson looked around the room in a stupor. "What the hell happened?" His eyes grew wide when he spotted Elena, who was standing near the doors. "You little bitch!" he muttered. "You let him out! You let Salvatore out!" He groaned. "What the fuck happened?" He rubbed his side.

"You couldn't keep it in your pants; that's what happened," Katherine sighed. "Look at me," she ordered. All it took was a glance, and he was trapped. "What should I say?" she asked Elena.

"Make him forget he heard me and Damon…" she paused. "You know…" she dragged on, hoping Katherine got the point.

Katherine chuckled, keeping her gaze on him. "I see. Alright," She leaned forward. "You will forget everything. You won't remember hearing Damon and Elena having sex. You will forget seeing Damon tonight. You will get up, go to the infirmary, and clean yourself up. You didn't come down here tonight. You never saw either Elena nor Damon. Go home, sleep, and come back tomorrow morning fully rested and refreshed. You will remember nothing from tonight, not even me. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Jameson muttered in an auto-tone voice. He stood up, and without glancing at either of the women, he walked out of the file room and towards the stairs.

"Well," Katherine sighed. "My job is done here. Go and look for him. And be careful; you of all people should know he doesn't exactly make the best decisions when he's angry." She smirked as she walked past Elena, her feet slightly wobbling thanks to her impossibly tall heels. "Just another piece of advice," she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. "Clean yourself up before you go; dried blood does not compliment your skin tone." With that, she blurred out of the hallway and out the door, leaving Elena alone.

Elena rolled her eyes. Katherine's words were whirling in her head without boundaries, but she refused to pay attention to them. She had more important things to do at the moment. She had a psychotic vampire to find.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

This was the last possible place he could be in…well, in town, that is. She had searched all over the asylum, all over town square, all the bars, everywhere. This was the last place she could think of. Hopefully, her search can come to an end tonight.

As she made the last turn, her phone vibrated in her pocket, starling her. She fished her phone out of her pocket, keeping one hand on the wheel, and answered it. "Hello?" she breathed.

"Elena!" Jeremy laughed. "What's up?" His voiced was very slurred and uneven.

"Where are you, Jer?" Elena hoped with all her might that he wasn't home. "Why do you sound drunk?" She wondered if Damon had anything to do with this.

"I just called to tell you that I'm staying over Anna's tonight," Jeremy slurred. "I'm too drunk to drive."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, just give Anna your car keys. I'll see you tomorrow night." Groaning, she hung up. It was better for him not to be home for tonight, anyway; as she pulled up at her house, she could hear loud music blaring from her living room. "Damon…" she growled under her breath.

She turned off her car and slammed the door. Dashing to the front door, she fished out her keys. She unlocked her door, only to find bottles. Empty bottles of bourbon, beer, scotch, vodka, every alcoholic drink imaginable. She slammed her door behind her as she struggled to walk down her hallway without stepping on any bottles. She could feel the music's heartbeat on the walls as she supported her uneven walking.

Elena felt her anger quadruple as she walked into the living room and took in the sight before her. Damon was there, of course. However, he was not the only one. Damon was sitting right in the center of her couch, with his legs wide apart and arms spread. A half-filled bottle of vodka was in his right hand. That wasn't what made Elena's jaw drop, though.

First, it was the blood. Blood was smeared everywhere: the furniture, the floor, the walls, even Damon's clothing, hands, and face. There were two women-hookers, no doubt- sprawled on the floor. Judging from the bloody wounds on their necks and the paleness of their skin, they were both dead. The blood from their necks and wrists was dried and crusty. Next, there were two more women, alive, this time. They did not seem to care about their horrific surroundings; they were dancing to the loud, lively music in front of Damon, both barely dressed. Their dancing and grinding was inappropriate and overly exaggerated. It angered Elena to see their barely dressed bodies moving in front of Damon, but her anger subsided when she realized that he wasn't paying attention to them. Something told Elena that these women were compelled.

The fifth hooker was sitting beside Damon. Her eyes were fuzzy and hazed as Damon devoured her neck. She was, in fact everyone was drenched in blood from head to toe. But they were all nonchalant, excluding the two dead women on the floor. They did not have a single care in the world. In fact, they didn't notice Elena until she walked over to her stereo and shut off the music. The silence greeted her graciously, but she was too furious at the moment to return the gratitude.

As soon as the music stopped, the two dancing women looked up at her and frowned, but continued their dancing. Elena clenched her hand into a tight fist as Damon pulled back from the girl on the couch and looked up, confused. "Elena!" He smiled. Blood stained his lower jaw as he spoke. It had stained his teeth, and his predator gaze startled her. His blue eyes were visible, but dark veins were matted deep in his skin, surrounding his eyes. "I was afraid you wouldn't show up!" He pushed the girl beside him aside. She landed on the couch in a slump, dazing off. Damon stood up and held his arms wide. He walked past the corpses and the dancing women to her. "I'm afraid we had to start the party without you."

"Damon," Elena growled through clenched teeth. "What the hell is this?"

"Uh…what does it look like?" Damon smiled, his blue eyes now visible. "It's a party, baby! And you're the guest of honor! And now that you're here…"he held out his bottle for her to take. "We can get this party started for real," he purred, allowing his eyes to travel the length of her body.

Elena examined him. First of all, he looked a mess. His hair was more disheveled than usual, and blood was smeared all over his mouth, chin, and neck. His hands were just as bloody, but then again, this was his true nature. Of course he wouldn't feel disgust. In fact…she hated to admit it, especially to herself…but something about his appearance…something about his appearance at that moment…it made her feel…excited. "A party?" she repeated slowly. "You're having a party…in my house?"

Damon shrugged. "The house was empty. I don't see why not. Besides, you look like you could use a distraction," he said, referring to the blood stains that lingered on her clothes.

Elena glared at him. "And you decided to bring prostitutes into my house?!"

Damon scoffed. "Shhh…they prefer being called escorts."

Elena felt the desire to blow up in his face and attack him. Even if she didn't win, and she knew she probably wouldn't, it would satisfy her immensely to wipe that smirk off his face. "Damon…" she growled, closing her eyes and forcing herself to take in a deep breath. "If you care about my sanity at all…please tell these women to leave. We need to talk."

Damon frowned. "Well, technically, I'd much rather you lose your sanity. After all, insane are those who actually believe in the pretense that they are actually sane." He paused. "Also, if you haven't realized, two of these lovely women are dead, therefore they cannot move."

"Damon," Elena muttered, grabbing the bottle from his hand. "Please." Keeping a pleading gaze on him, she brought the bottle to her lips and took a large gulp of the burning liquid. She knew that this "talk" was not going to go easy, so she figured she needed a little alcoholic comfort.

Damon glared at her and smiled. "Sure…" he mused. "Anything to please the lady." He walked over to the dance women and grabbed them each by the wrist, tugging them forward. He ignored their cries of protest and dragged them to the door. Elena could hear him compelling them, but frankly, she didn't care. She was just glad that they were gone as soon as she heard the door slam.

Damon walked back into the living room, glaring at the woman who was slumped on top of the couch, still in a daze.

"Is she still alive?" Elena asked as she sat down on a nearby chair. She was surprised at her own tone; she sounded so nonchalant, as if she didn't care if this girl was alive or not. What was she becoming?

Damon sighed. "Unfortunately, yes," he growled as he walked over to the girl and shook her arm. "Wake up….um…" he thought for a moment. "Damn, I forgot your name."

The girl opened her eyes slowly and looked up. Her eyes did settle on Elena for a brief moment, but she didn't question her. "Damon?" She rubbed her neck.

"Oh, you remembered mine!" Damon chuckled. "Isn't that cute…" Startling Elena, he grabbed the woman from the back of her hair and lifted her, earning a pained scream from her. He made her look up at him by force. He wouldn't even let go when she tried to claw his fingers out of the back of her neck.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked.

However, he ignored her cries of protest this time. "Look at me, honey," he cooed. "You will forget me."

The small woman slowly nodded. "I will forget you," she repeated.

Damon smiled. "Good." He let go of her and sat down. "Now get out of here," he sighed, not looking at her.

The woman looked disappointed. "But who-"

"LEAVE!" Damon bellowed, startling the poor woman to jump up and scramble out of the house. As soon the door slammed, he turned back to Elena and smiled. "So…would you like to start our planned evening?"

Elena shook her head, still shocked at his behavior. "Um…I don't know if this is the best time for our date, Damon. I think you know that."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well then, I hope you're happy. You just made me throw out tonight's entertainment."

She sighed heavily. "Damon, what are you doing?" she whispered. "What is all this?"

He frowned. "Jameson's alive, isn't he?"

Elena reluctantly nodded. "Yes, he is. He almost died, Damon! I had to do something."

Damon shook his head. "He touched you. He touched what's mine. He deserved to die, but you chose to help him," he sneered sarcastically.

"If you had killed him, you would have regretted it!" Elena pleaded, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

Damon laughed humorlessly. "Do you honestly think I would have regretted killing that son of a bitch? I'm not wired the same way you are, Elena. My conscious isn't as much of a pest as yours is." He pulled his hand out of her grasp. "You wanted to save him, and you did. Congratulations; you got what you wanted. Now you can die happy and be canonized into sainthood."

She scoffed. "Do you honestly think I wanted this? That I wanted you to get angry at me, to go and kill two people? Not to mention, treat a bunch of human beings like your personal slaves?!"

Damon glared at her. "If I were you, Elena, I'd happy that I _only_ killed two people." He sighed. "Besides, Jameson came onto you. Who knows where he'd take it if I wasn't there to stop him."

Elena cocked her head and rubbed her forehead. "Damon…it sounds to me like you're jealous," she muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "Jealous? Of Jameson? You gotta be kidding me."

She shook her head. "You know I'm not. You acted this same way that night when Kol wanted to dance with me."

Damon shook his head. "No, that time was different. I didn't kill anyone, remember?"

She folded her arms and took in a deep breath. She was getting nowhere with this.

"Oh-oh…" Damon smiled, looking at her with a gleam in his eyes. He pointed at her. "I struck a nerve…" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm making you angry, aren't I?" He chuckled. "You're sexy when you're angry."

"I'm glad you find this funny," Elena muttered. She stood up and began to pace slowly. She tried her best to avert her eyes from the two dead bodies lying only a few feet away from her. The blank stares in their faces were beginning to haunt her.

"Oh, I'm not in a humorous mood," he sighed. "I'm still pissed beyond measure. I'm simply keeping it together for your own sake."

"My, how chivalrous of you," Elena retorted. "You're missing my point. I don't want you to blow things out of proportion every time a guy hits on me or rudely suggests that I should have sex with him. I know how to take care of myself."

Damon glared at her. She noticed how his nostrils were flaring and how his jaw was grinding. "Lena…" he muttered. "You seem to be forgetting who you're talking to here." He got up and stood in front of her, towering over her. "You know me. I can't help it. I'm controlling, I'm possessive, and yes, I am messed up, but I can't change."

"Why the hell not?" Elena challenged him, stopping in her tracks.

"Because I can't," he pressed. "I can't stop, at least not until everyone, including that prick Jameson, knows that you are mine and only mine."

Elena shook her head. "I'm not leaving, Damon. I already told you that. I need you and you need me, remember? I'm here because I love you, and I will never leave. Please understand that! And besides, Jameson's a jackass! Everyone knows it! But he's also a human being, and no matter how horrible he is, he doesn't deserve to die."

Damon ran his fingers through his hair, stepping closer to her. "Don't you get it? I don't care about his life. Not…at..all," he said slowly, enunciating every word. "All I care about is yours. He is nothing to me, honey. Absolutely nothing." He took a predatory step toward her.

She instinctively took a step back, raising her hands. "Damon," she said warningly.

Damon raised an eyebrow, taking another step. "You're scared now, aren't you?" He chuckled. "Good. That's great. Now you know what I want him to feel, at least a fraction of it."

Elena took another step back, only to find herself backed against the wall. "Damon," she whispered.

He now stood less than an inch away from her. His eyes were wide and frenzied, and his chest was heaving with every unnecessary breath he took. "It sickens me," he hissed. "The thought of him trying to get his filthy hands on you…it sickens me. You see, the problem is…he doesn't know you're mine. He doesn't know it at all. But I promise you, Elena, the day will come where he will know."

She knew very well there was strong truth behind his words, but at the moment, her rational mind was preoccupied. In fact, at the moment, it was downright corrupted. She didn't know how it started, but she could feel the air getting heavier as she took in his deranged appearance. Her lips parted, and her breasts began to occasionally brush themselves against Damon's chest with every breath they took in unison. She found herself being attractive to his bloodstained appearance, and no matter how much she tried to deny it at first, the heat and electrifying sensation developing between her legs claimed otherwise.

"I'm not sorry," he whispered. Elena noticed how husky his voice became.

"I know," she whispered. She dared herself to glance at his lips as she answered. "I've never seen you as the apologetic type anyway."

Damon leaned his head over hers, capturing her gaze. "I'm absolutely furious at you, though," he muttered. "It seems to me that someone should remind you that you belong to me."

A smile played at the corner of her lips. "As long as that someone is you." She could feel her rational mind scolding her for this, but she was in too deep. "You want to punish me, don't you?" He was still furious, that was extremely obvious. But she could tell something else was coming…

He squinted his eyes. "You don't know what you're asking for," he warned. Before she could formulate a response, he reached up and slammed her against the wall. The air in her lungs was completely knocked out, but he didn't give her a chance to breath. His lips captured hers in an angry motion. There was no ease or gentleness about it. He was punishing her, after all.

He reached down and tore her blouse to shreds. If she were in her right mind, she would have scolded him, since it was one of her favorite blouses. But, of course, she wasn't in her right mind.

The now-destroyed garment fell to the ground in a small heap as he ravished her lips in an angry kiss. "You're going to regret letting him live," he breathed as he pulled away for a moment and broke her bra clasp. She hissed in pain as he pulled it away from her body, leaving her chest completely bare. Damon pressed his body against hers again, kissing her lips. He reached up and groped her breasts sensually, yet brutally. Elena found herself actually enjoying his rough treatment. She moaned in his mouth and tried to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck in attempt to get him closer, but Damon wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

He spun her body around and pressed her frontal body against the wall. He reached down and tore off her blue skirt, tossing it over his shoulder. The action was painful on her skin, causing Elena to scream out in pain. However, her screams turned into powerful moans as he grinded his still-clothed shaft into her ass. Elena could not make her body respond the way she desperately wanted to; he held her arms and upper body hard against the wall. "Damon!" she pleaded.

He chuckled devilishly in her ear. "You must be in love with my name, because its left your lips so many heavenly times!" He took down his arms for a moment, long enough to shed off his white top and undo his pants. Elena took the opportunity to turn herself and face him. His cock sprang free excitedly. It stood fully erect against his toned lower belly.

Damon grabbed her arms and threw her to the carpeted floor, where she landed with a heavy thud. She winced from the blow, but didn't mind all together. Excitement ran through her veins as she propped herself up on her elbow and watched him over her shoulder as he rid himself of all his clothes. She was now only wearing her white underwear, but she knew it wouldn't stay there for long.

He dropped to his knees before her and ran his hands up her legs and ass tantalizingly slowly. His eyes were wide and wild, making her shiver under his gaze. He chuckled. "I won't stop until everyone knows you're mine. I don't care if I have tell it to the whole world." He grabbed and tore off the last garment on her body. "But you're first," he growled as he grabbed each of her legs and pulled them toward him, causing her frontal body to slide backward against the floor. He positioned her hips onto of his, her lower ass and thighs against his lower chest. With one abrupt thrust, he penetrated her sex.

Elena screamed as she arched her back and dug her nails into the carpet as if she were clinging to her life. He was not going slow at all. With every thrust, he penetrated her further. "Damon!" she screamed as her body shook.

"You're mine!" He snarled. He grabbed her hips and made them meet every powerful thrust he gave to her. "Say it!"

"I'm yours!" she managed to cry out between moans and screams. "I'm yours, I'm all yours!"

Damon smacked her behind hard and let out an angered moan. "Louder!" he bellowed. "Scream it for everyone to hear!"

"Yours!" she moaned powerfully. "I'm yours, Damon!" She had never felt this…this alive. Every nerve in her body was electrified. She had never felt this much pain with pleasure, and she loved it. A fine layer of sweat formed on her skin as she desperately tried to hang on. She could feel her climax building, and it was immense. She managed to rise herself and support herself on her hands and knees. Elena's body began to shake as she approached the edge. She could feel bruises forming where Damon held his grip, but it felt too good to stop.

"Fuck!" he grunted. He leaned over more, which allowed him to penetrate her further. His manhood began to throb inside her, and the tightness of her inner walls was more than tempting at this point.

It struck her with the impact of a freight train. She didn't know it was possible, but she literally saw stars. She could feel him come with her. He held her as they rode out the waves together, desperate to catch their breath. He lied beside her and hugged her close. She lied on top of him, listening to her frantic heartbeat subside after what seemed like an eternity. She lied her head on his shoulder as he calmed down. It was then she realized how close they were to the two corpses. She averted her gaze from them, not wanting to spoil the moment. "You…have an amazing way…of reminding people what's yours," she chuckled.

He smiled against her hair. "You're fun to torture, I guess." He ran his fingers through her hair slowly.

Elena kissed his shoulder. "You know that was my favorite skirt," she muttered.

He shrugged. "You look better naked, if you ask me," he chuckled.

She could hear the smile in his voice. It was comforting to hear him in a good mood. "Should I expect this to happen again the next time Jameson decides to be an ass?" She didn't mean it to sound so harsh, but once it came out, she stood with what she said. She raised her head to look at him.

He gave her a sad smile as he grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. His eyes showed fear and vulnerability. "You are my everything," he whispered. "Should anyone ever come and attempt to take you away from me, or harass you, I will not hesitate to rip them to pieces. I love you, Elena. It will always be you, over everything else."

She smiled at him. "I love you, too." She leaned in and kissed him passionately. She now understood the extent of his possessive love for her. He would do anything, absolutely anything for her, as she would for him. Though it did scare her, just a little, she couldn't help but feel…loved. And protected.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

Her body was slightly sore after last night, but she had no regret. She couldn't stop smiling the entire day, and she was excited, for two reasons. For starters, she was going to pull an all-nighter again. Contrary to popular belief, she enjoyed working all night. She enjoyed putting her heart and soul into her work, especially at night, where she usually had the least distractions. However, there's Damon, which was the second reason to her excitement. She was going to file her papers and then spend the rest of her night with Damon. Besides, after this hard day at work, she needed a little excitement.

A hard knock struck her door as she turned off her computer. "Dr. Gilbert, may I come in?" a voice called out.

Elena smiled as soon as she recognized the voice's owner. "Come in, Ric!"

Alaric came in and closed the door behind him. "Hey, Lena." He walked over to her desk with his arms folded. "I understand you're off the clock in a few minutes."

Elena nodded. "Yes, I am. And before you tell me that I should actually go home, I'm afraid I can't. I have too much work here to leave behind, and besides, Jeremy's cooking dinner for Anna. I figured I'll give them the privacy."

Alaric smiled. "Yeah, he told me. But I'm afraid this isn't a friendly visit," he sighed.

Elena frowned. "What's up? Why so serious?"

Ric raised in eyebrow. "Well, we have an unexpected visitor waiting for us downstairs."

She frowned. "Who would visit us this late in the day?" She glanced at the clock. It read 7:34pm.

"Well, I said the same thing," he nodded. "Quite frankly, I even told him I don't appreciate unscheduled visits, especially when they're this late."

"So who is it?" Elena asked.

"Salvatore's prosecutor," Alaric answered. "He's here to see us about Damon's execution date."

Elena frowned. "What?" Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing his words. "What?" she repeated.

He nodded. "Yes, I know! I'm annoyed, too. He wants to meet with us right now."

"Us?" Elena asked.

He nodded again. "Yes, you, me, and Salvatore. Nurse Joyce left for the day to pick up her grandkids, so we have to pick him up on our way to the meeting room."

Elena was still staring at him as if he had five heads. She had difficult absorbing his words. Her body was in shock. "Um…ok…" She blinked hard. "Alright, I guess." She stood up and smoothed out her dress skirt. "Um, why don't you go ahead? I'll grab Damon and meet you there."

Alaric raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Are you sure? You don't think he'll be hostile with you?"

Elena forced herself to smile and shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been behaving with me lately, anyway."

He stared at her reluctantly for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "Alright," he muttered. "But if you're not there in five minutes, I'll come and get you two myself. I still don't trust that guy." He turned around and left the room.

She had no time to waste. She quickly gathered herself and skipped downstairs as fast as her heels would allow her without tripping…twice. She fished her keys out of her pocket and shoved the small brass key into the door, flinging it open.

She was greeted by a familiar smile, which faltered once its owner took in her frenzied state. "What's wrong?" he stood up.

"There's-there's someone here, the prosecutor," she breathed out. "He's here about your execution date. He wants to meet with us."

Damon frowned. "What?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm not repeating anything! We don't have time! Look Damon," she stepped closer. "You can't die! Katherine told me, and you even told me yourself! What are we going to do?"

Damon stared at her for a moment. 'I don't know…" he muttered. ""Play it off, I guess." He paused. "Let's go meet him. Just play it natural."

Elena looked at him for a moment as she gathered herself. "So…we'll just wing it?"

He nodded. "Yes. Come on." He grabbed her elbow and lead her out of the room and towards the stairs. "I've only seen this guy a few times in the courtroom. My trials were quick, and he did question me." He smiled. "He was rather mean."

Elena couldn't help but let out a short laugh as they passed another corridor. "No kidding! He is a lawyer, after all." Damon paused in his steps and smiled at her. They had only one more hallway to pass to reach the meeting room, where an impatient Alaric waited with their unexpected guest. Elena looked up at him. "What?"

Damon glanced down at her legs. "You're limping," he chuckled.

Elena raised an eyebrow as she blushed. "Well, that shouldn't surprise you, after last night."

His eyes narrowed down at her. "I would apologize for it, but as you said…I'm just not the apologetic type, now am I?" he grinned.

"On certain aspects," she chuckled. "But Damon…"

Damon smiled. "Oh, that's a serious tone!"

"Damon…" she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek lovingly. "I meant what I said last night."

"You mean 'screamed'?" he mused.

She rolled her eyes. "My point is…I meant what I said. I am yours, okay? I love you, and I chose you. No idiot who tries to blackmail me into sleeping with him will change that."

Damon gave her a genuine smile. "I'd kiss you right now," he whispered as he took her hand away from her cheek and led her down the hallway. "If it weren't Dr. Saltzman; I can hear him saying you should be back already."

Elena smiled. "Well, then let's go and see what this is all about, shall we?" She turned and walked over to the door. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Need I remind you to behave?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "You can try; doesn't mean I will."

Before she could scold him, the door swung open, revealing an anxious Alaric. "There you are!" he glared at Damon, who stood a few feet away from her. "He didn't give you too much trouble, did he?"

"No, he didn't," Elena insisted as they walked into the room. "He's agreed to behave."

"No, I haven't," Damon muttered. Elena shot him an annoyed glance.

A man cleared his throat from across the room, catching the attention of the three. Elena looked at him and studied his appearance. He was a moderate-sized man with a brown suit and small eyeglasses. "Hello," he smiled. His voice seemed to be one of those voices that could become very annoying. He held out his hand. "You must be Dr. Gilbert."

She shook his hand. "Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet you, Mr…"

"Cooper. My name is Mr. Cooper." His eyes shifted over to Damon, who still stood behind Elena. "Salvatore! I wish I could say it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Damon shot back in a sarcastic tone.

Alaric nodded impatiently. "Well, I'm sure none of us want this meeting to take any longer than it needs to, considering how late in the day it is, so why don't we sit down?"

The two men walked over to the rectangular table and sat down. Elena start to follow, but something held her back. She looked down at her arm, where Damon had wrapped his fingers to keep her in place. "What's wrong?" she mouthed.

Damon looked at her, confused. "That's not the prosecutor," he muttered lowly.

She scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "I mean, that's not him. He looks nothing like Mr. Cooper." He paused. "Something's not right."

She shook her head. "You haven't seen him in months, Damon. Maybe he's changed?"

Damon shook his head. "Not unless he's grown at least a foot and a half, changed his hair color, bleached his skin a few shades lighter, and decided to wear green contacts today. I'm telling you…that's not him. Something's not right."

**A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long. I guess the perfectionist in me got the best of me. Please review and let me know your thoughts! I tell you, I must have rewritten this chapter about nine times before I sat down and forced myself to finally pick a version. **

**I will update soon! Til next time you awesome people! :) **


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: I can't apologize enough for taking so long. It wasn't any tests or exams this time. Honestly, I wish it was; one of my closest family members is in the hospital. She suffered three severe seizures, and her health is rapidly declining. I feel like because of her old age, the doctors and nurses aren't really helping her as much as they can, and it's infuriating. I've been going insane lately (no pun intended), traveling from school to the hospital every day for the past month. But I managed to grab my laptop before leaving to the hospital today, and I'm updating now. Please forgive me.**

**Shout-outs!**

**OceanEye1235****: I know, I made you wait even more this time. I'm horrible. But I really hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it, with you in mind :)**

**SchizoPineapple: ****Don't worry hun, I've come back with an update. Enjoy!**

**Rasha007****: I'm sorry for making you wait so long!**

**Duffster21****: Thank you so much; your review gave me a smile that I really needed. And don't worry about Jameson; I have big plans for him :)**

**Catherine:**** Honey, I love long reviews! LOL! Thanks so much! You're amazing!**

**kaybaby1127:**** Trust me; you'll get even more worried and freaked out once you read this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Thisloveistreacherous:**** Klaus hasn't been introduced yet; we will see him in the nearby future. Thanks for the review!**

**debs2000****: Aww! Thanks so much for the love! Cooper isn't Klaus, but there **_**might**_** be a connection between them…Thanks again, you really made me smile :)**

**DaniTVD: ****Ugh, I hate reading cliffhangers, but I love writing them lols. But don't worry; this update will be worth your wait. :)**

**StarfishOnTheBeach:**** Thanks so much for the review! I love how you captured the whole essence on Elena's character in this fanfic! As for Jameson, all I can say is he will reap what he sewed onto Elena…and it will be very enjoyable for Damon, as well lol. Thanks again!**

**MelissaSomerhalder: ****Of course not! I'm in love with it as well! Thanks again, hon! :)**

**bellax0xchristina:**** Cooper is human, but he is a threat; you'll see in this chapter. Thanks again for the review and questions! **

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I wrote this chapter in a hurry. **

**the way, guys, Mr. Cooper is not Klaus. Is he affiliated with Klaus? Maybe…we'll find out soon, I promise. Also, Cooper is human, not a vampire.**

**Before I go, I want to show you all something. This picture is a picture that one of my awesome Russian readers made for this picture. Please look at it, it's amazing!**

** image/470e67235422585**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 25: The Price of Heaven**

Elena sat beside Damon on the table, where she could watch him from the corner of her eye. Alaric sat at the head of the table, conversing with Mr. Cooper, who sat across from Elena. She was not paying any attention to the two conversing men. All she put her focus into at the moment was Damon. She could tell his thoughts were all over the place. His eyes were fixated on Mr. Cooper with so much distrust, interest, and confusion, it was difficult for her to stare.

Discreetly, she reached into her workbag and pulled out a pencil and old paper. She recognized the paper; she had doodled his name on it one afternoon as she ate lunch with Caroline. She hoped Caroline hadn't noticed, but knowing Caroline, she probably did.

She planted the items on the table nonchalantly, before Damon. His eyes glanced at hers questionably. She said nothing; she only stared at him, as if her words could diffuse into his mind through her eyes. Then she glanced away and pretended to pay attention to Mr. Cooper's annoying voice. About a minute later, the paper reappeared before her.

"_There's something wrong with this guy. I can feel it."_

Elena grabbed the pencil and slowly wrote her response.

"_Maybe he's Mr. Cooper's assistant…by the same name? It's a stretch, I know…but he seems harmless."_

Damon read her note and rolled his eyes. Taking the paper back, he wrote…

"_Harmless? We all seem harmless! Don't base everything on appearance; I'm telling you! Something's not right with him…He's impersonating Cooper. Besides, he looks nothing like a Cooper. He looks more like a Dick."_

Elena stifled a chuckle after reading his late note. Though she wanted to reply, she didn't; she could feel Alaric's gaze on her. She turned her attention to the two men and smiled. "So," she sighed. "I must say, it quite surprised me when Dr. Saltzman informed me of your…late arrival." She wasn't going to let this man get off easy.

Mr. Cooper smiled. "Yes, well, it took me a while to find this town. It's quite a lovely town, actually. Small, but quaint." He chuckled. "Though I must admit, I was unhesitant to protest that such a dangerous, psychopathic patient be handed to the care of an asylum whose security is still quite out of date."

"We were handed Damon Salvatore because no other asylum in the entire nation wanted him," Dr. Saltzman snapped. "The appointed judge happens to be a colleague of mine and a native of Virginia. He knew that this establishment is more than capable to handle Salvatore. He has had barely any accidents, much less than he had in any of the other asylums he was in. Not to mention," he smiled at Elena. "Salvatore has been assigned to the most capable doctor in this town."

"So I've heard!" Mr. Cooper nodded. "Dr. Gilbert has a very acknowledgeable reputation here, so I've been told…for such a young woman. Pray tell, how old are you?" He leaned forward.

"Old enough," Elena retorted. Her annoyance with this man was beginning to grow.

He held up his hands in a defense position. "I mean no disrespect, Doctor! I simply mean that you work in a profession that does not quite favor youth."

"Oh believe me, I am well aware!" Elena shot back. "Though if you ask me, the biggest setback I've have to face is having to prove myself to old, conservative men who work in a profession where retirement is more than encouraged to them!" She leaned forward. "You know, recent studies have shown that dementia and schizophrenia have been becoming more and more common for people around your age."

Damon and Dr. Saltzman couldn't help it; they chuckled at Elena's comment, though it was quite clear that Alaric was the only one who was attempting to be more discreet about it.

Mr. Cooper rolled his eyes. "So," he sighed, turning his gaze to Damon. "Why are you not restrained? I'm guessing that it was Dr. Gilbert's decision to not handcuff you in public places, or any other form of restraint." He shook his head disapprovingly. "If you ask me, a monster like you should be shown no mercy whatsoever."

Damon smiled. "Well, you're entitled to your own opinion. Speaking of monsters," he sighed. "How's your lovely wife?"

Elena shot him a look of trepidation, surprised at his question. "Damon," she said in a warning tone under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Cooper furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your wife, Mr. Cooper," Damon repeated. "Remember? I overheard you speaking about her that night I spent in the county jail, and you met my lawyer, who was quite pathetic, by the way. She drove you to your office, and you spoke about her to the sheriff. What was her name again?"

Mr. Cooper cleared his throat and glanced at his watch. "That is none of your concern." Elena took notice of how shaken up he looked at his question.

"What's wrong? You don't remember?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "Sharon would be so mad at you," he chuckled.

"Of course I know Sharon's name, you imbecile," Mr. Cooper shot at him.

Damon smiled smoothly. "Oh, my mistake. Did I say Sharon? I meant Nancy. It's a shame you don't know your own wife's name. Me, it's understandable; I'm not married to her, but you…you've had three children with her. You've been married to her for how long?" He waved his hand. "Don't answer that; you'll get it wrong, too." He sighed. "She was rather lovely…a bit young for you, though, don't you think?"

"Salvatore!" Dr. Saltzman scolded. "Enough!" He turned to Mr. Cooper. "Can we please get to the point of your visit?"

Mr. Cooper nodded and cleared his throat. "Fine by me. As you all know, I have pushed for an earlier date for Salvatore's execution. My motion has been passed, and Salvatore is allowed to request one of his family members or friends to witness his execution. Obviously, his victims' families will be there to see justice being served, though not all are able to come. However, he's allowed to inviteonly one person, since there's a limit on how many people can be in the room." He stared at Damon. "So who's it going to be? You don't have any family, and I don't see a person like you having many friends who'd give a slight bit of affection for you."

Elena's heart broke as he said his words. She couldn't help but witness Damon's face harden as he spoke. She fought the urge to retort his cruel words, but she knew better. Feeling sympathy, she reached down carefully under the table, grabbed his hand, and affectionately squeezed it. She did it so carefully; Mr. Cooper did not seem to realize her action. Damon's hand squeezed hers in return as his face relaxed.

"It's alright if you don't have anyone," Mr. Cooper chuckled.

Damon sighed, keeping his grip on her hand. "Well…I guess I could ask your lovely wife…" He smiled as soon as Mr. Cooper's face became stern.

"I'll do it," Elena spoke up. "I'll be his personal witness."

All heads turned to her when she spoke. Mr. Cooper's and Damon's eyes were more of shock and uncertainty, whereas Dr. Saltzman's eyes showed concern. "Dr. Gilbert…are you sure? Witnessing a man's execution…it's not easy," he muttered.

Elena looked at him and smiled. "I'm sure." She squeezed Damon's hand again.

"Well, then," Mr. Cooper sighed, "after the execution, you'll need to sign his death certificate. For now, all that's left is for you and Saltzman to sign these papers to clarify that you two agree that Dr. Gilbert is fit to serve as a witness."

As he handed the paperwork to Elena, she noticed a beige-colored brace on his left hand and wrist. She lowered her gaze, signed on the bottom line, and then gave the paper to Alaric. As soon as he signed his signature, he handed it back to Mr. Cooper and held out the pen to him. Both Elena and Damon's eyebrows furrowed when they realized that Mr. Cooper grabbed the pen with the hand with the brace.

Alaric stood up. "Well, I sincerely hope we're finished here." He glanced at Elena. "I'm certain you can take Salvatore back without any trouble?" It was obvious he wanted to leave for the night.

Elena nodded, but kept quiet. She knew Damon noticed it, too. What did he suspect?

Alaric walked over to the door. "Well, then, Mr. Cooper, I trust you can find your way out!" He threw a smile to Elena before he walked out the room, leaving the three alone.

Elena glanced at Damon, who returned her glare. He was just as intrigued. She returned her glare to his mysterious hand.

"So," Mr. Cooper sighed as he wrote on his papers. "I will get back to you as soon as the judge settles on a date. It should be within this month, and-" he abruptly stopped as he caught Dr. Gilbert glaring at his hand. "Oh," he chuckled. "Don't worry; the doctor told me to start using it regularly."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Elena asked innocently.

He sighed. "Well, I was out for a jog a while back and tripped over a rock. I thought I was fine, but it turned out I sprained my hand and wrist. It's fine though," he flexed his hand slowly. "It'll be better than ever in no time."

"That's interesting," Damon interjected.

"What is?" Mr. Cooper asked him as he gathered his papers and put them into his folders. "You've never seen a sprained hand before?"

"Oh, it's not that…it's just that I could have sworn that the last time I saw you write, you were right-handed," Damon smiled.

Elena's eyes narrowed on Mr. Cooper's reaction; his face contorted into an expression of shock and surprise, but he quickly composed himself. "Well…" he sighed, his voice a little shaky. "I'm guessing you never heard of ambidexterity, huh, Salvatore?" He quickly grabbed his papers, avoiding their gazes. He shoved all his papers into his bag and stood up. "Well, I've had a pleasure, Dr. Gilbert. I apologize if I came across as rude; I can be quite vacillating in my impression with clients, especially when meeting them in a nuthouse," he chuckled nervously. He stuck out his hand left hand. "Have a good evening."

Elena stood up and gave him a forced smile. "I will," she said as she shook his hand.

Mr. Cooper's gaze shifted to Damon, who remained quiet and vigilant. "Can a convict like you be capable of shaking a man's hand?" He held out his hand.

"Mr. Cooper, I hope you realize that even in here, we treat _'convicts'_ with respect," Elena scowled him. She felt her annoyance boil as he chuckled at her words.

Damon stood up and smiled devilishly at the man. "It's alright, Dr. Gilbert. There was a time that I would have ripped apart his neck and indulged in his pain, but I was raised to treat women with respect when in the presence of them." He reached up and grabbed his hand, with the intention of shaking it. However, he wasn't so lucky.

Damon drew his hand back the moment he made contact, flinching and yelping in pain. Smoke started to appear from his hand, which was now turning red and scarred. Elena was too shocked to move, though she could notice from the corner of her eye that Mr. Cooper's reaction to Damon's outburst was not the same. He, without any hesitation, ran out the room, with all his belongings in hand.

Damon sank to the floor and continued to groan powerfully.

"Damon!" Elena managed to choke out. She threw herself to the floor and grabbed him, trying her best to help. "What's wrong?"

Damon's body was twitching nonstop, and the pain was clear on his face. His eyes were squinting shut, but whenever he opened them, they were wide and frantic. Elena grabbed his hand and examined it. It was beet red, as if he had burned himself. Elena's eyes widened as she realized the area the rash was covering was expanding and growing. It was growing quickly, up his arm, to his chest, his neck. She could tell he was trying his best to not scream, but it was a losing battle.

"Damon!" Elena cried out. "Please, tell me what's wrong!" She clung to his body as if she could never let go. Tears threatened to spill over. She'd never felt so helpless.

"Vervain," he managed to choke out. "He…vervained…me," he coughed. He shook with no end in sight. The rash spread all over his face. He started screaming.

But all she could do was nothing. Even when they came for him, the nurses, the doctors, all summoned by his screaming, she couldn't do anything. They pulled him away from her. She fought hard to keep him in her arms, but arms wrapped themselves around her waist and upper body, keeping her away. She fought, but it was futile.

**Damon POV**

He was gone, pulled away on the gurney. He held out his arms to her, but the pain thwarted him from running back to her like he wanted nurses and doctors around him rode him to the infirmary. He could hear them talking about this being a seizure, or something else comprehensible only in the language of doctors and nurses.

But he didn't care, because this pain, this unimaginable, burning pain covering every inch of his body was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the pain he suffered from being pulled away from her arms.

**Elena POV**

Back and forth. Forth and back. Zigzag, even. She paced in every path possible in anxiety, waiting for the nurses and doctors to be out of the infirmary so that she could see him. She needed to know he was alright. She needed him in her arms.

Caroline watched her carefully. She leaned against the wall, adjacent to the infirmary doors. She examined her like a hawk. Her reaction to Damon's seizure was odd. It took both her and Alaric to pull her away from Salvatore as they took him away in the gurney. "Elena," she called out. "He's going to be fine."

Elena shook her head. "I know that, I…I just need to see him." She threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what's taking so long," she groaned in frustration. "They should be done by now. He stopped screaming twenty minutes ago."

Caroline opened her mouth in an effort to question her worrisome behavior, but was interrupted by the double doors beside her swinging open, starling the two women. A large group of nurses and doctors all walked out, all clearly annoyed to have been working pass their shifts. Alaric was the last the come out, looking as exhausted as ever.

Elena ran over to him within a millisecond. "How is he?" she breathed.

"Um…fine," he shrugged. "The doctors think it was some kind of seizure or an over-exaggerated allergy attack, but as soon as we got him here to the infirmary, it appeared to subsiding. It was odd." He paused. "Do you know what caused it? What was he doing at the moment?"

Elena looked at him for moment, hating herself for the lie that was about to dance across her lips. "I don't know. He just started to scream, and he collapsed."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright, though? We had to practically peal you off of him. You really frightened us."

She nodded. "I was just surprised, is all; I'm fine, really." She glanced over his shoulder, pass Caroline, at the doors. "Is he stable?"

He nodded. "We put him on sleeping meds. He should be fine for the night. The night guard will be here soon. We'll bring him back to his room tomorrow."

"You should go home and get some rest," Caroline cut in.

Elena glanced at her unsurely. "I will," she assured her. "I just have some things to take care of." She looked back at Alaric. 'Thanks, Ric."

He looked at her unsurely. "Anytime," he smiled forcefully. He turned, gave Caroline a short glance, and walked down the hall in a hesitant stride.

"Hey," Caroline stepped over to her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Elena breathed. "What's wrong?"

Caroline shrugged. "Well…it's just that when we got to the conference room…when we tried to take Salvatore away, you…clung to him like…" she laughed softly. "Elena…" she whispered. Her eyes glowed into Elena's, seeking for some form of truth. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Elena's eyebrows bunched together in confusion. "No," she lied. "Why?"

Caroline reached over and grabbed her hand firmly. "You know you can tell me anything, right? No matter what, I'll always have your back."

Elena smiled. She glared at her carefully, taking notice of her sympathetic state. "Of course I do, Care," she leaned over and hugged her fiercely. "I'll always trust you."

She returned her hug before stepping back and presenting her with a brilliant smile. "Now I have to ask you something else. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Elena frowned. "Um…well, I-"

"Nothing?" Caroline giggled. "Great! Tomorrow night, we're going out! You, me, Tyler, Jeremy, Anna, and yes, even Alaric! In fact, I'm aiming for him to get laid!"

"What?" Elena laughed spitefully. "What are you talking about?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Alaric and I have been talking, and we both think that it's about time that you had some fun outside the asylum. We pitched this idea to Jeremy and Ana, and they were more than happy to agree. Tomorrow, we're going clubbing!"

"Isn't Alaric a little old for clubbing?" Elena stifled a giggle.

She nodded. "Which is why he's lucky he looks ten years younger than he actually is! So, I don't want to hear any buts! Tomorrow, you and I are going home early to prepare and we'll meet the guys at the club! Tyler's friends with the bouncer, so we'll get in for free!" She reached up and grabbed her shoulders. "Elena, before you think of an excuse to not come, please understand that you need this. You've been working like a dog lately, and it's not healthy. So just this once, please come," she pleaded.

Elena glared at her for a moment. She wanted to decline the offer, but she couldn't bring herself to break her best friend's heart. Besides, maybe she could benefit from a night out. But at the moment, she had more important things to take care of. Glancing at the doors that separated her from Damon, she smiled at Caroline. "Alright, I'll go," she smiled.

"Yay!" Caroline squealed. "Alright, so come over to my house in about thirty minutes, and we will look through my closet for a dress for you! I already know what I'm wearing, so you'll be my main agenda. Sounds good?"

Elena nodded, forcing herself to smile. "Can't wait."

"Liar," Caroline snorted. "See you in a few!" She skipped down the hall and turned towards the stairs, happily to her office.

Elena sighed out of relief at the opportunity. She got up and dashed through the double doors.

The infirmary was nearly empty tonight, excluding a few patients who were sound asleep. The night guard was out, as usual, on his usual smoke break. The large room was dim; it took her a while for her to find him.

He was laying down on the last bed on the right side of the infirmary. The curtain was pulled, so she could see his face. Not wanting to risk waking any of the sleeping patients, she silently dashed over to his side and pulled the red curtain wide open behind her, separating them from the rest of the world. "Damon?" she whispered. No response. She studied him closely. His chest was rising and falling slightly. His face was relaxed, as if he had no pain in the world. He was asleep.

Her gaze dropped down to his wrists. Wide, sturdy cloths tied each wrist to the side bedframes. Glancing at his ankles, which were not covered by his white blanket, she saw that they were tied as well. "Damn it…" she chuckled as she undid the knots. She loved how ironic this was; he was a vampire, and yet, the doctors and nurses all believe that simple cloths would maintain him.

She sat beside him on the bed and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful, it was heart-warming. She reached up and ran her fingertips through his hair, carefully pushing it aside from his closed eyes. Studying his hands, arms, neck, the visible part of his chest, and his face, she couldn't help but blush; he was gorgeous. It was the beauty that no Greek god could ever amount to. _How did I get so lucky? _He was gorgeous and young…but she wouldn't be the same for long. She frowned. She knew this wasn't the time to be thinking about this…but her mind traced back to what Katherine pointed out the previous night. She would have to make a choice one day. It would be a decision that would cost her the normal life she'd planned for herself…kids, a family, growing old. But he was worth it. She'd change for him. It would be weird, being a vampire psychologist, but surely, if Damon was able to get used to vampirism, so could she. Though she wasn't sure if she would enjoy drinking human blood.

She smiled out of relief. He seemed to be fine. A lot of questions faced them, but for now, she could let him rest. He needed his rest, anyway.

Carefully, she took her shoes off and lied beside him on the bed. She'd wait for him to wake up, which wouldn't take long, hopefully. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. It was comforting. She didn't feel tired; she was too alert, but it didn't matter.

Moments later, she could feel fingers wrapping themselves around hers in a simple, yet warming manner. "I thought they'd never leave," Damon muttered.

Elena chuckled. "To be fair, they were just as happy to leave." She opened her eyes. "How are you?"

"Better," Damon assured her. "Pissed off, but better."

"It was his wrist brace. It was laced with vervain." Elena bit her bottom lip. "I never knew vervain could do that much damage…"

"It's not supposed to," Damon shook his head against the pillow. "It should have only affected my hand. It wasn't enough of a dose to affect my whole body like it did."

She frowned. "So how did he manage to make it spread like it did?"

"I'm not sure…but I have some ideas." He glanced at the ceiling. "I've been thinking about this. First of all, Cooper's hand; he was using the wrong hand, and that story about it being sprained was complete bull. He used the brace to lace vervain into it and poison me. And I didn't sense it. I should have been able to sense the vervain, especially if it was that close. Second, if I touched it with my hand, it should have only affected my hand. It wasn't enough of a dose to affect my whole body like it did. A witch must have helped him."

"A witch?" Elena's eyebrows furrowed.

"Bree isn't the only witch out there. Their numbers diminished in the Salem witch trials and the Spanish Inquisition in Europe. But there are surviving witches. The Bennett line is the longest of surviving witches. The longer the line, the more powerful the descendants become," Damon explained. "I doubt he has a Bennett witch, though." He paused again, closing his eyes temporarily in annoyance. "I hate to admit it, but I'll have to tell Katherine, Bree, Lexi, and Stefan about this. They'll be able to help me find this prick and get answers."

Elena pondered for a moment. "Maybe you should escape…and hide," she said slowly. "If he knows what and where you are…there's no telling what he could do, especially if he has a witch on his side."

Damon shook his head again. "No way. I'm not letting him get away with this that easy. I'm seeing this to the end."

Elena rolled her eyes at his persistence. "I just don't want you to get hurt again, especially if it means you getting into something that you're not even fully aware of." She glanced at the ceiling. "I don't want you to get hurt again, Damon. It hurt me…seeing you like that."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, comforting her. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that," he whispered.

"I thought you weren't the apologetic type," Elena chuckled, and then gave him a sad smile. "It's not your fault. I'm just happy you're alright."

Damon reached up and stroked her face softly. "I can't tell you how happy I am you're here," he whispered. "But something's on your mind; I can see it. What's wrong? Tell me?"

She shook her head and averted his gaze. "Katherine and I were talking the other night while she was healing Jameson. We were talking about our future…what?" she questioned Damon's creeping smile.

"You said '_our_ future,'" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, _our_ future," she smiled. "We're meant for each other. Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me we're soul mates?"

"Oh, she told you that?" Damon sighed.

"Katherine said it was because you didn't want me to feel like I had to love you. Is that true?" Elena asked him.

"Katherine talks too much," he sighed in annoyance.

She scoffed softly. "Damon…can I ask you something?" Elena asked.

"Of course, anything," he assured her. "What's up?"

She bit her bottom lip. "If I wanted to change…would you do it?"

"What?" Damon frowned. "You mean…become a vampire?"

Elena nodded. "Let's face it; I'm dying. Every second that passes, my body's aging. But you're…not. You'll always be you, and one day, I'll be a pile of dust…unless I chose to change my fate. And I'll have to make that decision, sooner or later. But I want to know now…if I wanted to change, would you do it?"

Damon stared into her eyes unsurely for a moment. "You'd want to change for me?" he asked softly. "I know I act like it's nothing, but being a vampire comes at dire prices. I've made peace with my decision. I changed for Katherine, and looked how that turned out. Would you really give it all up…growing old, having a family…for me?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you, Damon. I thought we established that," she smiled. "But if I wanted to, it's my choice. Would you do it?"

Damon smiled. "It'd be my honor," he answered. "Did Katherine ask you this?"

"She asked what my plans were," she nodded. "So what are we going to do after all this?"

He smiled again. "Well, the lethal injection won't kill me. They'll take my body to the morgue. There, all I'll have to do is compel the mortician. After that, I'll have to go into hiding for a few years."

"It won't be easy seeing you on that gurney as they inject the toxins," Elena admitted.

"I know…" Damon nodded, squeezing her hand out of comfort. "But I was thinking…what do you think about going to Italy after all this?"

"What?" Elena replied, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"I own some property there. Katherine's got some friends there, as well. You could take a little vacation, go to Italy with me…after all, just because I'm going into hiding doesn't mean I have to shut myself out from the rest of the world and not enjoy the perks of being a vampire. Getting through security at the airport is easy enough when you can compel the guards. Besides, I think you're entitled to at least one amazing trip before becoming one of the undead. What do you say?"

Elena smiled. "I've never been to Italy before…"

"It's beautiful," he breathed. "I still own the land where my mother grew up. And the old buildings are magnificent and grand…absolutely breathtaking."

Elena bit her lip. "Just you and me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smirked.

She grinned. "Alright," she giggled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Speaking of plans," Damon chuckled, "what's this I hear about you and your friends going out tomorrow tonight?"

"Ugh…you heard that?" Elena rolled her eyes. "I guess Caroline and Alaric want me to take some time off of work; they think I work too much."

"Oh, I wonder where they get that from?" Damon mused.

She chuckled. "Do you think it's a good idea? I mean…I haven't gone out much with friends at night since…you know…"

"Your parents," he nodded. "Well, I think it'll be a good release for you. You deserve some fun, especially after all I just put you through." He sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"I'll have to go to Katherine, Bree, and Stefan tonight." He rolled his eyes shut and groaned. "I can almost hear Stefan saying it's my fault, and I was reckless…yada yada yada."

"Stop complaining; he cares about you, Damon. He's your brother," Elena smiled. "You'd do the same for him."

"Yeah, but I'm the cool brother," Damon scoffed. "I wouldn't be as melodramatic as he is. So do you want to come?"

"I can't," she frowned. "Caroline's waiting for me at her house. She wants to find a dress for me for tomorrow."

He gleamed. "Might I suggest something short and backless?"

"Don't even think about it," Elena laughed. "I want to look good, not trashy." She stood up and smoothed out her clothes. "Just be back before the night guard comes, alright?"

"No promises," Damon sighed. Elena rolled her eyes and turned around to start walking, but was forced into a halt when Damon's arm wrapped itself around her waist. Before she had time to react, he twirled her around, slammed her frontal body against his, and kissed her passionately. His arms pressed her tightly against his body, as if he was terrified to let her go. His tongue caressed hers almost dangerously, sparking a fire in her lower belly.

"Damon," she managed to breathe out between kisses.

**Damon POV**

He didn't know exactly why he did that…well, he did, but it was difficult to put into words. When that pain consumed his body, as he was clinging to consciousness, there was a terror within him that overpowered the physical pain itself. At first, he was terrified that ass of a so-called lawyer would attack Elena. Then the pain he got from seeing her like that…hearing her cries and screams…

He grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion he could muster at that moment. Watching her leave had sparked that terror again, at least a piece of it. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her to be with him. He wasn't afraid to be that selfish, not with her.

He'd kill many people before, but now he had a purpose to kill for. He had something valuable to protect, and he'd be damned if anyone dare to lay a finger on her head, let alone harm her.

**DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE DE**

The music was blaring and pulsing. The booth they were able to get was not too far from the bar, which was a benefit for Caroline and Tyler. Elena smiled at them; they looked so carefree and cute as they laughed and kissed each other. She wished silently that she could share a moment like that with Damon.

"I can't even remember when was the last time I was in a club." Alaric sighed next to her, running his fingers through his hair. His breath smelled of bourbon.

Elena giggled. "Well, for someone who hasn't been to a club in a while, you look fantastic!"

"Caroline picked it out from my closet," he grinned, looking down at his clothes. "I forgot I even bought these. Besides, you're the one who looks amazing for someone who's a hermit crab all day at work."

Elena rolled her eyes and blushed. She was wearing this ridiculously short red dress with thin straps and a deep V-neck collar. Her shoes were the black pumps that Caroline had lent her for the night. Her hair was curled very meticulously. Even she had to admit; she felt extremely…sexy, for the lack of a better word. She chuckled. "Caroline outdid herself tonight, huh?"

"Of course!" Caroline laughed, overhearing their conversation. "It's not often that you decide to hang out with us and enjoy yourself."

"And it's not even a full moon out," Tyler mused.

"Well, in Elena's defense, I think it's safe to say that we all needed a break from work and our busy lives," Alaric sighed. "After all, our busy lives can make us forget how lucky we all are to have each other and be alive. We've all been through a lot," he reached over and squeezed Elena's hand. "We've all been through our own pieces of hell, but, quite frankly, as Winston Churchill once put it, if you feel like you're going through hell…keep on going. We've gone through a lot…and who's to say we don't have a long road ahead of us?" He held up his fifth beer of the night in the air. "But I believe…" he voice slurred slightly as he spoke. "I strongly believe that we can overcome it all."

"Dude…you're drunk," Tyler chortled. "But I hear you, man. Cheers!" He raised his drink in a celebratory fashion and tossed his drink down his throat.

Caroline did the same with her shot glass. "I've forgotten how philosophical Alaric gets when he's drunk." She frowned, looking around the table. "I think we need more drinks," she muttered as she signaled the nearby bartender to send over more refills. "Don't they want more drinks?"

"I think they're too busy," Elena laughed as she pointed to the dance floor, where the two were grinding against each other shamelessly.

"Oh!" Caroline squealed. 'We should go dancing!"

"No way!" Elena shot out. "I can barely walk with this dress, let alone dance! There's no chance!"

"Oh, come on, Lenny!" Caroline pressed. "You're over exaggerating, and you know it! You look drop dead gorgeous; that dress is made for you!" She stood up in a drunken haze, nearly tumbling over, causing Tyler to laugh. But Caroline didn't notice. "Alaric's right. We only have this one life, and I'll be damned if I will spend it sitting down on the sidelines. Elena, if you don't go down there and dance in five minutes, I will drag you out there myself." She turned to look at Tyler. "Let's go dance, Tyler," she laughed, dragging him after her to the dance floor.

Elena slumped back into her seat and groaned. "She's so annoying when she's drunk."

Alaric laughed. "Well, I understand where she's coming from." He glared at her. "You see, life is too damn short. If you sit it out and watch it pass by…don't think it'll stop anytime soon for you." He stood up.

"Don't leave me here!" Elena scowled in protest. "Where do you think you're going?"

He smiled at her. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go to the bar and get some scotch. Afterwards, I will go and dance with someone. So I suggest following Caroline's instructions and have some fun," he said over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs and to the bar as promised.

Elena bit her lip. She had forgotten that he spoke very philosophically whenever he was drunk. However, deep down, she knew he had a point. After all, she couldn't plan to live out the rest of her human days sitting down when she could be living it. After saying a quick prayer to herself and downing a shot glass of bourbon, she stood up (almost) fearlessly and put on her game face. She strutted down the stairs with all the confidence she could muster, earning the lustful looks of several men around her. She disregarded them, however, and continued to her destination: the center of the dance floor.

If this didn't work out, she'll just go home. But no one could say she didn't try.

The music was now loud, much louder than it was at their booth. The air was hot and steamy, yet comfortable. Grinding bodies around her trapped and confined her to where she stood. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the music. She swayed her body to the rhythm, letting her hands travel up and down her body. She was worried at first about looking too inappropriate, but judging from the barely-dressed grinding bodies surrounding her, she was doing just fine.

She felt trapped, but she didn't let that stop her; after all, this song was one of her favorites. Her hips swayed tastefully to the beat. She threw her head back and smiled. She could feel the usual weight on her shoulders melt away, allowing her to breathe, for the first time in a long time, without any stress-related restrictions. It was getting easier by the second, and the music only became faster.

She was in her own little world now, and she loved every second of it. Her adrenaline was sky-high…she almost didn't notice him standing right behind her. Almost. "Damon!" she laughed, startled.

He stood beside her, completely dressed in black. The room was dim despite the neon lights everywhere, but his eyes seemed to have a light of their own as he glared at her. He leaned over and pressed his lips against her ear sensually. "Now what are you doing dancing all alone?" he purred.

Elena chuckled nervously, noticing how close he was. "Caroline gave me no choice. What are you doing here?"

Damon smiled. "Well, I was at Bree's. On my way back, I saw you and Caroline walking to your car, so I figured…why not tag along?"

Elena raised an eyebrow. "You just happened to pass by?" she asked.

"Yep," he sighed. "Besides, any place where there's booze, music, and my favorite person in the world must not be that bad," he smiled.

"You do realize that Bree's house is nowhere near my house; she lives in the other side of town?" Elena pointed out.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright," he relented. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I talked to Bree, Stefan, and Katherine, and we all agreed that I may not be the only one in danger here."

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Think about it; it's in practically in the 'evil villain' handbook: when you're going after someone, you don't just hurt them; you hurt the people they love. It's no surprise, especially after the hard time he gave you during the meeting," he explained. He then snatched a drink from young man dancing beside him. "Thanks, man," he chuckled in response to the annoyed glare he received from the drunken man before he continued dancing with his girlfriend. Damon drank some of the liquid before continuing. "If he knows I'm a vampire, he might know you know. I don't see how, but better safe than sorry." He paused. "Katherine offered her…assistance," he said, with a tone of uncertainty.

"She's here?" Elena asked.

Damon glanced over her head at the bar, where Katherine sat on a stool, looking at their direction. "Over there. She's worried it's more than we suspect. I asked her to come and help guard you. Besides, when I told her you were going out to a nightclub, she was more than happy to come."

"So you're worried about me, when the person you really should be worried about is you?" She scoffed. "Gosh, you need to get your priorities straight."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought we've established that you're mine," he stepped closer, almost predatory. "And I protect what's mine." Elena gulped in nervousness. She realized how limited her space was; bodies were still dancing and surrounding them, and the way Damon was pressing himself against her…it wasn't helping at all. Damon leaned over and pressed his lips against her ear again, causing her to shiver. "Don't think I'm all work and no play," he chuckled. "Do you want to know a secret?"

His purring voice was sending her sky-high. It was more luxurious then the wine she'd drank just a few minutes ago. She smiled, knowing just how to tease him. "I'll tell you mine," she purred into his ear, "if you tell me yours." She loved how his eyes widened as a response to her words.

He smiled for a moment, and then became sensually serious. "I've fantasized about this," he whispered. "Making love to you in the middle of a dance floor."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "I never seen you as the type to make love," she admitted.

"Oh, there's a big difference between making love and fucking," Damon murmured against her neck. "I'd love to teach it to you…" He dipped his head and traced her neck with the tip of his tongue as he started to sway their bodies to the music.

"Oh," she moaned. "He-here? Right now?"

"Everyone around us is either too drunk or high to notice us, let alone care," he assured her. "Including your friends, who are nowhere near us. It's dark…" he ran his fingers through her hair, admiring how they looked curled. "Besides…I know you want to." He lowered hand onto the small of her back and pressed her firmly against his chest. His eyes hypnotized hers. "So tell me…what's your secret? A promise's a promise."

Elena smiled slowly. "I want…" she paused in hesitation. "Damon, I want you to bite me."

**Katherine POV**

Even she had to admit; Elena brought out a side of Damon she hadn't seen in a long time. She was good for him, a little too melodramatic for her liking, but good neverless.

Katherine cleared her throat as soon as she noticed that things were getting heated between the two and averted her eyes. She did not want any unwanted images imprinted in her memory. She turned her attention to the male bartender, who has been glancing at her ever since she arrived. She was annoyed at first, but after a moment of thought, she realized this could be used to her advantage. She smiled her predatory smile, the one that always caught their eye. "Hi, there," she purred.

The bartender stopped his actions and smiled. "Hi…" He was daring enough to glance her over and study her chest. _Jackass…_

She raised her hand and signaled him to come closer. "Oh, sweetie," she chuckled. "You have something on your neck…"

**Elena POV**

Damon's eyes were now wide in disbelief, as if she had said the most unbelievable thing he'd ever heard. "What?" He stuttered. "Are you serious?"

Elena nodded. "You told me once that if done right, a bite from a vampire can be very enjoyable." She cocked her head to the side. "How…enjoyable?"

He glared at her for a moment, than spoke. "Humans can undergo a sort of sexual high…" he spoke slowly, his eyes growing darker by the second. "It can send every cell in the body in a sort of frenzy…one that can lead to a powerful orgasm." He gulped. "Elena…"

"Tell me you don't want to. I dare you," she challenged him. "I trust you, Damon. And I want you…in every way. Please." She leaned in and kissed him gently on his soft lips. It took all her power to not kiss him with all the passionate force she could muster, but she was able to refrain herself. But, luckily, not for long.

Damon grabbed the sides of her face as he opened his mouth and licked her lips. She moaned blissfully, then opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and caress her tongue. "Fuck," he breathed. His left hand lowered agonizingly slow down her neck to her right breast. He slipped his hand into her dress and caressed her breast slowly.

"Ah," she breathed out. His touch was amazing. His other hand lowered to her thighs and pulled them slightly apart. He placed his thigh against her sex and grinded his shaft against her. "Oh!" she moaned.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. His left hand tweaked her nipple as his right hand managed to enter her underwear and cup her warm sex. His pointer finger darted inside her and rubbed her frontal wall slowly.

"God, yes!" she breathed out. She extended her neck as she wrapped her arms around him, placing one hand on the back of his head to encourage him. "Please."

Damon opened his mouth and let his fangs extend and his eyes darken. Slowly, with all the love he had for her, he bit into her neck and drank carefully.

**Damon POV**

_God, there are no words for this. The feeling of being this close to her…the excitement is running through my veins…it's exhilarating. _

_But me, being the selfish man I am…I craved more._

_I took my hand out of her sex and undid my jeans zipper, releasing my manhood. While drinking ever so carefully, I lifted one of her glorious legs, wrapped it around my waist, and pulled aside her thong. I thrusted inside her. Only was I truly in heaven. Her hot juices and inner skin greeted me eagerly. I wrapped my arm around her waist and began to pound inside her according to the vivid beat of the music. I continued to fondle her breast, which fit perfectly into my hand, as if she were made just for me. She moaned in my ear what I thought were just simple noises, until I picked up on a few words._

"_More," she moaned. "I want more. Damon…harder, please." She began to grind herself shamelessly, leading to my manhood to grow even harder, as if that were possible._

_My subconscious grinned. Ask and you shall receive, my dear._

**Katherine POV**

She wiped her mouth with her napkin and downed another shot of scotch. "You will remember nothing of this," she compelled the man. "Now be a good boy and give everyone a free drink."

"Of course," the bartender replied in a monotone voice before returning to his job. She sat back into her chair, full and content. She did wish Stefan was with her; he had to stay behind to baby-sit the twins. But she was used to being alone, so it was not as bad as it sounded.

Katherine turned her attention to Damon and Elena, who were now having sex on the dance floor. Elena threw her head back in ecstasy as Damon leaned over and bit into her neck.

Katherine raised an eyebrow and head to the side. "_Interesting," _she smiled at the sight. "_Elena would make a great vampire_," she thought to herself. _"There's a small part of her that lives for the thrill that vampirism could bring her. She may not know it yet, but she will."_

Right next to her, a nervous young man, probably about twenty-one years old, fresh out of college, was asking a young woman to dance.

Dance. That's a great idea. Her face lit up. She was in a dance club, after all. Why not?

She stood up and smoothed out her dress, which reached her mid-thighs. She started to walk out of the bar and over to the illuminated dance floor, already swaying her hips to the beat. But something caught her attention… She stopped mid-step.

Across the room, in the shadows, a man was watching Damon and Elena.

**Elena POV**

Their unionized climax was massive. Thank goodness the music was as loud as it was; otherwise everyone would have heard them.

She could feel his tongue swirl around the wound, gathering excessive blood. She moaned in appreciation. She lowered her head to the side and laid her head on Damon's shoulder in utter bliss. She opened her eyes. "That was –"

"Amazing," Damon retorted. He slowly slid out of her and recomposed his pants. Elena recomposed herself as well.

Elena smiled. "I'm pretty sure that was fucking, though."

He shrugged. "No worries," he chuckled. "There's always tomorrow…unless you want a round two," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Elena opened her mouth to reply to his offer, but something caught her eye. Over Damon's shoulder, over at the bar, stood Katherine. Her gaze was transfixed on something, something that had her looking…shocked. Elena followed her gaze to across the room. "Oh my god," she breathed out. She could feel her skin turn white.

"What?" Damon turned and followed her gaze. Upon realizing what she was referring to, his eyes went wide. "Cooper."

As soon as he said his name, Cooper turned around and dashed out of sight, toward the exit doors.

Damon went after him, signaling Katherine to follow him. "Stay here," he ordered Elena before disappearing.

But Elena had no intention of listening. He had hurt Damon once; she'll be damned if it happened again.

She fought against the vivid crowd and made her way to the exit. She noticed, to her horror, that Alaric and Caroline were noticing her leaving, but she had no time for that at the moment. Damon needed her.

At last, she made it outside to the parking lot. It was desolate, minus Damon, who stood looking carefully around his surroundings. Once his eyes settled on Elena, he growled in anger. "Damn it, I told you to stay inside!"

"After what he did to you? No way!" She scowled. "Where's Katherine?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "She went to check the other side of the lot. Wherever he is, he couldn't have gone far."

A loud, swift noise in the air interrupted the two and resulted in Damon's screaming.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked as he collapsed onto the concrete floor. A wooden stake was in the center of his chest. His body was now motionless, but his eyes were still moving about, as if trying to see who had stabbed him. "Run," he managed to breathe out.

Elena shook her head as tears spilled over. "No," she refused as she cradled him in her arms. She looked up and saw Cooper across the lot, staring at them. A proud smile was on his face, and a large object, what looked like a weapon, was in his hands. Once her eyes settled on him, he turned and ran off.

"He's…getting away," Damon hissed. She could tell he was having difficulty speaking.

Elena grabbed the stake and attempted to pull it out, but stopped when Damon let out more blood-curling screams.

"What the fuck happened?" Katherine shrieked as she ran to them from where she had been searching. Her eyes grew frantic once they eyed the stake lodged in Damon's chest.

"Cooper!" Elena sobbed. "He-"

"Where'd he go?" Katherine pressed.

"Over there," Elena pointed to the direction he ran off in.

"Alright." She nodded. "Get him to out of here quick. Take him to your house, and get the stake out fast," she ordered. "Feed him your blood. I'll be back," she turned and blurred in the direction Cooper ran off.

Elena sobbed as she looked down at Damon. He was still conscious, but he looked terribly pale. "Hang on," she pleaded. "I'll go get the car. Don't move." She stood up and ran over to her car, which, thank goodness, was not too far away from where they were. She brought the car over and stopped beside Damon's body. Elena got out and carried him into the back seat with much difficulty. She silently wished she had the strength of a vampire, at least right now. "Hold on," she pleaded again as she slammed the door and climbed back into her driver seat.

As she drove off, in battle with the blinding tears in her eyes, she glanced at her rearview mirror, only to find Alaric, Caroline, and Jeremy standing at the entrance, each looking as confused as ever,

**A/N: I will update as soon as I can. Please, if you can, keep my great-grandmother in your thoughts and prayers. I love you all.**

**Emely XD**


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hi all! I'm back! Now, this is an important A/N. You will all find this chapter to be a very short chapter. It wasn't originally going to be this short, but I didn't want to go on forever without updating and making you guys wait even more. So I'm giving you a little taste of next chapter, which will be eventful. Because this is a short chapter, I will update within a week. That's right; a week. I'm not kidding. I've been having trouble writing this portion of the fanfic because I want it to be as realistic as possible. But I will be finished and have updated within a week. **

**Also, I will include all the shout-outs for both the previous chapter and this small chapter in the next chapter, which, once again, will be updated within one week. **

**I hope you all like this taste of what's to come! Thank you all!**

**Chapter 26: Truth Shall Set You Free**

Slamming her foot on the brakes, Elena got out of the car. She ran around the car and threw the car down open. "Come on!" She breathed as she reached in and dragged Damon out. She whimpered as she realized how much blood was shed upon her car seat; if he were human, that much blood loss would have left him long dead by now. Because he was a vampire, he was now only unconscious. Elena quickly took his pulse. His heart was beating very slowly. "Come on," she grunted as she dragged up into the house and up her stairs. She kicked off her heels for better stability and support.

Finally, they reached her room. She threw him onto his back on the floor and quickly grabbed the stake. "Damon," she called out. No response. New tears ran down her cheeks. "Damon!" No response. "If you can hear me…you're going to be alright." She sobbed. "I promise." She tightened her grip on the stake and yanked upwards.

A low pained moan came from Damon's lips as the stake slowly slid out of his body, but he didn't wake up. "Come on," Elena grunted as the stake continued to slide out. "A little more…just hang on." Within a couple more seconds, the stake was finally completely out of his body and in Elena's hands. The weapon was huge; at least two feet long and three inches wide. The stake was out…but Damon wasn't waking up. "Damon?" she called out. No response.

Her heart was beating erratically. "Damon!" Still, he made no noise or movement.

"Blood," she gasped. Maybe he needed blood. She got up and dashed out of the room. She nearly tripped down the stairs, but she didn't care. Her skin felt cold at the thought of his still body upstairs…she needed him to be alright.

She looked through every drawer she could reach. It wasn't until she heard the front door slam open that she finally found what she was looking for: the butcher knife. She turned around, ready to sprint up the stairs, but immediately stopped in her tracks. Her path was blocked by three individuals, each looking terrified beyond measure.

Elena swallowed hard. "I can't do this," she said solemnly. "Not right now."

Alaric said in a low, serious tone. "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs. He's hurt," she said quickly, her voice breaking a little as new tears fell down her cheeks, "and if I don't get to him right now, he might not have a chance."

"Lena…" Caroline stepped forward. "We need to take him to the hospital. It's his only chance, honey."

"Drop the knife, Elena. Please. We can protect you." Jeremy nodded his head.

"Not right now," Elena growled. "Damon needs me. Let me through, let me help him, and I'll explain everything later, I promise." Not even waiting for a response, Elena pushed past them while being careful with the knife. She dashed upstairs as if her life depended on it…well, the love of her life, rather, and ran into her room. He had not moved since she had left, not even an inch.

She dropped down to her knees and cradled his body, carefully balancing his head in her arms. "You're going to be fine, Damon." Bracing herself, she took the knife and made a shallow, two-inch incision on her left forearm. Blood drew immediately as Elena groaned in pain. Tossing aside the knife, she held it against Damon's mouth. "Come on," she ushered. "Drink!" To her relief, his bottom lip twitched- a sign of life. "Come on! Drink, Damon!" She used her free hand to smack his cheek firmly. "Wake up and drink!"

His eyelids fluttered at the impact. Elena could hear him take in a deep breath. H_e must be smelling the blood. _"Drink, honey," she begged him. "Please."

He slightly opened his mouth and began to suck on her bruise slowly, much to Elena's relief. "Thank God," she let out a sigh of relief. She stroked his hair as he drank. He began to look much more himself; his pale skin began to regain its color, and his eyes began to look less hollow.

Less than a minute later, he stopped drinking. He finally opened his eyes, slowly of course, and stared up at her. His blue eyes were hazy and a little dilated. She shook her head. "Don't talk. Just rest."

Damon looked at her, then at the bedroom door. His gaze stayed there. Elena looked at his direction to the door, where Caroline stood, with a shocked expression on her face, wide eyes, and a hand over her mouth.

"I'm too weak…" Damon whispered in small groans. "The fucking stake was laced with vervain…and it's messing with me. I don't know how…but I can't compel her, not right now."

The vervain was messing with his powers; he couldn't compel them at the moment. Elena took in a much needed deep breath as she stood up. "I'll handle this. Wait here and rest," Elena told Damon as she helped him sit against her bed. She grabbed her towel and held it against her wound. Giving Damon an encouraging smile, she turned around and walked toward the door, to Caroline.

Caroline dropped her hand and opened her mouth in an attempt to say something. Elena grabbed her hand before she said anything in front of Damon and dragged her away to the stairs. "What the hell was that?" she finally blurted out as they entered the living room. Alaric and Jeremy were sitting on the couch, both looking anxious.

"What the hell happened?" Alaric blurted out once his eyes settled on Elena's bloody towel.

"She…she…I can't even say it," Caroline cried as she sank onto the couch.

Elena stood before them in the center of the living room, in front of the television. Despite the calm, solemn look on her face, her heart was beating a thousand times a second. Her hands were slightly shaking as well.

"What did she do?" Jeremy asked Caroline.

She only shook her head. "I think we should hear it from Elena directly," she sighed, "because I still can't believe it myself."

"Fine," Elena said. "I agree. I have a lot of explaining to do. But all I ask…is that you all hear me out…because what I'm about to say…it's…pretty out there," she took in a deep breath. "To answer your initial question, Care-bear," she looked at Caroline, "I was feeding Damon."

"Your blood?" Caroline cried out. "Seriously?"

"Wait, what?" Ric blurted. "Your blood? Tell me you're kidding! Is this some kind of joke?"

"It was the only way I could help him," Elena pleaded. "Please, just….just listen-"

"Did you help him escape?" Ric asked. "Is this even the first time you-"

"Just shut the hell up and listen to me!" Elena blew up. "Here I am, willing to tell you everything! So shut up and listen!" She took a deep breath and avoided everyone's shocked gazes. "Damon was at the club," she began, rubbing her fingers through her hair. "We were dancing…and we saw someone." She paused. "Someone who means him harm."

"Well, that narrows it down to most of America," Jeremy scoffed. "He is a murderer, after all."

Elena ignored him. "We chased him out of the club. Before we could realize where the guy ran off to…he came up and stabbed Damon in the lower chest, not too far from his heart."

"Wait," Caroline held her hand up. "That huge wooden thing upstairs? That was in him?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "That should have killed him! What were you-"

"I couldn't take him to a hospital!" Elena shot out, already knowing where she was going with this. "I took him here…and I helped him." She made an ill attempt at a smile. "He's fine now."

"Fine…but Elena," Alaric said slowly. "How did he get out? Why isn't he at the asylum? And why did you feed him your blood?" He glanced at Elena's wound.

She took in a deep breath. "Because that's what they do," she said in a small voice. She quickly glanced at the stairwell, where she could see Damon standing on the steps, using the banister for support. He still looked pretty weak. He had a serious look on his face as he watched her say her next words. "Because that's what vampires do."


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: ****As promised, a week later! I loved all your reviews. Thanks so much! Time for shout-outs!**

**DelenaLover44:**** Aw! Thanks so much! I missed you guys too! I'm so happy you loved it!**

**debs2000****: LOLS! Thanks for the welcome! Alaric will help her escape, as shown in the prologue. In fact, we are reaching the prologue very soon. And Katherine did catch the hunter, as you will find in this chapter. Thanks so much for the review! Your last two reviews really gave me the smiles I need, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Rasha007:**** Thanks so much for your review! Don't worry; I've updated, and all the answers to your questions can be found in this chapter. :)**

**bellax0xchristina:**** First of, thanks so much for your review! It made me smile. And I love the predictions you made! All I can say is that you're onto something…thanks again!**

**MusicLover500:**** Thanks for the review for the last chapter. And thanks for saying you don't mind the long wait. Life's been very hectic lately, so it's been hard to find time to write. But I admire your patience. Thanks so much :)**

**Before we move on, let me just say this. A lot of you thought that Cooper is Klaus. He is not Klaus. However, I wouldn't dismiss that idea so quickly. Also, I want to thank all who prayed for and sent their wishes to my great grandmother! Hopefully your prayers won't be in vain.**

**I apologize firsthand for any grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: Only this story is mine. No copyright infringement intended. So please don't sue."**

**Chapter 27: Stand By Me**

She took in a deep breath. "Because that's what they do," she said in a small voice. She quickly glanced at the stairwell, where she could see Damon standing on the steps, using the banister for support. He still looked pretty weak. He had a serious look on his face as he watched her say her next words. "Because that's what vampires do. They drink blood."

The air in the room was so uncomfortable; it physically pained her to look back at her friends' faces. Each of their faces where a batch of expressions molded all together: shock, ridicule, uncertainty…and most of all, fear. "That so did not just come out of your mouth," Caroline whispered. "Elena…this isn't a joke. Tell us the truth!"

"She isn't lying," Damon said as he walked into the room. There was a slight limp in his walk as he made his way over to Elena's side.

Ric stood up abruptly and took a step forward as Caroline and Jeremy sat up in fear. Ric tried to ignore the small stumble he endured in the process. "Get away from her," he said in a slurring, yet menacing tone; the alcohol was still in his system.

Damon rolled his eyes. Elena took a step forward and held her hands up in front of her. "He's not a threat to any of us, Ric. Please."

"Are you kidding me?!" he bellowed. "Elena, get away from him! This is Salvatore; you know what he's capable of. You know what he's done!"

"Exactly!" She snapped back. "I know him, better than anyone else in this room, and if there's anyone whose judgment you should trust the most, it's me! Now I said Damon is not going to hurt us, and I meant it!" She turned to Damon. "Right?"

He glanced at her and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Caroline shook her head. "I can't believe this," she breathed out.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Elena pleaded. "I wouldn't mess around, especially about something like this."

"I don't understand," Ric said slowly, shaking his head. "You're telling us…that he's a…vampire?" He paused. He glanced at Damon. "That's not possible. Are you kidding me?"

"But it is," she implored. "I know it. Believe me; I know how you all feel. I was practically traumatized for days when I found out. But I've known this for over a month now, and I can tell you that-"

"You've known for over a month?" Caroline glowered. "And when were you planning on telling us, then? When you see him chomping down on my neck for a midnight snack?!"

"Excuse me," Damon scowled. "Now I'm offended! I don't chomp! I bite; there's a difference!" He scoffed.

Jeremy shook his head. "Look," he stood up slowly. "We're all drunk, we don't know what we're saying, so we're-"

"I'm not that drunk," Elena snapped at him. "I know exactly what I'm saying." She turned to Damon. "Can you show them?"

Damon raised his eyebrows, understanding what she meant. "Elena…are you out of your mind?"

"Please," another tear ran down her cheek. "There's no escape from this. You can't compel them right now, and if we don't do something, they'll call the police, and we don't know where Katherine is, so we can't have her compel them," she whispered. "Please. Trust me."

Damon gave her a hard glare for a moment. She could tell that he was thinking about something, but because they weren't the only ones in the room, he bit his tongue. He kept his glare on her eyes as his pupils began to dilate. The dark red veins slowly started to appear.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline gasped. "What the hell- his eyes! Look at his eyes!"

Ric slowly sat back down on the couch with an expressionless look on his face as he looked on. Jeremy was completely motionless. His face turned an inhuman shade of white. "Elena…" he couldn't finish.

Damon cleared his throat. He stood there in front of them all in his true nature, shameless and unafraid. "Is this proof enough for you?" He smiled.

After a long moment of silence, Alaric spoke. "Vampire," he winced upon saying the word, "or not, he's still dangerous."

"No he's not." Elena shook her head. "I'll admit it; he's done some bad things, but he's not all bad."

"Are you serious?" Jeremy laughed in spite of himself. "Are you telling us that this-this _monster,_" he scowled in disgust, "has an ounce of goodness in him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Elena stepped forward. "After all, Damon's the reason you're still alive."

Another silence loomed in the air once Elena spoke her words. Everyone's faces turned white in shock yet again, something that was beginning to annoy both her and Damon.

Jeremy spoke first. "What?"

Elena took another step towards him. "The night of the car accident," she said softly. "You were struck on the head. Mon died from the impact, but Dad was still alive."

"How do you know this?" Jeremy whispered. "How do you-"

"Damon was there," she answered. "He saw the car go down. By the time he got to you, you were conscious, Mom was dead, and Dad wouldn't let Damon save him unless he saved you first. He went in after you and saved you. By the time he got to Dad…it was too late."

"That's…that's impossible," Jeremy whispered, his voice breaking.

"You don't remember, but it's true. Think about it; your seatbelt was torn apart. Not even the police could explain how you survived. You were miraculously unharmed by the time you got to the hospital. He healed you with his blood, and because Damon's a vampire, he doesn't age, which is why he was there in the first place." She let out a dry, humorless chuckle. "It's some of his powers." She turned to Caroline. "I lied to you…that night when you needed a ride from the bar…a man tried to attack me." Caroline glared at her now not with shock, but with sympathy and regret. "Damon was there. He saved me." She took in a deep breath. "I know you all have a preconception of him, and I know that Damon has done many bad things; I'm not denying it nor excusing it, but all I ask is that you give him a chance. Please."

"Elena," Alaric sighed. "I understand what you're asking for, but you need to understand I-"

"This is too much," Jeremy said unexpectedly as he stood up and stormed to the door. "I'm tired of all these lies, all this bullshit!" He turned back at Elena briefly. "I always knew you were spending too much time over at the nuthouse with all those lunatics! Now you've become one yourself! Well, if it makes you happy, then fine!" He raised a finger and pointed menacingly at Elena's face. "But don't you _dare _bring mom and dad into this!" He stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. The movement caused the house to shake, symbolizing his still-present anger.

Elena turned to Alaric. "Ric, please, I-"

"I'm going to trust you enough to get him back to the asylum before morning," Ric said in a low voice. "After hearing what I just heard, maybe I am too drunk to deal with this tonight. Goodnight, Elena. I'll call us a taxi, Caroline. Now that I think about it, it wasn't a good idea to drive here in the first place. " He turned around and walked to the front door. He stumbled a few times, but managed to walk to the front door and close it behind him.

Elena turned her attention to the no-longer perky blonde. "Care?" She was her last hope, the last one standing.

Caroline glared at her, then at Damon. Her face held an expression of fear and trepidation. "Elena…can I speak with you, please?" She paused and glanced at Damon. "Alone?"

Elena thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll be right back," she whispered to Damon as she walked slowly out of the living room with Caroline. She clung to Elena's side like a terrified puppy, no doubt because Dam was not too far away.

Once they reached the end of the hallway, Elena turned to Caroline. "Just so you know," she folded her arms across her chest, "vampires have super hearing."

Caroline scoffed. "Look, I need to ask you something, something I suspected before, but I dismissed it then because I thought it was impossible…but now I'm not so sure. Are you in love with him?"

Elena looked her straight in the eye. "Yes."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "And you think he loves you?"

"I know he loves me, Caroline," she retorted. "Why would you even ask me that? Just a few days ago, you were happy I was with someone."

"Well, that was when I thought you meant some human!" Caroline sighed. "I just…I just can't believe what I'm hearing! What I just saw!" She ran her fingers through her hair. "Elena…I'm not mad that you're dating a vampire. Trust me, when I was a teenager, I dreamed about having my own werewolf boyfriend. But…but this isn't television, ok? This isn't a movie! This is real life!" She pointed at Elena. "And you've seen what he's done! You know what he's capable of! He's a murderer! Don't forget where it is that you found him!"

"He's not perfect!" Elena hissed. "I know that! But just give him a chance, just like I did, and I promise you'll-"

"No. No, Elena, I can't. I can't do that. What you're asking me to do…Everything you just said in there…it's too much!" She turned around and started to walk out of the house.

"So you're going to walk out on me too?! After all we've been through?!" Elena shrieked from the top of her lungs. Caroline stopped a few feet before reaching the door. Elena saw her shoulders shaking; she was crying. "Don't leave me, Care," Elena pleaded as new tears ran down her cheeks. "Please."

Caroline shook her head for a few moments, unable to turn around and face Elena. Without saying a word, she wrapped her hand around the doorknob and pulled it wide open. She walked out without even closing the door and dashed down the porch steps to the waiting cab. Before she got into the cab, she gave Elena once last glance. Her cheeks where noticeably moist and cool in the night air, but it stung her with the hurt of betrayal as she watched Caroline climb in and close the door. It hurt even more as the cab drove down the road.

"Elena?" she heard Damon's voice behind her. "Are you alright?"

Elena shook her head. "No." She turned to face him and gave him a sad, tearful smile. "My brother hates me, my own best friend just walked out on me, and Alaric…" She shook her head again. "But I'll manage. I always do." She placed her hand over his chest, where the wound was only minutes ago. "I can't tell you how happy I am you're okay," she sobbed.

Damon wrapped his arms around her in a fierce, comforting embrace. "I'm sorry. I should have been able to compel them."

Elena shook her head. "It's not your fault your powers are acting up. It's Cooper's."

Damon nodded. "Speaking of the soon-to-be-dead human," he sighed as he grabbed a nearby jacket and handed it to Elena. "We're going to have to Bree's house. Katherine called me."

"She caught him?" She asked.

He nodded. "Him, and his little accomplice," he sighed. "I was right; he has a witch helping him. We should get over there. I'm in an interrogating mood."

"Alright," Elena nodded. "Let's go."

"Wait," Damon grabbed her arm. "Can we use your car? Remember, I'm still recovering; I can't blur us there."

"Yea sure," she grabbed her keys off the table and walked over to the car.

**Damon POV**

Within minutes, they were on the road, on their way to Bree's house. Elena sat silently on the passenger seat, staring out of her window, lost in thought. Damon occasionally glanced at her, silently wishing he had the ability to hear her thoughts.

An answer to her prayers: she spoke first. "When we were little," she spoke, "Caroline and I…at first we didn't like each other. She was too peppy for my taste, and she saw me as too aggressive. One day after school, two girls in our grade tried to jump her afterschool. She was naturally a target," she smiled as the cool wind hit her face. "I had to stay afterschool that day because I was bad. The teacher held me back thirty minutes after dismissal and called my mother to tell her. When she finally let me go home, I took the long way home, since I wasn't exactly looking forward to being grounded. And there they were," she closed her eyes. "Two girls, pushing Caroline around. I went nuts. These girls had a reputation or bullying, so I took the opportunity to give the girls a taste of their own medicine. I got a few bruises, but I won." She opened her eyes. "Caroline and I became friends after that. We made a promise to each other: we'd never leave the other's side. It was us against the world…no matter what or who came our way." She turned to Damon and smiled sadly.

He glanced at her. "She'll come around," he assured her. "Do you think she'll tell?" It slightly pained him to ask her, but he had to know, though he knew in the back of his mind that compelling them was still an option, whether it was him, Katherine, or Stefan that had to do it.

Elena shook her head. "No…I don't think so. Besides, I don't think Alaric would let her risk the integrity of the asylum. And I doubt anyone would believe her."

He reached over and grabbed her hand in an effort to comfort her.

"You know…I'm kind of happy I told them. It's funny though. There was always a small part of me that hoped that they'd understand…that they wouldn't walk out on me or hate me." She laughed in spite of herself. "That was stupid of me." She glared out of the window again. "Jeremy hates me," Elena muttered. "He always blamed me for what happened…and now, he's blaming himself as well."

"What makes you say that?" Damon inquired.

"I'm a psychologist, remember? I studied his reaction…" she drifted off.

"Your brother loves you. He's just been hit with something he didn't expect. We'll think of something, honey," he whispered. "Just hang in there."

She didn't reply; she didn't have to. He knew why she did it. After all, he knew all too well how living a lie could destroy a person.

**A/N: Next chapter will be very eventful. I apologize if this chapter was too short. I will try my very best to update as soon as possible. Please let me know your thoughts! **


End file.
